Azul Fuego
by jsscrs
Summary: Despues de la batalla con Saffron, despues de la boda fallida, Akane decide volver a su vida normal y olvidarse por completo de Ranma Saotome. Pero todo cambia cuando de repente Akane pierde por completo su fortaleza y se vuelve muy debil, todo debido a la batalla. Colonge la convence de ir a un viaje para recuperar su espiritu y su fuerza pero el viaje debe realizarse sin Ranma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos. Vengo aquí con algo corto para ver si les gusta o no. es algo que tenia guardado hace mucho tiempo y necesito saber si es del agrado de ustedes. Si les gusta dejen su comentario un beso y chau chau**

 **/**

 **AKANE**

Cuando tenía cuatro años, mi padre ya estaba enseñándome un movimiento inicial de katas. Fue el primer maravilloso recuerdo que tengo de el al enseñarme con paciencia las artes marciales. Algo que daría pasión y sentido a mi vida. Entrenar siempre había sido para mí como una liberación de todo estrés, poder sentirme liviana golpeando objetos, partiéndolos por la mitad. Entrenar me ayudo a canalizar mi frustración e ira. Después de la muerte de mi madre me centré tanto en ello que por un momento me sentí capaz de ser fuerte ante cualquier situación. Me centré tanto en mi misma que mis hermanas daban por sentado que yo ya no tenía remedio. Sentía que era capaz de sobrellevarlo todo tranquilamente y con mente fría –aunque tenía mis momentos de descontrol-. Pero en general –casi todo el tiempo-, todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Me sentía bien de saber que algún día heredaría el dojo de mi padre y lo alzaría sobre mi espalda. Aunque mi padre siempre decía que tenía que estar casada y necesitar el apoyo de un hombre más fuerte y bla bla bla. Pero a mí no me importa lo que él dijera, siempre hice las cosas solas, sentía que era más fuerte que todos y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Hasta que un día _él_ llegó.

Por un momento todo estaba bien. Incluso en los momentos que _él_ hacía todo para fastidiarme y hacer que perdiera el control –en momentos lo lograba- hacia que mi lado violento surgiera e hiciera sus estragos y me sintiera culpable por ello. Llegó con su inigualable sonrisa y su arrogancia, creyéndose mejor que todos –incluso mejor que yo- Ranma Saotome era el hombre más presumido y egocéntrico que había conocido.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo llego a ser el hombre del cual estaría enamorada perdidamente. Llego a mi vida dando el toque que le faltaba pero aún no estaba lista para recibir. Su vida llena de enredos, disparates, aventuras, peligros, emociones, desastres; todo eso me arrastro junto con él. Aunque no hiciera nada para evitarlo.

Lo amaba.

Pero mi orgullo era tan grande como para aceptarlo. Había jugado tanto con mis sentimientos: burlándose de mí, despreciando mi comida y prefiriendo a sus prometidas por encima de mí. Como él me trataba yo también lo hacía. Así que no estaba lista para decirle mis sentimientos. Tal vez por nuestra edad o tal vez porque provocaría un caos tan grande en nuestras vidas que nuestros padres nos casarían de inmediato. No quería eso…

Incluso sabiendo que él no me amaba. Prefería dejarlo así. Admirarlo de cerca. Golpearlo, gritarle, cuidarlo, arriesgando mi vida por él. Y golpearlo, golpearlo una y mil veces.

Hasta que un día. Cuando lo vi al borde de la muerte mi único instinto fue correr hacia el _Kinjakan._ En realidad no lo pensé, no sabía lo que hacía. Mis pies se movían por su cuenta y mi adrenalina subía al tope, grite con todas mis fuerzas a Ranma para que se pusiera a salvo y entonces…

Me desvanecí…

Ranma, aunque era un poco odioso era mi gran debilidad y Dios sabe que daría la vida por él. Lo amaba con locura, pero yo ya no estaba segura de lo que el sentía por mí. Había gritado a los cuatro vientos que me amaba cuando me creyó muerta, y luego en nuestra "boda" lo negó todo.

¿Qué clase de hombre le diría eso a su futura esposa el día de su boda?

Bueno, puede que también haya sido culpable de que no haya conseguido su cura. Pero estaba tan enojada y lastimada…

Esta noche en mi habitación había llegado a una conclusión. Después de ayudar a Kasumi y a la tía Nodoka arreglar el desastre del dojo, después de guardar el precioso vestido destrozado que pienso que jamás usaré de nuevo –por lo menos no con Ranma-, después de aparentar que nada ha pasado, después de golpear el muñeco de madera en el patio, me doy cuenta de lo poco que me sobra de cordura.

Despidiéndome de mi familia con un: _buenas noches._ Subí a mi habitación. Por un momento me sentí en la nebulosa, nada pasaba por mi cabeza, hasta que un _click_ sonó en lo mas hondo de mis pensamientos abriendo paso a la realidad ¿Enserio iba a casarme? ¿Estaré agradecida por que hayan interrumpido la boda? Bueno, en realidad pienso que salvaron a un hombre de cometer un error. De repente siento algo húmedo recorrer mi mejilla. Paso mis dedos lentamente por la zona y me descubro llorando.

Mi cuerpo se agita ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy enamorada de un chico que no siente nada por mí. Era un dolor agudo dentro de mi pecho, un vacío que no podía llenarse con nada, como si te falta el aire para respirar y tratar de obtenerlo dolía. Por más que quisiera parar de llorar, las lágrimas salían el doble. Sentía el aire faltar en mis pulmones, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiar mis sentimientos ¿Era esto tener el corazón roto? Tomaba rápidas respiraciones mientras me aferraba con fuerza a mi almohada y mi cuerpo se sacudía.

Dolida por el peor día de mi vida que se suponía que iba a ser el mejor. Dolida por haber arriesgado la vida por el hombre que amaba, siendo egoísta conmigo misma por no conseguir nada a cambio pero siendo también consciente de que de una forma u otra lo volvería hacer. Esta noche había tomado una decisión.

Trataría de olvidarme de Ranma Saotome.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía ánimos de salir de la cama. Pero era Akane Tendo y Akane Tendo no se deja morir por nada -A menos que sea arriesgando la vida de un chico a quien ama- me reí en silencio por mi chiste crudo.

Decidí que lo mejor para despejar mis pensamientos torturantes era salir a correr un rato. Me puse mi ropa deportiva que consistía en: un short deportivo, sudadera, muñequeras y una cinta para la cabeza. Baje las escaleras, era consciente de que las únicas personas despiertas a esta hora iban a ser Kasumi y la tía Nodoka. Me dirigí a la cocina por una botella de agua.

Kasumi me mira sorprendida. Como si no creyera verme allí.

-Buenos días – saludé con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Aunque la sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos.

-Akane ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – Pregunto Kasumi – Las clases pueden esperar pero si no te sientes bien puedes quedarte en casa.

-No voy a dejar mi rutina de las mañanas y faltar a la escuela, hermana – le guiñe el ojo y tome una botella de la nevera.

-Querida, ya que estas afuera ¿Puedes pasar comprando un par de cosas que necesitamos? – dice la tía Nodoka con su gentil sonrisa.

Me agradaba mucho ella. Sabía mis sentimientos hacia su hijo, ella era muy perspicaz. Sabía que estaba hecha un manojo de sentimientos ayer y para consolarme prefirió no tocar el tema y tratarme igual que siempre y no como los demás, con lastima.

-Claro tía.

Empecé mi carrera regular. La neblina estaba evaporándose a mí alrededor. Deseaba tanto que mis problemas como mis sentimientos también se evaporaran como la neblina. Empecé a correr más deprisa como si entre más corriera más los dejaría atrás. Pienso en esos ojos azules intensos mirándome cuando abrí los ojos después de haber regresado a mi estado natural, como si mirasen a la mismísima virgen, como a un ángel. Jamás voy a olvidar esa mirada de Ranma. La firmeza de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura creyendo que iba a desaparecer. El mechón de pelo que hacia contacto con mi frente. Una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, una lagrima que no era la mía.

¿Acaso habré imaginado eso? ¿Acaso todo eso fue porque él me ve como a una hermana?

Aceleró mi carrera.

No quiero ni siquiera pensarlo. Y si es verdad, no quiero saberlo por él.

De repente algo le pasa a mis rodillas. Paró enseguida y estoy jadeando tan fuerte que mi duelo escuece y duele. Pongo la mano en mi pecho tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón. Tengo la boca abierta en busca de aire que mi nariz no puede encontrar ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca antes me había agotado de esta forma ni tan rápido.

Miro hacia atrás y ni siquiera estoy tan lejos de la casa. Mis rodillas tiemblan, todo mi cuerpo tiembla y por un momento me siento tan… _débil._

 _ **RANMA**_

Pasé la noche amargamente en el tejado. Después de haber despistado a todos cuando estaban persiguiéndome regresé a casa. No sé cuánto recorrí pero llegue en la noche. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ryoga se perdió, Mousse y Kuno salieron a volar por los cielos. Kodashi, Ukyo y Shamppo se quedaron peleando por ver quién iba a ser la nueva esposa de Ranma Saotome. ¿A quién le importaba eso? Estaba harto de prometidas, de novias, de bodas ¡De todo!

Estaba tan frustrado por haber perdido la única oportunidad de ser normal. Ya no tenía remedio, ya no había cura, las pozas se habían arruinado y el agua del hombre ahogado estaba en el estómago de ese viejo infeliz.

Me sentía tan miserable. Volvería a convertirme en chica y todos se burlarían de mí. Por mi mente no pasaba nada, ni siquiera pensaba en la boda fallida, en las peleas, en los dramas. Mi mente viajaba al agua del hombre ahogado. Todo esto parecía un sueño. Lo tenía tan cerca hasta que ese maldito viejo se lo tomo todo pensando que era sake. Apreté mis puños con rabia. No quería entrar a la casa, no quería enfrentarme a las quejas de mi padre, a los celos de Akane acusándome que estoy con otras, a las indirectas de Nabiki, a los reclamos del tío Soun por no respetar a su hija, no quería enfrentarme a la charla sobre ser un "hombre" con mi madre. No quería nada.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser yo el de la culpa? Tenía un gran peso sobre mi espalda. Necesitaba un descanso

Estaba harto de todo. Tal vez debería tomar mis cosas y huir de casa hacia las montañas, pasar una temporada entrenando y dejando salir todo el estrés acumulado.

Estaba tan absorto pensando a qué lugar ir que no me había dado cuenta de que me quedé dormido sobre el tejado. Y aún estaba vestido con el traje de boda, me veía tan ridículo.

Entonces escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. Sentí como mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza al ver a Akane saliendo a su carrera matutina ¿Ella lo tomaba todo bien? Normalmente ella se encerraba en su habitación y no salía cuando estaba triste. Pero ahora la veo tan normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Estaba eso bien? Es decir, es mejor así ¿no? como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella me mintió respecto al agua del hombre ahogado, en el fondo estaba un poco enojado con ella. Aunque sé que no fue su culpa totalmente. Aun no estoy listo para casarme ni para admitir mis sentimientos. Menos ahora que tengo un gran conflicto interno: _las pozas de Jussenkyo se arruinaron_.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. No dudaría en salvar la vida de Akane de nuevo.

Ella salvo mi vida y yo salvé la suya. Pero jamás voy a terminar de agradecer que este a salvo.

Cuando estoy listo para bajar, sigilosamente entro por la ventana de mi cuarto, me saco la ropa y me voy al baño sin ser escuchado. Me relajo al tomar un largo baño de agua caliente y ahora si estoy listo para enfrentar la realidad. Pero ahora la enfrentaría como mejor sabía hacerlo: pelear con Akane hasta que entre nosotros supiéramos que todo estaba bien.

No lo sé, era una forma que teníamos los dos –solo los dos- de transmitirnos esa seguridad de que nuestra relación estaba bien. De que nada cambiaba.

Aunque aún estaba meditando mi plan de escape.

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor. Mi madre me recibió con un plato de comida y mi padre convertido en panda me dijo: " _eres una vergüenza para tu familia"._

-Cállate, por tu culpa no pude arreglar mi maldición.

-Por lo menos con el dinero que ahorramos podemos arreglar el dojo – dijo Nabiki mientras hacía cuentas con una calculadora.

-¡Nuestro trabajo se echó a perder! ¡Años planeando esto y ahora se estropeó! – gritaba a llanto el papá de Akane.

Kasumi lo consolaba dando palmaditas en su espalda.

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon por el corredor. Akane se asomó y juro que todo el autocontrol de querer llevar las cosas normalmente se fueron por la borda. Era como si verla me hiciera ser otra persona, un Ranma débil que se derrite con solo verla. Me sonrojo en el acto y tengo tantas ganas de hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Akane te sientes bien? – la voz de Kasumi me trae a la realidad.

Entonces examino detenidamente a Akane.

Ella está de pie apoyada en la puerta. Esta roja y el sudor hacen que en cabello se pegue a su frente. Parece tan agitada, como si haya corrido un maratón alrededor del mundo. Sus ojos lucen cansados. Entonces mi instinto protector suena insistente. Me levanto de mi puesto para ayudarla a estar de pie. Pero entonces ella trata de componerse.

-Creo que hoy corrí más de lo debido – dice sonriendo. Se seca el sudor de su frente y deja una funda de compras en el suelo –Aquí traje todo lo que me pidió tía. Iré a recostarme un momento.

 _¿Akane agotada por correr?_ Esto nunca había pasado…

-¡No te demores, se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela! – grita Kasumi.

-¡Sí! – grita Akane desde el pasillo.

Mi madre me echa una mirada de preocupación rápida. Me encojo de hombros despacio. Bueno tal vez y Akane hoy se haya excedido en sus ejercicios.

Necesitaba saber si las cosas con Akane estaban bien.

Por primera vez y después de un agotador día anterior estoy listo para ir a la escuela y creo que no voy a llegar tarde. A menos por culpa de Akane quien está bajando las escaleras con pereza.

-Si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a tiempo. No voy a quedarme castigado por tu culpa.

Quería picar a Akane. Sé que esta no es la manera que una persona normal usaría para disculpase. Pero así soy yo.

-Pues será mejor que vayas avanzando si no quieres llegar tarde – toma sus zapatos y se los coloca aun con más prosa que antes. Sus ojos me desafían a que le diga algo más.

Sonrío.

-Akane ¿Por qué no comes esto camino a la escuela? No desayunaste nada – Kasumi aparece con unas bolsas de comida –Te ves un poco pálida. Ten, Ranma, aquí empaqué tu almuerzo.

-Gracias – doy una mirada rápida a Akane asegurándome de lo que dijo Kasumi es cierto.

En realidad sí parece un poco pálida. Tal vez fue todo el ajetreo de ayer. Me siento un completo imbécil por presionarla para salir rápido.

Akane agradece a su hermana y se despide. No me importa llegar tarde. Le sigo el paso a mi prometida.

-¡Llegaremos tarde! – grita de pronto. Voltea a verme -¡Todo por tu culpa!

Freno y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por no perder el equilibrio y caerme.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que se quedó dormida!

Haciendo como si no me escuchara hecha a correr. Sonrío y me gusta siempre esto en las mañanas. Unas carreras con Akane, ¿Qué más puedo pedir para empezar el día? Después de toda la frustración que tuve acumulada ayer y hoy, es bueno un poco de ejercicio para distraerse.

Veo su espalda y sus brazos moviéndose al ritmo de su cuerpo. Akane en todo este tiempo que paso ha cambiado demasiado, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola. Su cuerpo es mas formado, su cintura más ceñida y su cabello parece que ha crecido un poco. De repente ya no estoy esforzándome por alcanzarla, me gusta observarla.

Entonces me fijo en algo extraño. Aun no llegamos a la escuela y Akane empieza a bajar la velocidad.

-Je, ¿Acaso te cansaste? – me burlo de ella y me adelanto hacia su lado.

Akane frunce el ceño. Me mira y comienza a caminar. Esto es raro.

-No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo – dice un poco agitada.

Veo el sudor formarse en su frente de nuevo. Ella pasando su manga para secarlo.

Un sentimiento de culpa invade mi pecho ¿Por qué? Ella me oculto lo del regalo del guía de Jussenkyo, soy yo quien debería estar enojado. Entonces al mirarla por el rabillo del ojo siento como mi pecho me traiciona, de repente tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla, protegerla. Se ve tan frágil y delicada ¿Cómo una chica como ella, ayudó a vencer a Saffron? Hicimos una excelente pareja ese día. Akane es la chica más valiente que he conocido y yo soy un completo idiota.

-Akane yo…

-No digas nada – interrumpe –Solo, déjalo así ¿Quieres?

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a decir – digo molesto.

-Solo olvídalo, no hagamos más incómodo todo esto – dicho esto se hecha a correr.

¿Pero qué…? Al verla alejarse, al haberme dicho eso siento un estrujón en mi pecho. Ella no puede desaparecer de mi vista. Desde que regresamos de Jussenkyo –he tratado de no admitirlo- incluso lo medite toda la mañana mientras tomaba el baño. Pero la necesidad de tener a Akane cerca de mi aumento en un cien por ciento. No puedo dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra, necesito tenerla aunque sea lejos, pero a la vista. Un sentimiento sobreprotector me acoge haciéndome sentir tan confundido y enojado.

La sigo hasta que llegamos a la escuela. Akane se detiene al instante.

Sorprendida al igual que yo.


	2. Sobreprotector

**CAPITULO II**

 **SOBREPROTECCION**

 **/**

 **/**

 **AKANE**

Ranma estuvo a punto de decirme que olvidáramos el pasado y fuésemos amigos, que no sentía nada por mí y que lo olvidara ¿o no? un miedo recorrió mi espina cuando me dijo _"Akane yo…"_ que no me atreví a seguir escuchando.

Mi mente comenzó a jugarme malas pasadas en segundos _"Akane yo… no quiero que sigamos siendo prometidos" "Akane yo… lo siento pero no siento nada por ti"_

No quería que me dijera sus sentimientos y quedar como idiota y tener que aceptar su amistad. Juré que dejaría las cosas como estaban. Sé que en algún momento teníamos que hablar, pero no sería ahora. No estoy lista.

Cuando llegue a la escuela frené mis pies. Una ola enardecida de chicos corría hacia mí.

Apreté mi maletín con fuerza ¿Qué era esto?

Me sentí retroceder en el tiempo, cuando Ranma no estaba en mi vida. Cuando los chicos me enfrentaban esperando vencerme y tener una cita conmigo. No entendía porque pasaba esto, pero se sentía bien como un entrenamiento. Hace mucho tiempo no peleaba fuera de la escuela.

Noto a Ranma a mi lado, tenso. Su mandíbula se aprieta y noto como aprieta los puños también.

-¡Akane Tendo sal conmigo! – grita un muchacho de la clase de gimnasia.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Ranma se me adelanto dándole una patada en la cara. Prácticamente volando todos sus dientes.

Lo miro enojada.

-¡Esta no es tu pelea!

-¡Alto todo el mundo! – una voz potente y autoritaria resonó por todo el colegio.

Enseguida fruncí el ceño porque sabía de quien se trataba, al igual que Ranma.

-Kuno – gruño entre dientes.

Literalmente todos los chicos que venían corriendo hacia mí, quedaron petrificados con la presencia de Kuno. El venia caminando con ademan de superior. Todos en la escuela le tenían respeto, no solo por ser hijo del director, también porque era como el líder de todos ellos. El único que no respetaba sus reglas ni su presencia era Ranma y era algo que admiraba secretamente de él, no se dejaba dominar por nadie. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y puedo ver como tiene el cuerpo tensionado, sé que cuando esta así es porque tiene tantas ganas de pelear que usa todo su autocontrol para frenarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – le pregunté cansada de su show lleno de misterio.

Blandeo su espada y me señalo.

-Akane Tendo, desde el día en que el infeliz de Ranma Saotome te dejo plantada en el altar, me veo en la obligación de arrancarte del yugo de ese animal. Desde ahora, para mi y para todos aquí presentes Akane Tendo… no es más la prometida de Ranma Saotome.

Un silencio inundo el recinto. ¿Qué ya no era la prometida de Ranma? Las palabras de Kuno debieron no importarme, pero cuando dijo "plantada en el alatar" no puedo negar que mi corazón dio un respingón haciendo doler mi pecho. Todos aquí sabían lo que había pasado ese día.

Baje mi rostro avergonzada.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! – Gritó Ranma - ¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir el futuro de ambos! ¡Que Akane sea o no mi esposa o prometida no te da el derecho de armar todo este teatro!

-¡Tus palabras no son dignas para mi atención, Saotome! – Tomó un aire y señalo a todos con su espada –Desde ahora, el primero que derrote a Akane Tendo tendrá la obligación y el honor de ser su prometido.

 _¡¿Que….?!_

Antes de poder quejarme, veo a Ranma colocándose de tras de mí. Protegiéndome.

-¡Si alguien quiere si quiera a querer tocar a Akane… tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver! – La expresión de Ranma era seria – Primero tendrán que derrotarme a mí.

-Ranma… - su nombre sales de mis labios.

Y como si nunca hubiera estado presente, Ranma me mira ceñudo. Sigue delante de mí mirándome a mí y luego a la multitud que teníamos delante.

-Akane, quiero que vayas dentro y te quedes allí.

El coraje recorrió mis venas en ese instante ¿Acaso pensaba que le dejaría todo a él?

-Voy a pelear – dije decidida. El ni se inmuto con mi respuesta.

-Esta mañana has estado toda rara. Estas débil y no dejaré que pelees para que te den una paliza. ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que se te dice?!

-¡¿Y tu quien eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?!

-¡Soy tu prometido! Y tienes que obedecerme.

-¡Yo no voy a obedecerte!

-¡Haz lo que te digo, maldita sea! – grito en frente de todos.

Le tiro mi maletín en la cara llena de odio en mi corazón. ¿Cómo se atreve hablarme así delante de todos? Entonces me lanzo a la muchedumbre, antes de que pueda siquiera decirme algo. Y como si todos hubieran estado esperando el primero movimiento de mi parte, un grito de guerra resuena por todo el colegio, y todos se lanzan contra mí. Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas y mi corazón latir a galope. No sé si Ranma también está luchando, pero en este momento me enfoco en los chicos de futbol que vienen a toda velocidad para atacarme.

Una patada en la cara, un puñetazo en el estómago. Una llave y una voltereta. Me siento mas animada, como si esto me relajara. Aunque sé que está mal lastimar personas, me convenzo de que ellos solo quieren ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades.

No han pasado ni diez minutos y siento la humedad en mi frente y en mi espalda. Un frio recorriendo mi cuerpo entonces caigo al suelo tratando de mantener el equilibrio con mis pies, siento todo mi cuerpo temblar y el frio recorrerme por la espina. Mi cabeza comienza a retumbar. Mi cuerpo se siente exhausto ¿Qué me pasa? Me paso lo mismo en la mañana. Una sensación de vértigo me inunda y mi vista se pone borrosa. Trato de enfocar mi mirada en algunos chicos que vienen hacia mí. Pongo mi puño a la altura de mi mejilla y con el otro espero a ser emboscada.

Un chico estuvo a punto de golpear mi costado derecho, mi movimiento fue lento pero logre esquivarlo y golpearlo con mi rodilla en el estómago. No fue tan fuerte. No puedo golpearlo tan fuerte.

Siento el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, mi espina. Esto está mal, muy mal.

Por un segundo la vista se me nubla y todos los gritos y sonidos se evaporan, como si estuviera bajo el agua, como si tratara de escucharlos mientras ellos gritan pero no puedo entender lo que dicen. Veo una espátula gigante frente a mí. Seguramente es Ukyo, pero debido a la luz del sol no puedo visualizarla. _Me acaba de defender._

Veo una mancha roja acercase a mí. No escucho lo que dice. Mi cuerpo se siente tan sedado, como si necesitara desconectarse de la realidad. Estoy sudando puedo sentirlo.

Entonces me hundo en la oscuridad.

 _ **RANMA**_

Tengo a Akane entre mis brazos. _¡No!, no de nuevo._

Un miedo demasiado familiar me recorre de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. A mi mente pasan muchas imágenes de Akane luchando por mí en Jussenkyo. De ella dando su vida para salvarme. De ella en mis brazos sin responder. Pensando que estaba…

No sé lo que había pasado. De un momento a otro se desvaneció. Estaba peleando con unos cuantos chicos y procurando que Kuno no se le acercara. La mire de reojo y vi sus movimientos más torpes, como si no supiera como mantenerse firme. Su gesto confuso pero sus ganas de luchar seguían intactas. Esa fue la señal de alarma.

Trate de acercarme a ella cuando un tipo intentaba golpearla. Pero ella se defendió, muy lentamente y sin fuerza. Pero se defendió.

-¡Ranma Saotome no huirás de mí! – grito Kuno tratando de darme con su espada de madera.

Esta vez yo estuve un poco torpe. Me tomó desprevenido. Tengo mi atención puesta en Akane y trato de ayudarla. Entonces ella cae sentada en el suelo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. _Akane no está bien_ me repito una y mil veces. Siento la desesperación querer apoderarse de mí.

Y antes de que alguien se abalanzara a ella, Ukyo llegó a su ayuda. Agradecí internamente. Parecía que ella también se había dado cuenta del estado de Akane ya que estaba al margen de la pelea.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! – grité a Kuno y con una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo lo mandé a volar contra un árbol.

Corrí de inmediato a Akane. La tome entre mis brazos, pero ella parecía distante. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-¡Akane, no te duermas! – Grité, pero ella parecía no escucharme –Mierda…

Como si todos se hubieran dado cuenta del estado de Akane, dejaron de pelear, como si todos se hubieran dado cuenta de la estupidez que estaban haciendo. Mis compañeros del aula nos miraban preocupados. Yo estaba mucho más preocupado. Ukyo se me acerca mientras guarda su espátula.

-¿Qué le paso? – pregunto tocando su frente verificando si tenía temperatura. Pero no.

Parecía tan sana…

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería – me puse de pie y corrí.

Ukyo me seguía por detrás, agradecía mucho su compañía. Al llegar a la enfermería recosté a Akane en una de las camillas. La enferma me miro y luego con una voz dulce nos pidió que nos fuéramos a clases.

Pero yo no lo iba hacer.

-Ranma, ella va a estar bien. Después vendremos a verla – Ukyo me tomo de la manga de la camisa.

-No. no me voy apartar de ella. Tu ve a clases si quieres – me solté del agarre y me quede en el pasillo esperando a la enfermera que habia entrado a revisar a Akane.

Ella me miro perturbada, como si no me entendiera. Luego suspiró y tocó mi hombro.

-Me quedaré contigo – yo no respondí a eso. Más bien la mire agradecido.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, mi mente daba vueltas pensando en que podría haberle pasado a Akane. Desde la mañana estaba rara, su extraño cansancio había puesto una alarma en mi cabeza, pero no quise prestarle atención. Sabía que estaba débil, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto. Akane es fuerte, ella tal vez tenga principios de un resfriado. Es normal agotarse cuando vas a estar enfermo ¿No? no podía negar que mi corazón latía con fuerza, el miedo inundaba mi circulación y rogaba en silencio que Akane estuviera bien.

No fue hasta después de no sé cuánto tiempo que la enfermera salió. Frenó en seco cuando nos vio, sorprendida.

-¿Acaso faltaron a clases? – parecía molesta.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Ukyo dijo:

-Tenemos hora libre y vinimos a ver como estaba Akane – me dio un golpe con su codo en forma amistosa –Llegamos justo a tiempo ¿No, Ranma?

-Ah, sí claro.

-Bien – entrecerró sus ojos –Bueno, ella está bien. Parece ser un poco de agotamiento. Pero para estar más seguros pueden llevarla con un médico.

-¿Cómo que para estar más seguros? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que tiene? – Ukyo me dio un golpe por mi imprudencia. No quise sonar molesto, pero es que en realidad me frustraba que la enfermera no supiera que decirme. Esperaba un: _Parece que va a tener un fuerte resfriado._

Inútil. Pensé.

-Podemos llevarla con el doctor Tofu – Ukyo parecía tratar de calmarme.

-¡Trabaja aquí y no sabe porque se desmayó! ¿Qué clase de enfermera es?

-Él está un poco alterado por todo, no le haga caso.

-Mejor será que te calmes o llamaré a tu director.

-¡Por mi puede llamar al Dalai Lama o al presidente! ¡Akane no se pudo haber desmayo así por así!

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Como si fuera el colmo de los colmos, Kuno apareció con un ramo de rosas. Reamente ridículo –Escuche que mi prometida, Akane Tendo estaba delicada de salud. Vine con este ramo de rosas rojas representando mi amor y preocupación.

-Será mejor que te vayas con tu ramo antes de que te lo meta por el…

-¡Ranma! – Grito Ukyo -¡Deja de comportante tan grosero! – Me dio una mirada ruda y luego miró a la enfermera –Disculpe, lo que pasa es que estamos muy preocupados. Es raro en Akane que se ponga en ese estado.

-Se quién es Akane Tendo y por eso les digo que será mejor que lleven a un doctor. Esto es raro en la niña.

Por unos segundos el pasillo se llena de silencio. Hasta esta enfermera sabe que pasa algo malo con Akane. No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando.

No podía ser grave, tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, tal vez por el día de la boda Akane quedo mentalmente exhausta. Mi cerebro generaba miles de excusas. Desde el día de Jussenkyo todo mi ser adquirió una sobreprotectora conducta hacia Akane, que antes no existía, no a esa magnitud. Aunque en estos dos días que pasaron estuve enojado con ella, siempre tuve esa necesidad de saber que estaba bien. Y ahora mi cuerpo me gritaba que algo estaba mal con ella.

Pero tal vez era mi imaginación. Tal vez estaba bien pero aún seguía traumado por lo que paso en Jussenkyo. Creo que nunca lo iba a superar.

No escuchaba absolutamente nada en ese momento. Kuno seguía parloteando sobre querer ver a su amada, Ukyo lo sostenia para que no se acercara a la puerta. Sin hacer caso omiso a la enfermera entre.

Necesitaba verla.

Necesitaba llevarla con el doctor Tofu.

Necesitaba que _mi_ Akane estuviera sana. La necesitaba bien.

/

 **Hola chicos! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios positivos de este capitulo. Pues fue una idea fugaz y antes de que vinieran otras cosas a mi cabeza lo escribi para no olvidar y estoy agradecida porque les haya gustado.**

rosefe-123 : sii gracias por tu coment! Trataré de seguir por ahorita me iré de viaje y tal vez consiga mas ideas.

Amy Saotome Tendo c: hola amyy! Gracias por tu comentario positivo. Pues espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho. Un abrazo y un beso.

litapaz : litaaa! Espero que este también te haya parecido interesante jeje. Seguiré poco a poco haber que tal va avanzando. Un abrazo enorme.

Anahy Ruz : hola Anahy, gracias por tu comentario. Me gusta mucho saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me gustaría seguir sabiendo tu opinión. Un saludo enorme.

Maat Sejmet c_ hola! Gracias por tu coment. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y espera el próximo y un saludo maat!

viry chan: El tema no se si salio bien, jejej tuve problemillas al buscar un nombre pero espero que te haya gustado. Espero también que este cap te haya gustado.

paulayjoaqui : graciaaas por tu coment! Sabes a mi también me ponía triste la idea de la boda fallida, en esta historia quiero hacer a una Akane fuerte que no se deje caer por nada, ni por Ranma. Entonces quiero que ellos en cada capitulo vayan creciendo como personas y que este chico vaya valorando los sentimientos de Akane. Espero que te haya gustado también este cap.


	3. orgullo y miedos

**-CAPITULO 3-**

 **-ORGULLO Y MIEDOS-**

 **/**

 **/**

 **AKANE**

Después de que la enfermera saliera y después de hacerme un millón de preguntas:

" _¿Te has alimentado correctamente?" "¿Has estado haciendo mucho esfuerzo físico?" "¿Has tenido presiones últimamente?"_ bla bla bla. A todas sus preguntas conteste un rotundo "no" todo había estado perfecto. No había hecho nada fuera de lo normal. Excepto arriesgar mi vida por Ranma, que fue un poco de esfuerzo físico. También había presiones como por ejemplo una boda fallida y tener que lidiar con muchos locos en Nerima. Pero no era necesario contar eso o ¿Si? Eso era personal.

Me quedo acostada, aun con el uniforme, pensando…

¿Por qué me puse así? ¿Será que en el fondo sé que no he estado comiendo correctamente? Bueno, desde que estuvimos en China, desde que me secuestraron no había comido muy bien. Cuando mis captores me dieron comida yo la rechacé. Tal vez ese es mi problema, tal vez estoy anémica. Aunque nunca había sufrido de algo así antes.

Tenía una espina clavada en mi pecho, una pequeña espina que me decía que algo no estaba marchando bien. Estaba tan nerviosa que mordí mi labio con algo de fuerza y pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Necesitaba a alguien que me dijera que estaba perfectamente, una opinión profesional que despeje las dudas de estos extraños agotamientos.

Unos ruidos me traen a la realidad. ¿Gritos? Si, lo son. Alguien afuera está haciendo alboroto.

Luego de un momento la puerta se abre y Ranma entra por ella. Me encojo en mi puesto, sintiéndome débil delante de él. _Más débil de lo que me sentía._

En este momento no quería verlo, no me sentía bien conmigo misma pensando que era una persona que no podía defenderse por su cuenta. Me sentí por un instante muy por debajo de las perspectivas de Ranma.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con una vos suave que en pocas ocasiones tuve el agrado de escuchar.

Asiento con la cabeza y volteo mi rostro hacia la ventana

-La enfermera dice que voy a estar bien – siento a Ranma mirarme directamente.

No sé por qué, no sabía porque mi cuerpo siempre sabía cuándo Ranma estaba mirándome. Sentía que no podía guardarle ningún secreto porque podría leerlo en mis gestos. Sentía cuando estaba pendiente de cada movimiento. Y desde Jussenkyo fue mucho más. Era algo que me hacía sentir incomoda porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ranma siempre me seguía con la mirada aunque a veces lo negara. Pero sé que simplemente estaba preocupado por que no metiera la pata, no porque sintiera algo por mí. Tal vez… tal vez solo me veía como a una hermana o una pequeña persona a quien proteger.

No sabía que movimiento realizar con el mirándome tan intensamente, mi cuerpo se sentía incómodo y tenso. Cerré los ojos y aclare mi garganta.

-Solo fue un mareo.

Aunque en realidad no fue un mareo. Mi cuerpo literalmente se sintió exhausto. Y no sabía por qué, me sentía avergonzada de decirle que me había agotado por diez minutos de pelea.

-Akane, esto… ¿Te había pasado antes? – su voz sonaba preocupada.

Pensé un poco y traté de recordar algún momento donde me haya sentido de la misma manera. Un día me había desvelado toda la noche estudiando para un examen y aunque fui a correr a la mañana siguiente, me sentí bien. Me sentí con energía. Incluso las veces en que Ranma me envolvía en sus aventuras locas y terminábamos exhaustos, al día siguiente era como si nada hubiera pasado. Traté de pensar en algún otro caso que haya pasado igual. Pero no, no recordaba ninguno.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme más de la cuenta. Me sentía tan pequeña, me sentía como si estuviera en medio del océano y necesitara un salvavidas. Miré a Ranma, el seguía de pie, con su mirada intensa sobre mí, cauteloso, mirándome con detalle, buscando alguna falla en silencio. Iba abrir mi boca para pedirle que me llevara con el doctor tofú. Pero entonces Ukyo entró en la habitación.

-¡Vaya! Que pesado es ese Kuno, por poco y no me deshago de el – se detuvo a lado de Ranma y me miro con una sonrisa – Akane ¿Cómo te sientes? Nos diste un susto.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma. Quite la vista de ellos, ese pequeño brote de celos estaba queriendo crecer en mi estómago, trataba de frenarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Además, Ukyo me ayudo hoy en la mañana. Sonreí aun sabiendo que era una sonrisa falsa.

-Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme – murmuré tratando de sonar sincera.

-Ni que lo digas, estaba tan débil hoy en la mañana. Parecías una muñeca, suerte que estábamos Ranma y yo para salvarte.

Sus palabras sonaron acidas a mis oídos. _¿Muñeca? ¿Débil?_ Las palabras que más odiaba escuchar, mucho más viniendo de la _prometida_ de Ranma que se encargó de arruinar mi boda. Ranma se inmuto por su comentario sarcástico, sabía que lo había dicho para hacerme sentir menos. Mordí mi labio de nuevo haciendo sangrar la herida. No podía creer que Ranma no dijera absolutamente nada, que no la frenara y le dijera que no soy débil. Al contrario le murmuro un "gracias por tu ayuda"

Sé que no debería enojarme, pero Dios sabe que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarme.

Mi orgullo estaba quebrándose. Me había dicho débil y que parecía una muñeca. Nadie me dice débil, ni que parezco una muñeca.

-Como le dije a Ranma. Solo fue un mareo – Me senté en la orilla y me puse los zapatos.

-Te llevaré con el doctor Tofú – Dice Ranma apresurado por llegar a mí.

-Cubriré tu espalda, Akane. Por si alguien quiere pelear contigo para ganar una cita. Aunque pienso que deberías ya que hay muchos chicos que quieren salir contigo, a ver si así me dejas el camino libre para estar con Ranma – dice en tono divertido mientras me guiña un ojo.

Mi miedo por mi estado fue remplazado rápidamente por la ira.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda, gracias! ¡Se perfectamente cuidarme sola!

-¡Akane no seas grosera! Te está ayudando – me replica Ranma.

-Solo estaba bromeando, Akane. Tampoco era para que reaccionaras así – se cruza de brazos con cara de inocente.

-Solo quiero irme a casa – digo muy molesta. Ranma intenta alcanzarme para ayudarme a bajar pero me deshago de su agarre con violencia.

-¡Estoy harto de tu niñería! ¡Ukyo solo estaba bromeando, si no fuera por ella te hubieran dado una paliza! – me grita. Es la segunda vez en el día.

Los ojos me escuecen. Esto es el colmo, primero humillada delante de toda la escuela y ahora delante de Ukyo. Lo odio, lo odio tanto. Siento mi mentón temblar, estoy tan asustada por lo que pueda pasar conmigo, y ahora Ranma defiende a Ukyo y me grita. No quiero verlo. No quiero estar cerca de ninguno de los dos. Mi frustración está llegando al límite.

No contesto a su grito ya que si emito algún sonido seguramente lloraré. Pero no porque me haya dolido y tenga el corazón partido. Simplemente estoy cargada de coraje y frustración. Mi corazón palpita deprisa, mis manos tiemblan, deseo con tantas ganas golpear algo y dejarlo hecho mil pedazos.

-Vamos – dice en tono autoritario.

¿Cuál es su problema? Tomo aire para poder hablar con calma y no mandarlo al mismísimo infierno.

-Puedo ir sola, no hace falta que me acompañes.

-No me importa lo que digas, te llevaré y hablaremos con el doctor Tofu – parecía más molesto que yo ¿Por qué? ¿No entendía su comportamiento?

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Por qué no te quedas con Ukyo y le agradeces de mi parte que me haya ayudado aunque nadie le pidió que lo hiciera?

Ukyo no parece inmutarse de mi comentario. Ella sigue allí de pie de tras de Ranma con los brazos cruzados mirándome con… ¿Lastima y regocijo? ¿Puede alguien mirar de esa manera? No, jamás dejaré que alguien me miré de esa manera.

-¡Estoy harto de tus celos absurdos! ¡Eres una mal agradecida! ¡Te dije que te quedaras adentro y no me hiciste caso, mira las consecuencias! – Se aleja de mí a zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta sosteniendo a Ukyo de la mano y llevándola con ella - ¡Y si quieres irte sola con el doctor Tofu, es tu problema! Ukyo y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, por lo menos ella sabe decir gracias.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza que mi cuerpo dio un respingón por el sonido. Mis manos temblaban de rabia, abstinencia por no poder hacer nada, confusión por todo lo que me estaba pasando. No era justo que dijera todas esas cosas menos sabiendo el momento de agonía que estaba pasando por no saber que sucedía conmigo. Aunque no le dije lo que pensaba, pero viendo como me mira, tenía que haberse dado cuenta.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, pero enseguida la limpié. No lloraré por Ranma Saotome. No más.

Espere unos segundos más, no porque esperaba que regresara, si no porque me sentía un poco agitada por la discusión. Salí despacio ¿Dónde estaba mi maleta después de todo? No la veía por ningún lado, seguramente alguien la tomo. No me importaba, necesitaba ir donde el doctor Tofú para que me dijera lo que me estaba pasando ya que la enfermera no sabía que decirme. Según ella yo solo estaba agotada por no haber comido ni dormido bien aunque le haya dicho que no era eso.

Salí por el pasillo y no había rastro de Ranma ni de Ukyo.

Idiotas.

/

 **RANMA**

 **/**

-Cálmate Ranma – Dijo por enésima vez Ukyo.

Estábamos en la azotea, no sabía cómo diablos habíamos llegado aquí. Pero aquí estábamos. Me deje llevar por la ira que tomé a Ukyo de la mano y me la lleve dándole a Akane la razón.

Estaba tan enojado con ella por su ridícula forma de actuar, siempre mal interpretando todo. Parecía una niña insegura, sabe que es la única a la que yo considero mi prometida y se pone actuar de esta manera. Ukyo solo había intentado ser amable y la trato mal. No se supone que seas tan grosero con un amigo ¿verdad? Cuando entré a la habitación, la vi tan pálida que tuve que controlarme para no llevarla sobre mi hombro donde el docto Tofú. El miedo y la confusión corrían por mis venas desesperadamente y ella solo me decía que fue un "mareo"

Al diablo con el mareo, eso no fue solo un "mareo" ella me estaba mintiendo y Dios sabe que odio cuando me miente mucho más cuando se trata de su salud. Me senté en el suelo respirando fuertemente, tomando mi pelo con rabia, pensando en que es lo que puede pasar, pensando en que soy un completo idiota que se dejó llevar por la frustración y el coraje que dejo sola a la persona que se supone que debería proteger. Pero sus celos me tenían harto.

Ukyo se sentó a mi lado, era una buena amiga. Desde que somos unos niños siempre estuvo apoyándome en todo, aunque a veces me sacara de quicio su insistencia en ser mi prometida y pelear con todos por mí. Entonces pienso en lo que le dijo a Akane abajo ¿Por qué diablos no dije nada al respecto? Tal vez solo fue una broma como ella dijo. Pero en el estado que estaba Akane, ella no tenía tiempo para bromas.

Soy un imbécil.

-¿Te preocupas mucho por ella? Desde Jussenkyo ¿No es así?

-No debiste decir eso – solté sin prestar atención a lo que dijo antes.

-¿Qué te preocupas por ella?

-Lo que dijiste abajo. Esa broma fue de mal gusto – seguía sin mirarla. Seguía con mi cabeza apoyada sobre mis manos.

-¡Solo fue una broma! No entiendo porque se ponen así. Se supone que no sienten nada el uno por el otro.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mis sentimientos hacia Akane! – me levante de golpe paseándome como tigre por el lugar –no debí dejarla sola, no debí.

-¡Ranma cálmate! Explícame sobre eso ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Akane? – me miro realmente molesta, esperando una explicación de mi parte.

Entonces caí en cuenta que estuve a punto de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos. No, no estaba listo para compartirlos con nadie, ni siquiera estaba listo para confesárselo a Akane. Me sentí tan nervioso, me pasé las manos por el rostro y entonces cuando todo se me sale de control mi lengua se suelta.

-¿mis sentimientos? No sé a lo que te refieres. Solo, solo que tú sabes que Akane arriesgo su vida por mí y yo… yo estoy en deuda con ella. Mi deber es estar a su lado siempre.

-¡¿En deuda?! ¿Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida de tras de Akane solo porque estas en deuda con ella? – ahora parecía más enojada.

-¡Tu no entiendes, Ukyo! – la enfrente, sentía la sangre correr a mi rostro - ¡Casi muere! ¡Por mi!

-¡Yo lo dejé todo por ti! ¡Deje mi vida por venir de tras de ti! ¿Crees que no me debes algo? Si no sientes nada por Akane lo mejor será que la dejes o yo peleare por ti para que seas mi prometido.

¿Pelear con Akane? No, eso jamás. No dejaría que nadie –menos en el estado de Akane- peleara con ella.

Esto era sencillamente ridículo. Estaba harto de que todos me trataran como a un trofeo, como si mi opinión no importara nada. Respiré hondo, era Ukyo, no quería lastimarla. Pero en realidad yo no sentía nada por ella, solo amistad y simpatía. No podía comparar mis sentimientos con Akane y Ukyo, jamás llegaría al nivel que tenemos Akane y yo. Aunque no nos dijéramos las cosas, lo que había entre nosotros era algo de otro nivel, algo que no obtienes fácilmente con una persona. Lo nuestro traspasaba la confianza, la lealtad y la amistad.

Con solo una mirada sabias cuando las cosas estaban bien y cuando estaban mal. Y hoy estuvieron muy mal.

Con Akane me sentía tan bien, el silencio era tan cómodo y reconfortante. Hablar con ella era algo de lo que no te aburrías aunque pasaran horas y horas hablando de tonterías. Hacerla enojar, hacerla reír, arriesgar todo por ella.

Daría mi vida una y mil veces por verla viva, la amo, la amo tanto que incluso después de la muerte la seguiría amando y si hubiera otra vida después de esta, nacería para seguirla amando.

Pero mi gran problema era que no estaba listo para decírselo, aunque lo grité a los cuatro vientos y luego me retracté como todo un cobarde. Akane era la única que lograba intimidarme de tal modo que no me reconocía. Mi padre desde que era pequeño me enseñó afrontar las situaciones difíciles, a ser directo y sin pelos en la lengua. Pero con Akane, todo caía, con solo una mirada era como si desnudara mi alma y leyera todos mis pensamientos, sentimientos y miedos. Era algo con lo que no podía lidiar, sentirme tan… _vulnerable._ Mis sentimientos por Akane eran tan fuertes que hasta me frustraba y me enojaba, me alejaba para pensar pero siempre terminaba volviendo a su lado.

Y ahora… ahora la dejé sola. Era un verdadero imbécil.

-Ukyo yo… lo siento pero, necesito irme.

-¿Vas de tras de ella? – se cruzó de brazos y me miro con ojos retadores –Solo te digo una cosa, no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Me di media vuelta y baje corriendo las escaleras. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, Akane no estaba en la enfermería. Seguramente se había ido con el doctor Tofú.

Me sentía tan estúpido. Y mi cabeza estaba generando un millón de disculpas, no quería estuviera enojada conmigo, ella me necesitaba a su lado y yo se lo haría saber. Corrí desesperado y cuando llegue a mi destino el aire me faltaba. Mi corazón latía con fuerza debido a la carrera.

-¡Doctor! – abrí la puerta del consultorio.

El doctor Tofu estaba solo.

-Ranma, que sorpresa verte aquí ¿No deberías estar en clases? – me miró acomodando sus anteojos.

Mire a todos lados, pero no había rastro de Akane. Miré de tras de mí y en la entrada tampoco había rastro de ella.

-Disculpe ¿Akane no ha venido por aquí?

-¿Akane? no, no la he visto ¿Acaso sucede algo malo? – noté la preocupación en su rostro.

Yo también estaba demasiado preocupado.

-Doctor, si ve a Akane por aquí dígale que la estoy buscando, por favor –dije acelerado y salí corriendo.

¿Dónde puede estar Akane? aunque era malo para las matemáticas comencé hacer cuentas de en qué tiempo Akane tuvo que haberse demorado para llegar aquí. ¿Si yo salí como idiota y me demore en llegar aquí? ¿No se supone que ella estuviera atendiéndose? No sabía hacia donde correr, estaba agitado y preocupado. Empezaba a sentir la humedad en mi espalda.

Y como si el día no fuera a empeorar comenzó a llover, sentí ese cambio en mi cuerpo. La altura, los pechos grandes, mi cintura. Me sentía más enojado, este no era el momento para cambiar. Aunque, viendo el lado positivo, mi cuerpo era más ligero y como mujer corría mucho más rápido. Pase por lugares donde Akane suele ir cuando está molesta. Pasé por el parque, por el puente, por un templo, incluso pasé por la heladería pero ella no estaba.

¡Un momento! Tal vez ella solo se fue a casa.

 _Idiota ¿cómo no lo pensaste antes?_

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con mi madre en el patio trasero.

-¿Ranma? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? – dejo caer la escoba y me miro angustiada. Seguramente viendo mi estado se alteró -¿Qué sucede hijo?

-¿Akane vino?

-¿Akane? No, ella no ha llegado.

Mi corazón se derrumba en ese mismo momento.

La desesperación se apodera fuertemente de mí. Y antes de que ella diga algo más, salgo como un loco a buscar a Akane, pensando que pudo haber tenido una recaída y yo no estuve allí para ayudarla.

/

/

 **Hola chicos! Volvii jeje**

rosefe-123: (Esta interesante, ya que para akane sera muy duro dejar de ser una artista marcial y esto podria ser la separación) _Rsp: siiii para Akane eso es muy duro y para su orgullo como artista marcial mucho mas! Pero todo se solucionara pasaran muchas adversidades haber que tal les va ejeje un saludo y un abrazo._

viry chan : (genial sigue así.) _gracias espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :D un beso y un abrazo._

MarcelaRomero752 : (Oye que mala eres, por poco me da un paro de saber que iban a derrotar a Akane y se iba a comprometer con otro (o Kuno) ...  
Pero, lo importante fue que no... Jajajaja, y que bueno que Ranma la defendió, ahora la pregunta es ¿que es lo que tiene Akane? Bueno seguiré esperando...  
En espera de tu siguiente actualizaciónUn abrazo Amy) _jajajaja por su puesto que no dejaría que Akane se comprometiera con otro, aunque uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar en esta historia jaja seré un poquitín mala._

Moon Pain : ((Me gusta tu historia por favor continúa la si?)) _Claro que sii , espero que este capitulo te haya gustado._

eliza tendo: ((holaa q tal? pos yo si quiero q sigas oye a mi sim e gusto me gustaria saber porq al llegar lal colegio se sorprendieron de algo es misteriosos sin mas espero tu otro capitulo mas interesante jejeje chao)) _Gracias elii por tu cometario. Espero que este cap te haya gustado también. Un saludo grande._

Afrika: ((Oooo muuy interesante espero una buena historia  
Espero pranta actualización)) _aquiii jeje espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario si te gusto este también espero que me lo digas_

Esmeralda Saotom: ((Hola hola que bonito capitulo lo vas a continuar verdad? Porque esta muy bueno e interesante quedo en suspenso al igual que tu otro fic te agradeceriamos mil que avtualizaras este capitulo tienes talento encerio bueno cuidare saludos y abrazos bay)) _holaaaa sii pues espero que este te haya gustado. El otro fic no pienses que lo voy a dejar, si lo voy a continuar pero aun no puedo escribirlo por unos problemitas, espero que este te agrade. Y gracias por lo del talento jeje un saludo enorme._

litapaz: ((holaaa actualizaste rapido :D esto se esta poniendo bueno jajaja me diverti con las tonterias de kuno jaja pero me encanto cuando ranma dice eres mi prometida grgr que tierno...amiga que paso con la otra historia no me dejes a medias con hermanastros buuu estoy llorando : ) pero me esta gustando esta historia tambien : D besitos amiga y cuidate mucho)) _holaaa primeramente mil disculpas por el otro fic, no creas que lo deje ¡Obvio no! Pero por ahora no puedo escribirlo por unos problemitas pero tranquilidad que cuando menos te lo esperes seguiré subiendo. Espero poder compensarte con este jeje y espero que te guste todo. Un abrazo grande._

afrika : ((Tenia tantas ganas de ver un actualizado de esta historia  
Me encantan estos enbrollos en la pareja Ranma/Akaneespero un larga historia saludos)) _holaaa gracias por tu comentario! Estoy feliz de que te guste_

Solcito : ((Por favor seguila muy interesante esta quiero ver que le ocurre a akane)) _gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho_ _un beso y un abrazo._

Esmeralda Saotom: ((Hola que bonita continuación ya la había leído desde que la publicaste solo que no había tenido tiempo de comentarte esta muy interesante m encanta tu idea de que Ranma sede cuenta de su amor que tiene por Akane y que la valore mas so es genial ojala y pronto actualizes te esperaremos mucha suerte y hay)) _sii! Definitivamente estos hombres tienen que aprender por las malas a darse cuenta de sus errores y remediarlos. Y como mi amor platónico ficticio quiero hacerlo sufrir un poquitín jejej un saludo grande._

Eliza tendo: (Pues a mi si me gusto pos y quisier Q siguieras con tu interesante historia por eso quiero q cuabdo akane vaya a entrenar con colone y despues regrese se gana mas duerte y reconocible osea q ha cambiado de masiado para todos incluido ranma jejeje algo asi me gustaria sin mad chaoiii to nos leeemos)) _espero que te siga gustando_ _un saludo enorme y gracias por tu comentario. Y siii todos tus deseos se harán realidad jajaj Akane crecerá internamente al igual que Ranma y todos los demás. Ya es hora!_

Caro: ((Has logrado un buen ambiente a la historia y el querer seguir leyendo.. preguntandome que rayos le paso a akane?)) _HOlaaa gracias por tu comentario linda! Espero que este te haya gustado y ya veras que cuando lo sepas te va a gustar!_

Maat Sejmet: ((Awww me encanto! Me muero de curiosidad por ver que es lo que tiene Akane _. Gracias x compartir la historia linda!)) _holaa ya pronto lo sabras! :D gracias por tu comentario y un abrazo gigante._


	4. Lo que tiene Akane

/

 **AKANE**

Recuerdo cuando mi padre me decía que sería una gran guerrera y una excelente heredera del combate estilo libre Tendo. Recuerdo su rostro lleno de orgullo cuando me enseño mis primeras Katas, cuando con cada alago de su parte trataba de hacerlo mejor para que estuviera orgulloso de mi.

Recuerdo los días de entrenamientos arduos para convertirme en una chica fuerte, ágil e independiente. Nadie podría contra mí, nadie podría vencerme. Era la clase de hija que buscaba la aprobación de su padre, buscando su mirada llena de orgullo. Y estaba muy feliz por eso, estaba feliz de que mi papá pusiera toda su fe en mí. Estaba feliz de que Ranma me considerara una guerrera y no una chica débil a la cual tenerle lastima.

Pero ahora todo se ha reducido a la nada.

Ahora no valía nada.

Mis pasos iban lentos, limpiando mis lágrimas, gimoteando bajo la lluvia. Todo esto era una pesadilla.

Todo esto tenía que arreglarlo, no viviría mi vida así por siempre.

Escuche pasos de tras de mí, asustada volteé.

-¡iré contigo! No te dejaré sola – dijo acercándose a mí.

/

Cuando salí de la escuela hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofú, ya estaba empezando a soplar en viento con demasiada fuerza. El cambio de clima combinaba con mi estado de ánimo era muy deprimente. Ya estaba sintiendo mi energía regresar a mi cuerpo, algo que me aliviaba en lo más profundo. Caminé rascando las palmas de mis manos con las uñas, un poco nerviosa y ansiosa. Miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, en lo principal que pensaba era en alguna enfermedad ¿Qué haría si tuviera cáncer o algo así? Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esa ida de mi cabeza.

Un látigo golpeo mi tobillo. Dejé salir un aullido de dolor. Inmediatamente caí al suelo.

Una risa resonó por toda la calle.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores que he oído de ti, Akane Tendo?

Entrecerré mis ojos al ver a Kodashi parada encima del muro de la casa de alguien. Me levanté un poco cojeando. Si ella quería pelear, sabría lo que sería pelear. Estaba harta de esta mujer. El viento comenzó a soplar aún más fuerte y el frio a colarse por debajo de mi uniforme. Kodashi saltó hasta estar a unos metros delante de mí. Su sonrisa era fanfarrona, sínica como siempre.

Mi mirada filosa seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, vi que quería acorralarme pero yo era más rápida que ella. Sonrió arrogante y apretó el mango de la cinta en sus manos.

-¿De qué rumores estás hablando?

-No te hagas la ingenua – dijo sonriendo de lado –Escuche que ahora eras débil y podían vencerte fácilmente.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso? Bueno, no me sorprende, en esta ciudad los rumores corrían como chispa de dinamita. Sabía que Kuno tenía que ver con esto, o incluso Sasuke que siempre estaba contándole cualquier detalle a Kodashi sobre Ranma y sobre mí.

-No pierdes el tiempo Kodashi, siempre quieres aprovecharte de la situación. Pero déjame decirte que estas equivocada si piensas que puedes vencerme.

-Vencerte o no, no me interesa – camino unos pasos hacia mí, al mismo tiempo yo me alejaba –solo quiero sacarte del camino para estar con Ranma.

-No te rindes ¿Cierto? – Apreté mis puños – ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que Ranma no es ningún objeto?, si él quisiera quedarse contigo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. Pero conozco a Ranma lo suficiente para saber que ni en sus sueños más locos terminaría atado a una lunática como tú.

La expresión de Kodashi se arrugó de rabia. Lo note perfectamente.

-Pagaras por eso. Te venceré y me quedaré con el – dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

Separé mis piernas, doblando mis pies ligeramente hacia adelante esperando un ataque de ella.

-En tus sueños – dije también sonriendo descaradamente.

-Eso vamos a probarlo.

Entonces se lanzó sobre mí. Esquive sus dos primeros golpes, barrí el piso con mi pie haciéndola caer de rodillas, golpeé su costado izquierdo y salté lejos de ella. Kodashi gruño y con su cinta revoleo por el suelo y me jalo por el tobillo, note un dolor en el pie. Hice un esfuerzo, era demasiado rápida para mi estado actual. Me di la vuelta raspando mis codos con el asfalto, arqueé mi espalda impulsándome hacia atrás, mis manos se apoyaron en el suelo y ágilmente di una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados llevándome a Kodashi y a su cinta ridícula por el aire, para realizar ese movimiento tuve que usar mucha de mi energía.

Ahora estaba sintiéndome temblar un poco.

Tenía que aguantar.

Me libré del agarre de la cinta y corrí hacia ella. Se levantó como pantera endemoniada alcanzando a protegerse de mi puño, comenzamos a lanzar puños y patadas sincronizadamente hasta que comencé a perder velocidad. Note su sonrisa de asombro mezclada con satisfacción. Arrugue más mi entrecejo, necesitaba darle su merecido. No podía llamarme débil.

La agarré del leotardo, por su cuello y la lancé al suelo con la fuerza que tenía encima. Ella me tomo de los hombros y dimos una vuelta hasta que quedó encima de mí. Con velocidad amarro mis muñecas con la cinta y jalo con fuerza haciéndome chillar del dolor. Las cintas parecían tener espinas, entonces pude ver la sangre rodas por mis muñecas. Era una tramposa.

-Entonces era cierto. Pensé que duraría mas esta pelea – dijo fingiendo estar apena y decepcionada. Luego comenzó a reír con histeria -¡Por fin! ¡Ahora si te venceré para que dejes en paz a mi Ranma!

-¡Suéltame, perra! – gruñí forcejeando con ella, pero era inútil, cada vez que movía mis manos era como si las espinas se impregnaran más.

Dolía.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a querer sucumbir de nuevo. _¡No, por favor no!_ Rogué.

Kodashi salto para estar de pie frente a mí, con la cinta aun atada a mis muñecas. No tenía fuerza, era como si un tren hubiera pasado por encima de mí. Quise mover mis piernas, pero estas temblaban, como cuando hacías diez mil lagartijas y las rodillas no reaccionaban como esperabas. Mi respiración era cada vez más rápida y mi corazón literalmente estaba por salirse de mi pecho. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Necesitaba ayuda.

 _Ranma_ mi mente voló instantáneamente a él. Quería verlo, lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué no estaba conmigo?

Con esfuerzo a lo mucho que conseguí fue estar sentada de rodillas. Mire mis brazos y las muñecas seguían sangrando, caminos de sangre corrían hasta mis codos y goteaban a mi falda de la escuela.

-Eres una tramposa ¿Espinas? ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre?

Kodashi soltó un bufido, casi como una risa.

-Ingenioso ¿no es así? Tenía que cerciorarme de que no me estaban mintiendo, digamos que esto fue "por si acaso"

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pelear si juegas sucio? – la mire con rabia. Ella parecía inmune a mis palabras.

-Cuando se trata de mi amado Ranma, todo vale – soltó una de sus risas histéricas y jaló con fuerza la cinta haciéndome estremecer de dolor – Ahora que tú serás derrotada, solo faltan esas otras dos y para ella tengo preparada otra sorpresita. Pero primero tengo que quitarte de mi camino.

-No vas a lograr derrotarme tan fácilmente – siseé.

-Eso lo veremos.

Respire hondo y fuerte, con un casi grito separe con fuerza mis brazos. Sentí un dolor agudo en mis muñecas, pero logré romper la cinta. Kodashi vaciló en venir hacia mí y atacarme, pero yo no, una vez librada corrí hacia ella. Intentó patearme pero rápidamente salté sobre su pierna -había visto este movimiento en Ranma tantas veces que lo tenía grabado en mi memoria- con una mano la sostuve del hombro para apoyarme y caí tras ella. Después de esto con un golpe certero donde sabía que la noquearía salió volando hacia la pared.

Me apoyé en la pared, mis piernas temblaban, mi visión comenzó a fallarme, mi respiración era demasiado rápida haciendo mis costillas doler. De nuevo, ese zumbido llegó a mis oídos, haciéndome perder la sensibilidad de todo lo que me rodeaba, el frio me recorrió con fuerza en el cuerpo, no sentía las manos, apenas sentía que me cosquilleaban.

Traté de mirar a Kodashi, pero casi no podía. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se paraba? ¿Qué pasaría si mi golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearla? Entonces alguien apareció frente a mí, de pie dándome la espalda. Vi sombras moviéndose. Luchando. Traté de agudizar la vista.

Entonces vi a Shamppo delante de mi sosteniendo uno de sus bamborines y el otro cayó donde Kodashi estaba.

-Akane Tendo es mi enemiga. Pero mis leyes amazonas no me permiten observar como alguien se aprovecha de una persona débil – alzo el otro bamborines lista para lanzarlo – y si tengo que protegerla de alguien como tú. Lo haré.

Mi vista se oscureció por un segundo y no me había dado cuenta en el momento en que caí al suelo de rodillas, apoyándome contra el muro. Me sentía mojada, me sentía como si estuviera en modo automático. Sabía que estaba lloviendo pero no podía oír la lluvia chocar contra el suelo o los techos de las casas, era como si no estuviera en mi cuerpo, como si fuera prisionera en algún contenedor.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, alguien me sostuvo con fuerza. Escuche gritos, pero no entendía nada. Quería gritar que me ayudaran, que me llevaran con Ranma, que me llevaran algún lugar seguro, pero no podía mover mis labios. Estaba tan débil. Entonces todo oscureció a mí alrededor.

/

/

 **RANMA**

 **/**

Como en una pesadilla. Esa sensación de estar en un sueño y ver el peor de tus miedos, sintiendo ese agujero, ese vacío comiéndote por dentro hasta hacerte trizas. Mi cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, rabia, miedo y un increíble vacío que me daba miedo. Akane estaba a unos metro de mi, apoyándose débilmente contra una pared y frente a ella, al otro extremo estaba Kodashi inconsciente. También estaba Shamppo con un paraguas recogiendo sus bamborines. Corrí hasta llegar a Akane y sostenerla antes de que callera al suelo.

Su sangre se mezclaba con la lluvia, la herida no cerraba.

-¡AKANE! – grite con mi voz de mujer. Pero ella no me escuchaba - ¡¿Qué paso!?

-Kodashi, eso pasó – dijo Shamppo acercándose a mí –Esa loca iba a lanzarle unas cuchillas.

Mis pequeñas manos de mujer temblaban y la tocaban como si tocara las alas de una mariposa, frágiles ante el contacto, apunto de romperse. Acaricie su frente moviendo un poco de su cabello hacia los lados. Estaba inconsciente en mis brazos, el miedo se apoderó de mí que no sabía qué hacer, estaba retraído mirando a Akane. Mi mente retrocedió una y mil veces hace un tiempo atrás, cuando esta escena malditamente había sucedido en Jussenkyo.

Akane tenía algo grave, lo sé, mi cuerpo me lo decía. Conocía tan bien a Akane que sabía que algo en ella andaba mal. Pero no dejaría que nada acabara con ella, no dejaría que nadie la tocara o si quiera le faltara el respeto. Mucho menos yo, me odiaba por todo esto.

-Akane, despierta, por favor – susurre a su oído.

Di toquecitos suaves en su mejilla, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Será mejor que la lleves con el doctor Tofú.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y por un instinto protector que no pude evitar, aferré más el cuerpo de Akane hacia mí. Como un depredador protegiendo su presa, como una madre protegiendo a su cría, como un hombre protegía a la mujer que amaba. Vi a Cologne frente a mí, con un paraguas muy grande sostenido por Mousse, que los cubría a los dos. Él se ajustaba los lentes y miraba con asombro a Akane.

-Temía que esto pasaría algún día, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto – dijo la vieja pensativa.

-¿A qué se refiere? – mi voz salió rasposa, casi débil.

-La abuela me pidió que mantuviera un ojo en Akane, aunque no lo hubiera querido hacer. Ella salvo tu vida, y por ende también estaba en deuda con ella – dijo Shamppo debajo de su paraguas.

Miré a Shamppo y luego a la vieja buscando una explicación.

-Lo que le sucede a Akane es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano – su mirada se posó en Akane y luego en mi - ¿Crees que perder el agua de tu cuerpo no tiene consecuencias?

Un rayo cayó sobre mí –no literal- era un rayo haciéndome caer a la realidad, comencé a pensar inmediatamente en sus palabras. En efecto, Akane cuando había perdido todo el calor de su cuerpo, toda el agua, tuvo que haber tenido efectos tardíos. El miedo creció más en mí, carcomiéndome por dentro.

Sin decir una palabra más, sostuve Akane fuertemente y corrí hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofú seguido por la vieja, Mousse y Shamppo.

/

-Tiene toda la razón – dijo el doctor paseando sus dedos por su mentón –algo de esto me había contado Shamppo una vez que la había visto. También sospeché esto, pero no sabía que las consecuencias podrían llegar tan de repente.

-¿Ahora ella será débil para siempre? – dijo Mousse sentando sobre el borde de la ventana.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué diablos le sucede Akane? desde que llegamos no han hecho más que sacar suposiciones – mi pie zapateaba con rapidez una y otra vez el suelo. Estaba realmente nervioso.

Akane seguía dormida. El doctor había curado sus heridas y solo era cuestión de tiempo que despertara. Yo estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, acariciando la palma con mis dedos suavemente, recorriendo sus dedos hasta tocar sus uñas y volver hacia la palma de su mano de nuevo.

-¡AKANE! – gritó el padre de Akane echando la puerta abajo. Me arrepentí tanto de haberlos llamado. Incluso Ryoga estaba allí queriendo hacerme papilla por Akane.

Toda la familia entro por la puerta. Otra media hora más tratando de calmar al tío y a los demás rogando que hicieran silencio y dejaran dormir a Akane. Para mi suerte ella seguía dormida. Estaba tan furioso con todos por ser tan indiscretos y bullosos. Algunos se quedaron en la sala de espera y para mayor protección, Kasumi también se quedó afuera con Nabiki y Shamppo también accedió a salir para mi sorpresa. Adentro solo estábamos, mi mamá, el tío Soun, la vieja, Mousse, papá, Ryoga, el doctor y para mi asombro estaba el maestro Happosai muy tranquilo y pensativo.

-Como decía, esto es algo que tenía que pasar.

-Explíquese – dije con molestia.

La vieja entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró.

-Al momento en que Akane hiso contacto con el arma de Safrron su cuerpo perdió toda el agua que tenía ¿Verdad? Akane se hizo pequeña como una muñeca y estuvo a punto de morir –"morir" esa palabra me hizo estremecer – Hay una leyenda que dice: "atrévete a tocar el instrumento sagrado de un Dios, y tu cuerpo con su espíritu quedará ceñido en la nada" hay una razón por la que Akane no murió ese día. Akane tiene mucha fuerza, es una chica muy fuerte. O así lo era.

-¿Cómo que así lo era? – preguntó Ryoga angustiado.

-Lo que Cologne quiere decir es que Akane no murió ya que su espíritu guerrero como dice la leyenda "fue ceñido en la nada" yo también he escuchado esa leyenda – comentó el doctor con una aspecto realmente serio y pensativo.

-El espíritu, su fuerza, su resistencia fue la que murió ese día. Pobrecita de mi Akane – dijo con voz afectada el maestro –Si Akane hubiera sido una persona normal como Nabiki o Kasumi hubiera muerto de seguro.

-Es por eso que no es coincidencia que Akane haya sobrevivido. Sabía que esto iba a suceder, no cualquier humano común y corriente sobrevive a esta clase de acontecimientos. Nadie puede tocar o interferir en los planes de un Dios, esto afectó a Akane ya que se estaba haciendo un ritual y ella lo interrumpió, su cuerpo perdió todo y se llevó consigo su fuerza. Ahora Akane es una muchacha débil, cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico la llevaría al límite. Incluso a la muerte – Cologne miro Akane – Si sigue luchando ahora, con esa condición, su corazón podría fallar y podría morir.

Todo esto fue como un balde de agua fría. Todos habían quedado en un silencioso sepulcro. Todos con la mirada gacha, pensativos, angustiados. Ryoga sostenía la mano de Akane con fuerza y yo sostenía su otra mano incapaz de dejarla. Quería que la soltara, él no tenía que tomarla. Solo yo era el único que podía hacerlo. Pero ahora no tenía las fuerzas suficientes. No podía siquiera decir algo.

¿Akane débil? Esto era algo de no creer. Todos parecían incrédulos. Excepto la vieja y el maestro, incluso el doctor Tofú parecía incrédulo pero a la vez afectado.

Como un guerrero y amante de las artes marciales sabía lo que significaba perder tus fuerzas. Cuando perdí mi fuerza por culpa del maestro, sentí que no valía nada y que no servía para nada. Incluso pensé en alejarme de Akane porque sabía que no me merecía. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esto iba a ser muy duro para ella.

Sentí como Akane movía su mano. Enseguida abrió los ojos.

Nos examinó a todos, uno por uno. Y por último me miró a mí. Pude leer el miedo en sus ojos, el dolor me invadió de inmediato y apreté su mano, ella también apretó su mano con la mía. No importa lo que suceda, en ese momento me hice una promesa en silencio: jamás dejaré a Akane sola, no dejaré que sufra esto sola. Le diré todo lo que siento y que no me importa que sea débil, no me apartaré de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con una voz débil. Nadie sabía cómo responder -¿Ranma?

Me sentí incapaz de decir algo ¿Cómo podías decirle a la mujer que amabas que era débil ahora? Ella volvió a llamarme, no sabía que decir, Dios estaba angustiado y me sentía presionado. Todo esto era mi culpa. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Y sin pensarlo, salí de la habitación a toda prisa.

/

/

 **Hola amigos, aquí con un nuevo capitulo :D hoy no podré contestar sus comentarios porque la verdad estoy con un poco de apuro. Espero que les siga gustando. Besitos y abrazos.**


	5. ¿Me quieres? yo tampoco

**CAPITULO 5**

 **¿ME QUIERES? YO TAMPOCO**

 **AKANE**

 **/**

No sé qué me dolió más: el hecho de que nadie me dijera nada y me miraran con pena y temor; o el que Ranma haya salido de la habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Cuando la puerta se cerró de tras de él, sentí como soltaba el aire que difícilmente podía contener dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón dolía ¿Por qué se fue de esa manera? Me sentí tan desolada y triste por su reacción. Increíblemente me sentí sola.

-Todo estará bien, Akane – Dice Ryoga y lo miro pero ahora si dándome cuenta de su presencia –No te dejaré sola. Nunca – dijo como si fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos y mis miedos.

Sonreí agradecida, pero una sonrisa que apenas llegaba a mis ojos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Todos estaban reunidos y todos mirándome con sorpresa y lastima. Mi labio tembló un poco y traté de controlarme ¿Tendría alguna enfermedad? ¿Moriría pronto? Incluso la cara de papá estaba muy seria, se lo veía triste. Me senté y miré al doctor Tofú.

-¿Qué tengo doctor? Dígamelo de una vez, para saber porque me miran todos así.

El doctor Tofú se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Suspiro y miro al resto de las personas.

-Si pudieran por favor darnos a Akane y a mi un momento a solas.

Todos empezaron a salir no sin antes mirarme apenados. Tristes. Ryoga me lanzo una mirada protectora y sonrío susurrando "todo estará bien" si esperaba que no me preocupara se equivocó, ahora estaba más preocupada y asustada que antes.

-Señora Cologne ¿Puede usted quedarse? – dijo el doctor.

Ella asintió y se quedó en su lugar. Mi papá antes de salir se acercó a mí poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-Hija, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre te voy amar. Todo saldrá bien – dijo con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas amenazando salir.

-Papá, me estas asustando.

-Señor Tendo, por favor – el doctor lo tocó en el hombro y mi papá se fue.

Cuando todos ya se habían ido me acurruque, algo que solía hacer cuando era pequeña. Junte mis rodillas y me abracé a mí misma.

-Dígalo de una vez doctor Tofu ¿Qué tengo? ¿Alguna enfermedad? – mis ojos comenzaban a escocer.

El doctor suspiro y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Akane, esto no es ninguna enfermedad, medicamente hablando. Esto va más allá de una enfermedad. Por eso le pedí a la señora Cologne quedarse, ella entiende mas del tema.

Mis ojos pasaron del doctor Tofu a la abuela de Shamppo. Entonces recordé que Shamppo me había defendido de Kodashi, mis manos temblaron de impotencia, rabia conmigo misma por parecer débil delante de todos. También recordé cuando dijo que no podía dejar que una persona se aprovechara de alguien débil. Esas palabras herían mucho mi orgullo como artista marcial.

El miedo no dejaba mi cuerpo y tenía miedo de preguntarle a la abuela de Shamppo que me sucedía. Miedo de una respuesta que de seguro me rompería por completo.

El docto al ver que no me atrevía a decir nada, tomó la iniciativa:

-¿Recuerdas Jussenkyo? ¿Recuerdas cuando Ranma, los demás y tú se enfrentaron a Saffron? ¿Cuándo salvaste su vida?

-Claro que lo recuerdo – aclaré mi garganta ya que mi voz sonaba muy débil –Es algo muy difícil de olvidar. Incluso aún tengo pesadillas.

No mentía, las pesadillas eran diarias. Siempre lo mismo: Jussenkyo, Ranma a punto de ser devorado por un huevo gigante, la mirada horrorizada de Ranma cuando traté de salvarlo. Pero algo diferente había en mi sueño, nunca llegaba a salvarlo. Su mirada horrorizada era debido a que había llegado tarde y el moría entre mis brazos. Diciéndome que debí haber llegado a tiempo y que todo era mí culpa.

Todas las madrugadas me levantaba jadeando, sudando y con los nervios de punta. Tenía que ir a hurtadillas a la habitación de Ranma para asegurarme de que estaba perfectamente bien. Solo ahí calmaba la angustia en mi pecho.

-Akane, esto será algo difícil de decir pero, pero espero que comprendas la gravedad del asunto y ayudes con todo esto. También espero de ti la madures suficiente para procesar todo esto.

-¡Dígalo de una vez! – grité. Me sentía tan frustrada y asustada -¿Qué me pasa doctor? No es normal todo este cansancio, no es normal que pierda la fuerza cuando estoy luchando ni siquiera por correr. Por dios, dígame que tengo.

El doctor suspiro y una línea se formó en su boca. La abuela de Shamppo fue la que habló:

-Cuando salvaste a Ranma y te volviste una muñeca. Tu cuerpo salió muy afectado después de eso. Es una maldición que viene de hace muchos millones de años. La persona que se atreva a meterse en los planes de un Dios, morirá sin remedio alguno. Tu cuerpo sufrió un cambio y ahora… ahora no respondes como antes debido a que toda el agua que perdiste te volvió débil. No puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico: correr, pelear, bailar, trotar todo lo que conlleve a un agotamiento. Akane, lo que quiero decir es que, es que ahora eres una persona muy delicada y débil.

Una ola de vértigo golpea mi estómago.

Un silencio atraviesa la habitación. Mis ojos se pierden entre las sábanas blancas.

Mi mente aun trata de procesar esta información. No puede ser verdad, no puede…

Me sentí tan lejos de mi cuerpo en ese momento, como si mi alma hubiera salido y estuviera observando todo como una tercera persona, observando el dolor que la Akane que estaba en la cama estaba atravesando. Una incredulidad, la negación total por todo lo que había escuchado. Pase una mano temblorosa por mi rostro, tratando así de aclararme un poco.

-No… es cierto ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, puedo entrenar. No. ¡Necesito entrenar! Es mi vida, también correr ¿Sabe usted lo que eso me ayuda? Usted sabe doctor Tofú que las artes marciales son mi vida ¡La actividad física es mi vida! – Solté una risa llena de incredulidad –Tal vez sea un error, ustedes solo…

-Morirás si sigues intentándolo – me interrumpió Cologne.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Akane, todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote he admirado tu fortaleza, tu carácter y tu fuerza. Eres buena luchadora, lo sé porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Eres valiente y das todo de ti para ayudar a los demás – los ojos de Cologne se estrecharon – Pero lo que ahora sucede, es que si agotas tu cuerpo con ejercicios, practicas, entrenamientos y peleas podrías llegar a morir. Tu corazón fallaría y nadie podría hacer nada para salvarte. Ni siquiera el yerno.

Un frio atropello mi pecho haciéndome caer de espaldas a las almohadas. Lo había perdido todo en ese preciso segundo, mi vida, mi pasión. Todo. El orgullo de ser la heredera de la escuela de combate libre Tendo, mi dignidad. Lo había perdido todo.

El nudo en mi garganta dolía, el dolor era inexplicable. Como si hubieras perdido lo más importante de tu vida, como si tu corazón se hubiera partido en dos. Agarre mi cabeza entre mis manos y trate de respirar. Fue entonces cuando sentí las lágrimas inundar mis mejillas.

No me había dado cuenta, pero mis manos apretaban muy fuerte las sábanas. Mis ojos buscaron los del doctor. El me miraba apenado.

-Entonces… entonces significa que ahora soy débil – susurré – ¿Toda mi vida reducida a esto? ¿Renunciar a las artes marciales porque soy débil? – mi voz comenzaba a subir de tono - ¡¿Tener que dejar lo que más amo en la vida porque no lo puedo hacer!? – Ahora me encontraba gritando -¡Tiene que ser mentira! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡NO!

Quise levantarme pero el doctor Tofú me tomo de los hombros para calmarme. Seguía gritando tratando de soltarme de él. Él no podía entenderme, nadie podía hacerlo. Pataleé, golpeé al doctor con los puños para que me soltara. Solo quería correr, correr y desaparecer, estar sola y llorar con más tranquilidad. Quería desaparecer y pensar que todo esto era un sueño, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

Un quejido de dolor subió por mi pecho, un sollozo arrancado con fuerza que dolía. Empecé a llorar con fuerza.

Cuando toda tu vida cambia en cuestión de segundos, te preguntas que has hecho para merecer algo de ese tamaño. Que habrías hecho de malo para que te castigara el destino de esta manera. Quitándote lo que más apreciabas en la vida. Las artes marciales para mi eran mi vida, mi razón de ser, mi carta de presentación. Y ahora ya no era nada.

 _Yo_ no era nada.

Mi papá sentiría desprecio de mí, ahora no podría heredar el dojo, no podría si quiera dar clases. Cada vez que un pensamiento de esos atravesaba mi cabeza, mi pecho se agitaba debido al llanto.

-Akane, sé que las artes marciales son muy importantes para ti – susurraba el doctor mientras me abrazaba –Pero debes preocuparte más por tu salud. Piensa en tu padre, en tus hermanas, en las personas que te quieren. Piensa en mí, Akane. Yo te quiero mucho como a una hermana menor y si te pasara algo, sería muy doloroso para mí.

Dejé de llorar, ahora solo gimoteaba como una niña pequeña. Claro que pienso en mi familia, pienso en todos. Pienso en Ranma.

Pero aun no podía aceptar el hecho de que ahora era una persona débil, sin nada para dar.

-Entiendo que Akane se ponga así. Si fuera el yerno o Shamppo seguramente reaccionarían igual. Incluso el inútil de Mouse – dice Cologne. Se aproximó a mí – No quería sugerir esto. Pero, hay una forma de ayudarte.

Me aparte del doctor y miré a la anciana. Un brote de esperanza estaba naciendo en mí.

-¿De verdad? – mi voz sonaba ronca.

-¿La hay? – el doctor también parecía incrédulo pero al mismo tiempo temeroso por lo que la anciana iba a decir.

Cologne parecía arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Cerró los ojos con pesar. Luego los abrió y me miro muy seria.

-Akane, pero que sepas que este método será algo muy peligroso y tendrás que renunciar a muchas cosas. Es un método chino muy antiguo, será muy arriesgado, incluso si llegas a fallar podrías morir en el intento. Ni siquiera el emperador Ming se atrevió a intentarlo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. El miedo me invadió, era como si te ofrecieran las llaves del cielo pero en ellas las llamas del infierno ardían y no sabías si tomarlas o no. Me acomodé en la cama, limpié mis lágrimas.

-Akane no puede hacer eso – dijo el doctor, colocándose frente a mí de manera protectora –No sé si estoy en lo cierto, pero…se método del que habla, pensé, pensé…

-¿Qué era solo una leyenda? No, claro que no. Es un método que data de millones de años atrás. Cuando los antiguos reyes desafiaban a los dioses por el poder. Los humanos siempre sedientos de poder. Fallaban en el intento e idearon una manera de recuperar sus fuerzas, es un método muy difícil de hacer pero si lo superas todos, el resultado es magnífico.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunte llena de ansiedad.

-Akane no puede hacerlo, es muy arriesgado ¡podría morir! – el doctor Tofú parecía alterado. Me sorprendía verlo actuar de ese modo.

-Por eso dije que no debía de haberlo sugerido. Pero es una decisión que solo Akane podría tomar.

-¿Cuáles son las cosas a las que debo renunciar? – me apoye con las palmas de las manos en la cama, inclinándome hacia la anciana.

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio y luego respiro hondo. Su mirada era filosa, sabía que estaba desafiándome, sabía que estaba probando mis agallas.

-El entrenamiento requiere de mucha concentración, no puedes distraerte por nada ni por nadie. Lo que tienes que hacer antes de empezar es despojarte de todo sentimiento que te ate a un corazón débil.

-No entiendo – mi voz sonaba cautelosa.

-Todo aquel sentimiento que te haga humana y vulnerable. Akane, piénsalo bien, la decisión que tomes afectara muchas cosas. Si decides aceptar, el camino será largo y peligroso, incluso arriesgaras tu vida. Si decides aceptar se te despojara de todo sentimiento que sientas por las personas, es parte del entrenamiento. Pero, si decides que es muy peligroso, tendrás que vivir una vida cuidando de no agitarte ya que podría matarte.

-Si lo acepto o no, igual podría morir.

-Hay muchas maneras de vivir una vida normal – dijo el doctor, mirándome angustiado.

Le devolví la mirada, pero estaba lejos de la angustia. Lo que yo sentía era dolor, miedo, decepción. Me sentía sola.

-La decisión es solo mía, doctor. Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

-Akane, piénsalo bien ¿De acuerdo? Esto es muy importante. Piensa en tu familia.

-Doctor…

-Él tiene razón, niña. Yo me tengo que retirar. Pero si decides hacerlo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

¿Perder todos mis sentimientos? Eso quería decir que no iba a sentir ni amor, ni miedo, ni… nada. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Y entró Ukyo.

 **/**

 **RANMA**

 **/**

 **/**

Soy un imbécil. Un jodido imbécil. Eso es lo que soy.

¿Tan cobarde soy como para no poder enfrentar a Akane? Cuando salí de la habitación, no escuche a nadie, incluso cuando me llamaban. Solo corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que me quede sin fuerzas. Aun llovía y me había vuelto a convertir en mujer. Llegue hasta un techo, y me quede ahí, de pie mirando el horizonte. Mirando la neblina que estaba formándose, mirando el cielo tan gris como lo era mi vida.

Akane estaba mal, y todo era por mi culpa. ¡Yo era el que debía estar ahí! Pero no, y ahora Akane sufría las consecuencias.

-¡Maldita sea! – grite tan fuerte que opaque a la lluvia. Mi puño voló hasta chocar con el suelo y formar una grieta.

Caí de rodillas.

Ella me salvo la vida, siempre salvándome la vida la terca. Y ahora, por mi, se había quedado sin fuerza y se había convertido en la Akane débil y delicada que ella siempre odio. ¿Cómo podría sobrellevarlo? Se que eso era un dolor que ella no soportaría y entonces lo sentí. Pude sentir su angustia, su preocupación, su dolor, su miedo. Estaba tan atado a Akane que de cierta forma podía sentir sus miedos.

Pero todo esto era mi culpa, mi maldita culpa.

Sentí un vacío en el pecho, inundándome cada vez más. Si Akane le llegará pasar algo yo…

Ni siquiera puedo formularme esa clase de pregunta. Ya estuve a punto de perderla una vez y fue lo mas doloroso que había vivido en toda mi vida. Sentía que mi vida ya no tenia ningún sentido, que nada tenia sentido sin ella. Era como estar en modo automático. Me sentí así antes de verla convertida en muñeca, cuando la creí muerta. Mi mundo se había oscurecido, ni siquiera podía articular ninguna palabra. Por mi mente pasaba una y mil veces la imagen de Akane gritando para que me alejara. Una y mil veces por mi mente pasaba la imagen de ella sonriendo, su voz, sus manos, todo. Y lo había perdido. Me sentí morir, ya ni siquiera me importaba la pelea con Saffron.

Pero cuando supe que estaba viva y que había modo de salvarla, algo en mí se encendió. Y desde ese momento no puedo imaginarme dejarla sola, mucho menos ahora. Ahora cuando más me necesitaba. La amaba tanto que me sentía un completo estúpido por no apoyarla, por no confesarle mis sentimientos.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero ya había oscurecido. Derrotado me levante y decidí que era hora de hablar con Akane. Apoyarla y decirle que estaré con ella para toda mi vida. Dándole todo de mi.

Cuando fui al hospital, no puedo negar que los nervios me comían vivo. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer, no podía comportarme como un cobarde. Me convertí de nuevo en hombre, necesitaba serlo para decirle todo lo que sentía.

Me topé con el doctor Tofu, el me miro de manera penosa. Ahora todos me miraban así, al igual que lo hacían con Akane. Entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, y como ella, odiaba ser el centro de compasión de todos _"ahora tienes una prometida débil"_ seguramente eso era lo que pensaban todos. Malditos, molería a golpes aquel que se atreva hablar mal de mí prometida.

-Qué bueno que te veo, Ranma. Necesito que hablemos.

-Primero quiero ver a Akane si no es molestia.

-Es precisamente de ella que tenemos que hablar.

Un silencio nos recorrió. Entonces supe por su mirada que no era nada bueno.

Entramos a su despacho. Me ofreció té, pero cortésmente lo rechace. La verdad en estos momentos había perdido totalmente las ganas de cualquier cosa. El doctor se sentó, y por un instante pude ver que envejecía, estaba totalmente agotado y preocupado, haciendo parecer más viejo, arrugas se formaban en el contorno de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ranma?

Lo miré molesto.

-¿Cómo cree que puedo sentirme? Akane ya no será la misma y todo es por mi culpa – apreté mis puños en los bordes de la silla de madera.

El doctor Tofu me miró pensativo. Una línea se formó en su boca.

-Sé que en cierto modo te sientes culpable. Todos sabemos lo que sucedió en Jussenkyo, pero Ranma. Quiero que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Qué no? – me incline un poco hacia el - ¡Si no fuera por mí, Akane no habría arriesgado la vida! Estaba en un momento de ceguera queriendo destruir al maldito ese y no pensé en las consecuencias. ¡Akane tampoco las pensó! ¿Creé que no me arrepiento todas las noches de que ella lo haya hecho? ¡Debería ser yo quien estuviera en su lugar!

-Akane lo hiso por un motivo - hizo una pausa y me miro con ojos de un padre hablándole a su hijo – Y creo que sabes muy bien cual.

Las mariposas invadieron mi estómago. No pude sostener la mirada del doctor ¿Lo sabía? ¿Akane me quería? Era algo de lo que no estaba seguro. A veces pensaba que ella había arriesgado su vida por mí ya que ella es tan generosa y una persona que haría lo que fuese por los suyos. Entonces pienso en que acepto desposarse conmigo. Ella había accedido al matrimonio voluntariamente pensando que yo la amaba. Me maldije mil veces por ser tan estúpido.

-Deberías hablar con ella, Ranma – dijo en un tono serio – Para Akane esto es muy difícil. Su condición no le permite ningún esfuerzo físico. Creo que la entenderías – tomó aire, parecía tan cansado –Escucha, como médico me reservo los secretos sobre los pacientes, secretos que no me corresponden decir. Pero, tratándose de Akane y lo que decidió, quiero que lo sepas y que hables con ella. Creo que eres la única persona que la haría entrar en razón.

-No-no entiendo – lo miré confundido - ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Ranma, para mí es difícil faltar a mi ética y contarte algo que no me corresponde. Pero va a pasar algo malo si no lo hago – mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza –La anciana Cologne le dijo a Akane que había una forma de curarla. Una forma de hacerla recuperar su fuerza. Pensé que era solo un mito que databa hace millones de años. Pero, al parecer, no es así. Akane está convencida que debe hacerlo, es terca y tú la conoces. Irá con la anciana y recorrerán un camino muy largo y peligroso. Ranma, si Akane llegara a fallar. Ella podría morir.

Me sentí desprendiéndome de mi cuerpo. Como si el suelo desapareciera debajo de mis pies. Tuve que aferrarme fuerte a la silla. Esta noticia era algo que me había dejado sin aire en los pulmones.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Akane, empuñando las manos. La ataría en la cama si fuera necesario. Le gritaría y le diría que está loca, que si hace algo como esto la odiaría para toda la vida. Aunque fuera mentira. Pero estaba tan enojado en ese momento, tan furioso que sabía que le diría cosas hirientes.

Akane estaba sentada, abrazándose las piernas.

Todo el enojo desapareció. La vi tan vulnerable que mi amor creció tanto. Había olvidado todo lo que iba a decirle.

Mi corazón latía con más prisa que antes, sentí mis manos sudar, quería acercarme, sacudirla, abrazarla, besarla y volver a sacudirla. Akane podía volverme tan vulnerable que pensé en salir y pensar bien lo que tenía que decir, pero ya era tarde, sus increíbles ojos cafés mes estaban observando. Un frio recorrió mi espina haciendo que los bellos de mi piel se erizaran. Me acerque a ella, la vi tan indefensa y tan frágil que una poderosa necesidad de abrazarla me invadió. Pero me frene. Tenía que hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunte. Me quedé de pie delante de ella.

-¿Cómo quieres que este? Supongo que ya lo sabias – vuelve su mirada hacia el reloj que está en la mesita de noche.

-Akane, discúlpame por haber huido de ese modo. Solo que yo no… yo no…

-No sabias como darme la noticia. Lo entiendo.

Arrugue el entrecejo. Me sentí tan miserable por verla en ese estado. Se la veía pálida, con marcas en sus muñecas por culpa de Kodashi. Pude sentir su desolación, pude sentirlo tanto que mi pecho se encogió y mi garganta pesaba.

-Akane yo necesito que me respondas algo, con la verdad – iba a decirle lo que me dijo el doctor. Tratar de hablarlo calmadamente. Conocía a Akane, sabía que ella no tomaría una decisión de esa magnitud a la ligera que podría lastimar a su familia. Pero ella me interrumpió

-Yo necesito hablar contigo, Ranma – dijo sentándose mejor, poniendo su cabello de tras de sus orejas. Yo me moría de ganas por hacerlo –Necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Ella tomó aire, cuando lo hiso sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse. Dios, tenía que decírselo ahora.

-Akane, espera quiero preguntarte algo yo primero – me acerque a ella, sentía la sangre correr por mis venas desesperadamente.

-¡No, Ranma! – su mentón comenzó a temblar – Por favor, por favor, déjame hablar.

Entonces me detuve, con miedo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me senté a su lado muy angustiado, mirándola detenidamente. Ella bajo la mirada ocultando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Tenía tanto miedo que me dijera que había tomado la decisión de irse. Ella no podía dejarme. No lo permitiría.

-Ranma, todo esto que me está pasando, me ha hecho pensar y reflexionar en muchas cosas. Les pedí a todos que me dejaran sola y… y al único que quería ver era a ti, porque necesitaba decirte muchas cosas – mi corazón se encoje, quería decirle que yo también quería verla pero ella puso un dedo en mi boca – Por favor, déjame hablar. Para mi es muy difícil decir todo esto. Ranma, hay una cura para mí.

-Lo sé – dije sorprendido de que ella lo haya considerado una cura. ¡Era suicidio!

Sus ojos cafés me miraron con sorpresa. Vi su labio temblar ligeramente, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que jugaban nerviosamente con el filo de la sabana blanca.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Eso no importa ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! – respiré profundamente. No debía perder los estribos.

Ella trató de sonreír, pero era inútil. Mi mano cayó encima de la suya y la apretó, no tenía que ser rudo con ella. Akane me miro curiosa, sabía que eran pocas las veces que tenía este tipo de tacto con ella. Ni yo mismo me conocía cuando me comportaba de este modo. Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes.

Después de un momento, ella habló:

-Ranma, es un entrenamiento muy duro y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome el volver– su voz sonaba suave, temblaba.

-¿Qué?

-La abuela de Shamppo dijo que podría curarme, era-era un método muy antiguo, un entrenamiento muy especial y peligroso. Ranma, yo no tengo nada que ofrecer si me quedo así, yo necesito…

-¡Estás loca! ¡No dejaré que vayas con esa vieja loca a yo que sé dónde! ¡Los dos sabemos perfectamente que sus entrenamientos son una locura! – Me levanté de golpe -¡No Akane, no lo harás! El doctor ya me advirtió como resultaría ¡Y no! ¡No lo harás! Pensé que me dirías que no lo harías ¿Y ahora me sales con estas estupideces?

-¡No puedes prohibírmelo! – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Comencé a dar vueltas como tigre enjaulado. Mis manos pasaron por mi cabello, mi rostro. Estaba tan frustrado ¿Akane quería arriesgar su vida de nuevo? No, no podía perderla. Si era necesario atarla a una silla lo haría. Había entrado a la habitación con la ligera esperanza de que ella dijera que no lo pensaba hacer. Por su familia. Por mí.

-Soy tu prometido, Akane. Y tú tienes que hacer lo que yo diga – dije mirándola retadoramente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, estaban rojos e hinchados, sabia que había estado llorando y me dolía tanto que me era imposible aparentar sentirme tranquilo. Bajo la mirada hacia las sabanas.

-No, ya no lo eres – su voz sonaba casi como un susurro que tuve que acercarme.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no eres mi prometido, Ranma. Ya no tiene sentido. Ranma, lo que quería decirte era que quiero que hagas tu vida, quiero que me olvides y que…

-¡¿Quién eres tú para tomar esa decisión?! Te recuerdo que nuestros padres nos comprometieron…

-¡Para que heredáramos el dojo y lo sacáramos adelante! ¡Lo sé! ¡Y no tiene ningún sentido seguir siento tu prometida cuando me he convertido en alguien inútil, débil y frágil! – Gritó -¡No soy nada Ranma! ¡Y sé perfectamente que me entiendes ya que una vez estuviste como yo y nos abandonaste!

Me quede un momento en silencio. Lo más doloroso de todo era que la entendía perfectamente. Pero mi caso era diferente ya que había un remedio seguro. Mordí mi labio con fuerza. Ella no podía terminar conmigo, ella no podía dejarme.

-No me importa si no eres fuerte. Puedo sacar el dojo por mi cuenta ¡por los dos! y no tendríamos que romper el compromiso.

Akane soltó una risa, pero de esas risas llenas de rabia, frustración y dolor.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que viva así?! – un sollozo salió de su boca – No soy capaz de ofrecerte nada, Ranma. No quiero que estés conmigo por lastima. Ni siquiera puedo ser digna de ser tu esposa. Ukyo y Shamppo son una mejor opción que yo y…

Frené en secó y la miré sorprendido y furioso.

-¿Lastima? ¡¿Cómo puedes si quiera decir algo así?! – sus palabras duelen.

-¡Solo quiero dejarte libre y que puedas quedarte con cualquier otra de tus prometidas!

-¡¿Por qué siempre deciden por mí?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejan tomar mis propias decisiones?!

-¡Porque no soy nada ahora! ¡Porque es ilógico! ¡No soy bonita, no soy delicada y ahora soy débil! ¡¿Qué esperas obtener a mi lado?! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas?!

-¡Porque te amo!

Mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Me acerque a ella y me senté muy cerca. Puse su mano en mi pecho y apreté el agarre. Ella trató de soltarse, pero la aferré a mi.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo?

-Ranma, no por favor – las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-Está latiendo así por ti, está dolido por ti, está loco por ti. Todo. Akane, todo. Todo lo que soy lo soy por ti. Porque te amo y eres a la única que le pertenece mi corazón, mi vida, todo. Y no puedes simplemente dejarme a un lado.

No podía creer que decir mis sentimientos se sintiera tan bien. Sentí como si un peso encima desapareciera.

-Ranma… - sollozó.

Pegue mi frente con la de ella y nuestras manos seguían encima de mi pecho.

-No puedes apartarme, Akane. No… no lo hagas – susurré con los ojos cerrados.

-Ranma, no lo hagas más difícil.

Sin escucharla, sin querer escucharla me atreví hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella soltó un suspiro cuando uní mis labios con los de ella.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la besé como nunca había besado a nadie. Sentí las lágrimas calientes pegarse en mis mejillas, ella se aferró a mi camisa y sentí como un sollozo reprimido salió de mi pecho, por mis labios chocando con los de ella. Estaba mal, estaba mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que le estaba pasando a mi Akane. Ella no merecía nada de esto, ella me necesita, necesita mi amor. Y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo.

Yo también estaba llorando.

Akane se aferró a mi cuello con sus frágiles manos. Nos seguíamos devorando con los labios, recorrí su espalda, sus brazos, sus manos y volví a su rostro.

-Te amo… te amo – murmure entre besos.

Sus labios temblaron, pero siguieron besándome. Mi lengua se abrió paso dentro de su boca, explorando, saboreando el dulce de su ser, buscando la suya. Una sensación de adrenalina me invadió, me sentía tan excitado, sentía que era capaz de volar y tocar las estrellas con mis manos. Mordí sus labios y la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos.

Entonces se separó de mí. Se arrimó a la pared, respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos seguían rojos. Parecía un animalito salvaje, asustado. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus pupilas dilatadas. Sus labios hinchados y su boca entreabierta respirando agitadamente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas me incitaron, me tentaron. Se la veía tan sexy.

Quise acercarme de nuevo, necesitaba besarla de nuevo. Pero ella se volvió alejar.

-Ranma, basta. No quiero que lo vuelvas hacer nunca mas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no te gusto? Akane, tu sientes lo mismo que yo.

Ella trago saliva, lo noté. Pasó una de sus manos por su pecho y bajó la mirada.

-No, claro que no. Esto, esto era algo que tenía que pasar. Algo que necesitábamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tratas de decir? – mi voz temblaba. Aun sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

-Ranma, yo no siento nada por ti. Absolutamente nada. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Lo nuestro… lo nuestro se termina aquí. Perdóname si pensaste algo diferente con ese beso.

Parpadeé un par de veces, alucinado, estupefacto, dolido como jamás lo había estado. No, esto no podía ser verdad. ¿Akane me estaba dejando? ¿Me estaba rechazando después de confesarle mis sentimientos?

-T-tu no puedes…dejarme – traté de acercarme, pero ella volvió apartarse – Akane…

-Es difícil para mí todo esto, Ranma. No quiero lastimarte, pero… pero eso es lo que siento y no voy a dar marcha atrás.

-Estas mintiendo. Lo sé, tu mientes. Quieres dejarme para poder irte con esa vieja.

-¡No se trata de eso, Ranma! Piénsalo, nuestros padres nos comprometieron por algo y ahora no puedo cumplirlo. Solo estábamos juntos porque estábamos comprometidos, porque era nuestra obligación. Ahora no hay necesidad de estar juntos. Lo nuestro se termina aquí, Ranma. Acéptalo. Acepta el hecho de que no siento nada por ti.

-¡Dije que te amaba, maldita sea! ¡¿Así es como me respondes?! ¡Te acabo de abrir mi corazón y tú simplemente me rechazas! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mi?!

-Lo siento.

-¿Piensas que estaba contigo por obligación? – me dolía verla. Dolía ver su dura expresión pero dolía aún más el darme cuenta que yo estaba llorando -¿Tú estabas conmigo por obligación? ¿Me querías si quiera un poco, Akane?

Ella apretó sus labios. Había algo en su mirada que me hacía querer abrazarla y decirle que se que todo lo que estaba diciendo era mentira. Una mentira para alejarme. Pero mi orgullo había sido pisoteado. Sentía que había hecho el ridículo al confesar mis sentimientos y que ella los haya rechazado. Akane me había rechazado ¡A mí! Y eso me dolía.

-No te amo Ranma. Lo siento.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. El dolor en mi pecho era insoportable, el vacío se abría paso comiéndome por dentro, haciéndome trizas. Tuve que llevar una mano a mi pecho para tratar de calmar esa maldita sensación de ahogo ¿Así dolía el amor? ¿Así dolía ser rechazado por la mujer que amabas?

-Ranma, quiero que te vayas. Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte.

-No, por favor. Akane… no me dejes – sentía el nudo en la garganta. Traté de tomar su mano, pero ella la quito.

-Estoy cansada, Ranma. Ha sido un día largo y quiero dormir. Espero que aceptes lo que te estoy diciendo.

-¿Sabes que? Olvida lo que dije – me volví hacia la puerta –Yo tampoco te quiero. Pero no por eso voy a dejarte.

Varias lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Me las limpie en silencio, y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, salí de la habitación.

 **/**

 **Hola chicoos! Aquí es domingo y un dia normal para leer un poco ¿Cómo están pasando su día? Espero que muy bien. Les traigo un nuevo cap un poquitín triste, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

Paulayjoaqui: (Hola oohhhhh ahora entiendo, pobre akane, va a pensar que no merece a Ranma también? Por eso se va a ir sin él o es solo que colange la convence? Que bueno que shampoo la ayudo sino no la contaba esa maldita kodachi. Y ahora Ranma donde se fue? Tendría que sentirse super mal por lo que akane paso con esa loca, fue su culpa por no acompañarla e irse con la maldita de ukyo.. ojalá se sienta mal y sufra por lo que ella pasa y paso por él .. espero poder leerte pronto! Besos)) **Gracias por tu comentario** **como fans de Ranma sabemos que nuestro amor ficticio suele ser un poco impulsivo jajaj no piensa las cosas –como la mayoría de los hombres- jajaja nah mentira. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Un abrazo y un beso.**

Eliza tendo: ((Pues claro q me gustio posjejejeje y me seguira gustando lo q escribas oye espero comosiempre su siguiente capitulo yyy no te preocupes q despues has de escribirlos mensajes q te han enviado jejeje chao cuídate)) **graciiaas por tu lindo comentario jeje y espero que este también te haya gustado! Siempre leo sus comentarios y cuando puedo contestarles lo hago** **aunque no pueda responder siempre les mando abracitos mentales.**

smeralda Saotom: ((Hola hola ...uy genial increible qure historia tu capitulo genial tienes muy buena inspiracion parece que noc t dificulta esto ademas m gusta como apareciste a Shampoo es muy bueni eso de su honor m encanto y Kodashy pues si igual de loca y los demas reaccionaron como en el anime - manga es genial yano tengo palaabras para describirt bueno esperaremos tu siguiente capitulo bayy saludos)) **me alegró leer tu comentario y que te guste mi forma de escribir** **trato de adaptar a los personajes jeje espero seguir haciéndolo bien. Espero también que este cap te haya gustado un saludo enorme.**

ranko0103: ((me encanta el fic! ranma se debe sentir tan culpable de todo... -_-)) **siii obvio se siente culpable, gracias por dejar tu comentario** **un abrazo y un beso**

Sia: ((Ranma is such a wimp. It's doubtful he can ever admit his feelings to Akane. I hope he suffers for what he put Akane through with his careless actions. Have Akane get over her feelings for Ranma and learn to value herself. She has to find her own self worth, without Ranma constantly putting her down. Ranma needs to realize what he lost and fight to get her to love him again, to make himself worthy of her affections.)) H **ello! Thanks for your comment. And I strongly agree with you, ranma has to realize that she can lose Akane, she has to suffer so she realizes all the bad things she did. Let's make it suffer a little bit but we both know that the two love each other. Pass tests they have to overcome to be together and leave their fears.**

Caro: ((Una actualizacion rapida es encantadora... el contenido muy buen)) **Hola linda gracias por tu comentario! Sii espero que esta también haya sido una actualización rápida jaja cuando pueda subiré el otro cap. Espero que te haya gustado.**

Marian: ((Amo esta historia espero que akane recupere sus fuerzas y no muera suerte sigue as)) **sii y yo amo que lo ames jeje gracias por tu coment! Akane luchará como guerrera que es**


	6. Inicia la aventura

**CAPITULO 6**

 **-INICIA LA AVENTURA-**

 **/**

 **AKANE**

 **/**

 **/**

-Bien, ahora que estamos solas ¿Qué querías decirme? – pregunté una vez que el doctor Tofú me dejó a solas con Ukyo a petición de ella.

Me sorprendió el ver a Ukyo aquí. Un sabor agridulce tocando mi boca y provocando que subiera la bilis. Me crucé de brazos, dejando todo rastro de la Akane que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, tras de mí. Ukyo se paseó por la habitación jugando con sus manos hasta que se paró delante de mí. Parecía nerviosa, sus ojos mostraban cierto grado de culpabilidad.

-Siento mucho lo que te pasó, Akane – bajó la mirada –De verdad, es algo que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan ¿también vienes a derrotarme para quedarte con Ranma?

-No, claro que no – dijo rápidamente.

Ukyo arruga el entrecejo. Lleva su puño a su boca, parece mas nerviosa de lo normal. Cierro mis ojos, ella también siente lastima por mi. Su mirada muestra pena, incluso parece triste.

-Akane, tengo que ser sincera contigo. Mira, de verdad estoy tan agradecida contigo por haber salvado a Ranma. Sin tu ayuda el… - cierra la boca de golpe.

-Lo sé. A pesar de todo, nunca me voy arrepentir de haberlo hecho.

Aunque me quede sin fuerzas y sea débil. Jamás me voy arrepentir de haber arriesgado mi vida por Ranma. Porque lo amo, lo amo con todo mí ser. Un dolor desconcertante amar y arriesgarlo todo por alguien que no sabes si te ama.

-Y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Creo que, todos están agradecidos contigo. Una vida sin Ranma sería… tan vacía. Sin sus locuras, sin su risa, sin sus defectos y virtudes – suelta una risa muerta – Sin verlo comer tanto y sin verlo comportarse tan orgulloso de si mismo.

Yo también sonrío, una sonrisa vacía. Imaginar toda mi vida sin Ranma, ni siquiera sabría cómo sería mi vida después de él. Tan vacía y solitaria, sin sus locuras. Él era mi sol y yo giraba alrededor de él. Y creo que la mayoría de personas giraban a su alrededor, porque a pesar de todo, él nos hacía sentir a todos vivos.

-El caso es, Akane – suspira con fuerza – El caso es que a pesar de todo, yo sé que Ranma te quiere pero no es justo.

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundida y con un corazón latiendo de prisa.

-No es justo que él quiera quedarse contigo porque piensa que tiene que hacerlo en lugar de querer hacerlo porque quiere. Porque le nace.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – sentía la boca seca.

-Hablé con Ranma. Akane, el piensa que tiene que estar contigo porque tú lo salvaste, porque te debe la vida y ahora, con todo lo que está pasando sé que debe sentirse aún peor. Akane, yo vine aquí para decirte que si tú quieres a Ranma, no lo ates a ti. No podría soportar ver a Ranma a tu lado porque sienta que tiene una deuda contigo.

Trago saliva, volteo la mirada hacia la ventana.

¿Ranma quiere quedarse conmigo porque tiene una deuda?

-Ukyo por favor vete antes de…

-¡Ranma se siente culpable! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Akane? El hará todo lo que sea necesario para estar contigo para protegerte, para poder así saldar su deuda ¿acaso no te importa que sea feliz?

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Siempre me importó que Ranma fuera feliz!

-¡No se nota! ¿Vas a permitir que se quede a tu lado aun sabiendo que es infeliz?

-Yo no… - cerré la boca.

Baje la mirada. No, claro que no quería eso para Ranma. Si Ukyo hablo con el de cómo se sentía, tal vez él esté pasándola muy mal. Siempre supe que Ranma tenía más confianza con Ukyo, ella lo conocía bien, por algo eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez Ranma se descargó con ella, le contó cómo se sentía. Culpándose por todo lo que me está pasando. Pude sentir mis ojos escocer, mi garganta quemaba. No podía obligar a Ranma quedarse a mi lado, incluso conociéndolo y sabiendo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para hacerlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

Lo amo tanto como para hacerle esto.

El no se merece nada de esto.

-Akane, si quieres que Ranma sea feliz, espero que tomes la decisión correcta. Muy independientemente de lo que yo sienta por él. Solo quiero que sea feliz, aunque su felicidad tampoco esté conmigo.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Y antes de cerrar la puerta p-chan entró. Mi cerdito negro corrió hasta mis brazos y no pude evitar llorar y desahogarme con él.

-Oh, p-chan – sollozaba –No quiero que Ranma se sienta culpable por lo que me está pasando ¿Crees que se sienta tan miserable? Esto es mi culpa – las lágrimas caían y me aferraba a mi cerdito – Lo único que quiero es que Ranma sea feliz, que no esté conmigo porque crea que tenga que estarlo. No soy digna de ser su prometida, ni siquiera eso. Antes, antes me enorgullecía por ser fuerte y poder estar casi a la altura de él. Ahora, ahora cualquiera puede derrotarme, hasta un niño. Y no… - mi voz se quebró.

P-chan hizo un sonidito extraño y busco el hueco de mi cuello. Sabía que estaba consolándome. Aspire mi nariz y sequé mis lágrimas.

-Lo amo… lo sabes ¿verdad? Pero Ranma no merece a alguien como yo, mucho menos en este estado. Necesito irme p-chan, necesito irme con la anciana Cologne y que me ayude a recuperar mi fuerza. Había estado pensando en pedirle a Ranma que me acompañara. Pensé que como el no sentía nada por mí, no iba a ser difícil que la anciana me despojara de mis sentimientos, incluso llegue a pensar que sería lo mejor por ahora. Había querido decirle que fuera conmigo, que me apoyara. Pero ahora, ahora con todo lo que me contó Ukyo creo que no sería justo para él, no necesita quedarse conmigo por lastima. El necesita seguir con su vida, ser el mejor artista marcial. Él no me necesita a su lado – mi voz sonaba tan distante – Esta noche me iré, me dolerá dejar a mi familia atrás. Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Tú me apoyas ¿verdad? Lo mejor será que la anciana haga un buen trabajo en eso de borrar mis sentimientos ¿no lo crees? Se me esta cansando el corazón.

/

Después de que Ranma saliera de la habitación. Me hice un ovillo en la cama y empecé a llorar. Todo esto era una locura y dolía como el infierno. Ojala la anciana estuviera aquí y me despojara de todos estos sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Ranma me había dicho que me amaba, incluso me había besado. Dios, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, lo deseaba tanto, deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Sabían tan dulce, su sabor, su aliento. Cerré los ojos recordando y grabando por siempre en mi memoria el tal vez primer y último beso con Ranma. Mi corazón dolía, me sentía tan vacía, tan sola que una parte de mi gritaba dolorosamente buscar a Ranma y pedirle que se quedara conmigo, abrazándome, besándome, repitiéndome una y otra vez que me amaba. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero la realidad, era que sabía que tal vez me haya dicho eso por dejarlo quedarse a mi lado. Mi cuerpo se agitaba entre los sollozos. Ver las lágrimas de Ranma me había partido el corazón en miles y miles de pedazos. _"¡Por qué te amo!"_ no miento que en ese instante todos mis intentos por protegerlo, decirle que se alejara de mí se fueron a la basura. Me había tomado con tanta sorpresa que no sabía cómo responder. Pero no, ahora no era el momento. No estaba segura que si sentía por mí era lastima y deuda o amor.

Perdí las cosas que le daban sentido a mi vida. Las artes marciales y a Ranma.

Necesitaba irme antes de que alguien más volviera.

Exhausta de tanto llorar, con los ojos hinchados me paré de la cama. Me puse mi uniforme sucio y sin que el doctor Tofú se diera cuenta, escribí una carta y se la dejé encima de la almohada. Ya vería yo como conseguir ropa. Tal vez vuelva a la casa. Pero eso sería una mala idea, seguramente me detendrán. Pensé en mi familia, en lo doloroso que sería para ellos. Pero… si no tengo a Ranma, por lo menos tendré las artes marciales –si es que lo logro- necesitaba hacer esto. Necesita haber esto por mi familia. Por mí.

Ranma tendría más tiempo sin mí, seguramente me entenderá y me dejará. Él podría seguir con su vida y ser feliz, como se lo merece.

Recuerdo cuando mi padre me decía que sería una gran guerrera y una excelente heredera del combate estilo libre Tendo. Recuerdo cuando decía que ser una guerrera conllevaba a grandes decisiones. Recuerdo su rostro lleno de orgullo cuando me enseño mis primeras Katas, cuando con cada alago de su parte trataba de hacerlo mejor para que estuviera orgulloso de mi.

Recuerdo los días de entrenamientos arduos para convertirme en una chica fuerte, ágil e independiente. Nadie podría contra mí, nadie podría vencerme. Era la clase de hija que buscaba la aprobación de su padre, buscando su mirada llena de orgullo. Y estaba muy feliz por eso, estaba feliz de que mi papá pusiera toda su fe en mí. Estaba feliz de que Ranma me considerara una guerrera y no una chica débil a la cual tenerle lastima.

Pero ahora todo se ha reducido a la nada.

Ahora no valía nada.

Mis pasos iban lentos, limpiando mis lágrimas, gimoteando bajo la lluvia. Todo esto era una pesadilla.

Todo esto tenía que arreglarlo, no viviría mi vida así por siempre.

Escuche pasos de tras de mí, asustada volteé.

-¡iré contigo! No te dejaré sola – dijo acercándose a mí.

-Ryoga – dije sorprendida.

Llevaba su sombrilla abierta para la lluvia. Y en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa de viaje. Agudicé la vista, era mi bolsa de viaje. Corrió hacia mí y me tomo de la mano.

-Akane, sé que piensas que debes hacer esto sola. Pero yo… yo me quedaré contigo porque te aprecio mucho y porque sé que puedes lograrlo. Quiero estar allí para apoyarte, para ayudarte, no te diré que no lo hagas, pero te diré que no lo harás sola. Me tienes contigo.

-Ryoga yo… - lo miré sorprendida y al mismo tiempo enternecida ¿Será que también dejaría de sentir simpatía por Ryoga? - ¿Cómo supiste todo esto? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí con mis cosas?

Ryoga se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza y comienza a reír muy nervioso. Puedo notar como se sonroja.

-Eh, bueno yo… la verdad Akane, perdóname pero yo… escuche lo que hablaron con el doctor y la anciana ¡Siento haber escuchado una conversación ajena! Supuse que necesitarías tus cosas, así que me tomé la libertad de ir hasta tu casa y buscar todo lo que necesitarías. Marqué las paredes para llegar al consultorio pero te vi y vine hasta aquí. Y… eso es todo.

-Ryoga… - mordí mi labio. Él era una persona increíble, pero no podía hacerle esto – No es necesario que lo hagas, será un viaje largo y no quiero que te sientas obligado a venir.

-¡No lo hago por eso! Lo hago porque eres una persona especial para mí y sé que necesitaras apoyo, a veces esa anciana puede estar loca y creo que me necesitas para ayudarte a frenarla – suelta una risa – Además, siempre estoy viajando así que tomaría esto como otro viaje y más entrenamiento ¿no lo crees?

-Ryoga, yo… - mi mentón comenzó a temblar. No dije nada, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía ahora. Solo me lancé y lo abracé – Gracias. Eres un gran amigo.

/

 **RANMA**

 **/**

 **/**

Mi cabeza daba una y mil vueltas recordando las palabras de Akane, que me atravesaron como un cuchillo _"no siento nada por ti"_ me había dicho. ¿Cómo pudo rechazarme después de que le confesé mis sentimientos? Increíblemente esperaba otra reacción de su parte. Tal vez, un abrazos, un beso y un _te amo_. Pero eso no sucedió. Estaba enojado, furioso por hacerme ver ridículo y débil. No volvería abrirle mi corazón jamás.

Había estado en el tejado de la casa, meditando, mordiendo mis labios tratando de recordar el último beso que nos dimos. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos ahora parecía tan efímera. No puedo negar que mi orgullo salió demasiado pisoteado. Era consiente que como hombre tenía el ego demasiado alto y todos lo sabían –mucho más Akane- ella sabía que me iba a doler. Maldita sea, incluso lloré como una niña y le rogué que no me dejara. Pero me había dejado y el dolor no aminoraba. La necesitaba, la necesitaba de verdad. La gran necesidad de estar a su lado me quemaba el pecho, mis manos se abrían y se cerraban tratando de controlarme.

Me quede en el tejado, aun con lluvia. Sabía que iba a enfermarme, pero no me importaba. Ahora mi corazón estaba hueco, vacío, y la lluvia me hacía sentir ridículamente… _mejor._ Cuando la lluvia ceso, aún seguía en la misma posición. Mi ropa estaba empapada, mis dedos femeninos ligeramente arrugados. Aún seguía en este modo, pensando y rememorando mi último encuentro con Akane. ¿Ella no me amaba? Tenía que ser mentira, pero también podía ser verdad. Conocía tan bien a Akane, sabía perfectamente que decir para lastimarme, sabía qué hacer para mantenerme a raya. Yo era igual. Ambos sabíamos cómo lastimarnos y ambos sabíamos cómo repararlo. Mi conexión con Akane traspasaba miles de barreras. Entonces lo pensé.

Cuando ya amanecía, cuando la luz iluminaba mi patético cuerpo. Me di cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido. Me di cuenta de que el maldito ego destruido, el orgullo me cegaron. Akane sabía perfectamente como librarse de mí en ese momento. Ella me correspondió el beso, lo sabía. Ella si se sentía atraída por mí y malditamente me di cuenta tarde de que me lastimó para poder tal vez… huir. Pero era absurdo ¿Por qué razón haría algo así? El pánico se alzó en mi pecho. Me puse de pie inmediatamente. Hasta que un grito se oyó por toda la casa.

-¡Akane! – era la voz del tío Soun.

Baje como alma que lleva el diablo. Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor. El doctor Tofu estaba ahí. El tío Soun era consolado por el panda de mi papá y también por mamá. Kasumi estaba con las manos sobre la boca. Nabiki también parecía afectada.

-Doctor – mi voz sonó rasposa. Mi boca estaba seca y mis manos frías -¿Por qué esta aquí tan temprano? ¿Sucedió algo con Akane?

El me miro muy serio. Entonces sin siquiera decírmelo lo supuse. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre la pared, mis ojos estaban desorbitados.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho algo semejante? – Pregunto mi madre mientras consolada a Soun -¿Sabe lo riesgoso que es?

-Intenté hablar con ella. Trate de persuadirla que declinara, pero parecía muy decidida –soltó un suspiro – me dejó una carta. Vine aquí lo mas rápido posible porque quería que la vieran.

-¡Mi pequeña! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu padre? – chillaba el padre de las tres chicas Tendo.

Nabiki le arrebato la carta a él doctor Tofu. Su expresión era seria, preocupada. Pero Nabiki no demostraba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Si ella estaba mal por Akane, sabia disimularlo bien. Lo que admiraba de ella era que podía controlarse y sabia contenerse para no poner a los demás nerviosos como el tío Soun lo estaba haciendo.

Nabiki leyó en voz alta:

 _ **Querido Doctor Tofú; muchas gracias por cuidar de mí. Gracias por ser como un padre y darme mucho apoyo en mis peores momentos. Seguramente estará molesto cuando haya leído esta carta, pero mis motivos son aún más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. Había meditado mucho, había estado pensando en que tal vez podría volver a casa y rehacer mi vida como una persona hogareña, cuidando de mi misma. Me visualicé a mí después de algunos años y traté de verme sentada frente al tranquilo estanque de mi casa, tejiendo algo. Pero la verdad es que no pude. Soy torpe para las manualidades y la cocina. Lo siento, pero no quiero que mi vida termine de ese modo. Todos saben que mi pasión son las artes marciales y en lo único que era buena ¿Qué podría aportar a la casa después de lo que me pasó? ¿Qué clase de esposa sería? He decidido terminar mi compromiso con Ranma, para que él sea feliz y este con alguien de su mismo nivel. He decido hacer este viaje a sabiendas que es peligroso, mi padre seguramente está dolido por mi decisión. Pero el me enseñó que un guerrero nunca se rinde y si he de buscar la cura para mi condición lo haré, así muera en el intento. Soy una Tendo, y nunca me rendiré. Prometo que me cuidaré y daré lo mejor de mí para curarme y poder hacer frente al dojo. Por favor, dígale a mi familia que los amo y que espero que sepan entenderme. Para mí todo esto ha sido muy difícil, pero prometo lograr mi meta y ser la mejor artista marcial y poner en el alto el apellido de mi familia. Por favor, dígale a Ranma que no quiero que se sienta culpable por nada, volvería arriesgar mi vida una y otra vez por el si fuera necesario y no me arrepentiría de nada. Y que la pregunta que me hizo, quiero que sepa que para mí no era ninguna obligación y que mentí respecto a mis sentimientos. Por ahora, con este viaje no estaré en contacto, prometo hacer lo posible por hacerlo. Por eso quiero que le de mi mensaje y que le diga que mentí y que todo lo que dije me dolió más a mí que a él. Solo quiero su felicidad, y no está al lado de una mujer que no puede ofrecerle nada y a la que seguramente tendría que cuidar como a una enferma. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, puede ser libre si lo desea. Dígales también a mis hermanas que me perdonen. A mi padre que lo amo y que pronto volveré siendo la misma Akane de siempre. Y quien sabe… aún mejor.**_

 _ **AKANE.**_

El comedor se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Incluso el llanto del tío Soun había cesado. Miré al doctor con los ojos muy abiertos. El solo supo agachar la cabeza y negar una y otra vez. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Ranma – me habló el tío Soun. Lo miré y supe inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-No es necesario que me lo diga.

Los dejé a todos y subí a mi habitación corriendo.

Akane no pudo haber hecho ese viaje. Tenía que traerla de vuelta, así sea arrastrándola de los pelos. Conociendo a Akane y lo impulsiva que es, sabía que había huido en la noche. No estaría demasiado lejos o tal vez si con ayuda de la anciana psicópata. Pero ¿Dónde habrían ido? Trataba de sacar ideas mientras empacaba.

-¿Buscaras a Akane? – mi madre estaba en mi habitación.

-Esa Akane es una tonta ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? – metí mi ropa en la mochila con rabia. Metí algo mas y con muchas más rabia que casi rompo la mochila.

-¡Ranma! – dijo mi madre sosteniendo mis manos. Apretaba con demasiada fuerza la correa de la mochila –Déjame hacerlo por ti.

Mi madre me agarro de los hombros y sentí un líquido caliente recorrer mi cuerpo. Volvía a sentir mi cuerpo masculino. Mis manos ahora más grandes.

-¿Tienes idea por dónde empezar a buscar?

Solté un suspiro y negué derrotado.

-Podrías ir a buscar a Mousse o a Shamppo. Será mucha suerte si ellos no viajaron con la anciana – dijo Nabiki de pie en la puerta.

-La buscaré así sea debajo de las piedras. Akane no se la acabará. Cuando la encuentre va a oír muchas cosas que pienso al respecto y luego la traeré así sea a rastras.

-Procura traerla sin arrastrarla – el tío Soun también entró con un pañuelo entre sus manos –Has todo lo posible por encontrarla. Diga lo que ella diga tu sigues siendo su prometido y tu obligación es protegerla.

-Lo sé – dije suspirando. Todo esto era difícil.

Lo miré por unos segundos. Haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a casa. No me gustaban los entrenamientos de esa vieja loca. Aunque no puedo negar que son demasiado buenos. Pero Akane, ella podría morir. La sola idea me daba pánico.

-Creo que necesitas primero secarte, Ranma. Puedes pescar un resfriado.

-Gracias, Kasumi. Pero no. No puedo perder tiempo.

Me puse la mochila por los hombros y salí de casa directo al restaurante de la vieja. Todos me desearon buen viaje y que hiciera lo posible por traer a la pequeña cabezota de vuelta. Y lo iba hacer.

Respiré tan aliviado al ver a Mousse barriendo la entrada. Casi corrí hacia él.

-¡Mousse! ¿Dónde se llevó la viaja a Akane? – Lo tomé de los hombros y lo sacudí con fuerza -¡Tienes que decírmelo!

-¡Oye suéltame! – Se alejó de mí y sacó unas cadenas de sus mangas listo para atacarme -¿Quién te crees para atacarme de ese modo?

-Solo dime donde esta Akane, y te dejaré en paz – dije alzando mis manos. No quería pelear. Pero si me obligaba no tendría otra opción.

Mousse se quedó de pie. Mirándome con una sonrisa ancha en su cara. Se acomodó las gafas y volvió a tomar su escoba.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? Akane Tendo tomó una decisión y deberías respetarla por eso. Es más, yo la respeto al hacer esto. Es muy valiente.

-Me importa una mierda. Tienes que decirme donde se la llevo – tomé aire y traté de calmarme -¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es?! ¡Akane podría morir!

-Las personas mueren a diario, Saotome. Si Akane esta consiente que corre peligro es su decisión. Yo le advertí justamente anoche, de las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero está empeñada en recuperar su fuerza.

-¡Mousse! – apreté los puños –Si no me lo dices…

-¿Me estas amenazando? No te tengo miedo. Hay muchas razones por las que no querría ayudarte. Dame una que valga la pena de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Estreché mis ojos. Confundido ¿Qué podría decirle? Pasé mi mano por mi cabeza. Respire hondo varias veces. Quería molerlo a golpes. Por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a martillear muy rápido. Tenía ganas de golpear el muro muy fuerte, tenía ganas de gritar, maldecir a Akane, tener el poder de hacerla regresar con el pensamiento. Me sentía tan frustrado, impotente y decepcionado de mí mismo por haberme enojado anoche y salir del cuarto, en lugar de vigilarla. Todo esto era mi culpa, yo soy el que debería estar en su lugar, soy yo el que debería estar camino a que se yo dónde con la vieja momia, soy yo el que debería cuidar de ella.

-Mousse. Estoy desesperado. Por favor.

Dejé caer mis brazos, estaba cansado, no quería pelear. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era recuperar a Akane. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla. Me había hecho la promesa de cuidarla desde lo sucedido en Jussenkyo, me había prometido mantenerla alejada del peligro y ahora ella se volvía a exponer. Y yo no estaba con ella.

Mousse me miro detenidamente. Estrechó sus ojos, examinándome.

-Bien, puedo ver que tus sentimientos hacia Akane son verdaderos. Sabía que la amabas. No creas que no escuche cuando se lo gritaste en Jussenkyo. Creo que todos te escucharon.

Me sentí sonrojar. Y me sentí un poco más aliviado pensando que Mousse me iba ayudar.

-Entonces ¿me vas ayudar?

-En estos momentos deben estar camino a la montaña, se exactamente dónde, la vieja olvido el mapa pero seguramente conoce el camino.

-¿A las montañas? – lo miré confundido.

-A las montañas en China.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire ¿A China? ¿De todos los lugares en el mundo tenían precisamente que volver a China? Ese lugar no me traía buenos recuerdos. Lleve mi cabello hacia atrás tratando de analizar bien las cosas. Seguramente están en barco ¿o en avión? ¿Nadando? No. Akane no sabe nadar, se cansaría de solo pensarlo, y cansarse la llevaría agotarse, y agotarse significaría…

-Mousse, tengo que ir ¡Dame el mapa!

-Iré contigo, no pienso dejar que pongas tus sucias manos en el mapa.

Lo miré filoso.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Soy tu única opción, Saotome. Además, quiero ir porque quiero ver a mi Shamppo ¡Esos infames no me quisieron llevar! ¡No me haré cargo del restaurante en su ausencia!

-¿Shamppo fue con ellas? ¡Shamppo la odia! ¡Podría hacerle algo!

-¡Ella no le hará nada! Ryoga también fue con ellas.

Un pinchazo atravesó mi corazón. _Celos._ Maldita sea, ¿Akane fue capaz de llevar a Ryoga y no a mí? Como pudo… me sentí decepcionado, traicionado, herido. Primero me dice que no me ama y luego le pide a Ryoga que la acompañe a un viaje peligroso ¿Qué tenía el que yo no tuviera?

-Será un viaje largo. Iré por mis cosas.

Dicho esto. Entró al local.

-Ranma – volteé. Ukyo estaba de tras de mí.

-Ukyo.

/

 **Hola mis queridos lectores. En estos días voy a estar algo ocupadita por hoy no voy a poder responder sus comentarios pero creaanme que los he leído y me encantan! Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes positivos y me siento halagada cuando me dicen cosas lindas. Un beso enorme a todos y pronto volveré con otro cap interesante.**


	7. emprendiendo el viaje (rumbo a china)

**CAPITULO 7**

 **-EMPRENDIENDO UN VIAJE-**

 **AKANE**

¿Cómo una noche llena de estrellas te hacía sentir peor de lo que te sentías? Se supone que tenía que haber disfrutado de la vista, pero al contrario, la melancolía seguía intacta en mi pecho. Había tenido una pesadilla y para calmarme decidí salir y tomar un poco de aire.

Estábamos en un barco rumbo a China. Cuando Cologne nos dijo donde teníamos que ir, sentí todos los vellos de mi piel erizarse. China me traía amargos recuerdos, recuerdos que traté de enterrar en lo más profundo de mi memoria. El viento comenzó a correr haciendo que me abrazara a mí misma, frotando mis brazos para entrar un poco en calor. Miré al cielo, ese oscuro mar lleno de estrellas siendo espectadores de mis más profundos miedos ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ranma? ¿Me estaría odiando? Una profunda necesidad de verlo me recorrió el cuerpo por completo. Añoraba tanto que estuviera haciendo este viaje conmigo. Pero, me prometí a mí misma alejarme de el por su bien. Por el mío.

-¿Akane?

Volteé y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Ryoga. Se acercó a mí hasta estar juntos mirando las estrellas.

Suspiró.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza. Es cierto, había tenido pesadillas. Siempre lo mismo. Siempre con _él._ Todos mis sueños eran los mismos, Ranma estaba en ellos y él estaba muriendo entre mis brazos. Siempre despertaba sudando y temblando, incluso llorando. Pero ahora no estaba cerca para obsérvalo y quedarme más tranquila. Por eso salí para despejarme un poco y tratar de calmarme.

-Son pocas las veces en que puedo ver las estrellas así – rompí el silencio –En la ciudad no las puedes apreciar.

-Si, es verdaderamente hermoso –Ryoga suspiró y rompió el viento con una risa gastada - Tuve suerte de que la anciana me dejara venir. Es más difícil de convencer.

También reí.

-¿Hacerte cargo de la comida durante el viaje? Ni ella puede resistirse a tal oferta. Si hubiera sido yo la que tuviera que cocinar, seguramente estuviéramos muertos.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma – golpeo mi hombro con el suyo en forma juguetona –Puedo enseñarte algunas recetas.

-¿Lo harías? Dudo mucho que Shamppo me enseñe hacer algo – miro por encima de mi hombro pensando que ella pronto podría aparecerse –Aun no entiendo porque vino con nosotros.

-Tampoco yo. Pero supongo que será de ayuda.

Otra vez estuvimos en silencio. Observando las estrellas. Mi mente estaba en Nerima, con Ranma. Un frio recorrió mi pecho ¿Habrá leído la carta? Había pensado muy bien en que decirle sin que nadie sospechara y lo agobiaran. Necesitaba que supiera la verdad, Ranma puede ser muy perspicaz cuando se lo propone. Dude y dude en querer que viera la carta, pero bueno, ya la había dejado y no podía arrepentirme. Además, la conversación que tuve con Mousse me hizo reflexionar y si por alguna cosa del destino las cosas fallan. Por lo menos podría irme con la satisfacción de decirle a Ranma que para mí el compromiso no era una obligación y que mentí con respecto a mis sentimientos. ¿Acaso no podía darse cuenta de que lo amaba? Arriesgue mi vida muchas veces por él, lo seguía a todos lados, lo cuidaba. Ranma era extremadamente despistado. Pero, cambio cuando volvimos de Jussenkyo. En esos días podía percatarme de lo escudriñante de su mirada, su forma de verme al pasear por la casa, su manera sobreprotectora de hablarme, me erizaba la piel de solo recordar nuestro beso.

Pensé en mi familia. En mi papá, mis hermanas y los tíos Saotome.

-¿Estas consciente del riesgo que representa este viaje? – Me dijo Mousse mientras estaba esperando a la vieja y a Shamppo - ¿Tienes idea de lo que le dolerá a _él_ si algo malo te sucede? El arriesgo su vida para salvarte, arriesgo la cura a su maldición ¿y tú te pones en este peligro? Has que el haberte salvado valga la pena.

Agaché la mirada, triste. Sabia a quien se refería ¿Acaso no sabía lo que yo estaba pasando? Todo esto para mí era difícil. Pero no tenía otra opción. No iba a quedarme en casa, cuidando de mi salud, siendo más delicada, procurando no pelear. Necesitaba regresar siendo fuerte, como lo era antes. Y poder ser digna de regresar a su lado. Si es que el ya no estaba con alguien más. Necesitaba hacer esto para llevar el dojo adelante. Necesitaba hacerlo por mí.

Mordí mi labio e inconscientemente abrazaba mis brazos con más fuerza sintiendo las uñas clavarse en mi piel. Solté un suspiro, tenía miedo, lo sentía y quería pronto que la anciana me despojara de mis sentimientos ¿incluye también el miedo? ¿Me volveré más temeraria como Ranma? _Ranma…_ no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Estas preocupada por él? – la voz de Ryoga me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Sonrojada.

-Solo estaba pensando, en lo que pasará.

Ryoga suspiró y volvió su mirada al cielo.

-Tendremos que ir con esos monjes. No había escuchado hablar de ellos antes, pero la anciana parece saberlo todo, ha vivido tantos años que nada se le escapa. Tenemos que esperar a ver que pasa.

-¿Y si me olvido de ti? ¿Si me olvido de mi familia? – lo miré. El parecía pensativo y preocupado.

Luego de un momento sonrió y me abrazo por los hombros.

-Claro que no me olvidaras, solo se te despojara de los sentimientos que no te dejen rendir en el entrenamiento. Y si por alguna razón me olvidas, me presentaré de nuevo: "hola soy Ryoga Hibiki, cocinero y esclavo de la anciana lunática que está ahí parada ¿Podemos ser amigos?"

No pude evitar reír. Fue tan gracioso pero a la vez fue cruel. Comencé a reír a carcajadas pensando en cómo sería si olvidara a Ryoga, a mi familia, a Ranma. Como sería olvidar todo lo que me hacía feliz. Comencé a reír, llevé mis manos al pecho, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Entonces Ryoga me abrazó fuerte, me abrazó porque la risa se había convertido en llanto.

-¡Tengo miedo! – dije aferrándome a su camisa.

-No te preocupes – decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello –estaré contigo en todo momento. No dejaré que nada malo te pase ¿de acuerdo? Es una promesa, Akane. Primero moriría antes de que te sucediera algo malo.

Sentía las lágrimas calientes bajar por mis mejillas. Miré de nuevo las estrellas y en silencio hice una promesa. Haría todo lo posible por lograr mi objetivo. Volvería y encararía a Ranma, le diría todo lo que siento y lucharía por él. Lucharía por volver a ser una guerrera.

/

-¿No has dormido nada? – La anciana pregunto cuando me vio entrar en la habitación a hurtadillas –haces mucho ruido al dormir ¿tienes pesadillas?

-No son todas las noches – bostecé y me acosté en la cama. El viaje sería largo.

No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba amaneciendo, tal vez las seis o menos. Shamppo seguía dormida. Me había tocado compartir una pequeña habitación del barco con Shamppo y la abuela. Tuvimos suerte de poder pagar este viaje, todo salió de los bolsillos de todos. No podía quejarme de nada, Shamppo y la abuela estaban ayudándome demasiado, tanto que se me hacía muy extraño. Siempre fui desconfiada, porque era una guerrera y un guerrero jamás confía en sus rivales.

-Será mejor que estés descansada para cuando lleguemos. No estoy exagerando con lo que respecta del entrenamiento. Será muy duro, incluso será más duro de los entrenamientos que tuvo Ranma.

No dije nada ¿Acaso pretendía asustarme para hacerme declinar? Me volteé y le di la espalda. Desde que salimos de Nerima no había parado de decir lo difícil que sería el entrenamiento, no había parado de hacerme comer toda la comida cuando en realidad no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Shamppo se mantenía al margen, pero su mirada filosa me seguía a todos lados. No habíamos entablado ningún tipo de conversación, ni siquiera me había molestado hablándome de Ranma. Había algo en la actitud de Shamppo que me hacía dudar de ella. Estaba más… _pasiva._

-Oiga, anciana – quería sacarme la duda de algo – Cuando dijo que perdería todo tipo de sentimientos que no me dejaran entrenar ¿Lo había dicho literalmente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero… - hablaba despacio, aún seguía dándole la espalda –A que quizá ¿olvidaré a mi familia? ¿Perderé la memoria?

Escuche una leve risa.

-Claro que no perderás la memoria. Recordaras a todas las personas que conociste alguna vez, solo que, los sentimientos que te hagan tener un corazón blando y débil se te despojaran. Los monjes de las montañas de saiko son muy estrictos durante los entrenamientos. Aunque, a decir verdad, mis conocimientos sobre ese hechizo son muy pocos. Jamás se ha practicado en mi tribu.

Me volteé para mirarla sorprendida.

-Entonces ¿Va a dejarme con esos monjes sin saber bien lo que van hacer conmigo?

La anciana largo una risa que creo que se escuchó por todo el barco. Yo seguía mirándola molesta.

-Primer sentimiento que se te arrebatará será el miedo. El que tienes ahora exactamente.

-¿El miedo?

-Amor, miedo, compasión, duda – la voz de Shamppo resonó en la oscuridad –cuatro sentimientos que hacen al ser humano débil. Los monjes no aceptan la debilidad.

Traté de ver a Shamppo pero ella seguía dándome la espalda ¿Escucho todo lo que estábamos hablando? Volví acostarme y me quedé en silencio. Fruncí las cejas, estaba metiéndome en una aventura muy peligrosa. Y Ranma no estaba aquí para acompañarme, me sentí realmente sola.

 **/**

 **RANMA**

 **/**

 **/**

-Bien ¿Alcanza con esto? – le tendí la mano al señor de la taquilla – Es todo lo que tenemos.

El me miro y luego tomó el dinero. Su ojos filosos me miraban mientras contaba los billetes. Estaba realmente estresado por toda esta situación. Estaba estresado por todo últimamente. Volteé y miré a Mousse y a Ukyo sentados al final de la habitación. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

Solté un suspiro. No quería involucrarla a ella en todo esto, sabia que era muy peligroso y tal vez algo saliera mal. Pero fue muy testaruda cuando se enteró de mis planes.

-Ukyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella me miró estrechando sus ojos. Su mirada paso de mi rostro hacia mi mochila. Una sonrisa vacía apareció en sus labios.

-¿Y esa maleta? ¿Te vas de viaje? – dijo señalándola.

Dude en responderle ¿Cómo contarle todo lo que había pasado? Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. Cuando iba a contarle ella habló:

-Se lo que está pasando. Fui a visitarte esta mañana para saber cómo estabas y tu familia me contó todo, también lo que planea hacer Akane.

-Oh, si la verdad es que todo esto es muy difícil de explicar. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, no entiendo porque Akane hace todo esto.

-Tal vez la comprenda un poco – bajó la mirada y dio unos pasos hacia mi – Ranma, si para Akane es importante recuperarse ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejas ir?

-¿Qué dices? – le grité un poco. Ukyo dio un brinco por la sorpresa de mi voz - ¿Y dejar que cometa una locura? Ukyo, si hablaste con mi familia supongo que te dijeron el riesgo que corre.

Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar estrechando sus labios. Sus ojos buscaban algo en la calle, parecía querer buscar algo para decirme. Respiro hondo y me miro, sus ojos expresaba determinación.

-Pero esta con la anciana, no creo que ella deje que algo malo le pase – me chillo como una niña.

Solté una risa tan vacía, tan sarcástica que ella pareció helarse. Me paseé por la vereda, al final apoyándome en la pared.

-Dices que la considerabas, no como amiga, pero si como una persona ¿Y no te preocupa que fuera sola con Shamppo y con esa anciana? Sabiendo que Shamppo la odia ¿Es enserio, Ukyo?

Ukyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Shamppo fue con ella?

-¡Sí! ¡Si, fue con ella! – Me acerque hacia ella, enfadado –Y nadie va a detenerme para buscarla. Así tenga que ir al mismísimo infierno. Iré. Tengo que estar con ella, Ukyo. Corre peligro y ni tú ni nadie me va a detener.

Dicho esto di unos pasos hacia atrás. Vi cierto dolor en sus ojos, pero no pude contenerme, tenía que decirlo. Respiré hondo mientras ella jugaba con sus manos. Entonces me miró decidida.

-Iré contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. Iré contigo y te ayudaré a encontrar a Akane.

-Ukyo, no. Este viaje es peligroso ¡vamos a china! Tu nunca antes has ido a China – me aleje unos pasos de ella, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? He viajado mucho Ranma, debido a mi negocio.

-No quiero involucrarte en esto. Además… – tomé una respiración profunda – Si Akane te ve conmigo… escucha, ya todo esto es complicado de por sí. Ella esta sensible con todo lo que le está pasando y no quiero que nada más la afecte.

Ella me miro sorprendida y soltó un _JA._ Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Ahora me dirás que te preocupas por sus sentimientos? ¿Por sus celos? Entiendo que estés preocupado por que viva o muera ¿pero ahora te preocupa que me vea contigo porque va a tenerme celos? ¿Tú la quieres, Ranma?

-¡Claro que la quiero! – grité.

-¿Qué?

Solté un gruñido, pasé mis manos por mi rostro con frustración. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que le confesé mis sentimientos a Akane? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que me rechazo? Nadie tenía que saber lo que había pasado entre los dos. Era humillante. Lo único que quería ahora era encontrarla, llevarla a casa de vuelta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tratar de ayudarla a superar su problema, ayudarla a encontrar otra manera de buscar una salida, pero no esta. Tenia que tener a Akane a mi lado o no podría dormir en paz.

-¡Ukyo! Solo no quiero que Akane se altere, se enoje conmigo y mal interprete todo si nos ve ¿Entiendes?

-Eso no pasará – Mousse apareció –Si te preocupa que Akane sienta celos o salga lastimada, pierdes tu tiempo.

Lo miré confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El primer paso para el entrenamiento es: despojarte de los sentimientos que te vuelvan débiles. Escuche a la anciana decirlo un par de veces. En conclusión, si Akane Tendo tiene algún sentimiento hacia a ti. Lo olvidará. Sería como si nunca hubiera sentido nada por ti.

Fue un golpe muy duro ¿Akane no sentiría nada por mí? ¿Ni simpatía? ¿Nada? ¿Simplemente me olvidaría? Mi pecho subió y bajo de golpe. No iba a permitir esto.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora – comenzamos a caminar.

Tenía que detener a Akane. La angustia estaba carcomiéndome ¿Perder sus sentimientos? ¿Existía algún tipo de entrenamiento de esa magnitud? Mousse me miró de soslayo, sabía lo que estaba pasándome, era muy perspicaz estando ciego y todo. Y creo que veía el miedo que me recorría el cuerpo. Odiaba a la vieja por haberla convencido de hacer todo esto. La odiaba por haber llevado a Shamppo ¿Qué estarían planeando? Fuera lo que fuera, no dejaría que ninguna le pusiera un dedo encima.

 _Akane, por favor, espérame._

Ya de por si era doloroso para mí que hubiera decidido ir con Ryoga. Maldito cerdo, lo odiaba en estos momentos ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir con ella? Yo soy mejor, la entiendo, la se cuidar ¿y él? simplemente estorbaría. Akane necesita a alguien que se sepa hacer cargo de ella. Y ese alguien solo puedo ser yo. No dejaría que nadie me la quitara, era mía y de nadie más. Así haya dicho todas las cosas que dijo. Akane Tendo sería mi mujer y yo velaría por ella, buscaríamos una solución juntos y seríamos felices.

-¿Dónde irán? – Ukyo venia de tras de nosotros. Queriendo seguirnos el paso.

-Te dije que no vendrías – dije sin detenerme.

-Y yo te dije que te acompañaré. Eres importante para mi Ranma, no dejaré que hagas esto solo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me detuve en seco y la miré.

-Vamos a estar en el muelle, si no llegas en media hora nos habremos ido.

-Y no olvides de traer dinero y comida. Será mejor que estemos listos – dijo Mousse.

Ukyo sonrío y salió corriendo.

Seguí mi camino con Mousse. Pronto estaría de nuevo con Akane.

Pronto la vería y la traería de vuelta.

/

/

 **Hola amigos! Como están todos!?**

 **Pues yo estoy muy bien y muy feliz de que sigan mi historia. He estado ocupada con la matricula de la uni y jeje pues no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Por eso e venido rapidito para subir este capitulo y espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios hermosos y recuerden que siempre los leo! Los quiero!**


	8. mirando las estrellas

**..**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **-MIIRANDO LAS ESTRELLAS-**

Nunca antes me había perdido en los movimientos lentos y pocos sincronizados del mar. Miraba atenta pero al mismo tiempo distraídamente los pequeños volúmenes de olas que se formaban en la superficie haciendo que nuestra nave se moviera de un lado hacia otro. Agaché e incline un poco la cabeza hacia abajo para ver como salpicaba el agua que estaba arrastrando la nave formando un blanco chorro de agua salada, golpetear en mis pies. Volví mi mirada hacia el inmenso mar donde no se observaba rastro de tierra.

Aún faltaba para llegar a nuestro destino.

Según el capitán no faltaban más de cuatro horas. Solté un pequeño suspiro y apoye mi mentón sobre mis brazos que estaban apoyados en las barras que nos protegían de no caer al mar. Ahora no le tenía miedo al agua, sabía que estaba a salvo aquí. Por un micro segundo se me cruzo la idea de que la nave podría voltearse por alguna razón desconocida y ahogarme. Pero sabía que no pasaría, el capitán había asegurado más de mil veces que a pesar de que sea un viaje barato era un viaje muy seguro. Le insistí tanto en que no era tan segura la nave y mi miedo era tan grande que después de recibir reprimendas por parte de la anciana, me tranquilice.

-Estoy empezando a marearme. Esta cosa se mueve mucho – Ryoga llego a sentarse a mi lado -¿Qué haces? La comida esta lista.

-Estaba pensando y escapando de la mirada de Shamppo. Parece que no confiara en mí, parece molesta, me mira… raro.

-No le hagas caso, sabes como es. Esta loca – dice riendo nerviosamente.

-Eso nunca lo dude. Pero… -mordí mi labio, una carga me invadía la conciencia –No le he agradecido aun por haberme ayudado el día en que Kodashi me atacó ¿Crees que este enojada conmigo por eso?

Ryoga no dijo nada. Lo mire de reojo y parecía igual de pensativo que yo. Miró hacia el horizonte, imitando mi posición. Abrió la boca y luego el cerro, estrechando sus ojos dijo:

-¿Piensas que esta resentida porque no le agradeciste? Puede ser. Ya sabes, viene de una tribu de mujeres muy orgullosas.

-Entonces no está orgullosa de que no le haya agradecido por haberme salvado la vida – dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Quien entiende a las _amazonas_? – lanzo la pregunta al aire con tono divertido, cambiando la frase _"¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?"_

Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa últimamente no alcanzaba mis ojos.

Estaba pasando por una etapa deprimente, nada me hacía sonreír como antes, aunque Ryoga dijera e hiciera de todo por hacerme cambiar el ánimo, todo era inútil. Había perdido mi fuerza, había abandonado a mi familia, había abandonado a Ranma, lo había dejado todo y ahora iba en una aventura en busca de mi fuerza para poder regresar y ser digna de heredar el dojo de mi padre. Poder ser digna del amor de Ranma y demostrarle que no tiene que cuidarme la espalda a cada momento, de demostrarle que puedo cuidarme sola y ser independiente. Pero había algo que me carcomía la cabeza ¿El me estaría esperando? Nunca olvidaré el momento en que dijo que me amaba, en que vi sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, donde creo haber sido la única en la faz de la tierra en ver su lado más vulnerable. Aun me cuestiono si todo habría sido una farsa para convencerme de quedarme, un truco para persuadirme ¿y si hubiera sido cierto? Lo habría lastimado y eso me lastimaba a mí también.

Cuando Ranma sufría, yo lo sentía. Podía sentir todo lo que el sentía, como si estuviéramos conectados. De alguna manera llegué a involucrarme tanto en la vida de Ranma que conocía todos sus movimientos, todos sus gestos, sus miedos, sus locuras, sus alegrías, absolutamente todo. Lo conocía tan bien y lo amaba con locura que ese sentimiento hizo que me aferrara a el tanto como si fuéramos una sola persona –metafóricamente hablando- como si un hilo nos conectara.

Cerré los ojos lentamente al recordar aquel beso. Recordar sentir sus labios moverse con un poco de torpeza sobre los míos, hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Sin percatarme había apuñado mis manos del estremecimiento que me causaba, una corriente electrizante se acumulaba en mi estómago y viajaba por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Quise recordar más, sabía que Ryoga estaba diciendo algo pero mi mente viajaba aquel momento. Aquel momento en el cuarto del consultorio del doctor tofu, el momento en que Ranma con fuerza puso sus labios sobre mí, cuando empezó a moverlos inexpertos y luego con esa conexión que había entre ambos, nuestros labios se acoplaron tan perfectamente como si hubiera besado a tantos chicos en el pasado que fuera experta. Pero no.

Recordaba todo eso, a cada momento del día, lo recordaba para sentirme viva, para sentir que era realmente feliz. Pero toda esa felicidad se evaporaba en segundos y era remplazada por una tristeza infinita y cuestionamientos: Cuando recuerde ese día ¿No sentiré nada? Cuando recuerde su beso ¿Me dará igual? Cuando recuerde el momento en que dijo que me amaba ¿Será como si me lo hubiera dicho cualquier persona? Cuando recuerde la sonrisa de mi padre, el cariño de mi hermana, el afecto de toda mi familia ¿Me dará igual? todas esos cuestionamientos formaban remolinos de sentimientos en mi pecho, que no podía evitar sentir pavor.

-Akane – Ryoga me llamo alzando la voz. Pegue un brinquito al escuchar su voz, como si me despertara de un sueño –Has estado distraída últimamente, me preocupas.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado ¿Quién no estuviera igual?

Ryoga soltó un suspiro, no dijo nada después de un rato.

-Akane, si él te amara no dudes que estaría buscándote en este momento. No creas que no me doy cuenta. Soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti, también pensé que todo esto era una locura. Arriesgar tu vida. Pero, pero como igual que tú las artes marciales son mi razón de ser, aprender técnicas, ser más fuerte cada día. Por eso trato de tener empatía con todo lo que te está pasando. Por eso decidí venir contigo y protegerte hasta que él te encuentre. Porque aunque no lo creas, estoy seguro de que lo veremos pronto. Y no estará nada feliz.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Podía sentir como latía tan fuerte con solo hablar de _él._ Una ráfaga de vértigo me invadió y el frio se apoderó de mi ¿Ranma vendría por mí? Bueno, no lo había pensado, el sería capaz… si me amara. Miré a Ryoga con temor, pero él me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ven – me extendió la mano –Si nos demoramos seguramente nos dejarán sin comida. Ese marinero loco es un abusivo glotón. Se cree con el derecho de tener más porción que el resto solo porque maneja la nave.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, le tendí la mano y nos fuimos.

Después de habernos reunido con el resto y ver como peleaban la anciana, Ryoga, Shamppo y el capitán por la comida por fin terminamos. Yo no había tenido mucha hambre, de hecho, no había tenido mucha hambre desde hace días. Había comido el arroz con curri y guisado de Ryoga, estaba realmente delicioso, aunque mi estómago reclamara que no quería más. La anciana había insistido en que tenía que alimentarme bien, estaba preocupada por así decirlo. Shamppo no disimulaba su mirada filosa cuando su abuela me preguntaba cómo me sentía. No había entablado ningún tipo de conversación con ella, solo podía sentir su presencia y era algo que me incomodaba demasiado, aun no entendía porque nos acompañaba en este viaje.

-¡Tierra a la vista! – grito el capitán desde su puesto.

Miré a la anciana y la ansiedad crecía en mi estómago cada vez más. Estábamos cerca, estábamos cerca de llegar con esos monjes y perder mis sentimientos. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, el viaje había resultado hasta ahora apacible, no había llegado a imaginar que el momento llegaría tan rápido. Miré a Ryoga y el entendió lo que me pasaba, asintió con la cabeza y acarició mi mano.

-Siento como si fueran a llevarme con un científico loco y quitarme el cerebro – dijo con nerviosismo –Estoy asustada.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te quiten el cerebro. Akane, recuerda que esto es solo el principio ¿Aun estás segura? Podemos volver si quieres.

Lo miré asustada, confundida y nerviosa. Luego miré a Shamppo que estaba apoyada en las barras y mirándome con aprensión, luego miré a la anciana que me observaba con detenimiento como si tratara de leerme la mente. Pensé en mi familia, en mi responsabilidad como heredera del dojo, pensé en Ranma y diez mil veces en Ranma.

-Sí, estoy segura.

Después de media hora y haber llegado por fin a China, el capitán nos dio una breve despedida deseándonos lo mejor en nuestro viaje y agradeciendo por haber preferido los servicios marítimos Ling.

-Será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche – comentó Ryoga.

La anciana lo miro de inmediato.

-Claro que no. Aun es de día comenzaremos nuestro camino hasta el anochecer y acamparemos en el bosque.

-¿Esta loca? Akane está cansada, no ha dormido bien. Lo que menos le convendría seria caminar. Usted misma lo dice todo el tiempo descansa Akane, tienes que tener fuerzas Akane, recuerda que es un entrenamiento duro - hablaba imitando la chillona voz de la anciana –bla bla bla, recuerde el estado de ella.

-Calla Ryoga, si mi abuela dice que caminaremos lo haremos – salió Ukyo en defensa de su abuela.

-¡Pues yo no pienso permitirlo!

-¡Ryoga! Basta, por favor. Estoy bien, puedo caminar, tampoco estoy inválida.

Estaba harta de que todos me trataran como a una moribunda, me sentía furiosa conmigo misma por dar esa apariencia de chica delicada que necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera y que saliera a su defensa siempre. Traté de no mirar a Ryoga, me sentí un poco mal por hablarle así pero mi orgullo seguía con la herida abierta.

-¿Por dónde es? – pregunté de mala gana a la anciana.

-Por aquí.

Ella camino delante de nosotros. Ryoga camino de tras de mí, no dijo ni una sola palabra después de que yo dijera que estaba bien. Apreté mi agarre a la mochila sintiéndome una miserable por no pedirle disculpas. Pero desde que había perdido mi fuerza, me costaba agradecer y pedir perdón.

Después de una hora de caminata y mover mis hombros para tratar de aligerar el peso de la mochila. Estaba comenzando a sentirme exhausta ¿Por caminar una hora? Antes podía caminar hasta por un día entero y ahora me cansaba por caminar una hora. Me sentía enojada, frustrada y decepcionada de mi misma. Ryoga me había preguntado varias veces si estaba bien, incluso se había ofrecido ayudarme a cargar mi mochila, pero se lo negué muchas veces. Mi orgullo quería demostrarles a todos que por lo menos era capaz de llevar mis cosas. Mis ojos escocían cuando mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y me vi obligada a respirar por la boca. No dije ni una sola palabra, mordí muchas veces mis labios tratando de distraerme del dolor de mi cuerpo. Incluso lastime mi labio de tantas veces que lo mordía.

Entonces sentí como me arrebataban la mochila.

-¡Dije que estoy bien, Ryo… - mis palabras murieron cuando vi a Shamppo tomando mis cosas.

Ella me miro como si nada.

-Se nota que estas cansada. Abuela ¿No crees que sea mejor que descansemos?

-No, aún hay luz. Cuando este oscuro lo haremos.

Me pareció ver a Shamppo murmurando palabras en chino y frunciendo el rostro ¿Por qué me ayudaba? Aun no me cabía en la cabeza.

-Ven, Akane. Deja que te cargue.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No voy a desmayarme! ¿De acuerdo? – apreté mis puños. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, tuve que pestañar muchas veces para no dejar derramar ninguna.

Ryoga se quedó pálido. Solté un bufido y seguí a la anciana que estaba más delante de nosotros dejando a Shamppo y a Ryoga atrás. Después de mucho tiempo de caminata estábamos subiendo una empinada así que sentía la presión en mis piernas. Estaba empapada en sudor, mis manos temblaba, mis piernas me pedían a gritos parar, pero no quería darme por vencida. Mi corazón comenzó a martillear y las palabras de Ryoga eran como balas perdidas que apenas podía escuchar. Respiraba agitadamente mientras hacia el mayor esfuerzo por seguirle el paso a la anciana. Me agarraba de montículos de tierra, de ramas de árboles, de todo lo que tuviera a mi paso para no desfallecer. Esto era realmente humillante.

El tiempo paso volando para mí, sentía todo tan superficial, mi única meta era seguir el paso de la vieja. Mi mente estaba aislada de todo lo demás, mi cuerpo estaba llorando del dolor y cansancio. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, mis ojos a escocer y la boca la tenía realmente seca.

-¡Basta ya! – Grito Ryoga - ¡Será mejor que se detenga o seguirá el viaje usted sola!

Me detuve sin poder reclamar nada ya que no podía articular ni una sola palabra. La anciana miró a Ryoga y luego a mí. Sus ojos filosos me estudiaron por unos segundos. Y luego su semblante cambio a una apacible y simpática mujer.

-Bien, descansaremos aquí. Ryoga, ve a buscar algo de leña para hacer una fogata y busca hongos para la cena. Shamppo ayúdame a montar las tiendas y tú, Akane, será mejor que tomes agua y duermas hasta que la cena este lista.

Shamppo, Ryoga y yo nos miramos sorprendidos al cambio drástico en la anciana. Primero quería apresurarse en llegar rápido y ahora no se inmuto por que Ryoga le dijo que descansáramos.

 **/**

 **/**

 **RANMA**

 **/**

Estaba acostado mirando las estrellas. Había decidido salir del pequeño cuarto de nuestra nave para distraerme un poco. No había podido conciliar el sueño y menos con Mousse quejándose de que no le daba espacio en la cama. Nos había tocado compartir una pequeñísima habitación donde apenas podíamos caminar dos personas para que Ukyo pudiera tener su privacidad. Conseguimos la nave más barata que pudimos encontrar y después de muchas disputas sobre como dormiríamos por fin pudimos descansar.

Pero ahora estaba acostado en el piso de madera con olor a pescado y un ligero olor a arena de mar, pero no me importaba, prefería estar mil veces aquí que con Mousse. El cielo estaba realmente despejado, las estrellas iluminaban absolutamente todo. Sentía que con solo alzar mi mano podría tocarlas. Entonces un momento de _deja vu_ cruzo por mi cabeza. El momento en que besé a Akane y sentía que podía tocar las estrellas con mis manos. Rememoré una y otra vez nuestro último encuentro, nuestras palabras, nuestro beso. Rememoré y estudié cada detalle de sus labios. Son suaves pero a la vez duros, son carnosos y su sabor es realmente enloquecedor. Su lengua es suave y sabia como saborearme. No pude evitar estremecerme y desear con todas mis fuerzas que Akane estuviera aquí. Entre mis brazos. Observando las estrellas.

Pero ella estaba con Ryoga. Un pinchazo de indignación y amargura me subió por el estómago ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ese cerdo estuviera con ella y yo no? apreté mi cabello, tenía mis manos como almohadas debajo de mí. Había imaginado como molería a golpes a Ryoga por no decirme nada, por haberse ido con Akane sin advertirme. Y también había imaginado miles de veces como le gritaba a Akane por dejarme atrás, por ser una niña loca y testaruda, luego la llevaría donde nadie nos viera y la besaría como un loco, la acariciaría y le diría que me ame como yo la amo a ella, que regrese conmigo y la seguiría besando hasta que mis labios se conviertan en cenizas. Me sonrojé por el deseo de querer tocarla y besarla, esto antes no me había pasado, me sentía abochornado y para quitarme este sentimiento recordé el momento en que me rechazó. Sabía que era inmaduro de mi parte no aceptar lo que sentía pero era la única forma de ser el niño que realmente era y no el hombre en que me estaba convirtiendo y le costaba admitir sus sentimientos y deseos.

-¿No puedes dormir? – Ukyo apareció con una ropa ligera de dormir.

-No, Mouse no deja de hacer ruidos extraños.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa como si comprendiera perfectamente a lo que me refería y se sentó a mi lado. Yo seguía en mi posición.

-Si quieres… p-puedes dormir conmigo.

La miré rápidamente. Ella estaba sonrojada mientras miraba sus dedos, los estaba estrechando y jugando con ellos. Yo también me sonrojé, no porque me agradara la idea, si no que ella era mi amiga y yo no podía verla con otros ojos. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme durmiendo con otra persona que no fuera Akane. Y antes ya había dormido junto a ella aunque sea convertido en mujer, y no puedo imaginarme haciéndolo con otra persona.

-Que dices, Ukyo. Claro que no podría hacerlo.

-¿Y porque no? A fin de cuentas, soy tu prometida. No tiene nada de malo.

Solté un suspiro y seguí mirando las estrellas.

-No hablemos de esto ¿Quieres? No hagas que este viaje se vuelva incómodo.

-¿Incomodo? Disculpa por querer ser amable contigo y querer que duermas bien.

-Pues estoy bien aquí, gracias.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ranma?

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?

Ella me fulmino con los ojos.

-Desde que volviste de China no eres el mismo.

-No te entiendo.

-¡Me refiero a que has cambiado tu trato conmigo! Antes éramos más unidos, ibas a verme a mi local o me buscabas para conversar. Pero desde que llegaron de China lo único que haces es pisarle la falda a Akane.

-¿Pisarle la falda? Fue hace poco que llegamos de China donde por cierto casi perdemos la vida. Gracias – dije con sarcasmo.

-¿No crees que no me había dado cuenta de cómo la miras ahora? Antes pasaba desapercibida, pero desde que llegaron de China no le quitas la mirada de encima. Incluso en su boda falsa la seguías con la mirada a todos lados. En la calle, en la escuela. Te volviste más sobreprotector y más intenso con ella. ¡Todos nos hemos dado cuenta!

-¡No fue ninguna boda falsa! Y deja de decir esas cosas. Después de lo que pasamos en China es normal que me porte de esa manera sobreprotectora con ella y quiera estar pendiente de ella.

-¿O sea que te hubieras casado con ella? Eso es lo que me tratas de decir.

-Es normal, es mi prometida. Si ustedes no nos hubiera interrumpido, creo que ahora estuviéramos casados – en mi interior estaba sorprendido de decir todas estas cosas. Mis palabras solo salían.

-¡En la azotea me dijiste otra cosa! Dijiste que estabas con ella porque te sentías culpable.

-Lo que haya dicho o no, no importa ahora. Akane es mi prometida y tengo que protegerla.

-¡Yo también soy tu prometida!

-¡Akane está ahora en peligro! ¡Entiende! Esta con una vieja loca, una chica que la odia y un despistado que de seguro la perderá de vista ¿Cómo puedes reprocharme estar pendiente de ella?

Ukyo me miro desconcertada y luego alicaída.

-La amas ¿verdad? Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Solté un suspiro. Estaba harto de tener a todos haciéndome esa pregunta. Aunque no me la hayan hecho realmente, en sus miradas se veía ¿A caso era tan predecible? No quería tener que dar explicaciones de mis sentimientos. Odiaba cuando querían meterse en mis asuntos privados.

-Lo que yo sienta por Akane es asunto mío.

Ukyo guardó silencio. Quería evitar verla porque no quería pelear ni dar explicaciones. Lo único que cabía en mi cabeza ahora, era encontrar a mi prometida y traerla de vuelta a casa. Con todo lo que había pasado mis nervios estaban de punta, me enojaba por cualquier cosa y apenas podía dormir ¿Akane estará pasando por lo mismo?

-Bien, pero te digo una cosa, Ranma. No me doy por vencida fácilmente.

No dije nada y esperé pacientemente a que se fuera a dormir. Hasta que así lo hizo, por fin pude soltar todo el aire en mis pulmones, mis sentidos dejaron de estar tensos y pude seguir observando las estrellas e imaginar mi reencuentro con Akane.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me quedé dormido. Abrí los ojos lentamente debido a la luz ¿me había dormido en la cubierta? Me estiré y sentí un dolor de cabeza que me empezó a molestar. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Mousse de pie pescando.

-¿Desayuno? – pregunté mientras me levantaba. Sentí un ligero mareo haciéndome sentir débil por unos segundos.

-¡No te quedes ahí y ven ayudarme! Si quieres comer será mejor que ayudes un poco.

-Bien ¿acaso no te enseñaron a pescar en esa tribu de locos?

-¡No nos llames así! – trato de lanzarme algo, pero lo esquivé fácilmente.

-Cálmate Mousse, no quiero tener que pelear y luego ganarte para tener que casarme contigo – hice un gesto de asco –No eres mi tipo. Nada personal – dije alzando los hombros con inocencia.

-Vaya, haciendo bromas cuando tu prometida está arriesgando su vida.

-Cállate.

Traté de ayudar a Mousse, pero pasamos la mayoría del tiempo peleando porque a decir verdad yo era un asco pescando al igual que él. Habíamos conseguido pura basura, latas, algas y hasta un zapato. Esto estaba saliendo realmente mal y tenía muchísima hambre.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? – Ukyo estaba de tras de nosotros mirándonos divertida –Moriremos de hambre si de ustedes depende la comida. Qué bueno que vine, ya tengo listo el desayuno ¡Okonomiyakis a la mesa!

-¿Alguien dijo Okonomiyakis? – Apareció el capitán, los ojos le brillaban de emoción – hace mucho tiempo que no los pruebo.

-Bien, gracias Ukyo. Mousse es un desastre pescando.

-¡Tú también!

-Qué bueno que hay una linda chica aquí que cocine. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a mi hermano llevando a esos chicos. ¡Por cierto! También iban a China, que coincidencia.

-¡¿Iban a China?! – Aparté a Mousse de un golpe para acercarme al capitán - ¿Iba una chica de cabello corto con ellos?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Alguien que hubiera visto a Akane era como un rayo de esperanza y me hacía sentir cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Oh si, iban con una anciana. Un chico y una chica realmente linda los acompañaban. La otra chica parecía estar enferma y tenía una mirada muy triste.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Se trataba de Akane ¿Enferma y triste? Hice puños con mis manos y la impotencia se aferró a mi cuerpo con desesperación. Sentí un nuevo en la garganta y el dolor de cabeza aumento.

-Creo que era pareja de aquel muchacho. El parecía muy pendiente de ella, hasta la abrazaba y todo.

La felicidad y la esperanza se esfumaron en un instante ¿Ryoga comportándose de ese modo? La rabia comenzó a invadirme el estómago, el hambre se me había quitado de golpe. Tenía los sentidos tensionados ¿Cómo puede el consolarla cuando yo soy su prometido? Ukyo me lanzo una mirada furtiva, queriendo darse cuenta de mi reacción. Mousse soltó un silbido y nos dio la espalda.

-¿Cuándo falta para llegar? – pregunte secamente.

-No lo sé, tal vez un par de horas más. Llegaremos antes del atardecer- dijo el capitán observando el cielo.

-Bien – les di la espalda para alejarme de ellos.

-¡Ranma! ¿No vas a comer? – Ukyo me trato de alcanzar, pero no quería mirarla.

-No tengo hambre.

Me aleje de ella. Me alejé de todos. Necesitaba estar solo.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Hola chicos! Feliz domingo , feliz lunes! O feliz dia dependiendo de cuando lean este cap! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí vengo con otro cap. Espero que les guste.**

paulayjoaqui : ((Hola pobre akane, de verdad se va a olvidar d los sentimientos que tiene por Ranma? Y Ranma va a llegar después de eso? Ya quiero ver ese entrenamiento y ese reencuentro entre ellos, ojalá Ranma le dejé claro a ukyo q no la quiere como mujere,o no? Así deja de molestar que bronca me hace dar ukyo no la aguanto.. y todo esto de que shampoo fue y está tan tranquila es para sospechar, q anda pasando? Espero esté bien. Besos)) **ninguna mujer aguanta a otra que quiera quitarle lo suyo! Jaja gracias por tu comentario y besos igual para ti.**

BelyPendragon :((hola! ay... me tienes en ascuas hahahaha, quiero saber que sucederá en el entrenamiento.  
Pobre Ranma :( , aunque sea medio egoista con Akane de cierta forma en no pensar en lo que ella quiere, igual me da penita :( !

Ya mi niña, suerte con sus cosas de la U, mucho exito y aquí estaremos esperando su actualización.  
Saludos! ( **Gracias por tu coment! Y sii ya pude hacer mi papeleo y ahora solo falta esperar el dia para ingresar a clases! Espero que este cap te haya gustado saludos!**

litapaz : ((esto se esta poniendo bueno...maldita ukio y su sisaña que bueno que ranma la puso en su lugar : D  
nooo quiero que akane se olvide de que ama a ranma : (  
besitos te leoo en el siguiente capitulo)) **jajaja me encanta tu comentario no te puedo adelantar nada pero te aseguro que pasaran muchas cosas.**

rosefe-123: ((Me preocupa la presencia de shampoo)) **gracias por tu coment! Besos**

afrika : ((Siempre he detestado a shampoo pero a ukio la aborresco siempre en su papel de sufrida y buena amiga y es una piedra en el zapato dd mi a dorada Akane , me intriga la precencia de Ryoga espero pronta actualizacion me encanta Azul Fuego)) **gracias! :D me alegra mucho leer tu comentario espero seguir escribiendo bien y que te guste la historia. Saludos.**

Solcito: ((Amo esta historia ranma sufre mucho esta muy preocupadp)) **siii asi debe de ser! Pa que aprenda a valorar a Akane jajaj no mentira besitos y saludos.**

Esmeralda Saotom: ((Hola que tal como estas...m emociona saber como Ranma se preocupa por Akane eso es ser tan varonil la ama y mucho que lindo sera de verdad que Ukyo va con buenas intenciones y Shampoo también? Lo bueno es que Akane se quiere recuperar por Ranma sugiere regresar asu lado ojala y lo logre que bonito m enamora tu fic ...bueno espero tu actualización bay y saludos)) **muchas cosas pueden pasar en esta historia jeje espero que te haya gustado este cap! Un saludo.**


	9. bajo la luz de la luna

**CAPITULO 9**

 **-A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA-**

…

…

…

 **AKANE**

 **/**

Cada día que pasaba nos acercábamos más a nuestro destino. Me encontraba taciturna, siguiendo a los demás. No tenía muchos ánimos de hablar con nadie. Después de muchos intentos de Ryoga tratando de animarme, parece que finalmente se dio por vencido y se complacía en contemplar mi salud a la distancia. Cada vez que la caminata me agotaba y yo no quería decir ni una palabra -ya que sería como siempre medio día de tiempo perdido- Ryoga discutía con la anciana demandado que teníamos que parar y descansar. Shamppo siempre me lanzaba miradas rabiosas cada vez que por mi culpa nos atrasábamos. Llevábamos casi una semana de viaje.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? – pregunte cuando estábamos todos comiendo.

La anciana me lanzó una mirada furtiva sobre su tazón de tallarines.

Estaba cansada de tantas conversaciones y respuestas cortas. Necesitaba estar mejor informada. Toda esta semana mis nervios estuvieron tensos. El miedo se arremolinaba en mi estómago haciéndome estar enfadada todo el viaje. Mis síntomas del cansancio me hacían estar callada con Shamppo y Ryoga –Aunque Shamppo no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por hablarme- Se limitaba a observarme y ayudarme cuando realmente lo necesitaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra –cosa que me desagradaba- Ryoga, por su parte, estaba preocupado ya que pasaba de mal humor todo el tiempo. Y era debido al miedo en que cada día nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, la enorme impotencia que sentía al verme débil delante de los demás, al no poder cargar ni mi propia mochila, al ser un peso para Ryoga y la anciana.

Esa noche, casi no pude dormir. La anciana nos había comunicado que para mañana ya estarías en el templo, el lugar donde vivían los monjes, eran enigmáticos y su lugar habitual era muy adentrado al bosque misterioso donde pocas personas habrían tenido el valor de entrar y explorar. Según nos contaba una noche la anciana: Ella tampoco conocía a los monjes, pero la antigua jefa selecta de su tribu los conocía y decía que eran personas enigmáticas y solitarias. Con muchos poderes y mucha sabiduría. Sabían mucho sobre magia antigua y practicaban artes marciales que remontaban de siglos y siglos atrás.

Esa tarde decidimos –demandó Ryoga- acampar en el bosque. La anciana no tuvo otro remedio que inclinar su cabeza de manera positiva pero a la vez llena de fastidio. Nos detuvimos cerca de un lago y todos ayudamos a poner una tienda. Ryoga me ayudo en todo momento explicándome los métodos más fáciles para poner una tienda. No quise ser quisquillosa con él ya que era consiente que me había comportado como un ogro todos estos días.

-Bien. Ahora, te enseñaré hace tallarines – dijo muy animado al ver que no ponía objeción.

-Estoy cansada de solo comer tallarines – dije sin pensar.

-Ya, pero es lo único que tenemos a mano – Ryoga no me miró y me sentí una estúpida.

Solté un suspiro y me acerque a el.

-Lo siento – palmee su espalda. Vi una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios -¿Aun quieres enseñarme?

Con un asentamiento y una tímida sonrisa nos dispusimos hacer la cena. Shamppo y la anciana se alejaron de nosotros diciendo que necesitaban entrenar un poco para quitar el estrés. Le había dicho a Ryoga que fuera con ellas y que yo me haría cargo de la cena pero negó inmediatamente alegando que no quería pasar tiempo con esas dos.

-Los tallarines los colocas cuando el agua está hirviendo – Ryoga parecía concentrado en su tarea de enseñarme sus artes culinarias.

-¡Eso lo sé! – no pude evitar sentirme abochornada. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

-Solo por si acaso – dijo también riendo –Se las cosas feas que dice Ranma cuando cocinas. Pero… ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No quería nombrarlo. Se me escapó – dijo apresuradamente cuando vio mi rostro hacer una mueca de dolor al escuchar su nombre.

-No te preocupes. Además, tienes razón. A él nunca le gustaron mis platillos ¿Pero sabes que pienso? Pienso que ahora con lo que haremos, no tendré ninguna motivación para prepararle algo.

Ryoga no dijo nada. Solo sonreía, pero era una sonrisa incomoda. Sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Cuando me deshaga de los sentimientos que me atormentan y no sienta absolutamente nada por Ranma, no tendré razones para cocinarle y así el no tendrá razones para insultarme. La idea de olvidarme de mis sentimientos aun hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de terror.

Era una idea que estaba a veces tan lejos pero tan tangible entre mis manos. Se me escaba haciéndome sentir normal y sin ansias, incluso tenia cortas y amables charlas con la anciana pero cuando quería aparecía y me dominaba haciéndome sentir muy mal y con mucho miedo, haciéndome dudar de lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Qué más tenemos que hacer? – cambié de tema rápidamente.

Ryoga con un movimiento rápido y torpe, haciendo caer algunas especias, me termino explicando todo lo que tenía que ponerle a nuestra comida y la cantidad necesaria.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – pregunté cuando nadie decía nada. Estábamos alrededor de la fogata.

La anciana me lanzo una mirada furtiva por encima de sus tallarines. Como siempre lo hacía.

-Has preguntado todas la noches lo mismo ¿Te arrepientes?

-¡Claro que no!

La anciana me miró pensativa.

-Si no estoy equivocada. Mañana estaremos allí.

Sentí como se retorcían mis tripas y la ansiedad me hacía perder el apetito.

-¿Será seguro? Es decir, ¿ellos nos recibirán? – dijo Ryoga mientras soplaba su comida.

Shamppo parecía pensativa pero seguía en silencio.

-Por supuesto que saben que estamos en camino. Lo saben todo.

Ese tono de voz me hizo estremecer. Esa noche cada quien se metió en su tienda a descansar. Ayude a Ryoga a levantar todo y me despedí de el con un hasta mañana no podía dormir, aunque así tratara. Ya estábamos cerca de llegar y las ansias me comían viva. Aún tenía el vacío en mi pecho y todas las noches me recordaba con ese frio y presión que extrañaba a Ranma, extrañaba a mi familia, extrañaba mi vida. Cerré los ojos mientras me hacía un ovillo y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Ranma estuviera justo aquí. Conmigo. Ahora. Y poder decirle todo lo que sentía.

-Te amo – dije. Con la esperanza de que el me pudiera escuchar. Pero sabía que no lo haría.

Esa noche soñé con el beso que nos dimos. Soñé con sus ojos azules y su cuerpo sosteniéndome diciéndome que todo estaba bien…

-¡Despierta! – la voz tosca de Shamppo me hizo brincar del susto.

Un poco desorientada trate de verla y solo alcancé a ver su rostro burlón.

-Eres una grosera – escuche a Ryoga fuera de la tienda -¿Estas bien? – asomó su cabeza.

-Si… yo… ¿Qué hora es? – mi voz sonaba un poco ronca.

-Las seis supongo. No fue hace mucho que salió el sol. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, la anciana está ansiosa por llegar.

-Si. Ya salgo.

¿Ansiosa por llegar? Desde que salimos de viaje había una pregunta carcomiéndome. Quise hacerla muchas veces pero las palabras se estancaban en mi garganta así como se estancaban las "gracias" a Shamppo y a Ryoga ¿Por qué razón la anciana me ayudaba? Ella siempre ayudaba a todos cuando algo le beneficiaba ¿En que podría beneficiarle esto? Tenía muchas dudas pero difícilmente podía aclarar mi mente con todo lo que me estaba pasando. Cuando entrenó a Ranma fue por una causa, la cual era lograr hacerlo casar con Shamppo. Cuando entrenó a Ryoga, el objetivo era que el venciera a Ranma y así poderse quedar conmigo dejándole camino libre a su nieta. Pero… ¿Qué podría ganar conmigo? No podría dejarle camino libre a Shamppo ya que ella nos estaba acompañando y por ende estaba lejos de Ranma…

-¿Estas lista? – Preguntó la anciana con ojos penetrantes –No tenemos todo el día. Llegaremos hoy y punto.

-Si. Ya estoy lista- murmuré mientras recogía mis cosas.

Caminamos por el bosque lleno de árboles frondosos y ramitas que en ocasiones rasgaban mis piernas habíamos. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a más personas aparte de nosotros. La última vez habíamos pasado por una aldea, pero la anciana no se detuvo. Ryoga iba de tras de mí y yo iba de tras de Shamppo, todos siendo guiados por la anciana. Estábamos cerca, el miedo me lo decía cada segundo. Después de unas horas de viaje y unos cuantos cinco minutos de descanso. Apareció frente a nosotros un despejado campo. Enorme y siniestro. Estábamos a lo alto y por nuestros pies se veía un campo y un lago que rodeaba un templo. Uno no tan grande pero al parecer más grande que la mansión de Kuno.

Para cualquiera hubiera parecido un paraíso. Un hermoso lugar el cual podrías admirar y disfrutar de sus paisajes por horas, comer en el fresco césped, pasear cerca del lago. Pero para mí, representaba algo hermoso pero a la vez aterrador. Como esas plantas hermosas que cuando te acercas quiere matarte.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Mis manos sudaban y por un instante quise dar vuelta sobre mis tobillos y marcharme de allí. Miré de reojo a Ryoga, este parecía sorprendido y a la vez nervioso. La anciana tenía la mirada llena de entusiasmo, victoriosa. Shamppo... ella solamente estaba con su mirada sombría. Estaba de lo más rara desde que salimos de viaje. No me atrevía a preguntarle que le sucedía.

-Bien. Andando – dijo la anciana con voz mandona.

Bajamos por la ladera. Ryoga me sujeto la mano para no resbalar. La anciana nos guio hasta un caminito que llevaba cercas de madera, se veía vieja y con agujeros. Apreté la mano de Ryoga cuando nos acercábamos al enorme templo. Las puertas eran grandes, de roble y sus postes dorados. Me fije en los detalles de la puerta y en ella se dibujaba un inmenso dragón con la boca abierta disparando fuego hacia un león que estaba de pie sobre sus patas. Todo estaba dibujado sobre la madera haciendo al dragón y al león un café oscuro. Lo único que destellaba eran los ojos rojos brillantes del dragón con su cola retorcida en forma de remolino. Y los ojos dorados del león, que apuntaba sus garras hacia el dragón.

Mi cuerpo dio un brinco y me di cuenta que el de Ryoga también. Porque sin haber tocado la puerta, esta se abrió.

Un pequeño hombrecito, con sus ojos casi cerrados estaba frente a nosotros. Rechoncho en su traje chino celeste. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se trataba de solo un pequeño niño. Pero cuando alzo su rostro pude ver sus arrugas y canas en el poco pelo que le quedaba.

-Oh – escuche a Ryoga murmurar.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba observando. El pequeño hombrecillo tenia orejas puntiagudas y grandes.

-Bienvenidos. Los estábamos esperando – dijo con una voz chillona.

La anciana sin inmutarse comienza a seguir al hombrecillo que se había dado la vuelta hacia el enorme palacio. Shamppo siguió de tras de ella y yo me quede atrás con Ryoga. El jardín era grande, habían estanques y pequeños arboles rodeándolo, un pequeño puente estaba sobre el. Había estatuas. También una de dragón del lado derecho y otra de un león de lado izquierdo. Había una estatua de una mujer señalando hacia el cielo con dos dedos. Su rostro era del color del marfil. Pero estaba tan bien fabricada que pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Este lugar es extraño – murmuro Ryoga que seguía sosteniéndome la mano.

No dije nada. Seguía mirando a todos lados en busca de más estatuas.

Entramos a un salón amplio. El piso estaba tan brillante que me imaginaba que podía observar mi rostro en el, el menudo hombre caminaba como un pingüinito hacia una de las puertas del fondo. A medida que nos acercábamos la puerta era más grande y en forma de arco, la madera a su alrededor estaba dibujada una especie de llamas incandescentes.

El pequeño hombre nos miró uno por uno y por unos instantes pensé que me mira a mi con mas detenimiento.

-Por aquí por favor.

-gracias – dijimos en coro.

Pasamos por la habitación. El hombrecito se quedó en la puerta con una sonrisa rechoncha, sus mejillas eran roja y el poco pelo que tenía lo llevaba atado a una cola. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Me había soltado de Ryoga para abrazarme a mí misma.

-Vinieron antes de lo esperado – dijo una voz quebradiza pero fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Mi mirada se trató de adaptar a la luz tenue de la habitación. Busque aquella voz que resonaba como eco en la estancia. Había una mesita de té en medio de la habitación. Unos cojines para sentarse. Mas allá había un estante con tubos de bambú –seguramente habían pergaminos allí- más atrás había un gran cuadro del mismo dragón y león pero ahora con vivos colores. La piel verde y dura del dragón se apreciaba a simple vista al igual que el cuerpo del león.

Visualice a un hombre delgado. Anciano igual a Cologne, sentado frente a la mesita de té. Llevaba una camisola, algo como una bata para dormir, pero no lo era. Podía ver por su escote lo delgado que era, pues sus huesos se divisaban. Miré de reojo a Ryoga y al parecer también lo había notado.

-¿ _Ese_ es el que salvara el destino de Akane? – pregunto Ryoga ingenuamente, como si la idea le pareciera descabellada. Su voz hizo eco por toda la habitación.

-¡Mas respeto muchacho! – la anciana lo golpeó con su bastón.

Miré al anciano un poco apenada. El seguía ahí, sin inmutarse. Entonces al alzar el rostro parpadee un par de veces. Su piel era arrugada, casi translucida, como si pueda ver sus pequeñas venas llevar sangre por su rostro. Era tan blanco pero al mismo tiempo se observaba feo y opaco. Su sonrisa hizo que más arrugas se formaran en su cara.

-Por favor, tomen asiento – obedecimos - ¿Cómo estas Cologne? Veo que trajiste a tu nieta. Me pregunto porque…

-Vinimos desde Japón solicitando su ayuda.

El señor abrió sus ojos suspicaz. Miró a la anciana. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía articular una palabra. Empuñaba mis manos debajo de la mesa.

-Tengo entendido que Chang está muy débil en estos momentos ¿Sigues viviendo en Japón? Pensé que tu tribu te necesitaba.

La anciana se tensó pero su mirada no demostraba absolutamente nada.

-¿Conoce la tribu de las amazonas? – pregunto Shamppo.

-Oh, querida. Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Conozco a todos los guerreros de toda Asia. Algunos de buen corazón y otros… no tanto. También conozco todas las tribus, agrupaciones. Absolutamente todo. Un anciano como yo se abastece de grandes conocimientos.

-Entonces usted… - mi voz salió casi en un murmullo. Pensé que nadie me oiría, pero al parecer el sí. Una pequeña flor de esperanza empezaba a crecer dentro de mí.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí. Ojos tan negros como la noche.

-Se lo que buscas en el instante que entraste a este templo, Akane Tendo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Este hombre sabía mi nombre sin que yo se lo dijera. Mi corazón latía muy rápido.

-Pero me temo que no estoy en las condiciones de ayudarte. Como veras, ahora estoy muy viejo.

Toda la esperanza que empezaba a crecer se marchito en segundos.

-Pero usted conoce el remedio, lo sé, mis antepasados hablaban de eso – la anciana parecía inquieta.

-Soy consciente de ello. Hubo un tiempo en que mis habilidades eran más joviales y mi fuerza era como la de un roble. Ahora he envejecido mucho. Conocí a tus antepasados, Cologne ¿Te imaginas la edad que tengo? Pero por favor, no la digas, es de mala educación.

-Debe ser más viejo que la anciana y el viejo happosai juntos – dijo Ryoga.

El anciano soltó una risa, pequeña pero parecía divertirle lo que dijo Ryoga.

-Oh, Happosai, era joven lleno de espíritu y una resistencia formidable. Siempre alegre y suspicaz. Un joven que paso tiempo conmigo aprendiendo algunas cosas, pero, desafortunadamente sus intenciones no siempre eran buenas.

-Creo que no ha cambiado mucho – comentó Shamppo entre dientes.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto, señor? Si usted es tan sabio como creo que es ¿Por qué no puede ayudarme? Imagino que sabe lo que me sucede… viaj-viajamos desde muy lejos ¡Este no puede ser su respuesta!

-Tu condición es muy rara, Akane Tendo. En toda mi larga vida he visto algunos casos como los tuyos. El último, aquel desafortunado emperador titubeo a último momento. Huyó el día en que se despojaría de sus debilidades humanas.

-¿Debilidades humanas? – Pregunto Ryoga –Se refiera a… ¿Sentimientos?

-Oh, claro, olvidaba que los mundanos preferirían las palabras sentimientos a… ¿Cómo lo digo yo? Debilidades humanas por ser un poco más agradable, algunos se refieren a los sentimientos como _Bazofia humana_. Pero, sí. Los sentimientos que nos atan a este mundo débil y febril nos distraen. Con el pasar de los años y dependiendo de la fortaleza de tu espíritu. Tus sentimientos vuelven, solos, como un pájaro vuelve a brazos de su madre.

-¿Usted no es humano? – dije sin pensar en si sonaría desubicado o no.

-¿Cómo me ves tu? Personalmente prefiero que mis visitantes me vean como ellos esperan verme: Salvador, un simple anciano, un sabio y muchas veces un amigo.

No había contestado como quería que me contestara tal vez: "anciano desesperante y misterioso" se me cruzo por la cabeza. Mordí mis labios porque no quería presionarlo. Necesitaba conseguir que me ayudara. No había viajado por nada.

-¿Qué debemos hacer para que nos ayude? – insistió Cologne.

El anciano pasó su mirada de ella a mí un par de veces. Luego sonrió apenado.

-Lo único que podría hacer por ella es despojarla de toda Bas… perdón, debilidades humanas. Pero no me encuentro apto para entrenarla ¿Le has dicho que es un proceso muy peligroso y difícil? ¿Qué pocos que han hecho esto han muerto?

-Es consciente. Se lo advertí el primer día.

-El único que puede hacerlo es _Yu._ Pero dudo mucho que acepte. Es una persona con poca paciencia y conflictiva. Pasa encerrado en sus aposentos y solo sale en las noches cuando hay luna llena. Casi no tengo comunicación con él. Supongo que así son los jóvenes. Pero él no quiere pasar esa etapa aun, lleva mucho tiempo así.

Baje la mirada derrotada. Sentí como mis ojos picaban. La impotencia me invadía ¿Entonces no había salida? ¿No podría recuperar mi fuerza? ¿Habíamos viajado tanto para nada? La rabia comenzó apoderarse de mí. Esto no podía terminar así. No quería ser una persona débil que tuviera que valerse de los demás para sobrevivir.

Me levanté de golpe para irme, necesitaba estar sola, la puerta se abrió. El pequeño hombre entró con una bandeja.

-Les preparé te de yerbas a los invitados. Deben estar cansados. Me tomé el atrevimiento de prepararles las habitaciones de invitados.

-Moning ¿Quién dijo que lo hicieras? – pregunto el desconcertado anciano.

-Como dije mi señor, me tomé el atrevimiento. Además… - dijo mirándome – está oscureciendo y el bosque a esas horas es muy peligroso.

Fue como si estuviera advirtiéndome. Baje la cabeza y volví a sentarme. Ryoga me miraba preocupado, pero no me atreví a devolverle la mirada. Estaba decepcionada de todo.

-¡Oh, que mente tan olvidadiza la mía y también que poca educación tengo! Lo siento ¿Quieres pasar la noche en el palacio? Mañana mi querido Moning les preparará una buena comida para su largo viaje de regreso.

-Es muy amable. Nos quedaremos, gracias –dijo la anciana.

-Siéntense honorables huéspedes. Están en su casa – dijo el menudito hombre y se nos acerco con la bandeja.

Ellos charlaban sobre la vida y sus experiencias. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, sentía como si me encontrara a cientos de kilómetros lejos y apenas escuchando lo que decían. Tomaba con lentitud mi té y sentía la mirada del Moning sobre mí, pero no me daba igual. Ahora todo el esfuerzo y la nota de despedida, todo lo que le dije a Ranma, el haberme ido sin despedirme de mi familia a sabiendas de que podrían odiarme. Todo había ido a la basura.

Moning nos llevó a nuestras respectivas habitaciones cuando estaba oscuro. No eran grandes como todas las demás habitaciones, pero era acogedora. Me di cuenta de que no había nadie más que el anciano –el cual aún no sabía su nombre- y Moning. Esa duda revoloteo por mi cabeza ¿No tenía que haber más personas? ¿Sirvientes? ¿Doncellas?

-Puedo hacer todo tipo de trabajo, no necesito ayuda de sirvientes – dijo Moning cuando le pregunte si había alguien más aquí.

Me quede en mi pequeña habitación. Ryoga había ido al que queda en frente de mi por el enorme pasillo y la anciana y Shamppo las perdí de vista. La anciana estaba de muy mal humor después de que el viejo se negara ayudarnos. Yo también estaba de mal humor, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía muy desolada.

-Que tenga buena noche, dama – dijo con una voz suave.

Al cambiarme de ropa, me acosté en el cómodo colchón. No había visto que aquí hubiera camas, pensé que había futones.

No se cuánto tiempo paso, pero no podía pegar el ojo. Me sentía tan frustrada, enojada y triste. Miré por la pequeña rendija que daba hacia afuera. Divisaba la luz de la luna ¿Se enojarían si salgo? ¿Lo sabrían?

Sin pensar en las consecuencias me levante de la cama. No me importaba nada ahora ¿Qué importa cuando todas tus esperanzas mueren? Sintiéndome como una rebelde Sali de la habitación por el pasillo. Recorrí todo buscando una puerta que diera hacia afuera. Me paseé por la cocina, un lugar muy amplio, una cocina tradicional que había visto en templos antiguos. Pero me impresione al ver una nevera y una cocina. Camine descalza sobre el piso. Pase por otra habitación otro pasillo amplio, donde la luz de la luna entraba por todos lados.

-Por fin – murmuré cuando hallé la puerta que daba a un pequeño jardín.

Salí y me aventuré por los jardines. Camine por un rato pensando en que sería de mí en un futuro ¿Ranma me aceptaría de vuelta? ¿Mi padre me seguiría heredando el dojo? Mis labios temblaron. A quien quería engañar, sabía perfectamente que ser fuerte era lo único que le daba razón a mi vida, ser fuerte y saberme valer por mi misma era lo que me caracterizaba. Ahora era todo lo contrario a la Akane que existió alguna vez. Ahora mis pensamientos eran débiles al igual que mi cuerpo. Me había convertido en la Akane que siempre odie.

Llegué al lago que estaba un poco alejado del jardín.

Me quedé de pie observando como la luna, redonda y blanca como el marfil se reflejaba en el lago, tan silencioso. El viento acariciaba mi cuerpo y se llevaba mis lágrimas saladas con él. Sentí mi pecho subir y bajar, y desde que el anciano me había dado la trágica noticia de que no podría ayudarme. Me desmoroné.

Caí al suelo de rodillas llorando. Apuñe mis manos sobre la tierra y la yerba arrancándola con mis uñas.

-¡¿Por qué?! – grité a todo pulmón. Mi cuerpo dolía ¿Ahora también llorar dolía? Me sentía tan patética.

Levante el rostro y enjuague mis lágrimas. Pero era imposible, seguían saliendo.

Todo había terminado. Había fracasado.

-¿Quién eres? – una voz ronca pero al mismo tiempo con una pizca de asombro me habló.

Mis lágrimas cesaron de golpe. Y busque con la mirada esa voz.

-Demando que me digas tu nombre.

Había un chico, parado a unos metros de mí. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de sorpresa, a pesar de la noche oscura pude ver que eran de un color ámbar precioso, como los de un león pero más oscuros. Parecía sorprendido y con miedo. Me levante de inmediato, yo también tenía miedo. Era alto, tan alto como Ranma y Ryoga o quizá un poco más. Llevaba una capa encima de su ropa blanca. Su cabello era negro y un poco largo, hasta los hombros, era tan negro como los ojos del anciano. Era también blanco, pero no un blanco feo y opaco del anciano. Este era un blanco juvenil, un blanco que gustaría a cualquiera y también envidiaría.

-Yo… lo siento… no…

Llevo su mano a su cintura y sacó una espada, apuntándome. El asombro y el miedo desaparecieron, remplazados por ira mucha rabia. Mi cuerpo tembló.

-¿Quién te envió? ¡Responde!

No supe que decir. El seguía apuntándome. Pero yo no podía hablar.


	10. una esperanza

…

…

…

 **CAPITULO 10**

…

 **..**

 **UNA ESPERANZA**

…

…

 **RANMA**

 **/**

 **/**

-¿Van a seguir ignorándome? – gritó Mousse desde la parte de atrás.

-¡Aun no puedo creer la estupidez que cometiste! – grité –Agradece que estuvo Ukyo para no permitirme matarte.

-¡Ya les dije que fue un accidente!

-¿Un accidente? ¿Confundir el mapa con carnada es un accidente? – dijo Ukyo mientras caminaba de tras de mí –Hubiera dejado que Ranma te ahogara – murmuró en voz baja.

-¡No llevaba puesto los lentes!

-¡Parece que lo que no llevas puesto es el cerebro! – grito Ukyo deteniéndose por un segundo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¡Tenia hambre! Estoy cansado de comer tus okonomiyakis, ya me dan dolor de estómago.

-¡Eres un desagradecido! Si no fuera por mí de seguro estuvieras muerto del hambre.

-¡Prefiero morir de hambre que tener que seguir comiendo lo mismo todos los días!

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Ya basta los dos! – Me pare, me di la vuelta para verlos –No conseguimos nada peleando. El mapa se lo comió un pez y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Todo fue tu culpa Mousse y ahora llevamos tres días de retraso.

Solté un suspiro, deje salir todo el aire que tenía cargado en mi pecho. Hace cuatro días habíamos llegado a China y seguimos el mapa. Hace tres días estamos perdidos sin tener la más mínima idea de hacia dónde ir. Traté de guiarme por mi instinto, recordar un poco el mapa ya que era yo quien nos estaba guiando. Pero, creo que terminamos aún más perdidos. El idiota de Mousse había dicho que perdió el mapa cuando intentaba pescar comida. Ukyo tuvo que detenerme antes de que lo matara por su estupidez.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos. Su mirada recorrió todo el bosque con ansiedad. Estábamos cansados, hambrientos y no teníamos más provisiones.

-No lo sé. Pero entre más tiempo pasemos sin llegar a ningún sitio, más lejos estamos de volver a ver a Akane – un estremecimiento recorrió mi pecho. Empuñe mis manos y la frustración volvía a invadirme.

-No tienes idea de donde tenemos que ir ¿verdad? – Ukyo gruño. Miró a Mousse con el ceño fruncido -¡Esto es tu culpa!

-Deja de quejarte tanto, mujer. Ya encontraremos una solución – dijo Mousse con desdén.

-Sera mejor que la encuentres, porque si no, no encontraremos salida en este bosque y moriremos de hambre. Te aseguro que no me importaría cocinar un pato asado para la cena si de eso depende mi vida.

-¡¿Y tú crees que voy a dejar que me pongas las manos encima?!

-¡Les dije que basta! Y Ukyo, no nos comeremos a Mousse. Seguramente tiene un sabor espantoso y terminaremos intoxicados.

-Cállate Saotome.

Mousse camino hasta pasarme. Se detuvo en medio de unos árboles y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. Aproveche el momento para sentarme sobre una roca y recostarme en un gastado árbol, Ukyo me siguió con la mirada y se sentó un poco cerca de mí. No quería hablar, estaba realmente agotado, no había dormido en días y la comida era escasa. En mi mente solo estaba Akane y la necesidad de encontrarla. Pero ahora esa idea era tan efímera que me dolía el corazón. He tenido pesadillas, horribles donde siempre llego tarde a rescatar a Akane y la anciana me da su cuerpo vació y magullado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir ese recuerdo del sueño.

-Encontraremos una solución. Te lo prometo – dijo Ukyo. La mire de soslayo.

-Siento que el tiempo se nos está acabando. Me siento… me siento tan frustrado, preocupado – la miré –Ukyo… si Akane le pasa algo…

-No le pasará nada. Esta con Ryoga ¿Recuerdas? El no dejará que la vieja loca y Shamppo la lastimen. Tú sabes lo que él siente, tienes que estar tranquilo.

-Eso no me tranquiliza – _me enferma._ Posé mi mirada en Mousse que al parecer se estaba debatiendo en una lucha interna. No quería que Ukyo se diera cuando de que cuando hablaba de Ryoga y Akane me hervía la sangre por los celos.

-Ranma, quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo con una voz suave - ¿Tú crees…

-¡Maldición! – el grito de Mousse nos hizo pegar un brinco. Nos pusimos de pie inmediatamente - ¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?!

Se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy grandes. Choco su puño en su mano y se nos acercó a zancadas.

-¡Estamos cerca!

-¡¿Estamos cerca del templo de esos monjes?!

-¡No! no tengo ni idea de cómo llegar allí. Hablo de que estamos cerca de mi aldea – decía mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro como alguien quien hubiera descubierto oro.

-¿Estás loco? Mousse no podemos perder el tiempo en tu aldea. Akane esta no sé dónde y seguramente está en peligro.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Qué sigamos dando vueltas y que nos muramos de hambre? Sé un poco inteligente, Saotome. Estamos hambrientos y cansados. En mi aldea seguro nos administraran alimentos y techo.

-¡Necesitamos encontrar a Akane antes de que sea tarde!

-¡Necesitamos comida y dormir!

-Yo no necesito…

-¡Mousse tiene razón! – grito Ukyo interrumpiéndome. Ella respiraba aceleradamente, me lanzo una mirada suplicante –Ranma, por favor. Mousse tiene razón. Además, tú no te encuentras bien. Te vez pálido y débil, no sé si estas enfermo o que pasa pero me preocupas. Si queremos encontrar a Akane será mejor que lo hagamos estando sanos.

-Yo no estoy enfermo – la miré con reproche.

-¿Ah, no? – Mousse se cruzó de brazos y me lanzo una mirada severa –Te hemos escuchado toser desde que bajamos de ese bote, toses más en las noches, el otro día no creas que no me fijé que estuviste apunto de desmayarte.

-Eso no significa nada. Estaba cansado, es todo – baje la voz. Sentía que los dos me estaban acorralando y no me gustaba.

-Has estado tan obsesionado con encontrar a Akane que no duermes. Admítelo, Saotome, necesitas que te revisen y descansar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí como Ukyo me tomaba del brazo. Ella parecía a punto de llorar, me apretó de la manga y con algo de incomodidad me solté suavemente.

-Por favor. Te prometo que encontraremos a Akane, pero, Ranma, nos sirves más sano que enfermo.

Miré un momento a Ukyo y luego a Mousse. Me había sentido mal últimamente debido a que tenía un resfriado pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrarme enfermo. Había tomado una medicina que había traído conmigo cuando Kasumi dijo que podría enfermarme, al haber permanecido mojado por mucho tiempo. Pero al parecer con todo el ajetreo, la mala noche y la falta de comida no había surtido efecto.

Solté un suspiro y vi alivio en la mirada de Ukyo.

-De acuerdo ¿Cómo sabes que estamos cerca? – pregunté a Mousse.

Él nos hizo una seña para acercarnos hacia donde el había estado de pie. Señalo el tronco de un árbol, no podía ver bien que era lo que quería que viéramos, me acerque al tronco entonces vi unas palabras en chino y una figurita de un niño y una niña de palitos dibujado debajo de las palabras inentendibles para mi.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ukyo antes de que yo pudiera preguntar.

-Lo dibuje cuando era un niño, eso quiere decir que la aldea está cerca. Fue cuando Shamppo me venció por primera vez y… ¡olvídenlo! Eso no es lo importante. Escuchen, no sé porque desde que estamos aquí no se me había ocurrido ir a la aldea. Fue un milagro que hayamos encontrado este dibujo eso quiere decir que estamos cerca.

-Te apuesto dos mil yenes que lo que dice ahí es "Mousse & Shamppo por siempre" – dije a Ukyo sin prestar atención a Mousse.

-Nah, yo creo que dice "Shamppo mi eterno amor imposible"

-O tal vez dice: "Aquí yacen las esperanzas perdidas de un patético enamorado"

-¡¿Quieren callarse y escuchar?!

-Bueno, está bien si te escuche. Pero te advierto una cosa, si alguien decide pelear conmigo y planear una boda no dudes en que te mataré y seguiré mi camino.

-¿Quién va a querer casarse contigo? – dijo con una voz llena de humor.

-¡Hay muchas mujeres que quieren casarse con Ranma! – grito Ukyo ofendida. Agradecí un poco que ella dijera eso. Me subía un poco el ánimo.

-¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo? –le dijo

Ella retrocede sonrojada. Luego lo fulmina con la mirada y antes de decir algo, se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios:

-Como Shamppo, por ejemplo. Que hace de todo para casarse con Ranma.

Mousse se puso rojo del coraje. Y nuevamente tuve que escuchar su pelea. Estaba harto de oírlos pelear por estupideces. Después de casi media hora de alegar quien sería mejor esposo Mousse nos mostró el camino hacia su aldea. Me sentí un poco incómodo ya que nunca imagine regresar al lugar donde derrote a Shamppo y ella me persiguió por toda Asia para casarse conmigo y llevarme de vuelta a su aldea. Y ahora, estoy aquí. Pero sin ella y buscando desesperadamente a la mujer con la que de verdad considero mi prometida.

Caminamos algunas horas y estaba sintiéndome cansado, me toque la frente con disimulo. Tenía fiebre. Empecé a sentirme mareado. Sin parecer sospechoso saque de mi mochila unas pastillas y me las engullí.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ukyo observándome detenidamente.

-Si, estoy bien ¿Falta mucho Mousse? – ignoré a Ukyo.

-¡Ya falta poco!

De repente mi corazón latía muy deprisa, no por miedo o por pensar en Akane. Latía de prisa porque me sentía mal. Mi cabeza comenzó a martillear y mis manos a sudar. Estaba temblando ligeramente mientras sentía el frio sudor que recorría mi rostro. Mis piernas me traicionaron y tuve que detenerme un momento cuando de repente todo a mí alrededor se volvió oscuro. Un vacío se formó en mi estómago y juro que tenía muchas ganas de vomitar.

-¡Ranma! – Ukyo se lanzó sobre mí.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – escuche la voz lejana de una mujer. Pero entonces todo se desvaneció.

 **/**

 **AKANE**

 **/**

Aquellos ojos ámbar me miraban con rabia, listo para atacar.

Me levante suavemente del suelo. Estaba aterrorizada.

-Ni. Un. Paso – dijo cortante.

Me quede quieta. No agache la mirada, no tenía que demostrarle que le tenía miedo, no era mi manera de enfrentarme a alguien. Siempre tienes que mirar a los ojos a tu contrincante –aunque este quiera matarte sin ningún motivo- movía mis manos ligeramente tratando de calmar el temblor.

-No vengo hacerte daño. No podía dormir y salí un rato…

-¿Dormir? – su mirada no se suavizaba. Seguía mirándome con desprecio -¿Acaso te estas quedando aquí? ¿Con autoridad de quién?

-El anciano – di un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-¿El señor Moonling? – soltó un sonoro _ja_ que resonó en medio de la noche –El viejo no tiene permitido alojar a nadie sin mi autorización.

Un insignificante pensamiento me invadió. El nombre del pequeño hombre se parecía al del anciano _Moning y Moonling._

No supe que contestar a aquello. Si eso era cierto, nosotros no teníamos ningún derecho a molestar. Este chico al parecer estaba demasiado molesto y contrariado por verme aquí. Tanto que podría asegurar haber visto terror y consternación en sus ojos antes de amenazarme con su espada. Su cabello se meció con el viento.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre? – bajó un poco su espada.

-Aka-Akane Tendo – tragué saliva - ¿Quién es usted?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, Akane Tendo.

-Nadie en muchos años ha venido a este lugar. Exijo que me digas el motivo de tu visita y según eso, tal vez te perdone la vida.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de miedo. ¿Qué me va a perdonar la vida? Esto estaba saliéndose de mis manos ¿Dónde estaba la anciana cuando la necesitaba? Mire a mí alrededor buscando algún método de escape. Pero era imposible. Ni siquiera pude cuestionarme pelear o no con aquel sujeto ya que me ganaría en unos cinco segundos fácilmente.

-Vinimos…

-¿Vinimos? – me cortó con una mirada gélida y llena de desagrado. Miro hacia el templo y luego hacia mí -¿Hay más de los tuyos aquí?

-Si… pero no somos malos – dije apresuradamente – Solo vinimos a buscar ayuda, bueno… yo vine a buscar…

-¡No ayudamos a humanos! No desde que ese desgraciado… - cerró la boca abruptamente -¿No lo dijo el anciano Moonling?

Negué con la cabeza despacio. El entrecerró sus ojos buscando alguna chispa de mentira en mis palabras. Entonces su mirada se suavizo y fue remplazada por una llena de curiosidad. Mientras guardaba su espada fue acercándose algunos pasos. Estaba tan aterrada que apenas podía moverme de mi puesto. Este hombre era capaz de matarme en cualquier segundo y por lo que según dijo –refiriéndose a nosotros como humanos- él no lo era.

-¿Por qué viniste? – Me miró de arriba abajo con un desinterés cargado de arrogancia –A simple vista se ve que eres una simple y ordinaria humana. Pero… tu espíritu… - guardo sus palabras y me miró esperando una respuesta – Cuéntame tu historia, Akane Tendo – dijo con voz ronca haciendo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran.

Aclaré mi garganta y detenidamente le conté todo lo que había pasado las semanas pasadas. La llegada de los sirvientes de Saffron a Japón, su plan y cuando me secuestraron. Le detalle el momento en que intervine en su desarrollo a convertirse en adulto y todo lo que pase convertida en muñeca. No le comente nade de Ranma, no quería que este hombre peligroso supiera de Ranma. Miraba con un poco de temor alguna reacción en este hombre, pero se inmutaba con los detalles que le daba. Le explique de mi repentina pérdida de fuerza y mis constantes cansancios. También le dije que mi vida eran las artes marciales y que haría cualquier cosa por lograr ser la antigua Akane y no una débil muchacha a quien proteger.

Dejé de hablar después de una media hora. Este hombre sonrió de lado y miro hacia las estrellas.

-El inútil de Saffron. Un Dios engreído y sin la más pizca de fortaleza. Le gusta mucho presumir y sus seguidores lo hacen igual ¿Te diste cuenta de que con un solo golpe lo derrotarían? No era más que un niño mimado que no sabía luchar. Tienen suerte de no haberse encontrado con un Dios de más nivel. En resumen se encontraron la mascota débil de un verdadero Dios.

-Tu... ¿Qué eres? – no pude evitar la pregunta. Solo salió de mí y me sentí avergonzada – Disculpa – dije rápidamente.

-No importa lo que yo sea, Akane Tendo. Ahora, ve a dormir – Me miro enigmático y un poco abrumado.

-Nos iremos mañana. Gracias por su hospitalidad, no molestaremos más – dije sonando cansada y frustrada. Mis ojos picaron y unas ganas de suplicarle por ayuda me invadieron. Pero no quería hacerlo, no le rogaría.

-Buenas noches – dijo con voz clara.

Me di la vuelta y regrese por donde había venido. Tuve suerte de no haberme perdido cuando llegue a la habitación y me deslice debajo de las sabanas. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Todo estaba saliendo tan mal como no lo espere, entonces mis lágrimas salieron apresuradas. Apreté los puños sobre la almohada. Quise gritar y golpear cosas, pero no conseguiría nada haciéndolo, lo único que conseguiría seria lastimarme a mí misma. Mire hacia la ventana y desee una vez más estar al lado de Ranma, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo y como estaba ¿Estaría preocupado por mí? ¿Me estaría buscando?

El vacío bajo mis costillas se hacía cada vez más grande esta noche. Todo el esfuerzo por una cura se había ido a la basura.

..

-Fue agradable recibir una visita después de muchos años – Dijo el señor Moonling desde el jardín.

Todos estábamos listos para partir. Los ánimos se habían ido a la basura el día de ayer y ninguno fue capaz de entablar conversación con los otros. Shamppo estaba desanimada, Ryoga triste y por alguna razón la anciana estaba frustrada. Acomodé la mochila en mis hombros y traté de sonreír al anciano. Quería despedirme de Moning, pero no lo había visto por ningún lado. Había llevado nuestra comida con el señor Moonling en una gran bola. A pesar de su edad el anciano tenía mucha fuerza.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad – dije inclinándome un poco.

-Espero volvamos a vernos pronto – dijo la anciana también inclinándose. Ryoga y Shamppo hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando nos dispusimos dar la vuelta para salir, una voz nos detuvo:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Volteé y los demás también, asombrados. El joven de anoche estaba caminando hacia nosotros con aire tranquilo, a su lado iba Moning que nos mirada con una sonrisa servicial.

Todos nos miramos entre sí.

-Pensé que tu deseo era recuperar la fuerza que se te fue arrebatada ¿Me equivoco? – dijo con sus brazos de tras de su espalda.

-¿Lo conoces? – me preguntó Ryoga en voz baja.

-¡Oh, joven Yu! Veo que conoce a mis invitados – dijo Moonling de repente muy animado –Espero no se moleste por la intromisión de dejarlo pasar la noche aquí.

-No me molesta, señor Moonling. Pero apreciaría que la próxima vez me comunique lo que está sucediendo – su voz sonaba tranquila. No me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Una brecha de esperanza comenzó a encenderse en mi pecho.

-Entonces, Akane Tendo ¿Te vas sin haber empezado tu entrenamiento?

Sin poder evitarlo emboce una enorme sonrisa. Tenía tantas ganas de saltar, de gritar de la emoción. No sé a qué se debió este cambio de decisiones pero no quería comprenderlo ahora. Lo único importante era que empezaría el entrenamiento y que si todo salía bien, volvería a ser yo misma.

Miré de reojo a mis acompañantes y ellos me miraban muy asombrados, al igual que el anciano Moonling, no paraba de lanzar miradas entre Yu y yo.

Yu embozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Moning, por favor acompañe a nuestros huéspedes a sus respectivas habitaciones. Escolte a la señorita Akane Tendo a que se reúna conmigo en el salón – después de una larga mirada hacia mí, miró al señor Moonling –Señor Moonling, quiero que tenga todo listo para la iniciación esta tarde, si todo sale como queremos, a partir de mañana empezara su entrenamiento.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El pequeño hombre se nos acercó con una sonrisa.

-¿Si me permiten honorables huéspedes? – dijo con una reverencia.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Cómo lo conoces? – Ryoga susurró fuerte a mi oído.

Pero estaba tan emocionada y aterrada que no le preste atención solo murmuré:

-Luego te explico.

Seguimos a Moning y al señor Moonling de nuevo adentro. Mi corazón martillaba, era una sensación hermosamente agobiante. Pronto sería despojada de mis sentimientos, pronto empezaría lo difícil.

 _Ranma…_ su nombre cruzo por mi mente.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Hola amigos! Aquí con otro capitulo. Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado.**

 **Hoy empece mis clases! Estoy un poco atareada pero no dejaré la historia, prometo traerles otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y les mando muchos saludos.**


	11. fin de sentimientos

…

… **.**

… **.**

…

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **-FIN DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS-**

…

…

…

 **/**

 **/**

 **AKANE**

 **/**

Imágenes como flashes atravesaban mi cabeza. Una y otra vez la imagen de Ranma, su mirada azul como el cielo oscurecido o el mar indomable me devoraban por dentro. Trataba de describir mis sentimientos en ese momento, aceptarlos en voz alta y enterrarlos en un lugar seguro dentro de mi corazón. Tal vez, la idea de que quedarían a salvo de lo que pasara en un momento me rodeo por la cabeza, tenía la idea de que en algún momento mis sentimientos volverían y se los diría en la cara.

-Te amo, Ranma – dije casi en un murmullo apenas audible.

Cerré los ojos y respire hondo. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Ranma? Bueno, esa pregunta abarcaba un sin número de respuestas: cariño, odio, fastidio, admiración, rechazo, aceptación, tolerancia, alegría, tristeza, pero sobre todo… amor. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi –aunque fue convertido en mujer- una extraña sensación de curiosidad e inmediatamente un sentimiento de celos ya que era mejor que yo aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Cuando fui conociéndolo, cuando iba observándolo todo, mi imagen sobre Ranma fue cambiando.

Con el pasar de los días, los meses, los años. Me di cuenta de que era una persona como todos los demás, con sus errores y sus aciertos. Pero su personalidad era lo que más me atraía. Ranma era una persona decidida, luchadora y que daría todo por los que ama. Aunque a veces –la mayoría del tiempo- era demasiado _bruto_ por así decirlo, me refiero a que era demasiado inmaduro, imprudente, impulsivo, cobarde respecto a mujeres cada vez que cometía un error por esas cualidades siempre buscaba la manera de remediarlo aunque le tomara días y días y días. Siempre admiré su determinación en hacer las cosas más honorables cuando cometía errores –aunque los cometiera conmigo- siempre buscaba el modo de arreglar las cosas.

-Te amo, Ranma – dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

La melancolía me invadió ¿Cómo me sentiría después de la ceremonia? ¿Pensaría lo mismo que estoy pensando? ¿Lo amaría de la misma manera en que lo amo? Solté otro suspiro, pasé mis manos por mi rostro por quinta vez. Estaba dudando si quisiera hacerlo. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, estaba completamente segura de que si Ranma se encontrara en mi misma situación habría hecho lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces. Para nosotros, las artes marciales son nuestra pasión, nuestra forma de vivir, nuestro todo. Necesitaba ser la mejor para él, necesitaba hacer esto por mi familia y por él, para ser digna por completo.

Tocaron a la puerta y pegue un brinco. Por mi mente pasó que el que estaba tocando la puerta era Ranma. Caí en la realidad, sabía que era imposible que fuera él. Sentí un vacío en el estómago.

Lo extrañaba.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver que Shamppo entraba a la habitación.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta con las manos a sus costados. Parecía intranquila, pero trataba de aparentar estar calmada.

-Shamppo ¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quería hablar contigo antes de la ceremonia.

Se acercó hasta mí y se sentó en la cama.

-¿De qué? – pregunte un poco inquieta.

Era algo incómodo tener a Shamppo cerca. Disimuladamente me aleje un poco de ella.

Poso su mirada en mí y aparento no haberse dado cuenta –aunque sí lo hizo- de pronto me sentí una estúpida. Es decir, ella me había salvado de Kodashi y hasta ahora no se lo agradecía.

-Sé que somos enemigas, Akane. Tienes muchas razones para odiarme así como yo las tengo para odiarte. Pero, pero no niego que también admiro mucho tu valentía. Quise hablar contigo antes de que sucediera lo de la ceremonia porque, porque quería darte las gracias.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Y yo que hice?

Ella me miró en silencio por unos segundos, parecía esperar que contestara por ella. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Salvaste la vida de Ranma. Y creo que lo has hecho en más de una ocasión, pero ese día, ese día estuvo tan cerca de morir que si tu no hubieras intervenido… - hizo una pausa y carraspeo –Ranma significa mucho para mí, aparte de la ley de mi tribu, llegue a quererlo como tú lo haces y no trates de negarlo. Amamos a Ranma Saotome. Por eso me siento en deuda contigo. Decidí venia al viaje primeramente por estropearlo todo, quise arruinarlo para que nunca pudieras ser fuerte y que Ranma ya dejara de quererte. Pero, cuando te veía no podía hacerlo y eso me enfada tanto que trataba de no hablar con nadie para no decir nada malo. Eres valiente, Akane. Y creo que todos lo hemos notado.

-Shamppo, yo no…

-¡Déjame terminar! Esto es aún más difícil de lo que piensas – soltó un suspiro y tomo aire -¿Por qué vine ahora y no después de la ceremonia? Bueno, quería que por lo menos sintieras algo con todo lo que estoy diciendo. Quizá después de la ceremonia te hubiera importado un pepino y creo que hay hubiera sido más difícil ¡No me mires así! Es cierto. Lo que quiero decir, Akane. Es que gracias, y te admiro y que quiero que sepas que pienso que eres tan valientes como nosotras las amazonas.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente con su aire digno. Antes de que saliera por la puerta me levante.

-¡Shamppo! – ella se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, me miró –Gracias, por salvarme ese día.

Ella sonrío de lado.

-No creas que por esto me he dado por vencida. Lucharé por Ranma – Shamppo sonreía, pero sabía que no era una sonrisa malvada. Ella estaba sonriendo enserio, amigable. Yo también le sonreí.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me rendiré.

Unos segundos después se marchó dejándome sola y con una sensación extraña de calidez en mi pecho.

La ceremonia se iba a llevar a cabo en uno de los cuartos del templo. Para ese momento llevaba un kimono ligero, que cubría mi cuerpo completamente, pero dejaba ver un poco el pecho. El traje era de color blanco, llevaba el cabello suelto y los nervios de punta. La anciana había desaparecido, según Ryoga ella había salido para hablar con Moning sobre la ceremonia. Antes de eso, había entrado a mi habitación para desearme suerte y felicitarme por mi valentía. También había hablado con Ryoga y estaba tan nervioso como yo.

-¿Estas lista? – pregunto el señor Moonling. Llevaba un extraño traje y Yu lo acompañaba.

El solo movió su cabeza con un gesto de saludo. Me examino detenidamente, me puso tan nerviosa que tuve bajar la mirada.

-Si. Eso creo – miré a Ryoga. El parecía triste y preocupado.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo? Es el momento perfecto para arrepentirte – dijo apretando mi mano.

Por un momento dude. Lo juro. Iba a decir algo pero Yu se adelantó.

-Decisiones como está siempre llevan a grandes consecuencias. Y algunas pueden llegar a ser tan satisfactorias. Creo que Akane Tendo confía en que esto la ayudará. No deberías hacerla dudar cuando ha llegado hasta aquí.

Ryoga le lanzó una mirada retadora. Creo que no le gusto el tono en que hablo. Me miró esperando a que dijera algo.

Pase mi mirada de Ryoga a Yu. Entonces dije:

-Estoy segura de lo que hago, Ryoga. Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo – apreté los labios y besé su mejilla. Creo que eso lo dejo impresionado –No voy a olvidarte, aunque me laven el cerebro miles de veces.

Ryoga no dijo nada, solo me abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero, Akane. No me iré a Japón si no es contigo ¿me oíste?

Escuche que alguien carraspeaba.

-Oh, claro, claro. Akane, es hora – dijo Moonling –Por favor, ven conmigo.

Me señalo el camino. Antes de irme miré a Ryoga, una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Tenía los nervios de punta, mi corazón latía muerto de miedo, mis manos sudaban y tenía la extraña sensación de que mis pies a cada paso que daban se volvían más pesados y se quedaban pegados en el suelo.

Entramos a una habitación atenuada con velas. Estaba completamente vacía y en su centro había un círculo dibujado con tiza blanca. Moonling me hizo una seña para que entrara. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que Yu estaba de tras de nosotros. Mirándonos. El señor Moonling tomo asiento dentro del círculo. Su mirada compasiva y algo distraída había desaparecido, dándole paso a un hombre cuya mirada estaba llena de seriedad y concentración. Tomo una espacie de pergamino, algunas hojas y un vaso que al parecer tenia té. También puso en frente de mí un collar con una piedra grande color azul. Hizo una fila con estos objetos.

-Bien. Primeramente te explicaré el procedimiento. ¿Estas, completamente segura de esto, Akane Tendo?

Tragué saliva.

-S-si – dije aclarando mi voz.

-Bien. Entonces. Tendrás que beber lo que yo te dé, diré algunas palabras y presionaré algunos puntos de presión en tu cabeza, en tu espalda y en tu pecho. Necesito que me des permiso de entrar en tu mente y en tus recuerdos. Quiero que te relajes tanto como puedas. Ahora, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Bien, ahora, extiende tus manos y toma el té. Muy bien. Leeré esto y seguiremos. Terminará tan rápido como empezamos.

¿Relajarme? Era imposible. Traté de tomar respiraciones profundas. El sabor de ese té era amargo, sabía a montes y estaba espeso. Arrugué la cara y devolví el vaso. El señor Moonling comenzó a recitar palabras en otro idioma ¿Chino? ¿Coreanos? No, para nada, no tenía ni idea en que idioma estaba hablando. Su voz era serena pero a la vez firme. Entonces comencé a sentirme un poco pesada, me acomodé en mi puesto y traté de relajar mis hombros. Imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza. Recuerdos que yo no quise recordar ¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto me vi en el tejado de una casa enfrentando a Shamppo, Kodashi y Ukyo. Recuerdo ese día, estaba realmente enfadada y les grité que Ranma iba a ser mi esposo ¿Por qué lo dije? Antes de que siguiera cuestionándomelo mi mente voló y aparecí en mi habitación abrazando a mi hermana mayor, estaba llorando por algo pero… no recuerdo que, ni siquiera me importaba. Mi mente también voló y vi a papá llorando porque estaba feliz de que yo había vuelto a casa sana y salva ¿Por qué se emociona tanto? Lo extraño fue que en ese recuerdo no sentí absolutamente nada, ni alegría por él, ni tristeza, era como observar una película aburrida. Mi corazón ya no latía como hace un momento.

Sentí una presión en mi cabeza y luego en mi pecho. Como pequeños choques eléctricos. El tiempo pasaba volando en mi cabeza.

Entonces mi cabeza voló hacia el primer día en que conocí a Ranma, jamás lo olvidaré. La pequeña pelirroja parada delante de mí, pero como el mismo recuerdo anterior, tampoco sentí absolutamente nada. Millones de momentos pasaron por mi cabeza, momentos con mi familia, que sabía que los quería lo sabía pero no podía sentirlo. Era como tener algo frente a tus ojos, algo especial pero no poder tomarlo –y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo- también imágenes de mis amigos, mis rivales, y por ultimo Ranma.

Mi mente voló de nuevo y aparecí en el momento en que Ranma me tomaba entre sus brazos y me decía que me amaba. Recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz, que hasta lloré. Pero ahora, ahora eso era diferente. No sentía nada. Ni felicidad, ni amor. Nada. Sabía que tenía sentimientos por Ranma, pero era como si no fuera capaz de verlos. Miré a Ranma detenidamente pero no me transmitía nada.

No tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Solo curiosidad.

Al sentir una presión en mi espalda, tuve que gritar de dolor. Abrí los ojos con fuerza, y como si hubiera estado durmiendo pase mis puños por mis ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Usted hizo todo eso? ¿Se metió en mi cabeza? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-Lindos recuerdos. Están intactos por si quieres saberlo.

-Ah, ok.

-Ese muchacho ¿Es tu verdadero amor?

Sabía que sí lo era. Pero no sabía porque no podía decirlo. No porque no quisiera, solo que no estaba segura de que mis palabras sonarían reales. Pero esto tampoco me importaba.

-No lo sé. Supongo – dije finalmente.

El anciano sonrío satisfecho.

-Está lista para el entrenamiento – dijo Yu de tras de nosotros.

Una ola de excitación me recorrió el cuerpo. La adrenalina comenzó hacerse presente. Quería correr y hacer todo lo que me dijera, quería lograr ser fuerte de nuevo aunque eso me costara la vida. Una sonrisa formaron mis labios ¿Sentía miedo? No, estaba completamente segura que miedo era una palabra que por ahora no estaba en mi vocabulario.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? – giré para mirarlo.

El estaba parado con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos ámbar se posaron con orgullo en mí, creo que mi tono de emoción lo sorprendió.

-Por ahora, tendrás que descansar. Aunque no lo sientas ahora, estas exhausta. Aunque no lo creas ahora, han pasado algunas horas de la ceremonia ¿Pensaste que fue rápido? – Lo miré aturdida por un momento – Ven, Akane. Te escoltaré para que descanses.

 **/**

 **RANMA**

 **/**

 **/**

-¿Ya despertó?

-Creo que sí. Creo que está abriendo los ojos.

-¡No lo mires tan de cerca! Puede darse cuenta.

-¿Y eso qué? Es más hermoso de cerca.

-Pero luego se desmayará al ver tu fea cara.

-¡Somos gemelas, tonta! si dices que tengo una fea cara tú la tienes igual.

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y las voces hacían que la cabeza me doliera aún más. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y arrodilladas a cada lado de mi estaban Rin rin y Ran ran, las hermanas de Shamppo. Al parecer se emocionaron tanto que despertara que embozaron una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Por fin! – dijo Rin rin -¡Le diré a todos que ya despertaste!

-¡No te levantes! Estuviste muy mal – Ran ran me sostuvo de los hombros.

La miré un poco confuso. Las niñas ahora no parecían tan niñas, habían crecido y se les notaba. Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en una habitación, no sabía exactamente donde estaba. Me sentía muy confundido, pero definitivamente era la habitación de una mujer. Había un espejo colgado en la pared y un armario donde había prendas femeninas puestas encima.

-¿Dónde estoy? – mi boca estaba seca. Lleve las manos a mi garganta y sentía un ardor que dolía.

-Estas en nuestra casa. Se están quedando con nosotros hasta que te recuperaras. Mousse está en casa de su madre.

-¿Estamos en su aldea? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¡Diablos! la cabeza me duele.

-Los encontraron en el bosque, parece que estaban perdidos. Cuando los vimos llegar ¡nos sorprendimos tanto! Y mucho más cuando te traían en brazos, te habías desmayado.

-¿Me desmaye? – pregunté muy confundido.

-¡Sí! Y estabas ardiendo en fiebre estabas tan rojo que parecías tomate. La jefe de la tribu permitió que se quedaran puesto que eres el prometido de Shamppo ¡Le hablamos muy bien de ti! Y por eso nos encargó cuidarte hasta que te recuperaras.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Me levanté un poco para sentarme, me mareé y tuve que cerrar los ojos hasta esperar que pasara.

-Es normal que estés débil. Estuviste dormido mucho tiempo. Bueno, en realidad no dormido, a veces te levantabas pero volvías a dormirte. ¡Rin rin y yo estamos practicando como sanadoras! Al llegar a una edad determinada podemos disponer de esos conocimientos y…

-¡Espera! – Levante la mano para detenerla - ¿Dijiste que estuve dormido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Ella me miro como si no supiera que decirme. Me di cuenta que mi pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, de pronto comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. Una espina me hinco el pecho, algo malo estaba pasando.

-¡Ranma! – Ukyo entro en la habitación de golpe. Ran ran la miro agradecida –Rin rin me dijo que despertaste ¡Que alegría! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ukyo se sentó en la cama y me miro tan alegre, al mismo tiempo aliviada. Pero yo seguía confundido y el temor estaba creciendo en mi pecho.

Ran ran se sentó de tras de su hermana. Todas estaban mirándome.

-Ukyo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Ukyo noto el tono de mi voz. Tomó otra postura y luego miró a las hermanas. Ellas solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Ukyo – insistí.

Ella me miró algo incomoda y luego dijo:

-estuviste casi una semana en muy mal estado.

-¡¿Una semana?! ¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Quién se queda inconsciente una semana? – comencé a elevar la voz.

-¡No fue una semana! Dije casi. Además, estaba con un resfriado tan grave que apenas y podías hablar. Tenías fiebre todos los días y hacíamos lo posible por curarte…

-Esto no puede ser posible.

-…Estabas muy enfermo ¡Déjame hablar! Estabas tan enfermo que nos llegamos a preocupar mucho.

-De hecho, aún tiene el virus del resfriado. Pero si se cuida, se recuperara pronto y podrán seguir con su viaje – intervino Rin rin, mirando a su hermana en busca de ayuda.

-¡Perdimos mucho tiempo! – grite totalmente frustrado. Pase las manos por mi cabello y mi rostro -¡Akane podría estar en peligro!

-No podemos viajar contigo así – dijo Ukyo preocupada.

-¡Me importa un cuerno si estoy moribundo! Necesito encontrarla – baje mi voz de golpe.

Le lancé una mirada suplicante a Ukyo. Estaba tan angustiado por Akane que las esperanzas comenzaron a morir dentro de mi pecho y eso dolía como el infierno. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. La miré suplicante, quería que entendiera como me sentía. Ella supo que yo estaba desesperado. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su mirada suavizo.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí? No tenemos un mapa – tomo aire –Necesitamos un plan. Necesitamos… no se… ayuda o como guiarnos ¡Casi nadie conoce ese lugar!

-¡Nosotras los podemos ayudar! – gritaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Las miré con sorpresa.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-¡Si! Mousse nos contó la historia y creo que nuestro deber como casi parientes es darte una mano. Sabemos que la chica Akane es importante para ti… - dijo Ran ran.

-¡No nos mires así! Hemos madurado mucho. Supimos que ella te salvo la vida, así que también estamos en deuda con ella. Por eso vamos ayudarte.

-Además porque el tonto de Mousse no deja de llorar por querer ver a Shamppo.

-Pero como sabemos que tu vas a ser su esposo, no nos molesta.

-Es tan patético ¿No crees?

-Me da un poco de lastima.

-¡Chicas! – llame su atención cuando vi que comenzaron hablar entre ellas –Si ustedes me ayudan créanme que se los agradecería inmensamente.

-Sabemos que la jefe de la tribu tiene mapas de toda China ¡Seguramente tiene el de los monjes de Sauco!

-Pero tenemos que ser precavidas para poder tomarlo – Ran ran miro a su hermana preocupada – Si nos pillan, nos castigaran.

-Por eso tenemos que ser cuidadosas.

-¿Y cómo lo harán? – pregunto Ukyo, también parecía preocupada por las gemelas ¿habrán entablado una amistad después de que esas pequeñas quisiera matarla hace muchos años?

-Como estamos entrenándonos para el arte de la sanación, se nos permite tener acceso a todos los pergaminos de la jefa. Tú sabes, como una biblioteca. Incluyendo los mapas.

-¡Sí! Así con los mapas podemos encontrar lugares donde crece tal tipo de planta medicinal que necesitemos.

-¡Eso es genial! Muchas gracias chicas. Si fueran mas grandes me casaría con las dos.

Las hermanas se sonrojaron.

-Llegas tarde, Saotome. Nosotras ahora estamos interesadas en otras personas – dijo Rin rin tímidamente.

-Osea ¿Qué ya no soy su amor platónico?

-¡Nunca lo fuiste! No negamos que nos atrajeras, pero ahora eso es pasado. Tu eres el prometido de nuestra hermana – dijo Ran ran.

Sonreí, estas niñas me caían tan bien.

-Esta tarde iremos a uno de nuestros estudios. Trataremos de conseguir el mapa que buscas. He escuchado historias de los monjes de Sauco, de seguro podre encontrar el mapa.

-Si, y mientras tanto será mejor que descanses- las gemelas se levantaron.

-Iré a prepararte algo de sopa. Necesitas estar alimentado si quieres seguir el viaje –Ukyo también se levantó. Parecía triste –También necesito preparar provisiones si no queremos que Mousse haga otra carnada de mapa.

-Ukyo –la llame. Ella se detuvo en la puerta –Muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo. Enserio. Eres una gran amiga.

Ella sonrío con tristeza.

-Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Hola amigos! Estoy aquí rápidamente subiendo un capitulo. Enserio que trato de responder sus comentarios pero mi carrera es difícil y tengo tareas y tareas que casi no me da tiempo de escribir. Pero aquí estoy con otro capitulo que espero que les guste. He leído todos sus comentarios y me encantan. Gracias por los comentarios positivos y por desearme suerte en la universidad jeje les mando un beso a todos.**


	12. El lago

**/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **-BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA-**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **AKANE**

Bajamos a tiempo para descansar. Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la tierra mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Yu me miro de pie, trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero simplemente me agotaba. Una y otra vez quería intentarlo, aunque era consciente de que no debía esforzar mi cuerpo al límite. Pero, una sensación de adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo me invadía con fuerza haciendo que lo volviera a intentar. Sequé el sudor de mi frente y me puse de pie. Con decisión lo miré.

-De nuevo.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo con algo de desdén.

Este era Yu. El chico misterioso, tan misterioso que no me atrevía a preguntar sobre su vida. No porque me diera miedo, simplemente lo respetaba, gracias a él estoy sintiéndome un poco mejor ahora con el entrenamiento. Sabía que tenía sus secretos ¿Cuántos años tendrá realmente? Aunque físicamente pareciera que tuviera menos de veinte, se muy en el fondo que tiene muchos más. Por su forma de hablar, de expresarse, de moverse, sé que no pertenece al mismo mundo que el mío. Una pizca de simpatía sentía hacia él. Yu era mi maestro ahora, aunque no me demostrara mucha consideración.

Habíamos terminado de bajar la ladera. Mi entrenamiento ahora era la resistencia física. Tenía que subir los árboles de sauco más grandes y practicar mis saltos. En la escuela había aprendido que los árboles de sauco no eran muy grandes, pero aquí, aquí era mágico ya que median el triple de lo que normalmente median. Yu era de gran ayuda. Pero a veces me exigía demasiado que mis piernas temblaban al final de día, o tal vez era yo la que me exigía mucho más.

-Aún no se pone el sol – dije mirando al cielo –Creo que podría hacerlo una vez más.

-Estoy tratando de ser condescendiente contigo, Tendo ¿No crees que te exiges demasiado?

Lo miré alzando la ceja: -De hecho. Eres tú el que me exige demasiado.

-Estoy trabajando en ello. Sé que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte por ahora. No quiero tener otra discusión con tu "novio"

Lo miré molesta.

-Ya te he dicho que Ryoga no es mi novio. Además Yu, deja de llamarme "Tendo" me siento como una vieja y los dos sabemos que el mayor aquí de nosotros eres tu – dije sonando sarcástica.

Espere ver una sonrisa, aunque sea una pequeña en su rostro. Me lanzo una mirada furtiva. Pero nunca sonrió.

-Preferiría que te dirigieras a mi como tu maestro – dijo mientras masajeaba sus muñecas. Un pensamiento de que estuviera sobándose los huesos por la artritis me hiso querer reír.

Yu me miro filosamente. Pero sabía que no se iba a enojar conmigo. Los pocos días que llevábamos entrenando me había dado cuenta de que trataba de ser duro conmigo pero fallaba en el intento.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelta tan altanera? – su voz sonaba melodiosa, como siempre.

Todo en Yu parecía tan natural. Tenía una forma de moverse que podías pensar que solo flotaba en el aire con gracia y sus movimientos eran tan precisos que rara vez fallaba en algo. Admiraba sus movimientos y en el fondo quería poder ser capaz de hacerlo como él. Pero había una gran diferencia. Él tenía mucho más tiempo viviendo que yo y creo que tomaría millones de años para que yo tenga gracia en mis movimientos.

Yu soltó un pequeñísimo suspiro, apenas audible, solo pude ver el movimiento de su pecho.

-Una última vez y regresamos al templo. Necesito hacer algunas cosas y siento que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Brinque como una niña pequeña juntando mis manos en señal de victoria. Comenzamos a subir de nuevo, ahora iba delante de Yu porque ya conocía el camino.

Desde que me habían despojado de mis sentimientos, todo había cambiado, pero, al mismo tiempo sentía que no. era una sensación extraña, como si fuera una persona libre, valiente, decidida, una Akane que dudo mucho que alguna vez hubiera sido. Pero el sentimiento extraño era como si estuvieras feliz, capaz de hacer lo que fuese, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo, algo muy importante. Cada noche decía en voz alta los nombres de toda mi familia, los nombres de mis amigos y por ultimo un nombre que sabía que significaba algo para mí, pero ya no como antes.

Ranma Saotome…

Recordaba su rostro todas las noches, dibujaba en mi mente sus facciones, sus expresiones, memorizaba su voz. Todo estaba en orden. No lo había olvidado, pero sabía que ya no era lo mismo. Antes de despojarme de mis sentimientos tenía mucho miedo, pero ese recuerdo se siento como si hubiera le hubiera pasado a otra persona. Como si hubiera pasado hace muchos pero muchos años, que aquel sentimiento de terror por olvidar a mis seres queridos –me refiero a perder la memoria- había desaparecido. Mis sentimientos por Ranma también, yo no lo odiaba, pero tampoco sentía que lo amara. Cerraba los ojos y recordaba el beso que nos habíamos dado, pero también se sentía como si hubiera pasado hace miles de años, y ese recuerdo era como si lo estuviera viendo en tercera persona. Viendo personas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, como si estuviera viendo una vieja película. Pero en realidad se trataba de Ranma y de mí.

Llegamos al lugar donde los árboles eran enormes. Un poco lejos de allí había un lago pequeño escondido en medio de los árboles, me gustaba tomar un baño allí cuando Yu me daba mi tiempo de descanso. Pero no nos dirigimos allí, caminamos hasta llegar a uno de los árboles de sauco más gruesos y enormes que había.

-Ahora trata de llegar a la punta en menos de media hora – ordenó mientras alzaba la cabeza par a mirar el árbol.

-¿Media hora? ¿Qué paso con eso de "ser condescendiente"? – puse mis manos sobre mis caderas.

-Dije que estaba trabajando en ello. Pero la verdad es que, Akane – sentí alegría cuando dijo por fin mi nombre –No lo soy, así que sube a ese árbol o no cenaras hoy.

-¡Si, maestro! – dije dando una reverencia.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña. Como esos niños que hacen las cosas sin pensar que es peligroso, atrevida y pensar que soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa ¿Así que así se sentía liberarte de tus sentimientos? Un sentimiento de libertad y confianza absoluta, pensaba en muchas personas a quienes podría recomendar hacerlo. A veces no es bueno que tus sentimientos te aten a la tierra. A veces, es bueno vivir ignorante del dolor.

..

-¡Por fin llegan! – dijo Ryoga al vernos entrar en el comedor.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento hoy? – Preguntó la anciana -¿Avanzaste, Akane?

-¡Llegué hasta la punta! – grité emocionada.

-¡¿La hiciste subir hasta la punta?! – Ryoga parecía asombrado y molesto.

-¡Mas respeto muchacho! – El señor Moonling lo golpeo con algo que tenía en sus manos –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeña.

Desde que inicié mi entrenamiento siempre se dirigía a mí como pequeña le sonreí agradecida.

Estaba muy agradecida con todos. Aunque al principio tuvieron problemas por quedarse. Yu había dicho que la presencia de tantas personas conmigo no era necesaria y le había pedido a Moning que los despachara. Moning fue muy lindo con nosotros e incluso sabía lo importante que era para mí que ellos se quedaran. El y el señor Moonling se habían confabulado para convencer a Yu de que no les permitiera marcharse. Y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, simplemente accedió con la condición de que no interrumpieran mi entrenamiento.

Cosa que le era un poco difícil a Ryoga. Un día de estos buscaría una paliza por parte de Yu. Siempre estaba reclamándole porque no podía acompañarnos a mis entrenamientos y advirtiéndole que tenía que cuidarme. Un día me enfrente a Ryoga y le exigí que dejara de faltarle el respeto a mi maestro y el solo dijo:

-¿Sabes el terror que siento cuando te marchas a no sé dónde y tengo rezar por que regreses con vida?

Desde ese entonces no le dije nada. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí.

Nos sentamos en la enorme mesa y Moning con su singular sonrisa regordeta nos sirvió la comida.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado. Hice lo que más te gusta – dijo poniendo el gran plato de verduras con una especie de carne.

Alce las cejas un poco confundida.

-Mi plato favorito son los tallarines. Pero seguramente esto esta delicioso y se convertirá en mi favorito. Muchas gracias.

Moning abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Tal vez no debí haberle dicho que mi plato favorito eran los tallarines.

-Muchas gracias, Moning. Puedes retirarte – le habló Yu. Por un momento vi su dura mirada en los ojos de su sirviente.

Yu estaba enojado. No sabía por qué.

Moning se retiró sin decir una sola palabra. Miré a Yu con reproche.

-¿Por qué no puede quedarse a comer con nosotros? – pregunté mientras cortaba mi carne.

-Es mi sirviente. No intentes cambiar las normas de este lugar – dijo sin apenas mirarme.

-Solo no quiero que coma solo en la cocina.

-Podrías por favor dejar de hablarme como si fuera cualquier persona – dijo con voz firme.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate! Tiene razón, Akane. Deja de ser tan imprudente – habló Shamppo que estaba sentada frente a mí.

Le saqué la lengua y ella simplemente volteo el rostro.

¿Por qué siquiera la odiaba antes? Lo veía ridículo. Shamppo era una buena chica, me caía bien y me ayudaba a entrenar cuando Yu se ausentaba. Practicábamos katas y luchábamos suavemente bajo la supervisión de Ryoga, según él, estaba vigilando que no clavara una daga en mi pecho. Cosa que me pareció divertida y me hizo reír.

-Hace tanto tiempo no teníamos compañía. Me siento un viejo afortunado – dijo Moonling mientras comía aminorando la tensión que había entre Yu y yo – Creo que le hacía falta un poco de brillo a este lugar.

-Coma en silencio señor Moonling.

-Ya te dije que no seas grosero con el – le advertí señalándolo con un tenedor.

-Y yo te dije que me respetaras – dejó su comida de golpe. Sabía que se había enfadado, pero aun así, no me sentí intimidada –Estoy hartándome de ti, pequeña imprudente. Si no me respetas te castigaré.

-¿Qué harás? No te tengo miedo – dije soltando la comida.

En ese momento me arrepentí de haber sido impulsiva y haber soltado esas palabras. Mordí mis labios y bajé la mirada.

 _Maldición._

-Creo que me sobre pasé con ese ritual – se lamentó el señor Moonling.

-Si no fuera por la promesa que hice y porque mis valores son inquebrantables, te hubiera mandado a casa hace mucho tiempo. Pero. Pero ahora cada vez que cometas una imprudencia saldrás en la noche a tu lugar de entrenamiento y subirás y bajaras ese árbol hasta haberlo dominado por completo. Y no quiero escucharte jadear de cansancio ¿Entendido?

El comedor se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Ryoga iba reclamar pero la anciana lo golpeo con su bastón y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Sabía que si Ryoga hablaba, Yu era capaz de mandarlos a casa y no quería eso. Me mordí la lengua y asentí.

-Empezaras esta noche – dijo después de unos segundos.

-¡Pero yo no he dicho nada! – grite inocente.

-Es para que aprendas de que va todo esto.

Volví a morder ahora el interior de mi cachete. Quería gritarle que era un tirano, pero no lo hice.

-Sí, maestro.

Sentí que sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Pero no le devolví la mirada.

…

…

 **RANMA**

 **/**

Habían pasados días desde que nos habíamos marchado de la aldea de las amazonas. Mi humor había cambiado por completo. Ukyo y Mousse siempre se quejaban y hablaban a mis espaldas de lo mucho que había cambiado.

Pero ¿Cómo querían que me sintiera?

Tenía días sin ver a Akane. Era como si una daga cubierta de fuego, una daga ardiente, quemara el interior de mi pecho y me matara lentamente. Tenía la ansiedad y necesidad de verla frente a mi ¿Había hecho ese estúpido ritual? ¿Me habría olvidado? ¿Recordaría si quiera mi nombre? Cada vez que esos pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, me daban ganas de vomitar. Apretaba con fuerza mi mochila y seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Estaba demasiado preocupado por Akane. Necesitaba tenerla conmigo, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que recordaba mi nombre. Solté un suspiro y miré el mapa por milésima vez. Habíamos salido y yo me encargue de guiarnos. No confiaba en dejarle a Mousse el mapa ni de chiste. Confiaba en Ukyo, pero yo necesitaba tener el mapa entre mis manos. Sentía que era mi deber.

¿Qué sucedería el día en que la viera?

Había pensado mucho en esto desde que nos marchamos de la aldea. Tenía planeado un monologo para Akane. Diciéndole todos mis sentimientos. Diciéndole que no me importaba su condición, que buscaría con ella una manera más fácil de arreglar las cosa. Pero juntos. Dios, amaba tanto a esa niña testaruda. La amaba con toda mi alma y dolía no tenerla cerca. Desde que nos habíamos separado sentía un tirón en mi pecho que recorría hasta mi mano izquierda y jalaba por el dedo meñique. Un jalón que hacia doler mi corazón. La razón era porque la mujer que amaba seguramente estaría en peligro. O, seguramente me habría olvidado. Era una idea que ni siquiera podía soportar.

Las noches en que teníamos que acampar, no podía dormir. Día tras día pesadillas. Una noche, que nadie me escucho ni me observó. Lloré. Maldita sea, me sentí como una estúpida niña. Tan vulnerable. Lloré porque me sentía tan frustrado por no poder encontrar a Akane. Normalmente cuando ella escapaba o la secuestraban demoraba solo una noche en hallarla.

La última noche que acampamos, no pude dormir. Salí fuera de mi carpa y camine un poco lejos de donde estaban los demás. Me acosté bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Puse mis manos tras mi cuello y pensé en Akane. Un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza ¿Estará pensando en mí? ¿Me extrañará? Entonces sentía la necesidad enorme de tratar de pensar lo que estaba pensando. Como si quiera meterme a sus pensamientos.

 _Piensa en mí… piensa en mí… piensa en mí. Te amo…_

Una y otra vez lo repetí en mi cabeza, creyendo que ella era capaz de escucharlo. Pero era ridículo ¿No? no es posible que alguien leyera tus pensamiento. Cerré los ojos y en lo último que pensé fue en el rostro de Akane.

-¿Podemos descansar? – la voz de Ukyo me atrajo a la realidad.

Volteé y la vi, estaba sobando sus hombros.

-Ella tiene razón. Yo también estoy cansado y hambriento.

-Vamos, chicos. No falta mucho. Según el mapa nos queda poco.

-Lo sabemos, nos los has dicho millones de veces. Pero está anocheciendo y tenemos que descansar – dijo Mousse bajando su mochila y sacando sus cosas.

Solté un suspiro. Miré a Ukyo y ella me miraba un poco condescendiente. Sabía que estaba cansada, y por un segundo me sentí como una basura.

-Bien. Iré a buscar algo de leña – dije soltando mi mochila también.

-Iré contigo – Ukyo también bajo su mochila.

-No, no hace falta. Puedes descansar.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Ukyo, ya hablamos de esto. No voy a desmayarme en medio del bosque.

-Aun no te has recuperado de esa gripe. No discutas conmigo. Además, no te has tomado lo que Rin rin y Ran ran te dieron para el viaje.

-¡Sabe a pescado muerto! – Solté un bufido y me alejé de ellos –Estoy bien. Te lo aseguro.

-No me importa lo que digas. Iré contigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ukyo era una mujer muy necia. Caminé sin esperarla. Necesitaba descansar de ellos. Esto me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Tenía que buscar madera? Si, cierto. Disminuí el paso y me puse a buscar madera para prender.

-¿Se puede saber porque estás enojado conmigo? – pregunto siguiéndome el paso.

-No estoy enojado.

-¡Claro que lo estás! Ranma, soy tu amiga y te estoy ayudando a encontrar a Akane. También estoy cansada y desesperada ¿Crees que me merezco el trato que me estás dando? ¿Si quiera crees que se lo merezca Mousse?

Paré de caminar. Mi pecho subía y bajaba.

Ukyo tenía razón. Me estaba comportando como un imbécil.

Todo este asunto de Akane me estaba matando. Me estaba haciendo odiar cada detalle de mi vida. Y si yo me odiaba así mismo por no poder hallarla, no podía querer a nadie más.

-Lo siento – murmuré.

Ukyo se quedó callada por unos segundos. Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar. Cerré mis ojos y esperé que pasara. No tenía ganas de esto ahora.

-¿Lo siento? Tú no lo sientes, Ranma. Has estado muy distante de nosotros desde que salimos de esa aldea. Sé que estas desesperado por encontrarla, pero ¿Eso es excusa para tratarnos como nos trataste?

-Yo no les dije nada malo – me volteé para verla.

-¡Nos ignoras! Y nos das órdenes de hacia dónde ir – dijo casi sin aire. Su pecho baja y subía con fuerza - ¿Dónde quedo el Ranma sarcástico y con bromas pesadas? – Su labio tembló – Te extraño. Hasta Mousse te extraña.

Tenía un poco de razón. Desde que habíamos salido de la aldea mi ansiedad por encontrar a Akane crecía minuto a minuto. Pero ella no me entendía, dudo que alguien me entendiera. Ninguno tenía ese sentimiento de estar perdiendo a alguien. Y yo sentía que la estaba perdiendo. A la única mujer que amaba con mi alma. Que la estaba perdiendo como agua entre mis manos y esa sensación hacia que me comportara de esa manera.

Apreté mis puños.

-Ukyo. Tú sabes lo importante que es todo esto para mí.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Se lo importante que es para ti! Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que tus amigos están acompañándote. Que la persona que te ama está a tu lado sin pedirte nada a cambio. Se lo impórtate que es para ti Akane. Si me lo hubiera dicho ese día en el tejado lo hubiera comprendido pero mentiste. Como siempre te comportaste como un cobarde. Siento mucha envidia ¡Lo admito! Akane sin ningún esfuerzo ganó tu corazón mientras yo, Shamppo y Kodashi luchábamos siendo las mejor por conquistarte.

-Akane es diferente – dije con un poco de dolor en mi pecho –Ella no me quería como un objeto. Akane nunca me obligo a nada.

-¡Lo sabemos! – Ukyo respiro con dificultad –Creo, creo que en parte fue mi culpa. Siempre traté de ser mejor y conquistarte de cualquier manera. Creo que si me hubiera esforzado menos lo hubiera logrado. Es que no, no lo entiendo. Akane no hizo nada para mostrarte que te amaba ¿Por qué era mejor que nosotras?

Por unos segundos lo pensé. Era cierto. Akane no se comportaba como ellas. Akane en toda su rara forma de ser, había conquistado mi corazón.

Sonreí un poco. Ukyo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Era eso. Ukyo, Akane hizo cosas que ninguna de ustedes hizo por mí. Y una de esas, era respetar mis decisiones.

Ella bajó la mirada. Pude ver sus ojos vidriosos.

-Vamos a buscar leña ¿Quieres? – dije en un tono más amigable.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sin seguir diciendo una palabra nos encaminamos más al bosque a buscar leña.

Esa noche no hablamos mucho. Faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro destino y las ansias me masticaban vivo. Mousse preparó un poco de salteado de verduras. Las gemelas lo habían provisto de mucha comida antes de nuestro viaje. Estaba muy agradecido con esas pequeñas, habían sido de gran ayuda. Gracias a Dios no se habían metido en ningún problema robando el mapa y les prometí que iría a visitarlas en cuanto pudiera.

Deseaba poder ir con Akane.

Ukyo y Mousse se fueron a dormir. Pero yo, como siempre, no pude hacerlo.

Decido caminar un poco. Tomé el camino diferente del que había tomado para buscar la leña. La luz de la luna alumbraba mi camino y me acompañaba en esa solitaria noche. Puse las manos dentro de mis bolsillos, hacia un poco de frio.

No pensaba en nada y al mismo tiempo pensaba en todo. Akane, familia, peligros, besos, sentimientos. Solté un suspiro y deseé que ella estuviera aquí conmigo. Lo deseé con toda mi alma. Entonces, no me había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve caminando.

Vi una luz que se movía sobre mis ojos. La tape con mi mano, entonces me acerque hacia donde venía. Había algunos árboles y ramas atravesando y tapando la pequeña abertura que destellaba la luz. Caminé en silencio y me acerque.

La figura de una mujer estaba frente a mí. Estaba de espaldas, por un momento mi corazón dio un vuelco ¿Estaba viendo a una mujer desnuda? Bueno, no completamente, estaba viendo solo su espalda, su cintura para abajo estaba en el agua. Mi corazón latió tan deprisa que me era imposible apartarme.

Ella estaba tomando su cabello y con la otra mano mojándose el cuello, moviéndolo como si le doliera. Aferré mi mano en el tronco de un árbol. El alma se me salió del cuerpo. La mujer había girado un poco su cabeza y pude ver su perfil.

Era Akane.

Akane estaba frente a mí. Desnuda. Tomando un baño.

Sentí perder el equilibrio en mis piernas. Esta aquí. Estaba aquí frente a mí. La mujer quien amaba tanto.

Mis ojos ardieron y mi pecho también.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Hola chicos! Pues gracias por sus comentarios y pues no me he olvidado de ustedes. No descuido este fic porque se que muchos lo desean que termine y lo haré por ustedes. Gracias por sus cometarios y hoy les contestaré a todos, se que no pude hacerlo antes pero en realidad estaba muy ocupada. Espero que logren entenderme. Un saludo grande a todos.**

paulayjoaqui : (Hola oohhh me encanta me encanta este Fic! Akane ya se despojo de sus sentimientos, espero que shampoo de verdad allá sido sincera, es una lástima q este enamorada de Ranma.. pobre akane ahora no siente nada? Cuanto tiempo pasa hasta q se encuentran Ranma y akane? Espero q lleguen a mitad del entrenamiento.. no confío en la abuela de shampoo algo trama.. espero q ukyo se de por vencida maldita q fue ggrrr  
Excelente cap gracias por actualizar,espero te encuentres súper bien. Besos)) _HOLAAA PAUUU GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! SIIII MUCHAS COSAS VAN A PASAR Y COMO VES AHORA YA RANMA LA ENCONTRÓ. ACCIDENTALMENTE PERO LA ENCONTRÓ. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO UN ENORME Y ESPERO QUE SI PUEDAS DEJAR UN COMENTARIO DE COMO TE PARECIO LO HAGAS. SALUDOS._

rosefe-123 : (Me habia olvidado de rin rin y ran ran que las incluistes) _SIII JAJAJA HABIA EXTRAÑADO A ESAS DOS HERMANAS ATOLONDRARAS. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO SU APARICION. UN BESO._

Esmeralda Saotom : (Hola mucho gusto nosda el leerte otravez k buen capitulo estuvo genial como siempre te luciste...sabemos que gases esfuerzos por escribir ya que estas centrada en tus estudios ( mucha suerte con tus estudios en la uni echale muchas ganas) que por edo no contestad los saludos pero con saber que los lees basta ..yo te daría una sugerencia para que no te estreses con tu tarea y trabajos de la escuela que actualizaras cada fub de semana sábado o domingo sería menos estrés...yo se que nos sorptenderas con cada capitulo que publuques ya que te quedan geniales nos dejas bien intrigados y emocionados bueno esa es mi humilde opinión para ti bueno mucha suerte en la escuela y saludos bay esperaremos tu actualización) _HOLAAA! SABES? ESTOY TOMANDO TU CONSEJO. ME ESFUERZO EN LA UNI Y HAGO MIS TAREAS PARA EL FIN DE SEMANA TENER TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR. LEO ENTRE SEMANA PORQUE ME ECANTA LEER Y LOS FINES DE SEMANA ESCRIBO MI FICS PARA USTEDES. GRACIAS POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS Y ESTA VEZ TE CONTESTE EJEJE UN SALUDO ENORME Y UN BESO. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TE HAYA GUSTADO._

MarcelaRomero752 c: (Me duele el corazón, Akane ya no ama a Ranma,... Creo que dejaré la lectura hasta aqui, fue muy lindo tu historia...  
Un abrazo

T_T) _NOOOO NO LO DEJEEEES POR FAVOOORR. EN ESTA HISTORIA PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS ENTRE LOS DOS. PERO DE ESO SE TRATA QUE RANMA VALORE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AKANE. QUE LUCHE POR ELLA ASI COMO ELLA LUCHO POR EL. TRANQUILA QUE ELLOS ESTARAN JUNTOS PERO PRIMERO ME GUSTA EL DRAMA JAJAJA PARA QUE EL SUFRA UN POQUITIN. YO AMO A RANMA CON TODA MI ALMA PERO TAMBIEN QUIERO A AKANE Y EL AMOR QUE CRECERA EN ESTA HISTORIA SERPA HERMOSO. TE LO ASEGURO._

Afrika : (Nooo quiero más es muy poco este cap ya quiero ver el encuentro de ranma con yu  
Y sobretodo con Akane) _JEJEJE HOOLAAAAA GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. SIII ESTA CERCA EL ENCUENTRO Y EN ESTE CAP RANMA YA LA ENCONTRÓ. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO UN ABRAZO GRANDE._

Flakita : (Me gusto el capitulo porque akane no perdió sus recuerdos, solo espero q ella recupere su fuerza y sus sentimientos por ranma, espero actualices pronto) _HOLAAA. PUES SI NO QUERIA QUE ELLA BORRARA SUS RECUERDOS ¿Qué SENTIDO TENDRÍA ESO? ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. UN SALUDO ENORME._

Michykane : (Me ha encantado tu historia! Me parece que vas por muy buen camino y te felicito! Espero muy pronto leer más! Suerte en la universidad! Se que es duro!

Lo único que te recomiendo es parar el corrector de ortografia, para afinar los detalles, pero la historia está amazing!) _HOLA! GRACIAS PPOR TUS DESEOS. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. SE A LO QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO DE PARA CON EL CORRECTOR. ULTIMAMENTE CUANDO SUBU UN CAPITULO NUEVO LO ESCRIBO EL MISMO DIA Y AVECES NO TENGO TIEMPO DE CORRER O REELER LO QUE SUBO. ES ALGO EN LO QUE TENGO QUE TRABAJAR. PROMETO ESFORZARME. UN SALUDO GRANDE Y BESOS_

BGRL21 : ( Me encanta! esperare el próximo capitulo! :))) _HOLAAA. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ME HACE MUY FELIZ. SALUDOS._

Bondo Murasaki : (Hola, me ha gustado mucho tu historia, quiero saber que pasa ahora, por favor no la dejes, se que es muy difícil, yo misma ahora estoy preparandome para unos examenes y he tenido mucho trabajo, te entiendo, te deseo mucha suerte, tienes una muy buena historia. No nos olvides!) _ME ENTIENDES! JAJA PUES PARA MI POR AHORA ES UN POCO DIFICL PERO TRATO DE DIVIDIR MI TIEMPO. LOS DIAS DE SEMANA HAGO MIS COSAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y LOS FINES DE SEMANA TRATO DE ESCRIBIR CAPITULO NUEVO. NO QUIERO DEFRAUDARLOS UN BESO GRANDE Y MUCHOS SALUDOS. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO._


	13. hasta el encuentro mas esperado duele

… **.**

…

… **.**

…

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **-HASTA EL ENCUENTRO MAS ESPERADO DUELE-**

…

…

…

 **AKANE**

 **/**

Ya estaba oscureciendo y estaba alistándome para mi larga y tortuosa pero emocionante noche. Estaba en mi cama enrollando cinta en mis manos hasta la altura de mis codos, también lo hacía con mis rodillas. Por unos segundos estudie los pequeños moretones y rasguños que se formaban en mis piernas y antebrazos. Para los demás podría significar el maltrato inapropiado a tu cuerpo, pero para mí, para mi eran marcas de batalla. Hacer este entrenamiento era tan esencial que el miedo no existía en mi interior. Al contrario, la adrenalina era lo único que existía al momento de adentrarme a ese bosque junto con Yu.

Pero esta noche iba sola. Iba sola, por culpa de mi insolencia.

Yu no me dirigió la palabra en toda la comida, se excusó diciendo que descansaría un poco. Pero antes eso me advirtió sobre mi castigo y que si no lo hacía, él iba a enterarse y tomaría medidas drásticas ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Porque se empeñaba en ayudarme? ¿Porque no solamente con una mala palabra de mi boca no me mandaba lejos? Pero era una parte de Yu, que creo que nunca entendería. Desde que había llegado, había ofrecido su ayuda, cuando Moonling me dijo que desde hace muchos años lo habían dejado de hacer. Todo por culpa de alguien que lo arruino todo con Yu. Haciendo su trato con los humanos como un tempano de hielo y manteniéndose alejados de ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me devolvieron a la realidad.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era, la anciana apareció por la puerta.

-¿Inspección de calidad? – Alce mis manos mostrando lo sana que estaba –Estoy bien. No es más que un simple árbol.

-Esos árboles son muy especiales ¿Lo sabías? – Se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba frente a mi cama -¿Cómo está yendo todo? ¿Te agotas como antes?

-Me hace la misma pregunta todas las noches. Recordaré escribir notas o grabar audios informándole cada movimiento. Tal vez la deje en la puerta de su habitación.

La anciana me miró por unos segundos y soltó una risa que llenaba el cuarto.

-Te has vuelto muy sarcástica ¿Dónde está la Akane sensible y respetuosa que conocía?

Sonreí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Soy respetuosa. Pero tal vez, no tan sensible como antes. No lo sé, es extraño, pero siento que mi vida anteriormente era aburrida e injusta.

-¿Injusta?

Torcí mis labios y empecé a enrollar por donde me había quedado. Sin mirarla dije:

-No lo sé. Antes me afectaba todo y lloraba mucho. Rayos, lloraba todo el tiempo por eso tenía los ojos hinchados. Digo, está bien, me pasó todo esto y apestaba. Pero, la cuestión es no dejarse vencer por nada y tratar de salir adelante.

-Me gusta como suenas ahora. Pero, con la diferencia de que incluso llorando y sufriendo por los rincones quisiste salir adelante y recuperarte, sin importarte lo que los demás sufrieran. Hiciste un largo viaje a sabiendas que sería arriesgado para ti. Con sentimientos o no, sigues teniendo una determinación muy fuerte.

 _-¿Gracias?_ – La miré alzando las cejas –Me ha alagado mucho últimamente. Y perdóneme por decir esto pero, soy la archienemiga de su nieta y tal vez en el fondo usted no me agrade tanto ¿Qué consigue ayudándome? ¿No tiene miedo de que su negocio en Japón se vuelva un desastre con Mousse a cargo? ¿No tiene miedo de que cuando vuelva a ser fuerte le quite el prometido a su nieta? Es mi prometido también, pero, pensé que me quería fuera del juego.

-Digamos que lo hago porque me caes bien.

-Eso ni usted se lo cree – dije terminando mi trabajo con la cinta. La miré suspicaz –Sea lo que sea que este tramando, tiene que ser por una razón muy importante.

La anciana me miro con los ojos afilados. Perder los sentimientos que te ataban al mundo –como decía Moonling- tenía sus ventajas, me hacía más suspicaz y podía oler la mentira a leguas, también podía darme cuenta de que personas son las que se te acercan por beneficio o porque verdaderamente quieren ayudarte y sean buenas personas. Pero no era el caso de la anciana. La había observado, escuchado, incluso buscado para pedir algún consejo. Ella siempre se mostraba interesada en todo lo que yo tenía que decir.

Era algo muy extraño.

-¿De que tratan tus entrenamientos? – pregunto elevando un poco la voz. Tal vez pensó que así parecería más agradable.

-¿Ahora? Establecer el equilibrio en mi cuerpo. Usted sabe, trabajar mis brazos, mis piernas y el sentido de la resistencia. Hasta ahora lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

-Tanto misterio solo para subir un árbol ¿Qué tramará ese joven?

-Ese _joven_ como usted lo llama, seguramente y tiene más años que usted. Él sabe lo que hace, confío en su técnica.

-Quisiera saber… - parecía como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, mirando sobre mi hombro -¿Qué puntos presionaron en tu cuerpo para ayudarte a resistir?

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

Me miró de repente, como si mi voz hubiera estallado su burbuja.

-¿Qué? Oh, nada, olvídalo. En fin, me alegra que estés entrenando tan arduamente. Vine para decir que haré una pequeña visita a mi aldea y luego vendré.

-¿Por qué no solo se queda y ya? – pregunté como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Pero ella solo se limitó a sonreírme.

-Oh, esto es mucho más interesante. Volveré en pocos días. Me llevaré a Shamppo conmigo, está bien que visite a su familia de vez en cuando.

-Bien.

Luego se fue. No quería despedirme de Shamppo, sabía que pronto la volvería a ver. Mi olfato detector de traidores no apuntaba a Shamppo. Ella me ayudaba a entrenar, no se metía en mis asuntos, incluso me sugería que técnicas usar. No entablamos una amistad de mejores amigas, pero esto era suficiente como para admitir que superamos un punto que había que superar. Y ese era Ranma. Creo que ahora se sentía más tranquila de que no demostrara una pizca de amor por él.

¿Lo hacía? ¿De verdad no demostraba nada? Me sentía tan normal. Incluso pensar en él era como pensar en mi papá o mis hermanas. Sabía que él estaba bien, y eso estaba bien para mí.

Salí del templo a hurtadillas. No quería que Ryoga me viera, no quería herirlo, pero últimamente se estaba comportando como mi padre. Estaba tan pendiente de mí y discutiendo con Yu sobre el modo de tratar a una dama, que tenía muchas ganas de gritarle y pedirle que se alejara. Pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que él había dejado muchas cosas por venir conmigo. Incluyendo a su novia Akari, a la cual no logro comprender ¿Cómo una chica puede estar tranquila sin ver a su novio por mucho mucho tiempo?

Tenía un traje especial que me había dado Moning hace dos días. No me lo había puesto hasta hoy, ya que quería sentirme normal con mi traje de entrenamiento. Pero estaba roto y sucio por la última vez que trepé ese árbol.

Era un tipo de tela especial, parecía seda muy suave entre mis dedos. Ajustaba a mi cintura y llegaba hasta mis tobillos. Era casi el mismo modelo del que usaba Shamppo, con unas franjas rojas que cruzaban mi pecho hasta mi cadera. El traje era azul, un azul del tipo eléctrico. No. no, era más que un azul eléctrico, era un azul como las flamas de una llama ardiente.

Moning me dijo que era muy especial y que no se dañaría fácilmente, quería que lo usara solamente yo, ya que lo había tenido guardado por mucho tiempo ¿A quién le habrá pertenecido? Pero, como las mangas eran cortas me aconsejo que cubriera mis manos con cinta. Y así lo hice.

Caminé cerca del lago. Siempre que salía mis pies me traían hasta aquí. Era reconfortante observar la luna reflejada en el agua, una paz invadía mi pecho y solo cerraba los ojos y contaba mi respiración. Caminé despacio saboreando el viento y el silencio.

Cuando los abrí, vi a Yu frente a mí.

Por un segundo su mirada reflejaba: terror, asombro, tristeza. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Los cerró y luego los abrió, volvía a ser el mismo Yu de siempre.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? – su voz sonaba un poco perturbada.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

-Iba a mi castigo.

Después de unos segundos lo vio todo claro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y cobró la compostura.

-No es necesario que la hagas. Puedes ir a descansar. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

No pude evitar sonreír. Pero no era de alivio ni felicidad.

-¿Es enserio? Creo que no aprendí lo suficiente. Iré de todas formas – dije caminando hasta pasar por su lado sin presarle atención.

-Es peligroso – dijo alzando un poco la voz, tratando de detenerme.

-¿Y eso qué? – Volteé para verlo – Haces que trepe árboles de cinco metros sabiendo que puedo caer y morir ¿Qué diferencia hay que sea en la noche? Nadie me va a secuestrar. Además, quiero hacerlo.

Yu parecía batallar en su interior. Mordió su labio y asintió despacio. Y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, pregunto:

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso – dijo señalando mi ropa -¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Me sentí como una niña que había cometido una travesura, pero, evaporé ese pensamiento. A mí me dieron esto, yo no lo hurté.

-Me lo dio Moning, el mío estaba hecho un harapo ¿Es tuyo?

-Oh, no. claro que no.

-Ya. Porque hubiera sido extraño imaginarte vistiendo esto. No hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche haciendo el cálculo.

Entonces por fin. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de sus labios. Mi pecho se hincho de orgullo.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado. Es de mujer, por cierto.

-Sí, creo que me di cuenta de eso. Pero si te molesta puedo quitármelo.

-¡No! no, está bien. Se te ve genial.

Arqueé la ceja sorprendida. El me miró un poco confundido.

-¿Qué? Dije que podías usarlo.

-¿Acabas de usar la palabra _genial_ en una oración _?_ – Solté una pequeña risa –Espera un _"apropiado" "a la medida" "sugerente"_ ¿Desde cuando dices la palabra _genial_?

Sus ojos ámbar brillaron en la oscuridad, y su cabello oscuro bailaba con el viento.

-Desde que en cada entrenamiento que te dicto dices la palabra _"genial"_ la repites todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando Moning te sirve la comida. Cuando la etapa del verdadero entrenamiento llegué, creo que dejarás de decir _genial._

No pude evitar reír. Y tampoco pude evitar sentirme muy orgullosa de ver a Yu reír también. Su risa sonaba tan melodiosa, mezclándose con los susurros del viento. Los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron al escuchar su risa. Una risa que no te cansarías de escuchar.

-Bien. Entonces. Iré hacer lo mío – señale hacia atrás –Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos. Ten cuidado, Akane.

-Sí, maestro.

Nos miramos con complicidad. A él le gustaba que lo llamará maestro y a mí que me dijera por mi nombre. Todos estábamos felices.

Camine todo el camino hasta observar el pequeño lago que me gustaba tanto. Ya que estaba de noche y estaba sola, tal vez después del entrenamiento pueda tomar un baño aquí. No tendría a Yu para vigilarme todo el tiempo.

Llegué hasta el árbol donde estábamos hace unos días. Creo que era el más grande de todos. Yu me dijo que estos árboles eran especiales ya que los saucos normales no crecen de esta manera, según me había dicho: estos árboles fueron sembrados con sangre de dioses y criaturas místicas que cuidaban el bosque y a los seres vivientes y por eso era así su tamaño. Para ocultar a los suyos de la mirada del hombre. Pero cuando empezaron las guerras por el dominio del poder, los que pertenecían aquí entrenaron arduamente para convertirse en guerreros. Yu me dijo que esta historia era esencial, saberla era parte de este entrenamiento ¿El habría estado en esa guerra? Cuando los humanos no querían dejarse mandar ni adorar a dioses ¿El habría estado presente defendiendo a los suyos? ¿Cuántos años tenía Yu? A veces la curiosidad me invadía por completo.

Comencé a subir el árbol. Las pequeñas ramas lastimaban un poco mis pies. Pero los cayos eran como una fina capa de otra piel. Me sorprendía la diferencia, ya no me agotaba como hace mucho tiempo, ahora podía respirar con facilidad cuando pasaba diez minutos haciendo esfuerzo físico. Mi mano sujeto una parte del tronco y con una mueca retire mi mano derecha. Vi sangre en mis dedos. Bueno, era un alivio ver que mi palma no sangraba debido a la cinta.

El primer día que escale, fue muy difícil, y Yu lo hacía como si formara parte de ese árbol. Ni siquiera arrugo su traje. Quería hacerlo como él. Y me tomo algún tiempo.

Respiré con dificultad cuando me encontraba más arriba de la mitad. Cerré los ojos y cuando por fin llegué a la punta pude sentir el aire frio golpear mi rostro sudoroso. Reí fuerte por haberlo logrado de nuevo. Lentamente comencé a bajar y desde el suelo miré el gran árbol de sauco ¿Lo había subido todo? Entonces como una niña pequeña y emocionada, lo hice de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo hasta que mis piernas temblaban y los rasguños se hacían visibles. Había sangre en las vendas que cubrían mis brazos.

Bien creo que era suficiente por hoy.

Llegue casi sin aliento al pequeño lago y me senté sobre el suelo. Traté de calmar mi respiración contando como me lo había indicado Moonling. La luz de la luna alumbraba este pequeño espacio, los árboles eran como muros oscuros donde extrañamente me sentía segura. Me quite lentamente la ropa que por milagro estaba intacta. Tal vez la use más a menudo.

Sin miedo a que alguien me viera, me metí en el agua lentamente.

Me zabullí hasta que el agua cubrió mi cuerpo hasta la cabeza. Tome mi corto cabello que ahora había crecido unos centímetros y lo moví hasta que quedara de lado de mi hombro. Esta agua era cálida, era como estar a salvo, un momento relajante que me hizo sentirme aliviada por muchas cosas.

Llegaba hasta mi cintura y empecé a mojar mi cuerpo con la mano.

Entonces un sonido de una rama quebrándose puso mis sentidos alerta. Giré lentamente mi rostro, no quería que notaran que había escuchado algo. Entonces sentí que me estaban mirando directamente, casi intenso. Esa sensación de tener un cuchillo en tu cuello, pero en este caso eran ojos. Mi piel se erizo y comencé a salir del agua y rápidamente me puse el traje, sin dejar de estar alerta ¿Y si solo se trataba de un animal?

No, esto no era un animal. Era alguien, pero, pero mi sentido de alerta no se había activado como antes.

Esto era diferente. _¿Qué?_

-¡Ves! ¡Aquí esta! – Los gritos de Shamppo me distrajeron -¡Te dije que estaba bien! ¿Sabes lo mucho que se puede enojar el maestro Yu? Eres imposible, Ryoga.

-¡Pudo haberse lastimado! – Ryoga me examino – ¡Mira! Te lo dije. Sus brazos están sangrando.

Shamppo rodo los ojos lo más exageradamente posible.

-Hace diez segundo salí del agua completamente desnuda ¿Se dan cuenta de que pudieron haberme visto?

Ryoga se sonrojó furiosamente mientras que Shamppo parecía no importarle.

-Todo esto es su culpa. Insistió en que te estabas demorando tanto que quiso venir a buscarte.

-Nadie te pidió que acompañaras.

-De todos modos. Shamppo, creí que te irías con tu abuela a la aldea.

Shamppo soltó un suspiro y lanzó una mirada asesina a Ryoga.

-Yo también lo creí. Pero este tonto pretendió esperar a que nos fuéramos para espiarte. Mi abuela me ordeno que mantuviera los ojos encima de él. Por eso no fui – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien. No importa lo que Shamppo diga, Akane. Tenemos que curarte esas heridas – Dijo Ryoga muy serio. No dije nada, sabía que se preocupaba por mí y estaba muy cansada como para discutir.

Volteé hacia donde había escuchado el sonido. Tenía la sensación de tener que acercarme.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Shamppo.

-Yo solo… no, no sucede nada – me aleje para seguirlos.

 **/**

 **RANMA**

 **/**

Los vi alejarse. Shamppo, Ryoga y… Akane.

Dios. Mis pies estaban clavados en la tierra, todo mi cuerpo sujetándose en mi escondite. No podía hablar, no podía si quiera pestañar. La había visto. Había visto a Akane, pero eso no era poco. La había visto desnuda. ¡Maldita sea! La había visto desnuda. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho. Para cuando se fueron pude sentir como el aire que había estado guardando se escapaba por mi boca.

Había estado sujetándome al árbol con tal presión que mis dedos estaban blancos. Perdí el equilibro y caí sentado en el suelo. Me sentí un poco mareado de la impresión. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántos días tenia sin ver a Akane? Me di cuenta en ese instante en que había planeado encontrarla, había planeado el viaje, había dirigido a Mousse y a Ukyo. Pero me di cuenta que no tenía un plan para cuando me encontrara con ella cara a cara.

No imaginaba encontrarla de esta manera. Y verla completamente desnuda saliendo del agua. Mi boca estaba seca. Arrime mi cabeza al tronco y deje salir un gran suspiro. De esos que sientes que son arrancados desde tu estómago y te hacen estremecer.

Akane. Akane. Akane.

Su nombre daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Mis manos picaban ¿Por qué la deje escapar? Pero, era extraño, sabía que tenía que decirle algo pero apenas y podía moverme. Debió ser la impresión. Estaba igual de hermosa, pero algo en su mirada había cambiado. Un sentimiento de rabia comenzó a subir por mi pecho ¿La habrán despojado de sus sentimientos? ¿Me habrá olvidado? No, no lo iba a permitir. Ahora más que nuca tenía que llevarla a casa. Tenía que decirle que buscaríamos una solución. Juntos. Como siempre fue y como siempre seguirá siendo.

Solo espero que no sea muy tarde.

Porque si no… ¿Cuándo tiempo demoraré para enamorarla de nuevo? Sonreí como un tonto. Ella no pudo haberme olvidado, tenía que recordarme. Lo sabía.

Bien. Al parecer el hecho de encontrarla fue un completo desastre. Por qué de nuevo se estaba alejando y el vacío en mi pecho se hacía más grande. Me levante con prisa y corrí hasta donde estábamos descansando ¿Por dónde era? ¿De verdad había caminado tanto? Cuando por fin divisé la pequeña luz tenue de la fogata. Prácticamente corrí.

Mi corazón seguía acelerado. Ahora estaba con demasiada prisa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – Moví la tienda de Ukyo y la de Mousse - ¡Tienen que levantarse!

-¿Qué diablos…? – escuche los murmullos desconcertados de Ukyo.

Sin prestar atención y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Empecé a empacar las cosas.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Saotome? – Salió Mousse de la tienda frotándose los ojos -¿Qué es tan importante para interrumpir mi sueño? ¿Acaso visto un oso?

-Tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo – dije mientras metía cosas a mi mochila sin prestar atención a que eran.

-¿Qué? ¿En medio de la noche? – Ukyo toco mi hombro -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Tenemos que movernos! Porque…

-¿Podemos hacerlo al amanecer? Es muy tarde y necesito dormir – me interrumpió Mousse.

-¡Acabo de verla!

Entonces todo se quedó en silencio. Ukyo abrió tanto los ojos y miró a Mousse. El también parecía sorprendido y desconcertado.

-¿A quién? - pregunto Mousse suavemente.

-¡¿A quién más?! A Akane. La acabo de ver y tenemos que alcanzarla – los miré por unos segundos más y seguí en mi tarea de recoger cosas –Es mejor que empaquen.

-Ranma… - la voz de Ukyo sonaba preocupada - ¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrás soñado? Mira has estado enfermo y casi no has dormido. Seguramente fue solo eso… un sueño.

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? – me levanté y la enfrenté.

Ella retrocedió asustada. Sus ojos brillaron y pensé que se iba a echar a llorar, pero entonces cambio su postura. No quería demostrar que mi cambio de humor la intimidaba.

-Ranma, acéptalo. Has estado tan obsesionado con la idea de encontrarla que… que a lo mejor te pareció verla y no fue así ¿Has escuchado las historias que nos contaron las gemelas acerca del bosque antes de iniciar el viaje? No, porque estabas obsesionado con encontrarla que apenas les prestabas atención.

-Ukyo – tome un respiro para calmarme –Yo. Estoy. Seguro. De lo que vi.

Ella pareció dudar, acaricio sus brazos y miró a Mousse en busca de apoyo. El parecía estar debatiendo una batalla interna. Entonces lo miré.

-Shamppo estaba con ella. También Ryoga ¿Me dirás que estoy obsesionado por verlos también que me los imagine?

-¡¿Mi Shamppo estaba con ella?! – entonces se movió de su posición.

-¡Ranma! Este bosque es engañoso no podemos solo salir en medio de la noche y…. ¡Mousse! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Deja de empacar!

-Ranma tiene razón. Si los ha visto no tenemos que perder el tiempo. Ya sabes, tenemos que ser rápidos.

-Eres un… ustedes… ¡Diablos! – Me miró con ojos asesinos –Solo espero que tengas razón. Porque si no. A los dos les daré una paliza.

Nos limitamos a recoger y apagar el fuego. Todos estábamos callados. Ukyo nos miraba como una madre mira a sus hijos adolescentes que tomaban decisiones estúpidas. Pero yo me comportaba asi por una razón. Era ella. La razón de todo lo que estoy haciendo.

¿Qué haría cuando la viera? ¿Qué le diría? Aun no ideaba un plan. Antes pensaba en tomarla a la fuerza y obligarla a venir. Pero ahora la sola idea de verla directamente a los ojos, me asustaba. Como cuando tienes una cita con la chica que más te gusta y los nervios de encontrarla te invaden. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y me sentía tan liviano que por momentos perdía la sensación en las piernas. Tenía más prisa que antes.

Nos encaminamos en la oscuridad. No sabía que hora era, pero estaba seguro que faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera.

Leí el mapa y sentía que estaba más cerca de Akane. Según el mapa estábamos cerca. Pero nos demoramos mucho tiempo en llegar a nuestro destino.

El sol estaba saliendo. La luz tenue naranja de la mañana nos estaba alumbrando.

-¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto Mousse en medio de un bostezo.

-No lo sé… solo…

-¡Miren! – nos dimos vuelta y vimos a Ukyo señalando hacia un lugar.

Entonces trate de enfocar mi vista. Bajando una ladera había un templo enorme. Un amplio campo y un lago lo adornaban dándole un aire misterioso y al mismo tiempo encantador. Nunca había estado en un lugar como este. Ya de por si los árboles eran demasiado grandes y sus ramas eran como muros que escondían secretos. Seguí a Ukyo y bajamos por la ladera. Estaba cada vez más ansioso.

Un pequeño camino rocoso nos llevó hasta lo bajo. Tuvimos cuidado en bajar. La yerba estaba bien cortada, los árboles estaban colocados de tal manera que hacían un camino. Al atravesarlo entramos al amplio y enorme jardín. Era como un enorme jardín con un templo en el centro. A lo lejos pude ver un poco del lago.

-Vaya – dijo Mousse soltando un silbido.

-Es hermoso – Ukyo miraba todo cuanto podía.

Yo solo estaba centrado en la puerta de entrada.

Caminamos, yo estaba adelante y mis compañeros de viaje estaban de tras de mi admirando como bobos el lugar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme como llamar a la puerta. Esta se abrió por si sola.

Los tres retrocedimos un poco asustados ¿Se habrán molestado por venir tan temprano? Miré a mis compañeros y ellos me dieron otra mirada inquisitiva. Un hombre pequeño estaba parado frente a nosotros. Era tan gordo que parecía una pelota. Sus cachetes eran rojos y sus ojos parecían prácticamente cerrados. Vestía un traje como de ninja, pero sofisticado.

Paso su mirada por nosotros. Y entonces, sin pensar en lo que decía:

-¡Necesito ver a Akane! – solté como si hubiera guardado esas palabras tanto tiempo que estaban atoradas en mi garganta esperando salir.

El pequeño hombrecito me miró con una sonrisa.

-Oh, lo sé, viajero.

-¿Ella está aquí? – pregunto Ukyo con un poco de temor.

-Si. Si está. Se ve que están muy cansados y han tenido un largo viaje. Por favor, síganme – nos miramos entre los tres como si pudiéramos comunicarnos con la mente. Entonces lo seguimos –Anteriormente no venían visitantes. Pero nuestro protocolo dice "Ayuda y serás recompensado" tienen suerte que cocine para más de diez personas.

-Eh… Yo… solo necesito…

-A su tiempo muchacho.

Sin atreverme a decir algo más. Lo seguimos.

Esto era realmente extraño. Miré a los chicos y ellos parecían recelosos con todo el asunto. Pero no me importaba. Si esto me llevaba hacia Akane sería capaz de cruzar el mismísimo infierno de la mano con satanás. Solo por ella.

Entramos y el salón era enorme. Tenía muchos jarrones y pinturas extrañas colgadas en las oscuras paredes. Nos guio hasta una puerta y entonces el ambiente cambio. Era un cuarto pequeño –y con pequeño me refiero como al tamaño de dos salas- había una mesa en medio, y al igual habían cuadros pero las paredes no eran oscuras. Había comida en la mesa.

Vi como los ojos de Mousse brillaron. Sabía que estaba cansado de comer la comida de Ukyo. También vi los ojos brillosos de Ukyo. La comida se veía realmente bien. Pero hambre era lo que menos sentía. Necesitaba ver a Akane. Tenía un nudo en el estómago.

-Por favor. Sírvanse.

-¡Muchas gracias! – gritaron los chicos.

Se sentaron y engulleron todo lo que había en la mesa. Miré a Ukyo con reproche ¿Qué paso con eso de "hay que tener cuidado"? ella no me hizo caso y siguió comiendo.

-Yo…

-Oh, estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Es la hora del desayuno.

Sin atreverme a sentar, me apoyé en una silla.

Entonces. La puerta se abrió. Y como si hubiera sido una película de terror, miradas amplias nos señalaban acompañados de algunos suspiros de sorpresa.

Ryoga, Shamppo, seguidos por un viejo tan blanco como la tiza, pero él no se veía sorprendido. Pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos pude sentir una ligera tensión. Y atrás de ellos estaba Akane.

Ella me miro y por un segundo vi sorpresa en sus ojos. Pero luego se suavizaron.

Sentí un puñal atravesarme el pecho. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? – escuche a Ryoga.

-¡Ranma! – Shamppo se lanzó a mis brazos entonces escuche el estallido de un golpe.

Ukyo había golpeado los palillos contra la mesa hasta quebrarlos. Observe a Akane y ella ni parecía inmutarse por el abrazo de Shamppo. Yo solo estaba, como, estático, confundido, nervioso, perdido…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – su voz golpeo mi cuerpo con una ráfaga eléctrica.

-Yo… - Diablos. Que pasaba conmigo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Sentía un tirón en mi mano. Quería tocarla.

-Bien. Pues esperábamos un "gracias chicos por preocuparse y tomarse la molestia de venir hasta China" – dijo Ukyo claramente ofendida.

-¡Shamppo! – Mousse me golpeo para apartarme de Shamppo -¡Te extrañe tanto!

-¡Suéltame! Se supone que estarías en Japón cuidando del negocio – se aparta de el – Mi abuela se va a enojar mucho.

-Vender tallarines no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Ranma. Aprecio mucho que hayas venido pero… es mejor que te vayas – Akane me miró y luego a Mousse y Ukyo –Es lo mejor, no quiero que tengan problemas.

Algo en su mirada había cambiado definitivamente. Me miraba como si… como si no fuera nadie. No había nada en su mirada.

-¿Qué nos vayamos? – Mi voz sonó tan fuerte que todos se quedaron en silencio -¿Hablas enserio?

Entonces el pánico por verla se había ido, y remplazado por una rabia desconocida. Todo lo que había acumulado por días y días estaba queriendo salir.

-Ranma… - Ryoga hablo con suavidad, como si estuviera frente a un león. Se había dado cuenta de que perdería el control.

-¡Tu ni siquiera me hables, traidor! ¡Te largaste con Akane sin decirme nada! – le lance una mirada llena de odio.

Todos seguían en silencio. Akane solo estaba parada frente a mí con su mirada tranquila. Como si nada de esto le afectara y maldita sea era lo que más rabia me daba. Que ni siquiera sintiera como me sentía.

-Hago este maldito viaje, buscándote, muerto del miedo porque algo te haya pasado y ahora me dices que me vaya ¿Acaso estás loca?

-No era para que reaccionaras así – se encogió de hombros.

-¡Reacciono como me da la gana, maldita sea!

-Ranma, cálmate – Dijo Ukyo de tras de mí.

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¿¡Acaso tu si?! ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme, si Akane está pidiéndonos que nos larguemos después de haber viajado hasta China?! ¿No, Akane? ¿Por qué eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué nos larguemos de China?

-¡Tampoco me grites! – Dijo molesta -¡Solo no quiero que tengan problemas!

-¡Ya me he metido en suficientes problemas por tu culpa! Tu. Te iras conmigo ahora mismo – la señale con rabia.

Ella apretó sus puños. La misma mirada rabiosa de esa pequeña que había extrañado tanto.

-Claro que no iré. Estoy iniciando mi entrenamiento.

-Me importa una mierda tu entrenamiento, Akane. Me abandonaste, me traicionaste y me dejaste solo allá. Sin saber cómo dar contigo, sin saber si estabas bien. Mierda ¡Confiaste en Ryoga antes que en mí! ¡Se supone que eras mi prometida!

-¡No quería que me acompañaras y cuidaras de mi como a una enferma! ¡Tú no quieres eso!

-¡Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Un chico como de mi estatura, de cabello negro y ojos claros como… como ámbar, entró a escena. Pude escuchar un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa de Ukyo. Pero enseguida devolví mi mirada a Akane. Ella parecía un poco incomoda, pero no perdía la compostura. Se veía tan diferente. Era algo que no podía soportar.

-Tu… ¿Te conozco, humano? – se dirigió a mí.

Entonces nuestras miradas se conectaron. Sentí un jalón en mi pecho ¿rabia? ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? Sentía como si ya lo hubiera visto, pero estaba seguro de que no. El también pareció haberme visto, pero entonces le quite la mirada de encima.

-Yu, lo siento. Ranma no suele comportarse así.

-¿Qué? – dije asombrado y ofendido.

Akane me lanzo una mirada advirtiéndome que me callara ¿Entonces no le había hablado de mi? Bien.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Soy el prometido y de Akane. Me la llevaré de aquí si sea arrastrando.

-No puedes…

-No tienes ningún derecho a venir a mi morada y hacer lo que quieras– hablo aquel Yu.

-Y tú no tienes que decirme que hacer con ella.

-No puedes obligarme a nada.

Le lance una mirada de odio. Ella calló de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa con tu familia? ¿Eres consciente del daño que les hiciste al huir así de casa? No me iré si no es contigo y me importa una mierda lo que piensen – me acerqué unos pasos. Vi a Ryoga por el rabillo del ojo tratar de acercase a mí y entonces le lance una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Quién es el para ti, Akane? – pregunto aquel muchacho.

Akane lo miro con incomodidad. Luego me miró a mí.

-¿No les has contado, Akane? – me dirigí a ese tipo sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Solo estaba guiándome por la rabia -¿No le contaste lo que hiciste con mi corazón? –La miré con todo el sarcasmo y rabia del mundo –Ella rompió mi corazón, así que, cuidado con esta chica – le señale a Yu con una risa estúpida.

-¡Ranma! – reclamó Akane.

-Es mejor si nos calmamos ¿no creen? – escuche por fin al viejo que había entrado antes –Porque mejor no comen algo y descansa. Se nota que están muy agotados por el viaje.

No le preste atención. Miré a Akane, preguntándome donde estaba la chica que había visto en el hospital esa última vez ¿Quién era esta chica que estaba parada frente a mi? Ella pareció notar que buscaba alguna explicación en sus ojos. Se revolvió incomoda.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido gritar y gritar. Necesitaba espacio.

-Saldré de aquí. Pero no me iré – dije para todos –Solo me iré unas cuantas horas. Solo porque me duele verte a los ojos.

Vi como tragó saliva y se envolvió en sus brazos.

Y salí de la habitación. Salí lo más rápido que pude. Mis ojos picaban y sentí como una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Entonces empecé a correr.

 **/**

 **¡Sorpresa! Jeje hola chicoos! Pues quise adelantarles un capitulo. Se que estaban ansiosos sobre como seria el encuentro de estos dos. Y la verdad yo también estaba ansiosa y termine el capitulo jeje deje terminadas mis tareas. Perdon por no contestar ahora sus comentarios. Saben que cuando puedo lo hago. Hoy no puedo porque tengo que estudiar para un examen y jeje estoy con prisa. El fin de semana subo otro capitulo asi que atentos.**

 **Gracias por sus comentario y miles de besos para todos.**


	14. El color de la energía

… **.**

…

…

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **-EL COLOR DE LA ENERGÍA-**

…

…

…

Cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en mi antigua vida ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado mi otra yo ante todo esto? Frunzo el ceño, porque cuanto más intento sentir algo, no logro sentir nada. Cuando al ver a Ranma retirarse de la habitación rápidamente y ver las miradas impresionadas, llenas de lastima por él. No sentí absolutamente nada. ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? Lo sé, o pensé que lo sabía. Traté de buscar en el fondo de mi corazón, y por primera vez, desde que estoy en este lugar, me sentí completamente vacía. Como un tronco viejo y vacío. No me sentía ni triste ni feliz. Solo era como una muñeca de porcelana vacía por dentro.

Trato de mirar atrás y cada vez que pienso en lo que pudo haber sentido la otra Akane, es como ver una película y ver a otra persona en mi lugar. Como si no fuera mi vida, o como si hubiera sido mi otro yo en una vida pasada y todas estas personas que dicen quererme, no me importaran más.

-¿No vas hacer nada? – el grito de Ukyo me trae de vuelta a realidad. Me mira con los ojos abiertos. Furiosa. Indignada - ¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada?!

-Creo que necesita un tiempo a solas.

Ella solo suelta un suspiro lleno de asombro, con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Esto es increíble. Eres… - arruga la boca, sé qué quiso decir alguna mala palabra, pero se contuvo –Así que es cierto, te despojaron de tus sentimientos.

-No lo hagas sonar como si la hubieran convertido en un zombi – renegó Ryoga parándose a mi lado.

-¿Y no es eso lo que es? Porque parece que estuviera muerta. Se ve que no tiene absolutamente nada por dentro.

-¡Al contrario de ti! Akane tiene mucho más corazón que tu – Ryoga alzó la voz.

-¡¿Corazón?! ¡¿Llamas tener corazón a alguien que desprecio tus sentimientos y tu esfuerzo frente a los demás?!

-¡Ranma sabía a lo que se enfrentaba si venia! ¡Nadie lo obligo a venir! Es su culpa.

-¡Y tú eres un traidor!

-¡Basta los dos! – Yu grito –Es una falta de respeto para con mi morada. Akane, si no controlas a estas personas, será mejor que todos se vayan.

Dicho esto Yu salió hecho una fiera. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista. Mousse, Shamppo, Moonling y Moning se veían realmente incomodos. El anciano estaba dándole vueltas a su collar con la insignia del dragón en su centro, entre sus dedos. Moning aclaro su garganta y nos invitó a sentarnos. Pero antes de que alguien se moviera dije:

-Ryoga tiene razón. Por algo no quería que Ranma estuviera aquí, así que todo esto es su responsabilidad y tú no tienes ningún derecho de reprocharme nada. Mucho menos cuando dijiste que me alejara de él porque estaba conmigo solo por lastima –Ukyo trago saliva – Oh, ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? Puede que haya perdido mis sentimientos, Ukyo. Pero no olvido ni una sola palabra de lo que me dijiste en el hospital.

El silencio reino en la habitación. Ryoga tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la mesa. Estaba agradecida por tenerlo a mi lado. Sentía lo mismo por Ryoga, sabía que era mi amigo y siempre había sido así. Trate de comparar esos sentimientos con los de Ranma, pero no había nada, ni siquiera sentía lo mismo que sentía por Ryoga. Era muy extraño. Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, solo quería comer porque sabía que el entrenamiento de hoy no iba hacer solo trepar árboles.

Cuando me había cambiado, estaba lista para salir y buscar a Yu. Pasé por el lago y vi de pie observando el horizonte. Siempre hacia eso.

Me acerque silenciosamente y me paré a su lado.

-¿Ese era tu prometido?

-Fue un compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres.

-Me sorprende que en esta época se siga haciendo ese tipo de compromisos – sonrió un poco, pero era una sonrisa vacía –Hubo un tiempo en que mi padre me comprometió con una princesa. Era la hija de un semi-Dios y una diosa poderosa. Pero, pero creo que aun en el mundo de los dioses, no nos gustaba esa ley.

-¿Los obligaban a casarse? Pensé que tenían más libertar que nosotros.

-Al contrario de ti. Yo pensé que los humanos tenían más libertades. Los dioses nos regimos por las reglas y la preservación de nuestra raza.

Lo miré de soslayo. El seguía mirando hacia el frente. Pero ahora su mirada era melancólica.

-Y… ¿Qué paso? ¿Te casaste? – Miré hacia su mano –Disculpa, pero no veo un anillo en tu dedo.

Yu soltó una risa y escondió su mano de mí. Me sentí de nuevo orgullosa de haberlo hecho sonreír.

-Las bodas de los humanos ¿Por qué siempre les importa las ceremonias y las cosas materiales? A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no usamos anillos para demostrar el compromiso que nos ata de por vida.

Sus ojos ámbar ardieron y por un segundo pude ver fuego en sus ojos. Aparte la mirada de él.

-No lo sé, son cosas de humanos –no me gustaban los silencios incomodos, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza -¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Te casaste o no?

Yu soltó un suspiro.

-No, no lo hice – dijo moviéndose incómodamente –Pasaron muchas cosas. Imprudencias de mi parte que hicieron que cometiera muchos errores.

-¿Cómo un adolescente rebelde? ¿La dejaste plantada?

-No. Yo, me enamoré – dijo soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿De otra princesa, o diosa o como se les diga?

Yu guardo silencio por unos segundos. Tenía tanta curiosidad saber de su vida pasada. Yu era como un gran libro sin fin. Había vivido tanto tiempo que tal vez, hubiera podido sentarme y escuchar sus historias por horas y horas sin cansarme.

-De una humana.

/

No habíamos tocado más el tema. Cuando Yu confeso que se había enamorado de un humano hace muchos años, sabía que no debía preguntar más. Pues viendo su rostro supe que no debía meterme por ahora. Pero en el fondo tenia gran curiosidad por saber quién había sido esa mujer de la cual se enamoró Yu. Nos dirigimos por un sendero que no nos llevó hasta los grandes árboles de sauco. Habíamos permanecido en silencio. Pero ahora no era incómodo.

Cuando estabas con Yu podías disfrutar del silencio y prestar atención a los sonidos de la naturaleza –a excepción de conversaciones incomodas- pero este era uno de los raros momentos en que podría haber caminado a su lado por días enteros, sin decir una palabra, pero estar cómoda. Me entretuve mirando la espalda de Yu. Era ancha y bien trabajada, su brazos debajo de su ropa podían verse musculosos, pero no exageradamente musculosos. Era parecido a Ranma. Pero más alto. Su cabello negro como la noche bailaba con el movimiento de su cuerpo. Y siendo realmente sincera, no podía negar que tenía una excelente retaguardia.

-Bien. Llegamos.

Había un espacio abierto. Estaba lleno de flores y la yerba resplandecía en su tono verde.

Era realmente hermoso. El sol daba directo hacia nosotros y podía ver que la piel de Yu era blanca y suave. No había necesidad de tocarlo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No hay más árboles?

-No. Hoy trabajaremos diferente. Lo que vamos hacer hoy es para tu futuro entrenamiento – su rostro se volvió serio –Es tan fuerte y peligroso que necesitas hacer esto para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Me revolví incomoda. Pero entonces comencé a sentir ese subidón de adrenalina queriendo hacerse presente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ven conmigo – extendió su mano.

Una corriente recorrió mi espina. Dude por unos segundos, pero luego la tome. Caminamos hasta el centro del prado y nos sentamos en el suelo. Rodeados de flores y césped.

-Te enseñare a sacar tu fuerza interior. A elevar tu nivel de energía. El que había perdido por culpa de la maldición.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte ¿Recuperaría mi fuerza por completo? Y como si Yu me hubiera leído la mente enseguida dijo:

-No recuperaras por completo tu fuerza, Akane. Pero esto te ayudará a resistir un poco más. Lo necesitas.

Una decepción se apodero de mí. Pero enseguida fue reemplazada por la emoción de aprender algo nuevo.

-Ahora, sienta recta… así… bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y trates de dejar tu mente en blanco.

Obedecí. Pude sentir sus ojos clavados en mí.

-No te sonrojes.

¡Dios! Creo que me sonroje aún más. No se supone que le digas a alguien que no se sonroje cuando está sonrojándose.

Me revolví en mi puesto y traté de concretarme.

-Ahora quiero que imagines un color. El primero color que se te venga a la mente y trates de enfocarte lo más que puedas en el ¿Puedes verlo?

Fruncí el ceño y olvide todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Solo imagine. Se me vinieron algunos colores a la cabeza y me sentí tan liviana, cómoda, que traté de pensar en un color en específico. Pude sentir como mis ojos se movían debajo de mis parpados. Entonces lo vi, un color que salió del fondo de mí ser. Era azul, un azul fuego que emergía como una llama e iba creciendo poco a poco.

Sonreí.

-Azul – dije casi en un susurro.

-Bien – Pude escuchar el tono de satisfacción en su voz –Eres rápida. Ahora. Quiero que trates de atraer ese color y concentres toda tu fuerza en él. Al principio puede llegar a ser difícil pero con práctica lo lograras.

-No… no entiendo ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dije aun con los ojos cerrados y ese color azul frente a mí.

-Trata de retenerlo. Puede llegar hacer como un elástico y tal vez quiera regresar al fondo de tu alma. Pero tú tienes que retenerlo, retener la fuerza que está justo frente a ti.

Arrugue el entrecejo. Ahora esto se estaba volviendo difícil. Me sentía tan impotente al tratar de tomar la energía y retenerla. Yu tenía razón, era como un elástico que trataba de regresar a su posición original. En momentos esa llama se volvía pequeña y se alejaba de mí, como si algo la jalara fuera de mí. Me concentré aún más y creció. Sabía que estaba frente a mí, pero también sabía que no la había tomado por completo. Quería sacarla, quería sacar todo lo que estuviera con ella para que no regresara.

Entonces sentí un empujón en mi pecho. Y el rostro de Ranma apareció frente a mí. Sus ojos iguales al azul de mi energía. Ojos que me miraban con dolor y odio.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba respirando con dificultad, sentí mi frente húmeda por el sudor y mi boca entre abierta tratando de conseguir todo el aire posible.

-Nunca lo consigues a la primera ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Eso fue agotador – dije respirando con dificultad.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Conseguir ver el color de tu energía a la primera es casi imposible.

-Pero no logré retenerla – me sentí defraudada.

Yu sonrió.

-Eres especial, Akane. Desde que te vi pude ver la determinación en tus ojos.

Sonreí de vuelta ¿Tenía que decirle que vi a Ranma? No, sentí que era un secreto que debía de guardar. ¿Por qué lo vi? ¿Por qué por un segundo sentí tanto dolor en mi pecho? ¿Por qué sentí tantas ganas de buscarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía? Pero igual que un elástico, ese sentimiento se fue. Estaba agotada y necesitaba una siesta.

/

Después de tomar un baño, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Shamppo se había acercado para preguntarme como me había ido, le dije que muy bien pero que ahora estaba cansada. Ella prometió mantener a raya a Ukyo y a Mousse que estaban insistiendo en que les contara la historia de nuestro viaje y de cómo el señor Moonling me despojo de mis sentimientos. Ryoga se estaba encargando de ellos también.

Yu le había ordenado a Moning preparar habitaciones para más huéspedes, algo que me asombró.

¿Dónde estaría Ranma? Me pregunte algunas veces.

 _.._

 _El cielo estaba realmente despejado. Era un perfecto día para practicar._

 _Ahí estaba yo. De pie, descalza y con mi ropa de entrenamiento. Busque con la mirada a Yu, pero estaba sola. Miré hacia todos lados y tenía la esperanza de verlo. Pero nada. Camine un poco tocando con mis pies descalzos las flores. Hacían cosquillas._

 _Entonces un segundo de inconciencia paso y ahora me encontraba sentada, y frente a mi estaba Yu. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo porte. Su ropa era diferente y algo en él se veía más jovial. No parecía el Yu que conocía, pero en el sueño, era el Yu que siempre había conocido. Era extraño tener ese sentimiento de tanta confianza con él. Sentí mi pelo hacer cosquillas en mi brazo, entonces lo toque un poco. Era largo y estaba feliz de llevarlo así._

 _Sonreí con frustración._

 _-Nunca lo consigues a la primera ¿Cómo te sientes? – su voz era suave. Sonreía y parecía divertido y orgulloso._

 _Vi su mirada ámbar cargada con una admiración y adoración que hizo que mi corazón latiera deprisa._

 _-Contigo mirándome de esa manera es imposible concentrarme – dije riendo tímidamente._

 _-Vamos, tienes que hacerlo una vez más – dijo golpeando ligeramente su dedo en mi frente -¿Cómo piensas impresionar a mi gente si no te esfuerzas?_

 _-Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de todo esto. Creo que mejor seré la esposa de Moning – dije con algo de humor en mi tono de voz._

 _-Moning tiene una rara manera de entrenar. Muy agotadora. Créeme, te lo digo porque él me entrenó. Además, querida, sé que no es tu tipo._

 _-Y según tu ¿Quién es mi tipo? – mordí mi labio._

 _Entonces abrí mis ojos. Y Yu ya no estaba frente a mí. Ahora estaba Ranma. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una intensidad que hacía que los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran. Un ardor en mi pecho me invadió y pude sentir una pasión desbordada entre los dos. Como dos imanes que se atraen._

 _El miedo me recorrió._

 _-Yo – dijo con voz ronca y firme –Y no olvides, que tú me perteneces. Ahora y para el resto de la eternidad._

Desperté y mi cuerpo estaba mojado de sudor ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Me senté deprisa, miré hacia la ventana y estaba lloviendo de una manera infernal. Diablos, con esta lluvia no podía salir a caminar y despejarme.

 **/**

 **/**

 **RANMA**

 **/**

¿Cuántas veces me habían dicho que mi karma llegaría por haberme portado como un imbécil? Muchas, y ahora lo estaba viviendo. En vez de ser yo quien jugara con los sentimientos de Akane, como antes solía hacerlo. Ahora era ella quien me lastimaba. Que irónica es la vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que sentí las gotas de lluvia caer en mi cuerpo. Pude sentir la transformación. Solté un suspiro y me encamine hacia el palacio.

Había pasado en el bosque, caminando en círculos, tratando de controlar el nudo en mi garganta ¿Cómo se atrevía ella haberme tratado con tanta indiferencia? ¿A mí? ¿A su prometido?

Había pensado seriamente en tomar mis cosas y volver por el mismo camino. Pero no quería. No me atrevería a dejar Akane, no de este modo. Estaba enojado, muy enojado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero no iba a dejar que Akane se olvidara de mí tan fácilmente. Iba hacer lo posible por conquistarla de nuevo.

Caminando por el pasillo, me topé con el anciano blanco que había visto en la mañana. Me detuve esperando que se moviera. Pero no lo hizo.

-La vida nos sorprende de maneras muy maravillosas – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Miré hacia mis lados y luego por detrás de mí.

-Eh… perdón ¿Está hablando conmigo?

El anciano sonrío.

-Eres más divertido de lo que recordaba.

-Sí, claro. Supongo que este es el momento donde asiento con la cabeza, finjo que lo entiendo y me retiro ¿Verdad?

Mi voz de mujer sonaba tan desesperada por salir de ahí. No tenía ganas de aguantar a un viejo senil

-Veo que sufres la maldición del hombre ahogado. Solo grandes artistas marciales son capaces de entrenar en las fosas. Pero, por cuestiones de la vida, son algunos desafortunados en caer en ellas por accidente.

-¿Cómo sabe usted…? Espere, ¿Es alguna especie de brujo o algo?

-Soy un anciano con mucha sabiduría. Lo sé todo en China y me atrevo a decir que en todo el mundo. Pero solo estaría alardeando de mis habilidades.

-¿Entonces sabe lo que paso en las fosas? ¿Sabes que no hay más cura para la maldición?

-Claro, se lo que pasó. Se dé la pelea que hubo allí y sé que fuiste tú quien derroto a Saffron – sostuvo el aire y luego volvió a sonreír – Siempre desafiando a tus superiores ¿No? No te conformas con seguir las reglas.

-Usted no me conoce ¿De acuerdo? No hable de mí como si lo hiciera.

El anciano me miró con intensidad por unos segundos. Me sentí incómodo y mucho más en mi cuerpo de mujer.

-Moning te preparó el baño. Será mejor que te metas antes de que pesques un resfriado.

-El resfriado ya lo tengo. Gracias.

El anciano asintió y camino hacia un pasillo. Lo seguí. Había algo en el que me causaba mucha intriga. Había algo en todo este maldito lugar que me causaba mucha intriga. No dejaría a Akane aquí sola. Mucho menos estando rodeada de gente extraña.

Desde mañana la seguiría como a un perro. Así tenga que enfrentarme al mismo demonio.

/

-¿Dónde está Akane? – pregunté al segundo de entrar en el comedor.

Todos estaban comiendo. Todos menos ese muchacho llamado Yu y Akane.

Ryoga me miro con desprecio.

-Será mejor que no la molestes, a esta hora está entrenando y necesita concentrarse.

-Ahora haces su horario de entrenamiento ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una dieta balanceada y horas de siesta?

-No lo molestes, Ranma – dijo Ukyo con voz fuerte.

-Solo quiero saber dónde está – insistí.

-Está entrenando, ya te lo dijeron. Desayuno temprano y se fue. No la molestes – dijo Shamppo.

-¿Desde cuándo son amigas? Me refiero a que, ahora veo que la defiendes ¿Por qué?

Shamppo se sonrojó, pero no se atrevió a mirarme.

-Algunas personas pueden cambiar de opinión respecto a alguien.

-Akane está en el lago. Le gusta estar allí. Creo que se concentra más.

Sonreí de satisfacción. Algunos suspiraron de frustración por que el anciano me dijo dónde estaba. Salí a toda velocidad antes de que alguien me detuviera. El día estaba un poco frio y camine hacia el gran lago. Pude ver a Akane, y para mi suerte, estaba sola.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia ella. Su piel se veía blanca y suave. Una necesidad casi torturante me hacía querer tocarla, acariciarla. Apreté mis manos para contenerme. Camine despacio, sin hacer ruido. Estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, se veía que estaba muy concentrada ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Pero, en vez de decir algo, me quedé en silencio. La observé y la admiré. Dios, ella era tan hermosa, no había cambiado absolutamente en nada. Ver su rostro sereno, sus cejas un poco fruncidas, su nariz respingada, sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos y rosados, sus pestañas un poco rizadas, su cabello bailando con el viento ¿Le haría cosquillas? Entonces me volví a enamorar.

Mi corazón dio un respingón y supe que por nada del mundo la dejaría sola. Puede que ahora no sienta nada. Pero Akane, ella me pertenecía, mi corazón le pertenecía al igual que suyo a mí. Me senté sobre una roca sin hacer ruido y me limité a observarla.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí. Estaba asustada, pero luego se compuso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada – dije automáticamente.

-Será mejor que te vayas ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?

-Por un momento pensé que te habías quedado dormida – dije sonriendo.

-No eres gracioso, si eso piensas ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-No.

-Vete.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con impaciencia.

-Porque no.

-¡Eres molesto!

-Y tú una gruñona.

Akane soltó un bufido y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Por un momento tuve tantas ganas de reír. Sabía que la estaba incomodando. Entonces se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo puedo concentrarme si estas todo el tiempo mirándome?

-Te vi desnuda ¿lo sabias? Esa noche en el lago.

No sé por qué había dicho eso. Tal vez porque estaba enojado por cómo me trato. Tal vez porque no dejaba de comportarme como un idiota, pero quería ver la reacción en su cara. Frunció las cejas tanto que pensé que me mataría, pero pude ver como se contenía. Necesitaba hacerla enojar. Quería que me gritara y luego dijera que era un pervertido, un mal prometido, que me golpeara, que me insultara. Tenía tantas ganas de que ella hiciera algo, algo que compensara lo idiota que había sido.

Entonces, lo único que hizo fue levantarse. Me sentí tan decepcionado. Sentí un arranque de irá en ese momento que vi que se disponía a irse.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – dije sosteniéndola de los hombros.

Al sentir mis manos sobre su piel, una corriente me invadió por completo. Mi corazón se estrechó y la desesperación que había tenido por encontrarla me golpeó duro. Ya no era ira lo que sentía…

-Akane ¿Dónde estás? – dije buscándola en sus ojos cafés. Esta Akane que estaba frente a mí se sentía tan irreal. Aunque fuera físicamente ella, yo era la única persona que se daba cuenta de que en realidad no era ella completamente.

-No hagas esto – dijo tratando de separarse de mí.

Me aferré más hacia ella.

-¿Qué hicieron contigo? No puede ser posible que no me recuerdes.

-¡Si te recuerdo, Ranma! ¡Recuerdo a todos!

-¡Entonces porque me miras como si no lo hicieras!

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, buscando, analizando, me sentí enfermo. Preparándome para lo que venía.

-Porque no siento absolutamente nada por ti. Lo siento, Ranma. Sé que en el pasado te amé, pero, pero ahora…

-¡No lo digas! Por favor. No lo digas. No.

La abracé fuerte. Estreché su cuerpo con el mío y sentí un alivio que duro unos segundos. Akane, no hizo nada, simplemente dejo que la abrazara ¿Era una especie de consolación? Me sentí tan estúpido. Me alejé. Mis ojos picaban. La miré fijamente.

-Esto no se quedará así. Tu. Me perteneces. Desde antes de nacer y para toda la eternidad.

Ella pareció estremecerse con mis palabras. Eso me dio pie para seguir.

-Cuando acabe todo este circo, regresaras conmigo a casa. Y no dejaré que nada nos vuelva a separar ¿me oíste? Porque, aunque pasen muchas cosas entre nosotros, aunque te quiten lo que sientes, aunque se caiga el mundo. Te amo. Y sé que en el fondo tú también me amas.

Me aleje unos pasos. Ella parecía en shock.

-Ahora. Dejaré que entrenes. Pero nos volveremos a ver.

Antes de que dijera algo. Antes de que me rechazara de nuevo, me fui.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Hola chicos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Y creo que aún estoy a tiempo para desearles a todos un feliz día del padre –Solo para los que si son padres y hombres- jejeje el que alce la mano quien tenga un hermoso hijo. Bueno, yo no tengo, pero tengo 8 sobrinos y hoy estuvieron en casa con su abuelo. Y también les cuento que el 17 de junio fue mi cumpleaños y celebre así que recién pude subir este capítulo nuevo hoy. Jejej espero que les haya gustado. Cuando tenga tiempo contestaré sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por las cosas lindas que me dicen y espero sigan comentando y alegrándome el día.**

 **Un millón de besos para todos.**


	15. tocando las estrellas

**CAPITULO 15**

 **..**

…

 **-TOCANDO LAS ESTRELLAS-**

 **..**

 **..**

…

 _-Su nombre es Kazume. Es hija del señor Tamaro, el jardinero. Su hija ayudará en la cocina._

 _-Mucho gusto, su alteza. Serviré a su familia con placer – me incliné. Me preguntaba porque lo hacía, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo. No tenía control de mi misma._

 _-Mucho gusto joven muchacha. Espero que te sientas bienvenida de trabajar aquí. Tendrás un techo y comida como tu padre. Espero que sepas valorarlo_

 _-Por supuesto su majestad._

 _-La señora Tami se encargara de ti, te enseñará las cosas que debes hacer y los horarios– dijo la Diosa que estaba de lado del Dios Tamaro._

 _Ellos se presentaban como reyes en este lado de las tierras. Desde que soy niña mi papa siempre me contaba que estos Dioses se habían encargado de nosotros, nos habían dado comida y techos. Nosotros teníamos que respetarlos. Todos los respetaban._

 _El hijo del Dios Takayori, Yu, me observaba con esos ojos ámbar que tanto me llamaban la atención. Lo había visto de lejos, pero siempre había distinguido su color. Al contrario de su padre, Yu, me miraba con simpatía incluso podría jurar que asombrado. Mientras sus padres siempre miraban a los humanos como si fuéramos poca cosa. Siempre eran hostiles, claro, se creían mejor que nosotros, pero gracias a ellos teníamos una vida normal. Pero algo en Yu era diferente. Su mirada estaba cargada de dulzura que me ablandó el corazón._

 _Siempre me había gustado el príncipe Yu. Y ahora, viéndolo así de cerca, me gustaba mucho más._

 _-Moning, acompaña a la muchacha, llévala con la señora Tami y que le enseñe cuáles son sus tareas de ahora en adelante. Servirnos es una labor honorable para cualquier humano, que se sienta cómoda aquí._

 _-Como ordene señor._

 _Seguí al señor Moning a la salida. Pero antes, miré por última vez a Yu y me di cuenta de que también me estaba mirando. Se había sonrojado._

Estaba cansada de estos sueños constantes. No podía dormir pensando en que significaban. Desde que comencé mi entrenamiento para poder sacar mi energía y utilizarla, estos sueños se han hecho presente. También estaba cansada de ver a Ranma mientras entrenaba. Se mantenía alejado, encima de un árbol o sentado sobre una roca, observándome. Eso molesto mucho a Yu, pero aún me preguntaba porque no hacía algo para alejarlo. Podía ver la mirada hostil de Yu hacia Ranma, no era nada parecida a la mirada que tenía el Yu de mis sueños. Cuando Yu no estaba conmigo, Ranma siempre hablaba para criticar mi entrenamiento. Criticaba mi postura e incluso decía que podía resistir más.

-Hola.

Ryoga se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No puedes dormir? – nuestros brazos se tocaban. Pero me sentía a gusto con su presencia.

Estaba amaneciendo.

-No, tengo sueños raros. Últimamente Yu se mete en mi cabeza y sueño con el.

-Tal vez todo su entrenamiento te esté afectando al punto de tener sueños con él. Debe de ser aterrador.

-Creo que debe de ser eso. Hace días que me está presionando para sacar mi energía. Ahora lo logro pero termino agotada. No sé qué vendrá mañana, pero estoy segura que será algo muy peligroso. Con Ranma aquí, Yu se ha vuelto más estricto y nuestra relación ha cambiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Solté un suspiro.

-No me trata de la misma manera. Parece como si estuviera enojado conmigo y mucho más con Ranma ¿Acaso no entiende que Ranma no me importa? Es decir, puedo estar concentrada en mi entrenamiento. Pero su actitud no me ayuda.

-¿Ranma te sigue espiando? Maldición, le advertí que dejara de hacerlo.

-Sabes lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser.

-Lo del entrenamiento ¿Aun quieres hacerlo? Estuve hablando con el anciano y me preocupa lo que viene.

-No tengo otra opción.

Ryoga formo una línea recta en sus labios. Estaba molesto por algo, lo sabía, pero no quería preguntar. Vi como apretó sus puños.

-Akane, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Lo mismo me dice Shamppo.

-¿Has hablado con ella? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Anoche en mi habitación. Me contó que Ukyo sigue molesta conmigo por como trato a Ranma. Pero no me importa lo que ella sienta.

Ryoga rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-¿Tampoco te importa que Shamppo se la pase tirándosele encima?

Me encogí de hombros. En realidad, cuando veía eso, me daba igual. No sentía ni una pizca de celos, pero veía en el rostro de Ranma la furia por no ver una reacción en mí.

-Estoy enfocada en otras cosas, lo sabes.

-Jamás imagine que tú no lo golpearas después de que Shamppo lo acosara.

-¿Sabes? Se siente bien – solté un suspiro liberador –Ver a la persona que solías amar con otra mujer y… ya no sentir nada. Deberías sentir un alivio en tu pecho. Pero, en mi caso, no siento nada. Pero con eso me siento bien.

Después de unos segundos, Ryoga sonrió y dijo:

-Me alegra que lo único bueno que hayas sacado de que te quitaran tus sentimientos, sea que ya no te mortifiques por ese cretino. Mereces ser feliz.

-Si…

/

-¿De qué se trata esto?

Estaba caminando con Yu hacia su _oficina,_ no sabía cómo llamarlo ¿Despacho? ¿Sitio donde pensar? Él no me había dirigido la palabra desde que me busco en mi habitación y me pidió que lo siguiera. Había terminado de entrenar un poco con Shamppo, quería descansar un poco, ahora estaba dirigiéndome con Yu a su _oficina._

-Toma asiento.

Me senté en el tatami, sobre un pequeño cojín. Había una mesa pequeña en el centro y algunas estanterías llenas de libros. Miré la habitación, su color era oscuro y olía a incienso, a mi izquierda, se encontraba un enorme cuadro con el retrato de una mujer. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que la de la pintura, era la misma mujer que había visto en mis sueños. Era la madre de Yu. La hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Cómo podía soñar con alguien que jamás había visto?

-¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Yu me hizo saltar del susto.

Parecía mirarme con ojos filosos, como si sospechara algo. Entonces señale el cuadro.

-Ella, ¿Ella es tu madre?

Yu me miro unos segundos y luego miro hacia el cuadro. Su espalda se tensó y camino hacia el cuadro. La miró por unos momentos en silencio.

-Sí, era mi madre. Está muerta.

Tragué saliva. Tenía la pregunta rondando por mi cabeza. Yu pareció haberme leído la mente.

-Los dioses también morimos, Akane, pero rencarnamos. Mis padres rencarnaron tantas veces por pecados cometidos que esta vez no les fue fácil. Las órdenes del cielo son estrictas.

-¿Ordenes del cielo? ¿Quieres decir que hay leyes? Pensé que ustedes eran la ley.

-Son seres superiores a nosotros. Ellos forjan la ley y nosotros forjamos las de los humanos. Bueno, _forjábamos_. Ahora los humanos no creen en los Dioses, y cuando no creen, es difícil poder controlarlos.

-¿Por qué no volvieron?

Sabía que no debía preguntar demasiado. Pero mi curiosidad era tan fuera y mi osadía tan grande que no me resistí. No me importaba si se enfadaba.

-Cometieron muchos pecados. Abusaron de su autoridad, mi madre no era una persona tan malvada, pero… mi padre corrompió su bondad, digamos que mi madre era muy condescendiente con mi padre.

-Y... ¿Sabes dónde están? ¿Los visitas?

-Están en el otro mundo. Un mundo astral donde solo los Dioses pueden estar, o tal vez están en algún lugar de la tierra, no lo sé. Hace mucho que no lo sé. Veras, los Dioses al rencarnar vuelven a ser niños y sus recuerdos de su antigua vida son eliminados. Crecen sin recuerdos, es algo que los ayuda a mejorar en sus rencarnaciones. A no cometer los mismos errores.

-¿Cómo saben que no cometerán los mismos errores si no recuerdan lo que hicieron?

-Ese es el punto. Se cree que en el fondo, con cada rencarnación su corazón va mejorando y se piensa que sean bondadosos porque creen que lo tienen que ser. No por recuerdos de una vida pasada.

-Y tú… ¿No has reencarnado? – mi voz sonaba titubeante.

-No, he vivido mi única vida. Por eso recuerdo muchas cosas.

Me quede en silencio. Pensando en las palabras de Yu. Según Yu, los Dioses eran capaces de reencarnar, y tras pensarlo, sabía que era cierto. Ya que Saffron había vuelto a ser un bebe cuando Ranma lo derroto. Los Dioses son inmortales. Cuando crees que los matas, simplemente vuelven a ser niños de nuevo. Vuelven a nacer como ave fénix.

Entonces ¿Por qué tenía estos sueños extraños? ¿Por qué soñaba como si fuera otra persona? ¿Por qué veía a Yu y a sus padres? ¿Será posible…? No, no podía ser posible. Solo los dioses son capaces de reencarnar, los humanos no.

-¿Akane? – De nuevo Yu me llamaba a la realidad -¿Estas prestándome atención? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh… sí, sí, estoy perfectamente.

Yu me examino por unos segundos. Pude sentirme sonrojar ¿Por qué mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido? No se supone que deba sentir nada. No se supone que deba sentirme intimidada por la mirada ámbar de Yu.

-Quiero que tengas esto. Es esencial para tu entrenamiento.

-¿Qué es?

Me entrego un pergamino. Mis dedos tocaron la suave textura de este.

-es un mapa, te llevará hasta los guardianes del lago. Ellos te darán unas instrucciones que debes seguir al pie de la letra. Yo no puedo ir contigo, pero quiero que alguien te acompañe.

-¿Por qué no puedes venir conmigo?

Yu formo una línea en sus labios. Se veía incómodo.

-Los guardianes que cuidan el lago, bueno, ellos y yo no terminamos en buenos términos la última vez que tuvimos contacto.

-Pero… ¿Es imposible que no vengas? Entonces iré sola.

-Preferiría que no fueras sola. Sería muy peligroso. Veras, estos seres no son de fiar y si no vas con alguien que de verdad sepa cuidarte… puede que ellos se aprovechen y se coman tu alma.

-¿Qué?

Mi corazón dejo de latir.

-Le diré a Ryo…

-Sugiero que invites contigo a ese tal Ranma Saotome.

Lo miré sorprendida ¿era enserio? Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Con Ranma? Tú lo odias Yu ¿Y ahora quieres que vaya con él a esta misión suicida? ¿Confías en el?

-No, pero sé que tu confías en el. Y también sé que te salvÓ en muchas ocasiones, como también sé que se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Pero… -iba a reclamar, pero me interrumpió.

-¡No estoy contento con esta decisión! Créeme, si tuviera otra opción, la habría tomado.

Sin previo aviso, Yu se acercó a mí, tanto que sentí como invadía mi espacio personal. Pero no podía moverme, estaba plantada en mi sitio. Tom mi rosto entre sus manos, pude sentir como pegaba su frente con la mía. De nuevo mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido ¿Cómo podía estar sintiendo esto? Se supone que no debería de estar sintiendo nada.

Pero… pero en este preciso momento tenía muchas ganas de besarlo.

-Prométeme que regresaras con vida – su voz sonó suplicante.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus cejas fruncidas. Yu estaba sufriendo, y yo quería aliviar su dolor. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y pude sentir como se tensaba.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

¿Por qué hice esa promesa? ¿Por qué me sentía así? Cada vez estaba más perdida. Cada vez la Akane del pasado estaba desapareciendo, dando paso a una mujer que no era yo. Y con el hechizo que hizo el viejo, después de tanto tiempo, pude sentir un poco de miedo.

/

 **Ranma**

 **/**

Había pasado mis tardes siguiendo a Akane. Quería verla de cerca, quería ver de qué se trataba su entrenamiento. Después de una discusión con Ryoga, le había prometido que no la molestaría, que no le hablaría. Bien, estaba cumpliendo mi promesa, había prometido no molestar ni hablar. Pero no había prometido que la miraría de lejos. Y eso era lo que hacía.

También sabía que le molestaba a ese Yu de pacotilla, sabía que el sentía algo por Akane. Era fácil darse cuenta. La forma en la que la miraba, la manera en la que le hablaba. Estaba comiéndome de rabia cada día al ver como Yu le mostraba tanto interés.

Ver cómo le hablaba a _mi_ Akane. ¿Cómo podía ella tan solo sonreír y verse tan hermosa? Se supone que ella debería estar conmigo, sonreírme a mí. Tenía ganas de golpearlo. Pero si no lo hacía, era por ella.

No había visto a Akane en toda la mañana, así que decidí buscarla en la casa.

Me encontré con Moning en el corredor.

-¿Cómo está honorable huésped? – sus regordetes cachetes se sonrojaron.

-Hola ¿Has visto a Akane?

-La señorita esta ahora reunida con el señor Yu.

-Cuando no… - dije con ironía –Necesito saber don…

-Le aconsejaría que no interrumpiera su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablar es parte de entrenar? No he visto nada de acción desde que llegué aquí. Solo se sientan a platicar. Con Shamppo entrenan ¿Dónde está la parte peligrosa?

-Muy pronto se dará cuenta. Esto es solo el inicio.

-Este inicio será interrumpido cuando decida llevármela a casa, al no ver que la ayudan.

Moning soltó una risita. De esas risitas siniestras que me daban mucha desconfianza.

-Siempre arrogante e impulsivo. Usted no cambia. Por eso me agrada mucho.

-Eh… sí, claro, ¿Sabe qué? Tengo… tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos luego.

Estaba harto de las cosas raras que decían ese gordo y ese anciano loco. Me hablaban como si me conocieran, con cosas que para mí no tenían sentido. Ya no me gustaba topármelos porque siempre decían algo que no entendía y odiaba eso.

-¡Ranma! Qué bueno que te veo – Ukyo me abrazó -¿Cómo estás? Olvidaste tomar tu medicina. Sabes que la gripe puede regresar. Además, no has descansado.

-No la necesito Ukyo, estoy bien.

-¡Seguir a Akane como perro faldero te va a enfermar! Las gemelas dijeron que tenías que tomar por lo menos tres días de reposo.

-¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando? Por favor, soporto cualquier cosa.

Ukyo se cruzó de brazos y me lanzó una mirada filosa.

-Ranma…

-¡Ranma! – Akane apareció. Por un momento sentí mi corazón salirse del pecho –Te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? – miré a Ukyo, ella también se veía sorprendida.

Hasta el día de hoy, Akane apenas me había dirigido la palabra.

-Necesito hablar contigo. De hecho, necesito pedirte algo.

Sin darme tiempo de responder, tomo mi mano. Simplemente no dije nada más, la seguiría a cualquier lado.

/

-Gracias por acompañarme. Yu no quiere que haga esto sola.

-Sí, claro.

Caminaba de tras de ella. Me había pedido que la acompañara a una misión encomendada por el farsante ese. Me habría negado por llevarle la contraria, pero, tenía que cuidar a Akane. La vi soltar bufidos mientras miraba el mapa y luego miraba el camino. Llevábamos caminando más de una hora en medio del bosque. Y en esa media hora se negó a que la ayudara a leer el mapa.

-Tu sentido de la orientación es peor que la de Ryoga.

-¡Cállate! Estamos cerca.

-Eso dijiste hace diez minutos. Admítelo, estamos perdidos.

-¡No voy admitir algo que no es cierto!

Me acerque a ella estresado. Le arrebaté el mapa sin prestar atención a sus objeciones ni sus golpes –que no eran tan fuertes como antes-

-Aquí dice que tenemos que ir…

Ella dejo de luchar. Se acomodó la ropa e hizo su cabello hacia atrás. Por un momento quise hacerlo yo, quise tocarla y abrazarla. Quería hacer muchas cosas con Akane, pero sabía que tenía que ir despacio.

-Bien, tenemos que ir por aquí – camine delante de ella. Camine a su paso.

Akane aún era un poco lenta desde que perdió su fuerza. Así que lo hice a su manera, venia como le costaba caminar de tras de Yu algunas veces. Y eso me enfadaba ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de lo agotador que era para ella?

Nos adentramos por un camino, todo estaba poniéndose más oscuro. Tanto que ya no podía ver a Akane. Así que mi instinto salió disparado al exterior. Tomé la mano de Akane en la oscuridad. Pude sentir como se estremeció bajo mi toque, me sentí extraño y sabía que ella también se había sentido así. Por un momento tuve la esperanza que ese estúpido hechizo estuviera perdiendo su efecto ¿sería posible?

-¿Qué es eso?

Seguí la voz de Akane. Una luz verde flotaba a nuestra izquierda, parecía fuego, pero a la vez parecía solo agua. Entonces desapareció con un susurro en el viento. Traté de buscarla en medio de la oscuridad. De pronto apareció más adelante. Volvió a desaparecer y apareció aún más adelante. Akane y yo nos miramos en la oscuridad, aunque no nos viéramos realmente, sabíamos que lo habíamos hecho. Como siempre lo hacíamos.

Comenzamos a seguir la luz. Nos estaba guiando. Seguía agarrado de la mano de Akane, ahora con más fuerza ¿estaría asustada? Eso sería imposible, a ella le habían quitado cada sentimiento.

Nos topamos con una roca gigante, parecía una entrada. Entonces la luz se quedó quieta y unas runas aparecieron en la roca, runas negras y rojas. Miré a Akane, su expresión era de asombro y miedo ¿Akane estaba sintiendo miedo? Conocía esa mirada, conocía a mi Akane cuando algo la asustaba ¿Entonces…?

Una voz habló en una lengua extraña, y de pronto unas luces aparecieron en las runas uniéndolas como puntos, formando una puerta. El brillo se intensifico y un hueco apareció frente a nosotros.

-Bien, creo que es hora de entrar – dije.

Akane trago saliva, trató de conservar la compostura.

-Vamos.

-Akane, si no estás segura…

-¡Dije que vayamos!

Entramos. Estaba húmedo y el aire olía como a musgo, tierra mojada y algo caliente. Mis oídos se taparon por tanto silencio y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no dar la vuelta e irme. Pronto un túnel apareció frente a nosotros. Una entrada, cubierta por hojas. Había un lago no tan grande como el del palacio, de él salía vapor. Parecía también como un enorme baño de agua termal. Habían rocas a su alrededor y hombres con capucha tapando sus caras. Sostenían entre sus manos una vela.

-Sabíamos que vendrías… Akane Tendo – la voz chillona de un hombre resonó por todo el lugar –Y tú, debes de ser Ranma Saotome.

-¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunté.

-Lo sabemos todo. El bosque nos cuenta sus secretos. Los árboles susurran y nosotros escuchamos.

-Nosotros vinimos porque… - dijo Akane, pero enseguida fue interrumpida por el mismo hombre.

-Sabemos a qué has venido, Akane Tendo. Nos sorprende tu coraje, mucho más grande que el de tu vida anterior.

-¿Qué…?

-Nosotros los guardianes, no hacemos favores como estos a simples humanos. No desde el último acontecimiento. No entendemos porque el señor Yu, te mandó a nosotros sin medir las consecuencias – dijo otro de los hombres.

-El corazón de ese joven Dios, no ha cambiado por lo visto.

-¿Ayudar humanos? ¿Por qué pensó que lo haríamos?

Vi por un segundo el rostro de Akane, parecía afectada. Parecía asustada, estaba aterrada ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se suponía que no podía sentir nada.

-Tienen que ayudarme. Se los suplico – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sería mejor si acabáramos con tu tortura y nos entregaras tu alma. Un delicioso banquete. Un alma… que ha recorrido siglos y siglos en esta tierra. Un alma que se ha negado a permanecer en el mundo astral.

-Ese joven Yu, cometió un gran error hace muchos años. Dar a una humana sangre de Dios – hizo un ademan de escupir -¿Por qué piensa que lo hará de nuevo?

-¿De qué están hablando? – pregunté en voz baja hacia Akane.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero creo que fue mala idea venir.

-No dejaré que te hagan nada, te lo juro por mi vida.

De pronto una luz brillante encendió las piedras. Todos los guardianes dejaron de susurrar bazofias contra Yu, se quedaron en silencio.

-La… la promesa inquebrantable… - murmuró una voz más vieja.

-¿Qué? – dije con voz cautelosa.

-Aquella persona que haga la promesa inquebrantable en nuestro santuario es una de las leyes sagradas que debemos respetar. Mucho más viniendo de una persona tan peculiar como tú, muchacho.

Me quede estático. Akane me miró sorprendida y al mismo tiempo aliviada.

-Tu, muchacha. Acércate a nosotros. En el centro del agua.

Akane respiró hondo y obedeció. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que aun seguíamos tomados de la mano. Vi el destello de algo fino y brillante de color escarlata tirando de mi meñique hacia el meñique de Akane. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi cabeza a dar vueltas.

Akane estaba tensa. Yo también lo estaba.

Los monjes comenzaron hacer oraciones. Comenzaron a decir cosas en otro idioma, una lengua que no conocía. No habían dicho nada, no nos habían explicado de qué se trataba todo. Una luz comenzó a surgir del agua y se abrió paso cubriendo a Akane por completo. Mi cuerpo reacciono y quise acercarme pero una fuerza invisible me lo impidió. Vi a Akane doblarse. Algo andaba mal. Podía ver que estaba gritando. Agarrando su cuerpo, entonces esa ráfaga de luz se volvió azul. Ella se estaba quemando viva.

-¡AKANE! – Golpeé la pared invisible con fuerza -¡Déjenla! ¡Suéltenla!

Los guardianes no me prestaban atención. Seguían diciendo cosas sin sentido. Mi desesperación estaba creciendo, sentía un dolor en mi pecho, inexplicable. Comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo también quemaba. Grité del dolor como lo hacía Akane, me doble del dolor, pero seguía gritando su nombre. Llamándola. Pero ella estaba sufriendo sola.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Los huesos me dolían. Entonces vi con mis ojos vidriosos, ese hilo que se hacía cada vez más visible, más brillante. Se extendía hasta llegar a Akane.

-¡Akane! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Akane cayó y sentí otro dolor en mi pecho, un vacío que me carcomió el alma. Akane ya no estaba gritando, su cuerpo se veía magullado, su traje intacto pero su rostro estaba tan pálido que me asustaba.

La barrera desapareció así como la ráfaga de luz que envolvía a Akane en su interior. Corrí desesperado hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos. El agua estaba caliente.

-Akane, Akane, ¿Estas bien? Despierta. Por favor – mi voz estaba quebrándose.

-El hilo rojo. Que inapropiado – dijo una de las voces.

-Pensé que funcionaría – dijo otra voz.

-Funciono casi todo. De todas formas, la chica no hubiera resistido. Compartió su dolor con el muchacho.

Dejé de escucharlos. Tocaba el rostro de Akane, ella seguía inconsciente y yo estaba muriendo por ver que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

-Akane, por favor, despierta…

-Será mejor que la saques de aquí.

Una luz nos envolvió a los dos, y como por arte de magia, ya no estábamos en ese aquel espantoso sitio. Ahora estábamos en el bosque, muy lejos de la entrada. Podía ver el rostro de Akane por la luz de la luna.

Después de unos minutos ella empezó abrir sus ojos. Un alivio inundó mi pecho haciéndome estremecer. No la perdería de nuevo. No podría soportarlo.

-¡Akane! – sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé. La estruje contra mi cuerpo, tal y como había hecho en Jussenkyo.

-Ra…Ranma… ¿Qué paso?

Me alejé un poco de ella, toque su rostro, toque sus ojos, su cabello, su nariz, no tenía suficiente. Todo esto se sentía como un sueño. Necesitaba más, necesitaba saber que esto era real. Necesitaba tan desesperadamente a Akane que dolía.

Entonces la besé. Junté mis labios con los suyos de una manera desesperada. Le robe el aliento, tome su cabello con fuerza y la acerque mucho más a mí. Mordí su labio con desesperación. Estaba loco por Akane, estaba perdida y completamente loco por ella.

-Ranma – suspiro sobre mis labios. Suspiro mi nombre y yo seguí besándola.

Me hubiera controlado, hubiera parado todo esto si ella me lo hubiera pedido –eso creo- pero cuando ella me correspondió el beso, ya no pude parar. Necesitaba esto con urgencia.

Desabotoné su camisa y metí mis manos dentro. Acaricie su cuerpo, su piel era tan suave, me sentía viviendo un sueño. Pero esto era real, besarla, tocarla, todo se sentía tan jodidamente real y me encantaba. Ella busco mi camisa y de un solo tirón la sacó. Tomo mi rostro con desesperación, con urgencia y tiró de mi cabello haciéndome gemir.

-Te amo, te amo… Ranma – gimió.

Me separé de ella sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y de pronto los míos también ¿Me amaba? La miré confundido. Ella sonrió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su costado.

-Akane…

-¡Te amo! Y siento que debo decirlo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ranma, no sé qué pasó, pero ahora puedo sentir, puedo sentir y ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No quería lastimarte! ¡Te amo tanto que duele! ¡Tengo miedo de olvidarlo mañana!

-¡No lo olvidarás! ¡No dejaré que suceda! – la besé fuerte.

-¡Pero pasará! Sé que esto es temporal, todo… todo esto que está pasando… por eso, quiero que sepas ahora lo que siento por si mañana lo olvido ¡Te amo Ranma!

-¡No dejaré que lo olvides! – Grité desesperado y con la voz quebradiza -¡Tú y yo estamos atados! ¡Siempre! ¿Me oyes?

-¡Bésame! ¡Bésame y no dejes de hacerlo!

No faltó que me lo pidiera. Lo hice. La besé tanto que nuestros labios ardían. La bese tanto que nuestras manos se movían por si solas y de pronto estábamos piel contra piel. Sin nada en nuestro camino. Me abrí paso en ella y la hice mía, la hice mía y pude sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Escucharla suspirando su nombre cada vez que me movía dentro de ella era como si el cielo estuviera hablando conmigo.

No dejaría que olvidara esto. Ella me amaba. Era un hecho.

Akane Tendo era mía. Era mi mujer. Y siempre lo sería.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Hola chicos! Aquí es tarde y siento no poder contestarles pero lei sus comentarios y gracias como siempre por ser tan lindos con este fic. Le tengo mucho cariño y hago todo lo posible por seguirlo aunque tenga cosas encima. Pero no se preocupen, no lo dejaré.**

 **Un saludo enorme para todos y si les gusto ya saben pueden comentar.**

 **Buenas noches y pronto volveré con otro mas.**


	16. Perdida

…

 **..**

…

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **-PERDIDA-**

 **..**

…

…

…

 **Akane**

 _Ese día había terminado mis labores como siempre. Me encontraba en mi habitación, frustrada porque no había podido conseguir algún viejo libro para leer, había leído todos lo que había traído más de dos veces. Solté un suspiro y salí de la habitación para buscar a la señora Tame, tal vez ella tendría algún libro. Al cruzar el pasillo y virar a la izquierda, mi cuerpo chocó con uno más grande, su aroma era delicioso y reconocible._

 _Nadie olía como el._

 _-¡Lo siento muchísimo príncipe! ¡No lo había visto, soy una torpe! – me incliné. Mi cara ardía y solo podía ver sus pies._

 _-¡No! Yo lo siento, fue mi culpa – dijo tomándome por los hombros - ¿Estas bien?_

 _Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus manos sobre mí. Me sonrojé aún más. Mire al príncipe Yu, y este tenía una sonrisa muy tierna, sus ojos ámbar me miraban con timidez, y pude ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas ¿Acaso él se puso así por mí? Era algo increíble._

 _-Estoy bien, gracias – me aleje un poco, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido –Yo, iba distraída. Estoy buscando a la señora Tami…_

 _Mis palabras murieron en mi boca ¿Por qué iba a contarle que quería leer? ¿Por qué haría que el príncipe Yu perdiera su tiempo conmigo? Me sentí basura. Sonreí avergonzada, rasque mi cabeza y trate de despedirme cortésmente, pero él me lo impidió._

 _-Espera, tengo entendido que tu horario de trabajo finalizó hace un rato ¿Te están haciendo trabajar de más? – preguntó un poco preocupado._

 _-¡No! nada de eso. Solo que… bueno… no quiero molestarlo con mis cosas._

 _-Para mí no es ninguna molestia – sonrió de lado. Las mariposas invadieron mi estómago._

 _-Bueno yo… quería pedirle algún libro prestado a la señora Tami. Quisiera leer un poco._

 _Me sentí completamente ridícula ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Se burlaría? ¿El príncipe Yu si quiera piensa que soy capaz de leer? Mis mejillas se encendieron y traté de tapar mi rostro con mi cabello._

 _Me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas. De esas que guardaba la esperanza solo estuvieran reservadas para mí._

 _-No es necesario que vayas con ella. Yo tengo lo que necesitas. Acompáñame._

 _Antes de poder decir algo, él se hecho andar. Lo seguí con la mirada en el piso. Me sentía abochornada pero al mismo tiempo me sentía la mujer más feliz de mundo al poder acompañar al príncipe algún lugar. Al poco rato llegamos a una habitación._

 _-Puedes elegir el que más te guste – su voz sonaba tan elegante y feliz._

 _Cuando entré a la habitación, un suspiro ahogado salió de mí pecho. La habitación estaba llena de libros. Muchos libros que apenas podía contarlos ¿Cuántos abría? Di vueltas sobre mi lugar para admirarlos. Sentía la mirada de Yu sobre mí. Estaba maravillada._

 _-¡No había visto tantos libros en mi vida! – le dije con una enorme sonrisa. Tape mi boca de la impresión y para disimular un poco mi sonrisa._

 _-Me alegra que te guste. Puedes disponer de ellos cuando quieras._

 _-¿De verdad? Príncipe, no quiero ocasionar molestias. Yo… yo solo soy una sirvienta._

 _La mirada de Yu cayó un poco. Se acercó a mí lentamente, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. Su cabello oscuro se movía ligeramente, y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes los había visto._

 _-Para mí no lo eres. Eres mucho más que eso. Te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo Kazume, y eres una mujer realmente hermosa y fuerte._

 _El movimiento de sus labios me hipnotizaba._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Creo que había perdido el aliento. Por mi cuerpo, una corriente pasó recorriendo cada parte de mi ser, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, si decía algo más, seguramente caería rendida ante sus dulces palabras._

 _-Había querido acercarme a ti desde hace mucho tiempo, Kazume. Pero tú me esquivabas – puso una mano sobre mi mejilla delicadamente –Quería conocerte de cerca, pero en vez de eso, te observé de lejos, admiré tu esfuerzo y fuerza, siempre sonríes a los demás aunque estas cansada, siempre ayudas sin pedir nada a cambio._

 _-Príncipe…_

 _-Lo que quiero decir, es que… me gustas. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú._

 _-Pero soy una simple humana… - mi voz sonaba casi como un susurro –Usted no puede…_

 _-¡Se que no puedo, que no debo! Pero no puedo controlar lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón sienten al verte._

 _-No… no creo que sea correcto – mordí mi labio –Usted es un Dios, yo soy una humana._

 _-Para mí eres mucho más que una humana, mucho más que una Diosa. Kazume…_

 _Entonces sus labios tocaron los míos. Y estaba segura que este momento era el momento más feliz de mi vida pero también el mas aterrador…_

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Había tenido otro sueño con Yu. Mi corazón seguía latiendo tan rápido como en el sueño, incluso podía sentir los labios de Yu sobre los míos. Pasé mis dedos por ellos tratando de imaginarlos ahí, en ese preciso momento. Tuve tantas ganas de sentir a Yu cerca de mi ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me sentía tan extraña, como si estos sentimientos quisieran apoderarse de mi ¿Yo era Kazume? Cuando estaba en el santuario de los guardianes del lago, había escuchado cosas raras de ellos. Dijeron algo acerca de una mujer y que yo era más fuerte que ella.

Comencé a recordar…

Cuando estaba en el lago y era envuelta por esa luz brillante, me vi trasladada a un lugar. Un lugar llano, donde el día no era del color común como lo veía. Era oscuro, y con un tapiz rojo. El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero no sentía frio. Las nubes se movían deprisa y no había alguna luna que contemplar. Camine en mi camisón blanco. No sabía exactamente hacia dónde ir, pero mis piernas se movieron solas. Las voces de los guardianes resonaban por todo el lugar. Diciendo palabras extrañas, como oraciones de algún rito satánico. La piel se me puso de gallina, pero cuando toqué mis brazos, no lo estaban. A lo lejos la figura de una mujer se materializo. Me fui acercando y ella también. Pase una mano por mi cabello y ella también lo hizo. Entonces me detuve. Toqué mi cabello y este estaba corto, pero el de ella largo y comenzó a tocarlo igual que yo. Sostuve el aliento y termine con la distancia que había entre nosotras. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Era yo.

Pero había algo diferente. Algo diferente en su mirada que se distinguía de la mía: pena, confusión, amor…

-Sin corazón solo eres un envase vacío – dijo sin apenas mover los labios.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres tú? –

Trataba de enfocarme en sus labios. Pero estos no se movían. Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza.

-Yo soy Akane –dije firmemente.

-Yo soy Akane – repitió con el mismo tono de voz.

-No, tu eres diferente – entrecerré los ojos –Tu…

-Dime el nombre de tu amado – ordenó.

-¿El nombre…? Su nombre es Yu…

Ella alzo sus cejas con pena. Entonces extendió su mano hasta tocar mi pecho. Sentí una fuerza golpear dentro de él. Entonces estaba quemándome. Quería chillar del dolor, pero no podía moverme. La mujer comenzó a llorar.

-Aquel hombre llamado Ranma Saotome ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sentí como movió su mano y apretó mi corazón. Entonces millones de recuerdos de sensaciones me golpearon como un tren sin freno. Ahora yo también estaba llorando.

-¡Ranma!

¿Qué había hecho? Había olvidado todo lo que sentía por él. Mi corazón dolía, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba decirle que lo amaba con toda mi alma.

-Un hechizo no puede borrar el amor verdadero. Y menos uno que está atado con el hilo del destino – dijo tomando mi mano. Entonces lo vi. Vi el hilo rojo –No permitas que te quiten lo que te pertenece. Recuerda quien eres.

-¡Ayúdame! – me sentía desesperada. No quería olvidar, quería que mantuviera su mano en mi pecho. Aunque doliera, necesitaba sentir el dolor.

-No juzgues sin conocer la verdad y los motivos. No olvides a quien te ama y está atado a ti por el destino.

Entonces me soltó.

Traté de recordar más. Pero no pude. Solo desperté aquí, en mi cama, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido.

Tal vez Ranma me trajo aquí.

Me senté en la cama, no sabía qué hora era pero estaba amaneciendo. Entonces alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación suavemente. Me puse rígida. Ranma entró.

Me sentí tranquila de repente. Ranma no era mi enemigo.

Era un simple conocido…

-Eres tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Había entrado con una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció apenas terminé de preguntar.

Ranma estaba pálido. Vi que se había puesto tenso, se quedó de pie por unos segundos, como si algo lo perturbara y no estuviera seguro de seguir.

-Yo… yo solo vine a ver como estabas y a traerte un poco de agua.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la mesita y puso un vaso de agua en ella. No tan seguro de lo que hacía, se sentó en mi cama. ¿Andaba algo mal con él? diablos, odiaba no poder sentir compasión por Ranma. Me sentí una muy mala compañía en ese momento. Sabía que algo le pasaba, y no era buena en estos momentos. Solo quería que se fuera.

-Gracias.

-Akane ¿Tu… tu recuerdas lo de anoche?

Lo miré suspicaz ¿Qué se supondría que debía recordar? Esos guardianes me torturaron y no sentía ningún cambio en mi cuerpo. Al contrario, me sentía realmente agotada y adolorida. También podía recordar mi encuentro con esa mujer. Pero sus palabras para mi eran ahora como palabras vacías. No lograba sentir nada.

-Solo, solo recuerdo cuando entré en el lago y… me desmayé. Eso, eso me dolió mucho – No pensé que necesitara saber el resto.

Pude ver como perdió el aliento. Como si una bala lo hubiera atravesado en el pecho. No quise preguntar nada en ese momento, no quería saber si estaba bien o mal, no quería que me contara sus problemas ni tampoco que repitiera la misma cháchara de que estaba enamorado de mí y que no me quería perder. Ni siquiera podía sentirme miserable por él, ni si quiera podía decir que lo sentía, porque no lo hacía. No sentía nada. Era algo que me hacía sentir extraña.

-Akane… - dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estas bien? Estas rojo. Tus ojos… - sin hacer caso a sus palabras, toqué su frente -¡Estas ardiendo! Deberías ir a descansar. Le diré al señor Moning que te de algo de medicina.

-Estoy bien – dijo como si la vida le pesara. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró de inmediato –Hem… yo… cuídate, Akane, nos veremos luego.

Se levantó y salió de mi habitación.

No lo había vuelto a ver por dos días. De hecho no había querido ver a nadie. Estaba cansada, los sueños que tenía últimamente me estaban torturando. Esa chica Kazume que parecía que era yo, me estaba mostrando cada noche su vida con Yu. Al parecer habían mantenido una relación a escondidas. Estaba cansándome de tener que despertarme en las madrugadas sintiendo lo que sentía en sueños: amor, rechazo, miedo. Como si los sentimientos de un fantasma me torturaran.

Yu me había dejado descansar, por tres días. No había irrumpido en mi habitación y me llevaban el desayuno a la cama. Pero este día estaba decidida a salir y entrenar por mi cuenta.

-Buenos días – dije al entrar al comedor.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa. Inclusive Mousse que me quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, a su lado estaba Ukyo y luego Shamppo que sonrío un poco al verme. Ryoga se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia mí.

-¡No me dejaron verte! Decían que estabas mal por el último entrenamiento.

-No había porque exagerar – dije mirando desaprobatoriamente al anciano y a Moning.

-Usted dijo que no quería recibir visitas de nadie – se defendió cortésmente el regordete.

-No literalmente – me senté a lado de Ryoga -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ahora que te veo mucho mejor. Traté de colarme en tu habitación pero ese anciano loco y su sirviente no me dejaron pasar. Son muy escurridizos.

-Estoy bien ahora. Si quieres podemos hablar después del desayuno.

-Akane ¿Sabías que Ranma ha estado enfermo por días? – dijo Ukyo sin levantar su mirada del plato.

-¿Enfermo? ¿Qué le sucede?

-Ha tenido mucha fiebre – dijo Shamppo inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa –No ha querido ver a nadie. Quise cuidarlo pero no deja que lo toque.

Baje la mirada pensativa. La última vez que lo vi, estaba en mi habitación y cuando toqué su frente estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

-Además de enfermo, ha estado muy deprimido ¿No tienes idea de porque, Akane? – Ukyo me miro con suspicacia.

-No entiendo de que me hablas.

-Cierto, _tú_ no tienes idea de nada. Te importa un comino lo que pase con Ranma ¿No es así?...

-Ya hablamos de esto Ukyo – Mousse trato de tomarla del hombro, pero ella se descontroló. Como si hubiera estado tratando de mantener la compostura pero no lo había logrado.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que hablamos! ¡Ella tiene que saber que Ranma está así porque ella lo desprecia! – Tomó aire y me miro con ojos asesinos -¿Estas satisfecha? ¿Qué Ranma sufra ahora lo que tú sufriste por él? ¡¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de hacerle daño?!

-¡¿Porque siempre me tratas como si fuera la villana?! ¡Cuando fuiste tú quien me dijo que él estaba conmigo por lástima! ¡Gracias a ti pude tomar mi decisión!

-¿Qué dijiste que?

Todos volteamos. Ranma estaba pálido, de pie, en la puerta de entrada.

Ukyo soltó el aire que guardaba en su pecho. La miré de reojo, estaba tan pálida como Ranma. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente y las cerró, su boca formó una línea, estaba en problemas.

-Ranma ¿Cómo estás? Deberías estar descansando – dijo con voz titubeante.

-Me sentía con ganas de salir, quería comer algo y ahora… ¿me entero de esto? – Ranma me miró por un segundo y luego miró a Ukyo, fríamente -¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Ranma yo no…

-¡Responde!

-Bien, creo que quedé satisfecho con esta comida. Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos, para que los más jóvenes puedan hablar ¿No lo creé así señor Moning? – el anciano lo miró tranquilamente, como si no sintieran la tensión de la habitación.

-Concuerdo con usted. Con su permiso – ambos se fueron.

Ranma no se movió ni un centímetro. Seguía mirando a Ukyo como si estuviera tratando de controlarse y no tirarse sobre ella y arrancarle la cabeza. Ella estaba congelada en su puesto, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos ¿Cómo se sentiría? Quise por un segundo poder palpar ese miedo que la rodeaba. Pero no podía.

-Ukyo… - advirtió Ranma.

-¡Le dije que estabas con ella por lástima! – soltó con la voz quebrada –Se lo dije en el hospital. ¡Porque pensé que así era! ¡Tú me lo dijiste ese día en la escuela! ¡Que estabas en deuda con ella porque te había salvado la vida!

-¡Era mentira!

-¡pero eso fue lo que me dijiste! – Ella se levantó de golpe -¡¿Cómo iba a imaginar que sería mentira?!

-¡No tenías por qué meterte entre Akane y yo! – Entonces cambio su postura y luego me miro con horror. Como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima –Fue por eso que me dijiste todo eso en el hospital ¿No es así? Creíste todo lo que te había dicho Ukyo y me dijiste que no sentías nada por mí.

Mire a todos en la habitación. Todos tenían su mirada fija en mi ¿Teníamos que hacer esto frente a todos?

-Ranma…

-Responde ¿Dijiste todo eso porque pensaste que estaba contigo por lastima?

Tragué saliva ¿de que servía mentir? si él estaba más tranquilo sabiendo la verdad. Entonces se la diría.

-Sí, fue por eso – su pecho se hundió. Entonces dije rápidamente: -Pero eso ahora no importa. No estoy enojada, Ranma. No quiero que trates así a Ukyo.

Ranma se quedó de pie, mirándome como si fuera una eternidad. Mirándome con dolor, con ansiedad, con odio, con culpa. Ukyo dio un paso adelante entonces la miró, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Vete. No quiero volver a verte –Dijo con voz neutral –Quiero que te vayas a casa.

-Pero Ranma...

Entonces salió por la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio.

Volteé a ver a Ukyo. Ella estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, seguía mirando hacia donde Ranma estaba hace un momento. Parpadeó y grandes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Se tapó los ojos y corrió.

-Pobrecilla – dijo Mousse.

-Creo que deberá irse.

-Si ella quiere no se va. Este lugar no le pertenece a Ranma, solo Yu puede decidir si se va – le dije de mala gana a Shamppo.

Cuando nos fuimos del comedor. Le había dicho a Ryoga que me sentía cansada y que por ahora no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba pensando en Ukyo y Ranma. No podía dejar de pensar en la mirada triste, horrorizada y avergonzada de Ukyo ¿Cómo se habrá sentido? También recordé la mirada de Ranma, cargada de culpa y odio. Quise sentir todo aquello, quería absorberlo y retenerlo en mi pecho, pero parecía como si mi cuerpo tuviera un repelente. No dejaba que nada entrara ni saliera.

Seguía pensando en los ojos de Ranma. Sus grandes ojos azules, que alguna vez me encantaron.

 _.._

 _-Él es Yato, te enseñará todo lo que tengas que saber para una lucha._

 _Moning me acababa de presentar a uno de los guerreros del Rey-Dios. Según Moning era de confianza en la fuerza real. Uno de los mejores._

 _Sus ojos azules penetraron en mis ojos. Y por primera vez sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera por Yu. Y para mí eso era algo imperdonable. Yo estaba enamorada de Yu, e iba hacer lo posible por ser digna de él. No me podía gustar nadie._

 _-Es un placer – dijo con voz suave y ronca. Agachó la cabeza en forma de saludo –Mi nombre es Yato Hirago._

 _-Soy Kazume – el tono de mi voz me traiciono._

 _En ese momento. Había deseado no haberlo conocido._

 _.._

Abrí los ojos asustada ¿Ahora Ranma estaba en mis sueños? Mi corazón no dejaba de latir.

Me levante de la cama ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? Estaba harta de todo esto. Estaba harta de estar soñando con alguien que no era yo. Viviendo recuerdos que no eran los míos. Estaba comenzando a afectarme.

Me dirigí al único lugar donde pensé que encontraría respuestas.

-Yu – dije al entrar a su cuarto.

El me miró sorprendido. Se sonrojó y en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Cerré mis ojos tratando de borrar esos sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que le pertenecían a Kazume. No a mí.

-Akane ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

-¿Quién es Kazume? – solté de golpe.

Yu me miró aún más sorprendido. Entonces apartó la mirada. Parecía incómodo y nervioso.

-No es nadie.

-¿Nadie? He estado pasando ¡días! Soñando con ella, dentro de su piel, sintiendo lo mismo que ella y estoy seguro de que la conoces porque tu apareces en todos mis sueños también. Junto a ella. Como amantes.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Miré sus manos, estaban cerradas muy fuerte. Caminó por la sala. Yo estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué sueñas exactamente? – Dijo con voz titubeante -¿Hasta dónde has recor… soñado?

-Sueño muchas cosas, como llegó aquí, como la conociste ¡Diablos, Yu! ¡Apenas y puedo dormir! ¡No puedo dejar de despertar y sentir lo que siente ella! Esa sensación desaparece después. Pero, cuando me despierto, sigo sintiendo aquello. Sigo siendo ella.

-¿De verdad?

Entonces se acercó a mí. Tanto que mi cuerpo me traiciono y no se movió de su lugar. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué sientes ahora? – susurró.

Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes, ansiosos, doloridos. Mi labio tembló ¿Estaba volviendo a sentir? Pero lo único que podía sentir ahora era miedo. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Tengo miedo – dije con un sollozo cortando mi voz –Tengo miedo de perder a quien verdaderamente soy.

-Oh, pequeña – acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar, dulcemente –Prometo que nada malo pasará. Solo, solo quédate a mi lado.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto tiempo esperé por volver a verte. La eternidad parecía un castigo. Consideré llevar mi cuerpo a los fantasmas, pero no me atreví. Entonces apareces aquí, con esos ojos que me cautivaron la primera vez.

-¿De que estas hablando? – quise apartarme, pero no podía.

-El amor nos está dando una segunda oportunidad. No vuelvas a dejarme solo. Duele.

Entonces sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Una corriente recorrió mi espina y me sujete fuerte a sus manos. Sus labios eran suaves, gruesos, de una extraña manera se moldeaban con los míos. Solté un suspiro, él me tomó con fuerza, bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura y me acercó más hacia él. Me sujete a su pecho. El paseó su mano hasta mi cabello y giro mi cabeza para profundizar más el beso.

Entonces comencé a sentirme como en un sueño. Uno de esos sueños donde estaba Kazume y yo juntos. Escondidos de los ojos de su padre, besándonos y amándonos en algún lugar de la casa. Pude sentir lo que el corazón de Kazume sentía. Me sentí feliz y amada. Pude sentir como si yo fuera Kazume.

 _Recuerda quien eres._

Me aparté de Yu con fuerza. Ambos respirábamos agitados. Yo toco su boca con sus manos.

-Akane… - trato de acercarse. Pero me alejé.

-¡No! ¡Yo no soy ella! – lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas -¿Qué me está pasando?

-No tengas miedo.

-No… no te acerques. Esto está mal. Yo no soy Kazume, Yu. Entiéndelo.

Me eché a correr. Corrí sin saber hacia dónde ir. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía mucho miedo, tenía miedo de perderme y perder quien era realmente, comencé a llorar mientras corría, con la necesidad de encontrar un lugar donde refugiarme, necesitaba estar a salvo ¿Pero cómo estar a salvo de ti misma? Todo esto estaba mal. Desde que puse un pie en este lugar todo se volvió diferente.

Caí de rodillas cerca del lago. Mi cuerpo se sacudía. Lloraba por mi y por Kazume.

Lloraba todo lo que ella sintió alguna vez, como si lo estuviera viviendo en este momento. Y también lloraba por mí, porque tenía miedo, no quería perderme.

-¡Akane!

Alcé la mirada y Ranma estaba de pie delante de mí. Al ver que estaba llorando se agachó a mi altura. Me tomó por los hombros muy preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? No, no llores. No soporto verte llorar – parecía angustiado. Comenzó a tocarme buscando el lugar donde me dolía.

Entonces vi al Ranma de mis sueños. Supe que era la única persona que podría ayudarme.

-Ranma… - dije entre sollozos –Te necesito, algo raro está pasándome.

-¿Qué? Akane, si no te sientes bien podemos irnos a casa en este momento.

-¡No serviría! Me seguiría a todos lados. Ayúdame, no quiero dejar de ser quien soy y ser alguien completamente diferente.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-Jamás dejaré que dejes de ser la Akane que yo conocí. Te ayudaré.

-Ayudarla es difícil. Lo que quiere hacer, es que tome el lugar de su antigua amada.

Volteamos asustados, buscando la voz que había sonado de repente.

-Usted – dijo Ranma con sorpresa.

-Me tomó un tiempo descifrarlo. Pero, gracias a mi pequeña visita a la aldea pude atar cabos.

La anciana Cologne estaba de pie sobre su bastón mirándonos con ojos filosos.

-¿Desifrar que? – pregunte algo temerosa.

-La chica de tu vida pasada. Quiere recuperarla. Esta tan perdido en su dolor que lo único que necesita, eres tú.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Hola chicos! Enserio gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios! Me alegra tanto que les guste esta historia que son mi motor para seguir adelante. Hoy solo traje un capitulo por parte de Akane ya que estuvo un poco largo como para relatarlo por Ranma. El próximo capitulo si tendremos a Ranma hablándonos.**

 **He estado muy bien en la universidad, quisiera haber subido este capitulo antes, pero tengo un proyecto que presentar jeje gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer.**

 **He visto un comentario que me preguntaban que si seguía escribiendo** _ **hermanstros**_ **y la respuesta es si! Pero por ahora quiero terminar** _ **Azul fuego**_ **no puedo mezclarme y además no cuento con el tiempo suficiente. Asi que cuando acabe esta historia seguiré con el otro.**

 **un saludo grande y un beso también. Vendré por aquí la semana que viene.**

 **Chau chau.**


	17. La razón de mi existencia

**..**

…

…

…

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **-LA VERDAD DE MI EXISTENCIA-**

…

… **.**

…

…

Le lance una mirada furtiva a Ranma. El parecía tan incrédulo, sorprendido e intrigado como yo. La anciana no cambio su postura, estaba de pie sobre su bastón mirándonos con los ojos filosos.

-¿Se refiere a Kazume? ¿La chica con la que sueño todas las noches? – mi voz sonaba titubeante.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza.

-No solo se está apoderando de tus sueños, al parecer se está apoderando de ti también ¿me equivoco?

Baje la mirada, me puse a pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando, las que cosas que sentía a lado de Yu, como si el solo estar a su lado hiciera que mi corazón latiera demasiado deprisa ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué cada día mis sentimientos hacia Yu fueron creciendo de una manera inimaginable? Se supone que no podía sentir absolutamente nada. Pero, desde que comencé a tener esos sueños, mis sentimientos por Yu habían crecido –o los sentimientos de Kazume- estaban realmente confundida. Me gustaba Yu, pero en el fondo sabía que siempre había estado enamorada de Ranma ¿Dónde había quedado eso?

-¿Cómo es eso de que Akane siente lo mismo que esa tal…Azume? – Ranma parecía confundido -¿Me pueden explicar?

La anciana sonrió hacia él.

-Me temo que tú también estas involucrado, querido yerno.

-¿De qué habla?

La anciana miro hacia atrás y luego a nosotros.

-Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí. Si quieren escuchar lo que tengo que decir, mejor será que lo hagamos en otro lado.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la comenzamos a seguir. Ni Ranma ni yo dijimos nada, ni siquiera nos miramos, yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, y estaba segura que el también en los suyos. Estaba pensando en Kazume, en todo lo que sintió por Yu. En como lo miraba de lejos y como su corazón –el mío- latía por el cada vez que acariciaba mi rostro. Estaba enamorada de Yu, completamente. Hasta que aquel hombre apareció en mis sueños _Yato_ que con su mirada azulada desequilibro las cosas, que alteró todo lo que _Kazume_ había creado. Era Ranma, pero no era el Ranma que yo conocía. Yato tenía una mirada seria, calculadora, parecía una persona fría y era algo obvio ya que vivía para la guerra. Al contrario de Yu, que siempre tenía una mirada comprensiva, tierna, dulce. Yato era tan diferente a Yu. Pero… ¿Por qué me gusto? Fue como si algo dentro de mí hubiera hecho _clic._ O algo dentro del corazón de Kazume.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí – la anciana se detuvo.

Estábamos en medio del bosque. No sabía dónde exactamente, pero tal vez aquí nadie nos encontraría.

-¿Ahora si nos va a contar lo que sucede? – Dijo Ranma un poco molesto. Sabía que tenía ese tono de voz porque estaba impaciente y tal vez asustado.

La anciana se quedó un momento en silencio. Al parecer la historia era un poco larga. No podía dejar de mover mis manos, las apretaba contra mi palma haciendo que las uñas –que estaban un poco largas- se clavaran en mi piel. También pude ver los hombros de Ranma tensos, todo su cuerpo lo estaba.

-Venir aquí fue algo que tenía planeado hace mucho tiempo, el mismo día que regresaron de Jussenkyo.

No había esperado que la anciana dijera algo como eso ¿Ella sabía que esto pasaría? Me causo mucha desconfianza como comenzó la historia, baje la mirada y luego miré a Ranma. El parecía estar tratando de controlarse, pero aguardando con impaciencia que la anciana siguiera hablando. Parecía sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo no, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento. Yo no demostré nada, pero también me había impresionado. Miré de nuevo a Ranma, preguntándome que estaría pasando por su cabeza, su mirada era gélida. Por un segundo vi en el la mirada de Yato. Un flash apareció por mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos con dolor, estaba Yato, tomándome la mano, gritando algo que no podía entender.

Pude sentir su tacto…

Pude sentir la fuerza con la que me sostenía…

Pude sentir mi cuerpo estremeciéndose…

-¿Akane? – Ahora era Ranma el que me miraba.

Pase las manos por mi cabeza ¿Qué había sido esto? Acababa de tener una visión o más bien, un recuerdo. Mi corazón latía con demasiada prisa.

-Vaya, no pensé que esto te estuviera pasando tan rápido – comentó la anciana con un poco de asombro.

-¡Ya dígame de que rayos está hablando! – Grité mientras sobaba mi sien - ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

-La mujer que ocupa el cargo de jefe en la tribu de las amazonas está muy débil. _Chang,_ tuvo un enfrentamiento muy fuerte con un semi Dios, porque este quería que las hermanas de Shamppo le sirvieran como sirvientas. Fue un insulto para nuestro clan, Chang se batió en duelo con este semi-Dios, pero eran tan fuerte que no pudo vencerlo. Este la maldijo y le arrebato toda su fuerza mediante un hechizo.

-¿Toda su fuerza? ¿Ella tiene la misma condición de Akane?

-Exacto, pero este es un tipo de magia más fuerte ya que fue hecho por el mismo semi-Dios no fue un "accidente" como lo había provocado Akane.

-¿Cuál era su plan en todo esto? – la miré con ojos filosos. Ranma se dio cuenta a que me estaba refiriendo y como un gesto protector se puse entre la anciana y yo -¿Por qué se preocupó por mi cuando pudo haberse ocupado del patriarca de su aldea?

-Te dije que la anciana no hacia favores sin obtener nada a cambio – Dijo Ranma en voz baja.

-Si Chang no es capaz de cumplir sus funciones como la líder que es, su sucesora tomara su lugar.

Ranma tomó aire. Por la postura de su cuerpo sabía que estaba muy enojado. Se acercó poco a poco a la anciana.

-Usted es la que le sigue ¿Verdad? Todo este tiempo fingió preocuparse por Akane, pero lo único que hacía era tenerla como un conejillo de indias ¿O me equivoco? No quiere que esa tal Chang deje sus funciones porque no quiere tomar su lugar ¡¿Por qué?!

Un rayo de iluminación me cayó en todo el cuerpo. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en mi rostro. Sabia las intenciones de esta mujer, Ranma aún no se había dado cuenta.

-¿No es obvio? Si ella se va de Japón, Shamppo la seguirá. Shamppo sería la sucesora de Cologne y tendría que estar en la aldea ¿No le conviene verdad? Porque aún no se ha cumplido la ley que dice que Ranma debe casarse con Shamppo ¿y quién más merecedor de ese cargo que Ranma? Alguien que venció a Saffron y todos saben el gran guerrero que es.

-¡Por esa razón cuando estábamos en la aldea con Ukyo y Mousse todos pensaron que seguía siendo el prometido de Shamppo! Incluso nos trataron bien. ¿Usted no les ha dicho la verdad? ¿Siguen pensando que me casaré con su nieta?

La anciana guardó silencio por algunos segundos. Ranma soltó una risa llena de sarcasmo.

-Siempre jugando sucio. Sabía desde un principio que esto de querer ayudar a Akane no venía gratis ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quiso ver si funcionaba para realizarlo con su jefa?

-En un principio sí, no lo niego. También sabía que vendrías aquí para protegerla, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero desde que empezó el "entrenamiento" de Akane, supe que algo andaba mal. Según las leyendas contadas de generación en generación, el entrenamiento que te otorga recuperar tu fuerza es tan difícil que incluso en el segundo día habrías muerto. Es cuestión de suerte.

-¿Muerto? – dijo Ranma como si le faltara el aire.

-¿Subir árboles me habría matado? – pregunte incrédula.

-¿Subir árboles? Eso es un insulto para todo aquel guerrero que quiera un entrenamiento asignado por un Dios. Desde que me dijiste eso, supe que algo andaba mal y comencé a indagar.

Una poderosa sensación de decepción se apoderó de mí. Golpeándome en el pecho que de inmediato di un traspié ¿No estaba haciendo enserio los entrenamientos? ¿Todo esto era un juego? No, Yu no podría haberme engañado de ese modo. No podría haber jugado con algo que era realmente importante para mí. Recuperar mi fuerza era lo único importante y saber que no me tomaba enserio, era un dolor que golpeaba dentro de mí.

-Akane… - Ranma trato de tomarme del hombro. Pero me alejé. Me sentía ridícula.

-Encontré esto. Quiero que lo mires – la anciana estiro su mano y saco un pedazo de pergamino, viejo y roto.

Lo tomé con mis manos temblorosas. Se trataba de una pintura sobre un pedazo de pergamino, gastado, casi manchado, había una mujer. No solo era una mujer, era yo…

Su cabello estaba largo, oscuro y un poco ondulado, se agarraba de los extraños hacia atrás, haciendo que su rostro se viera por completo, caía como cascada hacia los lados. Sus ojos estaban pintados de café, su mirada era casi melancólica. Tenía los hombros caídos y un cuello largo y hermoso. Abajo del dibujo había un nombre _Kazume Doji._

-Es… es idéntica a ti – dijo Ranma sobre mi cabeza. Estaba a mi lado viendo el dibujo.

-Eso no es todo – la anciana sacó otro pedazo de pergamino gastado.

Ahora Ranma lo había tomado, yo seguía aferrada al pergamino que tenía entre mis manos. Cuando oí que Ranma había ahogado un gemido, me fijé en el pedazo de pergamino que sostenía. Había un hombre, su cara era la misma de Ranma. Sus mismos ojos, sus labios, su tés, su cabello oscuro, pero no tenía una trenza. Su mirada era fría y vacía, como si no hubiera nada dentro de él. Abajo del dibujo decía: _General Yato Moonling miembro de la fuerza especial del Rey._

Miré a la anciana con los ojos bien abiertos. Ranma seguía con la mirada clavada en el pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Moonling? ¿El anciano del templo…? – dije con un susurro.

-Se apellida Moonling, su nombre real es Mijaiani.

-No, no entiendo – Ranma estaba pálido.

-El señor Moonling es un antepasado tuyo, Ranma. Por tu cuerpo corre sangre de Dios. El señor Moonling es un semi-Dios, encargado del cuidado de los Dioses que reencarnan, cuando son niños alguien tiene que cuidarlos. Como el anciano que cuidaba a Saffron ¿Lo recuerdas? Eres nacido de la corte real, no eres un Dios completo, pero la sangre que corre por tus venas no cambia así hayan pasado varias vidas.

-Esto es… imposible ¿Quiere decir que yo…?

-¿Rencarnaste? Si, eso es exactamente lo que digo.

-No puede ser – dije casi sin aliento.

-¿Puedes ahora ver porque el de tu fuerza? Eres capaz de vencer a casi cualquier persona o cosa que se te atraviese, venciste a un Dios, has vencido a varios. Eres especial muchacho.

-Está diciendo, que ese viejo que ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo acosándome con frases raras ¿Es mi antepasado? ¿Qué yo ya lo había visto?

-¿Lo sabe Yu? – pregunté rápidamente. Todo esto era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo aterrador.

-No, pero estoy segura de que lo sospecha. Solo los dioses o semi-Dioses son capaces de reencarnar. Estoy segura de que cuando te vio tuvo que haberse llevado un susto ¿No lo crees?

-Por eso le permitió quedarse – dije con un leve toque de asombro en mi voz –Tenia sospechas y quería averiguarlo por sí mismo. Pero, yo no soy nada de eso. Es decir, Kazume… estoy muy confundida.

-Era una humana – dijo la anciana –Pero hay algo que no sabías o creo que aún no lo has visto.

-Quiero que me diga todo.

-Cuando Kazume llego a trabajar al imperio del Dios, mantuvo una relación secreta con su hijo –el príncipe- se amaban, y nada ni nadie podía destruir lo que tenían.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí como los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban. La anciana continúo:

-El príncipe estaba comprometido en matrimonio, pero como era de imaginarse, no estaba enamorado. Pero si de Kazume. En secreto se encargó de entrenarla y fortalecerla para ser digna para el ante los ojos de sus padres. Pero ya que estaba ocupado fingiendo ser el prometido de una princesa le pidió al señor Moonling que la ayudara. Así que Moning y él llevaron a Yato con Kazume. Él se encargaría de mejorar sus destrezas en las artes marciales, espada y demás.

Miré furtivamente a Ranma. Estaba concentrado en la anciana. Sus cejas se fruncían y tenía los labios semi abiertos.

-¿Qué pasó después? – pregunté un poco temerosa.

-Se enamoraron. Entre Yato y Kazume creció un amor que ni ellos mismos pudieron evitar. El hilo del destino los había atado desde antes de nacer. Aunque ninguno de los dos quiso admitirlo, siguieron viéndose porque se necesitaban, aunque no pasara absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso? – preguntó Ranma.

-Son las historias que se cuentan en la aldea. Todos en ella la saben. Las que hemos vivido más tiempo sabemos más. Solo que no me hubiera imaginado que ustedes dos habían sido los protagonistas.

-Siga contándonos.

-Cuando Kazume alcanzó un nivel donde era capaz de pelear y poder controlar su energía, Yu hizo algo que solo un Dios enamorado hubiera hecho. Le dio de beber de su sangre, así Kazume tendría sangre de Dios en sus venas y sería inmortal. Fue muy pero muy arriesgado de su parte, también muy imprudente ya que debido a eso se generó una de las más grandes peleas en todo el reino. Yato peleo contra Yu por el corazón de Kazume.

Tapé mi boca con asombro ¿Habían peleado? ¿Ranma y Yu habrían peleado en otra vida?

-Se batieron a muerte. Fue una guerra muy grande, los humanos se volvieron contra los Dioses, se derramó mucha sangre inocente. Incluso la joven Kazume no sobrevivió. Pensó que todo lo que estaba pasando había sido su culpa y se quitó la vida. Cuando Yato se habría enterado de la muerte de su amada no pudo soportarlo y perdió la batalla.

Los hombros de Ranma se tensaron.

Ranma habría perdido una vez en su vida, aunque esta fuera en una vida pasada.

 **/**

 **RANMA**

 **/**

Habría creído muchas cosas de mí antes. Habría sido egocéntrico –cosa que no niego- habría sido presumido porque me creía el mejor de todos. Pero jamás, ni por un segundo se me hubiera atravesado la idea de que fuera una rencarnación. Hasta ahora, lo que me había dicho la anciana me había dejado tan estupefacto, que había olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido con Akane anteriormente. El dolor que sentí cuando no recordó lo que había pasado entre nosotros, la rabia que me hizo sentir Ukyo cuando me enteré que le había dicho todo eso a Akane en el hospital, ahora todo se sentía como si hubiera pasado hace millones de años. Ya no recordaba aquel muchacho que corría por las calles tratando de alcanzar a su prometida para ir a la escuela ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas? ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan colosales?

Ahora yo era la reencarnación de alguien y Akane también. Y ambos habíamos vivido en otra vida, nos habíamos amado y habíamos sufrido. Pero estábamos juntos. Desde antes de nacer, desde antes de todo. Siempre habíamos estando juntos.

-Pobres… - susurró Akane. La miré y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos ¿Lo estaría recordando?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Yu? ¿Por qué armar todo este circo? Está mintiéndole a Akane, fingiendo que puede hacerla recuperar su fuerza.

-¿No te has dado cuenta muchacho? Akane ha recuperado un poco de su fuerza. Solo era momentáneo. Por sus venas corre sangre de Dios, la maldición que le fue designada por el artefacto de Saffron está perdiendo su fuerza. La sangre de Akane es como medicina para ella misma, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella vuelva a tener la fuerza que siempre ha tenido.

-Ese infeliz… todo este tiempo lo sabía ¿Y aun así no le dijo la verdad?

-Yu sabe lo que está haciendo. Sabe que Akane recuperaría su fuerza, solo la ayuda a que el proceso sea más rápido.

-¿Por eso usted me preguntaba todos los días sobre mi entrenamiento? Sabía que era sospechoso – dijo Akane en un susurro. Parecía perdida.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza.

-He sabido que los entrenamientos son muy fuertes. Quería ver que tan fuertes eran y que tipo de magia usaban, para así poder ayudar a Chang. Pero, al parecer, tu entrenamiento era diferente.

-¿Quiere hacer que la recuerde? ¿Quiere que sea Kazume de nuevo? Esto es imposible.

-Solo es un muchacho que ha perdido a su verdadero amor ¿Qué harías tú, Ranma? – dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Trague saliva ¿Qué haría yo si perdiera a mi verdadero amor? Ya había sentido varias veces que la había perdido. Es como si algo de ti, un gran pedazo de ti se desprendiera y te dejara un hueco que era imposible de llenar con algo ¿Todo eso sentía cada vez que Akane me rechazaba? Mordí mi labio. Amaba a Akane mas que a nada ¿La habría amado Yu de ese modo? Pero él no amaba a Akane, él no amaba a _mi_ Akane. Él amaba a Kazume. No conocía a Akane como yo lo hacía, no sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que le molestaba, lo que la hacía reír o llorar. Yo concia cada gesto, cada palabra que fuera a pensar, cada sentimiento, cada cosa aunque fuera así de pequeña de ella. Yu no la conocía como yo.

El solo quería aferrarse al recuerdo de Kazume, quería hacer que Akane cambiara para quedarse con _Kazume,_ entonces me pregunté ¿Qué haría en su lugar? ¿Qué pasaría si perdiera a mi Akane y luego la viera después de mucho tiempo viviendo una vida diferente? ¿La obligaría a quedarse conmigo? Apreté mis puños, un pensamiento egoísta me invadió.

Ella no era suya, Akane era mía. Kazume fue mía –de Yato- por así decirlo. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos ¿Qué haría yo en su lugar? Pelearía, tal vez. Pero yo también lo haría. Pelearía por Akane. Pero ahora era Akane, no era Kazume. Ella era mía y nada ni nadie me la iba a rebatar.

-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? – La voz de Akane me atrajo a la realidad -¿Por qué tengo estos sueños? ¿Qué me hicieron? Cada día que despierto, siento algo por Yu. No sé si es lo que de verdad siento, la Akane que soy ahora, o son los sentimientos de Kazume.

-Eso solo tú lo sabes, pequeña. Te comentó que en algún momento lo amaste a el también.

Sentí un retorcijón en mi estómago. Los celos estaban al cien por cien.

-Necesito saber que me hicieron – dijo más firme –Se supone que el ritual era para que dejara de sentir. Ahora siento miedo, confusión, y a cada segundo pienso en Yu y en Ranma. No puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza.

Akane se abrazaba a sí misma. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo por ella. Poder consolarla, acariciarla, pero no quería confundirla aún más. Necesitaba hacerlo con cabeza fría, ayudarla con esto de manera centrada. Miré a la anciana decidido.

-¿Entonces ese hechizo que usaron en ella, no era cierto?

-En parte –dijo con un deje en su voz –Cuando fui a la aldea, hablé con Chang, ella sabe de esto aún más que yo. Al parecer el hechizo que usaron en Akane fue para vaciar su corazón y poder dar paso a los antiguos. Verás, cuando rencarnas, se supone que estas vacío. Pero la muerte de Akane fue tan repentina y su cambio por la sangre de Yu también, que ciertos recuerdos permanecieron guardados en su corazón.

-Yu me dijo que… que un Dios rencarna y olvida todo lo que hizo en su antigua vida. Para así no volver a cometer los mismos errores – dijo Akane con aire ausente –Ranma no recuerda nada, ¿Es para no volver hacer lo que hizo? ¿Pelear?

-Se le llama _karma_ si lo vuelves hacer y mueres, en tu próxima vida también lo harás. Es necesario poder hacer las cosas correctamente.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado algo como esto – dijo Akane.

-¿Hay un modo de ayudarla? Necesita dejar de tener esos sueños, tiene que dejar que Kazume la domine.

-Un hechizo como este solo es capaz de revertirse con ayuda de los guardianes del lago. Son los únicos con el poder de ayudarla.

-Nuestra última visita no fue muy agradable. Ellos hicieron algo conmigo. Ese día…

Entonces Akane dejo de hablar. Parecía como si estuviera recordando lo que había pasado ¿Qué habría visto?

-Necesito hablar con Yu – dijo de pronto.

-¡No! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra! – no sé si fue por celos o por lo preocupado que estaba. Pero por ningún motivo quería que Akane estuviera cerca de ese sujeto.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ese día, en el lago con los guardianes, vi a Kazume! – Su mirada se dirigió a la anciana –No creo que Yu sea una mala persona, o Dios, o lo que sea. Si aún siente ese amor por Kazume, creo que la dejará ir. Me dejará ir.

La tome fuerte de los brazos.

-¡¿Qué pasará si no lo hace?! ¡Estuvo enamorado de ti! ¡Ha esperado verte por no sé cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué garantiza que te deje ir?

Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Miró a la anciana preocupada. Mientras Cologne parecía analizarnos, sin parecer preocupada o ansiosa por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ya no me importaba quien nos mirase, no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran, no dejaría que nada me separase de Akane, ni siquiera mi miedo. La había hecho mía, ella me había dicho que me amaba y ninguna historia sobre rencarnación haría cambiar eso. Sentía un cambio en mí, como si miles de años de vida me pasaran por encima. No había rastro de aquel muchacho inmaduro que vivía en Nerima.

-No dejaré que te tenga. Pelearé por ti – dije con voz firme.

Akane palideció.

-¡No! ¡Estarás haciendo lo mismo que en tu otra vida! ¡Pasará lo mismo! – parecía angustiada.

¿Acaso estará sintiendo de nuevo amor por mí? ¿Sus sentimientos estarán surgiendo?

-No pasará, ahora sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Akane… ¡mírame! –ella tomo aire y centro su mirada en mí. Sus ojos estaban brillantes –Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, hemos vivido muchas aventuras ¿Recuerdas cuando te transformaste en muñeca? ¿Recuerdas que pude verte? O las veces en las que te secuestraban y siempre te encontraba, la vez en que Shamppo borró tu memoria y lograste recordarme. No era solo suerte ni porque eras fuerte. Era esto –enlacé su meñique con el mío- siempre fue esto. Eres la única que puede controlarme cuando me transformo en gato. Eres la única ¿Lo entiendes? Siempre lo fuiste. Antes, ahora y por siempre. No dejaré que esto nos separé ¿oíste?

-Ranma…

-Si es necesario pelear con Yu, lo haré. Si es necesario morir por ti lo haré.

-No digas eso… - su voz se cortó. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Siempre encontraré la manera de llegar a ti. Así sea en otra vida.

Entonces me abrazó. Sentí su cuerpo presionarse contra el mío. No pude soportarlo, me aferré a ella como si la vida dependiera de ellos. Un gran alivio sintió mi corazón cuando pude sentirla así de cerca. Sabía que me amaba de nuevo, había vuelto la Akane que sentía muchas cosas por mí.

-Necesitamos llegar a los guardianes del lago. Necesitamos su ayuda – dijo la anciana. Ambos la miramos sin soltarnos.

-Yo no tengo el mapa. Lo tiene Yu, se lo hice llegar.

-Pues hay que recuperarlo. Hay que hablar con esos guardianes para hallar una forma de ayudarte y cerrar la conexión que tienes con Kazume antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué está ayudándonos? – Pregunté desconfiado -¿Qué gana con esto?

La anciana nos miró silenciosamente. Cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Se lo prometí a Chang.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Holaa! Sorpresa! Esperaban un capitulo nuevo después de un día? No verdad? Jajaja pues sii llegué con este capitulo porque estaba inspirada y de verdad espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por todos sus comentarios saludos a cami que creo fue la ultima en dejar su comentario. Gracias por leerlo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

 **Sin mas chicos, tengo que seguir haciendo mis tereas, jajaja los quiero monton!**


	18. Una pequeña historia del pasado

**..**

…

…

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **-UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA SOBRE EL PASADO-**

 **..**

…

…

…

El viento soplaba fuerte esa mañana, más fuerte de lo normal. Con la ayuda del señor Moonling había logrado persuadir a la señora Tami para cambiar el horario de su trabajo. Kazume inició su caminata abrigándose lo más que podía con las ropas que le había entregado el señor Moning, era como una especie de lucha que solían usar los hombres, pero este estaba ajustado para ella. Era de color azul con rojo, no sentía cómoda vistiendo inapropiadamente, pero era cómodo al momento de entrenar, podría moverse con más agilidad y correr más deprisa. Le había prometido a Yu que lo haría, que sería digna de estar a su nivel.

No había visto a su amado por días, pero guardaba la esperanza de verlo pronto. Siguió caminando para encontrarse con Yato, el general que estaba encargado de entrenarla en secreto. Había algo en el que la intrigaba, Kazume no sabía si era el color de sus ojos o el aspecto de hombre serio y cruel que usaba como fachada. Como la curiosa muchacha que era, hacia lo posible por sacarle información, pero Yato siempre conocía sus intenciones y a cambio la obligaba a entrenar más duro.

-Llegas tarde – dijo el muchacho que estaba descansando sobre las ramas de un árbol.

Kazume sintió un ligero galope en su pecho. Tragó saliva tratando de calmarse ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso cuando él le hablaba? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo miró con desdén.

-Me quedé dormida. Lo siento – se inclinó levente.

Kazume se había rendido un poco con Yato, al principio su trato hacia él era descortés y siempre terminaba perdiendo ya que Yato la obligaba hacer más trabajo duro. Después decidió tratarlo con desdén y tampoco funciono. Ahora estaba probando tratarlo con amabilidad. El carácter de Kazume no se ajustaba tanto al de Yato. Ella respiró hondo para no soltar una mala palabra.

-¿Ahora te portas amable? – Dijo bajando del árbol de un salto -¿Qué es lo que trama la futura "princesa"?

-Señor, no creo estar tramando algo que lo perjudique. Trato de ser amable con el hombre que ayuda a mi amado príncipe.

-El príncipe tiene que tener gustos muy raros. Ya dicen eso de los Dioses, siempre desean lo más extraño en la tierra.

Kazume mordió su mejilla.

-Mi corazón le pertenece, no me importa que digan los demás.

Yato hizo un gesto de asco, la dio la espalda a Kazume. Esta sonrió victoriosa, por primera vez, Yato no le respondía con un sarcasmo o un insulto respecto a su prometido. Kazume era consciente de que a Yato no le agradaba mucho Yu, no sabía porque y esa era una de las razones por las que quería sacarle información. Yato era muy difícil para sonsacarle algo y siempre terminaba haciéndola hacer algo demasiado duro como castigo.

-Te conozco Kazume, eres como yo, así que no trates de comportarte como una princesa – dijo aun dándole la espalda –Eso no va contigo. Me gusta más cuando eres insolente, incluso me gusta cuando me tratas con indiferencia.

-¡El otro día dijiste que debía comportarme a la altura! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! – dijo Kazume sin haber podido aguantar más.

Yato se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, entonces Kazume sintió de nuevo esa ráfaga de viento dentro de su pecho que le hacía perder el aliento.

-¡Ahí estas! Bien, ahora sí, es hora de tu entrenamiento.

Kazume se había quedado sin palabras. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró con rabia. No le quedaba otro remedio que seguir a Yato, este caminó hacia adentrarse en el bosque.

.. _Días después…_

-¡Otra vez! – grito Yato.

-¡Ya no puedo! – Kazume estaba respirando agitadamente, con su rodillas pegadas al suelo - ¡Es imposible! ¡Estoy agotada!

-¡Te falta poco! – Yato se acercó a ella - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso piensas rendirte ahora? Sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Lo dices tú… que siempre… estas trepando estos árboles… como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo – Kazume trataba de hablar y tomar aire al mismo tiempo.

-Porque lo hacía desde niño – habló con voz más calmada ahora –Mi destino estaba enfocado para esto. Para la guerra.

-Pues te recuerdo, que hace apenas dos meses que estamos entrenando. No soy una niña que puede tomarse muchos más años para intentarlo – Dijo mirándolo con reproche.

-Kazume ¿Sabes porque aún sigo viniendo a verte? ¿Sabes porque sigo entrenándote?

Los ojos azules de Yato la hipnotizaron por unos segundos. Esto le estaba causando un efecto que para su corazón era confuso. Hacia dos meses que no veía a Yu, lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero también cada noche, o cuando no veía a Yato por cortos periodos de tiempo, lo añoraba con todo el corazón. Deseando verlo, deseando que llegara el día en que pudieran seguir entrenando. Esperando el día en que estuvieran juntos.

Kazume estaba demasiado confundida. Amaba a Yu, le era devota. Pero lo que Yato le hacía sentir, iba mucho más allá y eso la asustaba.

Yato al no recibir respuesta, dijo:

-Eres diferente a las demás mujeres que conozco. No bailas para los cortesanos, no te dejas inmutar por nadie, no eres delicada – al ver que Kazume estaba poniéndose roja siguió:- eres fuerte, decidida, la mujer más terca que conozco. Y creo, que la primera en hablarme como tú lo haces. Sin respeto alguno, como si para ti todos fuéramos iguales.

-¿Te gusta que sea grosera contigo?

-Me gusta que me trates como a una persona. Kazume, en mi posición, tengo que aguantar la hipocresía de todas las damas a las que conozco. Siempre alagándome, siempre diciendo las mejores cosas de mí, aun sabiendo que la mitad no son ciertas –Yato soltó una risa- Has sido la primera en llamarme holgazán desvergonzado ¿Recuerdas?

Kazume también sonrió.

-Ese día me obligaste a nadar de punta a punta ese lago. Tú estabas recostado sobre la yerba sin hacer nada. Te lo merecías.

-Y lograste nadar de punta a punta ¿No es verdad?

Yato sonrió, esperando ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Kazume demostrándole que estaba consciente de que había logrado hacerlo.

-Supongo…

-¡Lo hiciste! Y aunque no te lo dijera en su momento. Estuve muy orgulloso de ti.

Kazume se sonrojo. Sus miradas se conectaron, era ese tipo de conexión donde todos tus sentidos se duermen y solo tu corazón es lo único que escuchas, sientes como si tu alma estuviera lejos de tu cuerpo y solo observaras esperando que algo mágico sucediera. Yato bajo la mirada hacia los labios de Kazume, estos estaban rojos, entreabiertos. Subió de nuevo la mirada hacia sus ojos.

Él también lo había sentido desde el primer momento en que la vio. Recordó cuando su abuelo fue en su busca para pedirle que entrenara a una mujer llamada Kazume. El al principio no había querido, alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero cuando la vio, cuando vio esos ojos cafés observándolo intrigados, no pudo negarse. Había algo que le atraía mucho de Kazume, había algo que lo ataba a ella, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ese "algo" a veces no le permitía conciliar el sueño ya que no dejaba de pensar en ella.

En las noches la imaginaba, su cabello largo, oscuro con un leve tono azulado, su piel blanca y un poco pálida, sus labios carnosos y rojos, sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba por algo. Le encantaba hacerla sonrojar, aunque a veces fuera por decir cosas inapropiadas. Yato era consciente de que Kazume estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Pero no podía hacerse a la idea de dejar de verla. Por eso inventaba excusas para un entrenamiento nuevo. Ella era muy buena, pero él no se lo decía por miedo a que decidiera terminar con todo y regresar al palacio al regreso de su amado. Yato siempre le exigía mas, y con eso ella permanecía a su lado, así sea peleando, así sea luchando. Pero estaban juntos. Él era feliz con eso.

Yato aclaro su garganta y miró hacia el gran árbol de sauco que estaba atrás de ellos.

-Imagina que ese árbol es el lago. Deja que tus brazos se relajen, sube al árbol como si lo conocieras.

Kazume parpadeo un poco mareada después de haber tenido tantas ganas de besar a Yato. Algo imperdonable para ella.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo logró?

-Entonces creo que seguiremos aquí. Preparo un delicioso pescado para la cena ¿Te gustaría?

Kazume abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Pretendes que duerma aquí? ¿Contigo?

-Si no logras llegar a la punta. Si. Eso es lo que pasará.

-Eres… eres… - apretó sus labios con frustración. Se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas –No puedo creerlo. ¡Y tú tampoco te pareces a los demás! Eres el primer hombre que no me considera como una dama. Mejor dicho, creo que nunca tratas a nadie con amabilidad. Deberías aprender modales y tener un poco de compasión.

Yato se recostó sobre sus codos y la observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero sus palabras aun flotaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué él no tenía compasión?

Quiso dejar de eso de lado y observarla refunfuñar.

Esta era su parte favorita. Observarla sonrojarse por la rabia. Se la veía tan adorable.

..

Después de haber logrado subir, orgulloso pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado supo que era momento de dejarla ir. La vio partir cubriéndose con una capa, Kazume no quería que el Dios y Rey la vieran y supiera lo que estaba haciendo a hurtadillas. La vio sonreír al despedirse y alzar un poco la mano. Yato suspiró y regreso sobre sus pies hacia su casa. Vivía a las afueras del pueblo. Kazume no lo sabía, pero él siempre se levantaba en la madrugada para poder llegar a tiempo a sus citas.

Caminó por el pueblo, pasando por los puestos donde vendían kimonos, comida, joyas. Necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Kazume.

-¡Atrápenlo! ¡Que alguien lo detenga! – gritó una mujer.

El alboroto comenzó a formarse en la estrecha calle del pueblo. Yato puso sus ojos en blanco, era tan normal que alguna persona robara comida o joyas para sobrevivir. Era algo de todos los días. Busco con la mirada al responsable de todo el alboroto. Por un momento quiso haber tomado el camino más largo y no pasar por el pueblo.

Diviso a un muchacho andrajoso que corría por la estrecha calle. Tomo el mango de su espada y espero a que aquel joven estuviera cerca. Con una rapidez impresionante saco su espada y apunto al joven. Este se detuvo en seco cuando vio aquella espada justo frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo caer de trasero. Yato lo apunto en la garganta.

-Ladrón, devuelve lo que hayas tomado sin permiso – dijo son emoción en su voz.

-Yo…y-yo… ¡lo siento mucho! – el muchacho se hincó hacia Yato, con la frente pegada al suelo -¡Necesito esto para mi abuela! ¡Ella está muy enferma!

Una mujer corrió hacia ellos. Era gorda y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que a Yato le dio una sensación de asco. No eran como las mejillas de Kazume, ni siquiera podía compararla. La mujer tomo del cuello aquel muchacho y lo levanto con una fuerza que parecía que hubiera sido un hombre el que lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Eres un ladrón! ¡Acabaré contigo!

No sabía si era aquella mirada desesperada del muchacho que lo hizo sentir compasión o solo porque aquella mujer le era desagradable o tal vez por las palabras de Kazume diciéndole que no tenía compasión por nadie. Él podía ser compasivo si lo quisiera.

-Espere – dirigió su espada hacia la mujer –Soy el general Yato y me haré cargo a partir de ahora.

La mujer gorda lo miro de pies a cabeza. Posó sus ojos en la insignia que descansaba sobre el pecho de Yato. Como si reaccionara a su comportamiento, dio un traspié y se inclinó levemente.

-Le ofrezco mis disculpas, señor –luego apunto al muchacho- pero este chico se robó mis yerbas medicinales que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado encontrar. Le pido que me permita llevármelo para cortas sus manos.

El muchacho chillo asustado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró suplicante a Yato ¿Qué era peor? ¿Irse con el general que de seguro lo castigaría o dejar que la mujer cortara sus manos? Miró suplicante al general, este lo observaba con desdén, como si no le importara su futuro. Cerró sus ojos esperando que dijera que se lo podían llevar y hacer con el lo que quisiera. Pero entonces algo que escuchó chocar con el suelo. El sonido de metal.

-Esto pagará lo que robo – dijo con voz fuerte.

La mujer miro sorprendida al general ¿Desde cuándo un hombre de su rango pagaba deudas de un ladrón? Apretó las monedas en su pecho con fuerza. Le había dado mucho más de lo que costaban, pero no dijo nada ya que el dinero era dinero y en ese tiempo era lo que más necesitaba.

Hizo una reverencia y antes de irse miró con ojos asesinos al joven.

-No quiero verte de nuevo por aquí – siseó entre dientes.

Cuando la mujer se fue y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse. El joven aun con el cuerpo tembloroso se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. Pero la espada del general lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

El joven sudaba asustado. Alejó su cuello lo más que pudo de la espada del general. Trago saliva y con ojos aterrorizados, como de rata miraron al general.

-Y-yo… yo…

-¡Deja de tartamudear! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, ladrón?

-Taro, señor – dijo cohibido.

Yato apretó sus labios. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pensó que se arrepentiría por esto. Pensó en muchas cosas, pero en lo principal, pensó en lo que diría Kazume cuando supiera que había salvado las manos de un joven que buscaba medicina para su abuela. ¿Y si la historia no era cierta? ¿Y si solo quería robar para venderlo después? Apretó con fuerza su mano en el mango de la espada.

-Tu abuela está enferma ¿Eso era verdad? – dijo con la espada aun apuntándolo.

-¡Si! – dijo asustado.

-Bien, llévame con ella para comprobarlo. Pero, si me mientes… no solo cortaré tus manos – Yato le lanzó una mirada filosa –También cortaré tu lengua y por ultimo tu garganta, y te dejaré en medio del bosque para que te desangres y mueras como el ladrón que eres.

Taro trago saliva, sus ojos iban a salirse de sus orbitas. Pego sus manos inconscientemente a su cuello, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar. Yato guardo su espada en la funda y siguió al muchacho. Deseaba que caminara más deprisa, pero no dijo nada ya que observo como temblaban sus rodillas ¿Qué diría Kazume en estos momentos? Seguramente le habría dado consuelo y ofrecido comida. Yato no podía creer que Kazume fuera tan amable con las personas ¿Por qué no lo era con él? Se preguntaba muchas veces. Ella tenía un carácter fuerte, igual al suyo, y solo salía a flote cuando estaban juntos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una vieja casa, pequeña, donde Yato pensó que solo cabría una persona. El muchacho murmuro un _"llegamos"_ con algo de temor entró a la casa e hizo que Yato pasara junto con el. Al entrar al pequeño patio el muchacho perdió el aliento al ver a una anciana sentada en el corredor de la pequeña casa. Yato apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, le había mentido, la anciana estaba bien ¡Estaba sentada! Entonces aflojó su agarré cuando esta empezó a toser. Ahora la anciana se veía pálida, realmente pálida y algo roja. No había sido mentira después de todo…

-¡Abuela! ¡Te dije que esperaras acostada! – Taro se apresuró hasta llegar a su abuela.

La anciana miró a Yato con los ojos caídos mientras su nieto hacia un esfuerzo por ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Quién es el?

-Eh… abuela, te lo explicaré después. Por favor, levántate ¡Mira! – Saco de sus bolsillos todo lo que había tomado – Busqué esto para ti. Con esto te sentirás mejor.

-Taro… ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – La mujer lo miró triste -¿Acaso robaste? ¡No te he enseñado que eso no se hace!

-Yo lo pagué – dijo Yato con un tono de voz fuerte –Su nieto no robó nada. Yo quise ayudar.

Taro y la anciana lo miraron sorprendido. Yato sintió una sensación rara en su pecho ¿Esto era tener compasión por las personas? No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de sentimiento, pero desde que Kazume apareció en su vida, su perspectiva sobre las cosas había cambiado. Desde pequeño había sido criado con frialdad, había entrenado arduamente y había matado a muchas personas. Nunca había tenido compasión por nadie.

-S-señor… - murmuró Taro.

Yato volteó la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran de esa forma.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la anciana –Mi nieto tiende a exagerar las cosas, un pequeño resfriado y piensa que mañana amaneceré muerta.

-¡Abuela! A tu edad deberías tener más cuidado. No debes tomar estas cosas a la ligera. En el pueblo vecino, corre una gripe tan fuerte que mata a los niños y ancianos. No quiero perderte, eres la única familia que tengo.

-No viviré por siempre Taro, eso tendrías que saberlo.

Yato miro curioso a la anciana y a su nieto atolondrado. Se lo veía tan torpe, tan delgado y debilucho que sintió un poco de lastima. No supo lo que hacía, solo dijo:

-Ve a preparar la medicina para tu abuela. Yo la llevaré a recostarse.

-¡Señor! ¡Muchas gracias, señor! – dijo levantándose y haciendo reverencias al mismo tiempo.

-Si, como sea, date prisa.

Yato se acercó a la anciana. Esta lo miró muy agradecida, con facilidad la levanto en el aire y la llevo hacia donde ella le indicó. Mientras Taro estaba preparando las yerbas medicinales, Yato se quedó con la abuela hasta que su nieto llegara.

-Taro es muy bueno haciendo medicina. Fue lo único bueno que le enseño su padre antes de morir. Yo soy la única familia que le queda, siento tanta lastima por mi nieto. No creo que sobreviva a un mundo donde el caos está próximo a venir. No solo.

-¿Un caos? – Yato miró con curiosidad a la anciana.

-Dentro de poco – la mujer lo miró con una sonrisa –Por lo que veo, tu estarás involucrado en ese caos. ¡Oh! Pero si es el…

Yato se asustó cuando la mujer tomó su mano. La anciana tenía mucha fuerza, hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero la anciana no lo soltaba.

-¡Oiga! Suélteme.

-¡Espera! Nunca antes había visto algo como esto. Pensé que había sido mentira, pero ahora, ahora estoy tan llena de felicidad al verlo.

-¿De qué habla? – preguntó incomodo, tratando de que lo soltara.

-El hilo rojo. Está escrito en la palma de tu mano. Muchacho, tu destino está atado, tu corazón le pertenece a una mujer y el corazón de esa mujer también te pertenece.

Yato sintió una ráfaga en su pecho. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza ¿A qué mujer se refería? Empezó a pensar en todas aquellas mujeres que conoció, ninguna lo hacía sentir feliz o atado. Entonces pensó en Kazume, pensó en su sonrisa, en sus gestos al hablar o reclamar algo, pensó en su corazón, pensó en sus labios y en cuanto anhelaba poseerlos. También pensó que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Yato se soltó de la anciana.

-Está equivocada, no hay ninguna mujer que posea mi corazón.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu mano. Esa mujer te ama y tú a ella.

-No diga boberías, anciana. Ella está enamorada de otro… - cerró su boca cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado y la anciana sonrió satisfecha.

-El verdadero amor nunca es fácil. Menos cuando está atado tan fuerte como el hilo rojo que rodea tu meñique y el de ella. Piensa en que, en que todo lo que te está pasando son pruebas que te pone la vida. Su amor siempre va hacer fuerte y aunque pasen miles de vidas, siempre se van a encontrar y se van a volver amar como lo hacen ahora.

-¿Cómo sabe estas cosas? ¿Se lo está inventando?

La anciana lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar sobre el hilo rojo?

Yato se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Si había escuchado hablar de ese hilo rojo que une el destino de las personas. Pero para él era solo un mito. Pero ahora… estaba confundido y una pequeña llama de esperanza se abría en su pecho.

-Puedo ver el futuro, puedo ver el corazón de las personas. Y sé que estas muy enamorado de ella. Bien, es algo muy normal. Cuando dos personas están atados al hilo rojo, no hay poder humano que destruya su amor. Estarán juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

Cuando quiso preguntar algo, llego Taro con la medicina. Yato se quedó en silencio. Había algo raro con esa anciana. Tal vez fueron todas las cosas que dijo, tal vez fue que le causaba cierta simpatía. Pero ese día había cambiado muchas cosas en su cabeza. Desde ese día había ido a visitar a Taro y a su abuela, llevándoles comida y tratando de hablar con la anciana sin la presencia de su nieto. El cual, con el tiempo, empezó a tomarle cariño.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Una pequeña historia sobre Yato (Osea el de la vida anterior de Ranma)**

 **Hola chicos! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Como siempre, leo sus comentarios y estoy tan contenta de que a muchos les guste :D son mi motivación para escribir. Enserio. Un saludo a todos los que me leen y los que comentan, les mando un beso grande. Sigo atareada con la universidad, mi carrera no es tan fácil y saben que muchos números aveces nos ponen locos jajaj pero siempre busco tiempo para escribir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y luego vendré con otro capitulo :D**


	19. El corazon de Yu

…

…

..

CAPITULO 19

 **-EL CORAZON DE YU-**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

 **AKANE**

 **/**

-¡Akane! – Gritó Shamppo. Estaba corriendo de tras de mí.

Estaba casi cerca de entrar en el palacio. Necesitaba ver a Yu, necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas. La historia de la anciana me había dejado impactada, incluso Ranma parecía perdido entre el presente y el pasado, al igual que yo, preguntándose ¿Cómo era todo esto posible? Yo no sabía cómo actuar ahora que sabía que en mi antigua vida había estado enamorada de Yu y que también estuve enamorada de Ranma ¿se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Cómo podría siquiera recordarlo?

Me sentía como en una nube, una nube que me transportaba por todo el camino de mi vida, dándome un paseo por todas las cosas que había vivido en Nerima, mi familia, mis amigos, la escuela. Ahora todo parecía tan lejano, todo parecía como si hubiera sido en otra vida y ahora estuviera viviendo otra. Donde apenas podía atrapar mis sentimientos y sostenerlos hasta que se evaporaban entre mis manos. Sabía que amaba a Ranma, sabía que había amado a Yato y también sabía que me gustaba Yu y en mi vida pasada estuve a punto de compartir mi vida con él.

Me sentía frustrada por no poder aclarar mis sentimientos ¿Estaban jugando conmigo? ¿Acaso querían volverme loca?

-Shamppo – dije con voz ausente -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Has visto a mi abuela? La vi llegar pero en un momento desapareció de mi vista – dijo un poco preocupada –Necesito hablar con ella.

-Eh… creo que está en el bosque, se quedó hablando con Ranma – dije señalándole el camino –Si vas por ese sendero, seguro los encontraras.

-Bien, gracias. Akane… ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, claro. Yo… necesito buscar a Yu ¿Lo has visto?

-Creo haberlo visto en el salón de reuniones. Esta con el señor Moonling y Moning. Akane ¿Segura que estas bien? Estas un poco pálida.

Dudé por un segundo, pero me animé.

-Shamppo, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Te caigo bien ahora? Ahora que… ¿perdí mis sentimientos? Dime.

No sé porque había dicho eso. No sabía nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que si sabía es que estaba sedienta por respuestas, respuestas que de seguro aligerarían la carga que tengo encima. No una carga emocional, porque ahora no podía sentir nada. Pero quería saber, si preguntándole a Shamppo lo que sentía por mí, me afectaría o me daría igual. Necesitaba sentir, quería que mi corazón doliera, o sintiera rabia, o miedo ¿Sería posible que Shamppo me ayudara un poco? Quería ver a Yu, pero siendo yo. Siendo Akane y no Kazume.

Shamppo me miro parpadeando varias veces. Parecía sorprendida por mi pregunta. Llevó un dedo hacia su mentón, como si pensara en la respuesta. No me sentía ansiosa o esperanzada porque dijera algo positivo. Solo tenía curiosidad. La curiosidad que sentía ahora por ver a Yu. Pero, en el fondo de mi corazón, Kazume sentía algo y no quería permitirlo. No quería que se apoderara de mis sentimientos.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no me has resultado una molestia. Creo que la Akane sin sentimientos de competir por el amor de Ranma, me cae mejor ahora.

-¿Qué dices? Yo nunca competí por el amor de Ranma –Dije con un tono de voz extraño –Eran ustedes la que lo acosaban y estaban encima de él todo el tiempo. Ser ese tipo de persona no era mi estilo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, por alguna razón, Ranma terminaba yendo de tras de ti. Eso te volvía una competencia para todas nosotras. No importaba cuanto lucháramos y demostráramos que queríamos estar con él. El siempre terminaba yendo de tras de ti.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te caigo bien ahora? De todas formas, Ranma dejó muy claro frente a ustedes lo que sentía por mí. Y yo no hice absolutamente nada como siempre.

-Claro, pero ahora no le correspondiste – Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – Ni siquiera un _"yo también te quiero, Ranma"_ ahora no eres una competencia porque sé que no estas interesada en él.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? – pregunte retadoramente. Mirándola con ojos afilados.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-He visto como lo mirabas cuando estábamos en casa. Y ahora, esa mirada ha desaparecido. Lastimarlo solo hace que se aleje y tal vez algún día se dé cuenta de que su felicidad está conmigo. No tengo que preocuparme de que lo quieras recuperar. Porque… no es lo que quisieras ¿o sí?

Bajé la mirada pensativa ¿No es lo que quisiera? En este momento no sabía lo que quería. Solo necesitaba respuestas. Esto de que mis sentimientos volvían y se iban estaba estresándome. Volteé el rostro. Ahora no era momento de hablar con Shamppo, necesitaba ver a Yu.

-Bueno, eso no importa. Iré a buscar a Yu. Nos veremos después.

-Claro. Y ¡Oye, Akane! – Gritó mientras me alejaba -¡Creo que tú y Yu hacen una linda pareja! – levanto sus dos pulgares. Yo mostré una sonrisa más como una mueca que como una sonrisa. Y me aleje de ella.

Al entrar al palacio de Yu, trate de fijarme en cada detalle. No había nada familiar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una corriente fría recorrer mi cuerpo, como si por alguna extraña razón todo me resultara conocido y eso daba miedo. Traté de imaginarme a Kazume recorriendo estos pasillos, limpiando, sonriendo, buscando a su amada. Di la vuelta por el corredor.

El señor Moning salía de la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. No pude sonreírle, ni por cortesía ¿El estaría al tanto de todo? Después de todo, Moning conocía a Kazume. Moning, Moonling y Yu debían de ser conscientes de mi parecido con ella, debían ser conscientes de que soy su rencarnación ¿Debió ser por eso que dejaron que me quedará? ¿Por eso accedieron a ayudarme, aun cuando dijeron que no aceptaban a nadie después de mucho tiempo? ¿Habrá sido después de esa guerra?

-Señorita, Akane ¿Cómo está? – me dijo con su particular sonrisa.

-Bien. Estoy buscando al señor Yu.

-¿Señor? – Me miró perspicaz –Me sorprende que la señorita se refiera al joven Yu como _señor._ Usted siempre lo ha llamado por su nombre.

-¿Siempre…? - solté casi en un susurro.

El destello de un recuerdo me llegó como flash.

 _Esta puerta…_

 _Esta habitación…_

 _Yu. Mi Yu… lloraba porque mi corazón no le pertenecía…_

 _Peleaba con su padre…_

 _Todo era tan injusto…_

 _Lo amaba, no quería que sufriera… no quería que Yato sufriera… todo era mi culpa…_

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué? – di un pequeño traspié. Un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar -¿Qué habías dicho?

-Le dije que el joven Yu la espera dentro.

-Oh, claro.

Al entrar a la habitación. Vi a Yu de pie mirando hacia la ventana. El señor Moonling estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas bebiendo té tranquilamente. No hice ningún ruido. Me sentía muy extraña.

Todo era extraño y mucho más con esos recuerdos que remolinaban mi mente de improviso.

-Akane – la voz de Yu resonó fuerte. Sorpresiva y cálida.

Traté de sonreír. Pero simplemente no podía.

¿Cómo era posible que Yu supiera todo y no me dijera nada? ¿Cómo era posible que todo este "entrenamiento" fuera falso? ¿Cómo pudo si quiera jugar así con mi mente? Haciéndome creer que me esforzaba cada día, con la esperanza de recuperar mi fuerza. Cuando nunca la perdí, cuando solamente era momentáneo.

Su mirada cálida se fue apagando. Sabía que estaba molesta, y yo estaba contenta por poder estar sintiendo algo. Aunque fuera rencor.

-¿Nos deja solos señor Moonling? – pidió al anciano sin dejar de mirarme.

-Oh, claro, claro – el anciano se puso de pie. Pude verlo por el rabillo del ojo. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Yu.

Su cabello tan negro. Sus ojos ámbar, preocupados, tristes… no se parecían nada a los ojos del otro Yu, feliz, con esperanza, lleno de amor y calidez ¿Qué pasó con ese Yu? De alguna forma extrañaba, sentía que extrañaba su sonrisa. Traté de frenar los sentimientos de Kazume. ¡Yo era Akane!

-Por favor, toma asiento ¿Quieres un poco de té? – dijo con timidez.

Me sorprendí al verlo. Desde que había llegado aquí, Yu siempre se había mostrado frío, ausente, exigente. Pero ahora, ahora parecía nervioso y preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Solo vine para que hablemos – dije con voz gélida.

-Una conversación no es buena si no se tiene un poco de té ¿No lo crees? – Dijo mientras servía una taza –Es mi costumbre ofrecerle una taza a una mujer hermosa como tú. Ustedes lo llaman caballerosidad.

-Yu, yo no…

-Al ver tus ojos puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de esas es que… quieres saber sobre Kazume ¿No es así?

El solo pronunciar su nombre en sus labios, hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-¿Todo esto fue mentira? ¿El entrenamiento? Sabias lo que pasaba conmigo, sabias quien era desde que llegue ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?!

Tomé aire de golpe.

-"Eres la reencarnación de mi amada, a quien perdí hace muchísimos años, quiero que te quedes porque creo que el destino me está dando una segunda oportunidad" ¿Lo hubieras creído si te lo hubiera dicho?

Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar de golpe. Tenía razón, creo que nadie, ninguna persona hubiera creído eso. Yu tomó asiento, pero no como usualmente lo hacen las personas. Solo se sentó y doblo sus rodillas. Mientras más tranquilo y sereno quería aparentar ser, más nervioso se lo veía. Le tenía tanta estima a Yu, me gustaba, sentía cosas por él. Pero no estaba segura si eran mis sentimientos o los de Kazume.

-En esta única vida, he aprendido a que hay que tener cierto tacto con los humanos ¿No lo crees?

-¡Quiero que me cuentes todo! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me siento así? Ustedes hicieron algo conmigo – tomé aire - ¡No puedo dejar de sentirme como Kazume! Cada. Día. Me. Siento. Como ella.

La mirada de Yu se conectó con la mía. Entonces sentí una corriente chocando. Un magnetismo entre nosotros. Arrugue el entrecejo y bajé la mirada. _¡Estos sentimientos no son míos!_ Me repetí una y otra vez. Esto que sentía no era mío. Era de Kazume, que se estaba apoderando de mí poco a poco.

-Ya no sé ni quien soy. No soy la Akane que fui siempre – mi garganta estaba ardiendo. Pude sentir mis ojos humedecerse –Solo quiero que me quietes esto que siento. Odio sentirme así.

-¿Odias sentirte atraída por mí? – dijo con un tenue dolor en su mirada.

-¡No! Es decir… ¡No lo sé! ¡Me refiero a que odio olvidar quien soy! ¡Odio tener sueños de alguien que supuestamente fui! Se está apoderando de mí. Y lo único que sé es que ¡Tu! Sabes lo que está pasando.

Los ojos de Yu brillaron. Me acerqué a él lentamente. Me senté frente a él y con la mirada suplicante le pedí que me dijera la verdad. Yu trago saliva. Bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro tan desgarrador que hasta mi cuerpo lo sintió.

-No es un "supuestamente" Akane, _Tu_ y Kazume son la misma persona.

-No

-¡Si!

-¡No! ¡Yo soy Akane, no Kazume! Sé que quieres que…

-¡La misma alma habita en el cuerpo! ¡Tú esencia! – Dijo entrecortadamente –Supe que eras tú incluso con solo oler el viento jugar con tu cabello.

-¿Qué? – dije con voz seca.

-Fuiste mi único amor. El único amor verdadero que tuve en mi vida.

Sus palabras me atravesaban.

-Desde el primer día que te vi, lo supe. Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón que tú eras la persona indicada. El día que cruzaste la habitación presentándote como una trabajadora más. Akane, me conquistaste.

Fije los ojos en la mesita. Recordando el sueño que había tenido, recordaba haber estado justo en esta habitación. Con mi cabello largo, mis ropas un poco harapientas, y mis ojos perdidos en el hijo de un Dios. Pero eso solo era un sueño ¿No?

-Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

Miré a Yu enfadada.

-¿Cómo puedo recordar algo que desconozco? Fue solo un sueño. No fue a mí quien le pasó.

-Fue aquí mismo. Yo estaba allí – señalo hacia atrás, sin prestar atención a mis palabras– de pie junto a mi padre. Ese día me robaste el corazón.

-Yu…

-Y sé que lo recuerdas. No reencarnas como nosotros, tú eres diferente. Tus recuerdos permanecen dormidos, pero siguen ahí. Nosotros lo olvidamos todo cuando morimos.

-¿Qué?

-Había leído mucho y sabía que los humanos no vivían tanto tiempo como los Dioses, sabía que sus cuerpos se marchitaban con el pasar de los años. Entonces pensé… pensé que tal vez dándote de mi sangre podrías vivir una larga vida como yo.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Yo no la quité.

-Era más joven y pensé que podía conquistar el mundo entero si estabas a mi lado. Pensé que era capaz de enfrentar las malas decisiones de mi padre, pensé que estaríamos juntos por el resto de la eternidad hasta que… - por un momento juré haber visto sus ojos cristalizados. Pero después se normalizaron -…hasta que Yato apareció en tu vida tu… tu simplemente me rompiste el corazón decidiste amarlo a él y no a mí. Sabiendo que sentías amor por el no quisiste dejarme por no faltar a tu palabra ¡Pero aun así te seguía amando aunque sabía que no eras feliz! Y tenía la esperanza de que volverías a sentir algún día lo mismo. Sabía que el cuerpo de Yato se marchitaría y luego volverías amarme. Estaba dispuesto a esperar millones y millones de años si fuera necesario. Cuando me enteré de que Yato era hijo de Moonling, casi enloquezco.

-¿No sabias que Yato era un semi-Dios?

Yu soltó una amarga sonrisa.

-Nadie lo sabía. Entre mi familia pensamos que era un humano especial, con cualidades para la guerra y para ser un general. El mismo hombre que defendía nuestras tierras, fue el mismo que me arrebató tu amor y destruyó a toda mi familia.

Negué con la cabeza. Me puse de pie y me pasee por la habitación.

Me sentía mal por saber que fui yo quien rompió el corazón de Yu, quien rompió su confianza ¿Acaso los Dioses no conocían de rencor? No, ellos sabían que era el rencor. Pero Yu, aun sabiendo que no lo quería, siguió amándome por el resto de su vida, sin siquiera guardarme un poco de rencor.

-Un día – dijo con voz queda – Un día tuvimos una discusión. Me decías que tu corazón estaba dolido por hacerme sufrir y por hacer sufrir a Yato. Tu dolor era mi dolor… Akane. No toleraba verte sufrir, pero juré ante el cielo que lucharía por tu amor. Yato había estado planeando una guerra para sacar a mis padres del trono. Los humanos estaban cansados de nuestro gobierno. Creo que, que Yato muy aparte de querer combatir la tiranía de mi padre, quería quedarse contigo a como dé lugar.

-Yo no… ¿No te deje solo? ¿Aunque estuviera enamorada de otro? ¿Aun así me quede contigo?

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Yu, sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que no tenía ni una gota de alegría, una sonrisa vacía. La sonrisa de un hombre que había vivido por mucho tiempo y que no encontraba sentido a su vida.

-Akane… en tu otra vida y en esta. Siempre tuviste un corazón tan grande que no pensabas en tu felicidad. Siempre pensabas en la felicidad de los demás. Y en ese maldito momento tú estabas debatida entre hacer feliz a Yato o hacerme feliz a mí.

-¿Qué me pasó? – mi voz sonaba lejana. Recordé la historia que nos había contado la anciana.

-Yato apareció con una tropa. Se había aliado tanto a las personas del pueblo y a sus soldados que logró ponerlos en nuestra contra. Su mano derecha era un muchacho llamado Taro. Juntos invadieron el palacio y trataron de llevarte con ellos.

Yu bajo el tono de voz. Como si recordar le doliera.

-No lo soportaste. Te seguías echando la culpa hasta… hasta…

-Yo…

-Te quitaste la vida cerca del lago. Donde tanto te gustaba estar – dijo con la voz entrecortada –Fue horrible. Un sentimiento que creo jamás superaré. Fue como… como si me arrancaran el corazón.

Inconscientemente me lleve las manos a la boca ¿Me había quitado la vida? es decir, Kazume se había quitado la vida. Todo parecía tan irreal.

Me abracé a mis brazos. La historia de la anciana seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Y tú… ¿lo mataste?

-¿A Yato? – Soltó una risa vacía – Él se sintió culpable. Al principio quise matarlo, pero no lo hice. Quería que viviera con el dolor de haberte perdido. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo. Matarlo le hubiera facilitado todo. Pero el muy cobarde no lo soporto que tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta.

-¿Qué? – Dije sin aliento - ¿Ran…Yato se suicidó?

-No. Los Dioses no pueden quitarse la vida a menos que sea un sacrificio o alguien lo haga – dijo soltando un suspiro –Su mano derecha lo mató. Taro.

-¿Taro?

-El muchacho que rescató. No se cómo sucedió, pero luego me enteré que había muerto. A lo mejor le pidió que lo hiciera. El muy cobarde…

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Era como escuchar un cuento. Pero donde uno era el protagonista real.

-Yo… tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo también. Pero, ¿Sabes porque no lo hice? Primero, porque no te quería olvidar, no quería olvidar el amor que sentía por ti. Si moría, reencarnaría pero sin mis recuerdos y prefiero vivir en un mundo sin ti que olvidarte por completo. Y segundo, porque tenía la ligera esperanza de que tú reencarnarías y volvieras a mí. No estaba seguro de que sucediera pero… pero cuando te vi…

-Sabias que volvería. Sabías que tenías que esperar y… hacerme recordar…

-Nunca deje de amarte, sea cual sea tu nombre. Akane, Kazume… para mi eres esa misma alma de la que me enamoré.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta prisa que por un segundo sentí que se saldría de mi pecho. Pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse y mis manos sudar. Estaba confundida, mas confundida que antes ¿Era Kazume la que me hacía sentir esto? ¿O era yo? Simplemente me gustaba Yu ¿verdad?

-Lo que no me explico… - la voz de Yu me trajo a la realidad - ¿Por qué Yato está contigo?

-Su nombre es Ranma.

-Ranma… ¿lo amas?

Lleve la mano a mi pecho ¿Cómo iba a contestar eso? ¿lo amaba? En estos momentos ¿lo amaba?

 **/**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Un nuevo y corto capi. Jeje sorry por la demora he tenido muchas cosas encima. Gracias como siempre por sus lindos comentarios. No saben como disfruto leerlos. Y pues tambienq uiero decirles que tal vez no suba cap el fin de semana que viene ya que estaré en exámenes parciales. Pero no se prepcupen que volveré con mas. Trataré de escribir y subir antes si es posible** **un beso a todos! Y buenas noches!**


	20. ella es mia

**CAPITULO 20**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **-ELLA ES MIA-**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **RANMA**

 **..**

 **..**

He escuchado muchas historias sobre monstros, dioses, ángeles y demonios. He escuchado muchas historias pero nunca les había dado una prioridad en mi vida. Había visto cosas que casi nadie había visto jamás, había luchado contra criaturas extrañas y contra un Dios. Había conocido muchas leyendas, había viajado en el espacio-tiempo y había visto una realidad diferente. Todas estas cosas pasan por tu cabeza como si fuera algo normal, algo fugaz de tu vida cotidiana. Pero ahora, ahora esto me envuelve completamente.

¿Soy realmente yo?

¿Había vivido en otra época?

¿Había sido un semi-Dios?

No puedo negar que mi pecho se infla un poco del orgullo. Al saber que hasta en mi otra vida había sido un guerrero, uno de los más fuertes, y que había peleado contra Dioses. Pero no estoy sonriendo, no estoy presumiéndolo, estoy estancado en el recuerdo de Kazume. El recuerdo de la muchacha de la que me habló la anciana. La muchacha que se trata de Akane.

La mujer que amé.

La mujer que murió por mi culpa.

La que se quitó la vida.

Siento un icor en la sangre. Un retorcijón en el estómago. Incluso en mi otra vida había sido tóxico para Akane.

No sé cuánto tiempo he caminado, no sé por cuánto tiempo Akane se ha marchado. Había salido a buscar a Yu para hablar con él. No había sentido a _mi_ Akane, ella solo era… Akane. Sus sentimientos seguían lejanos, el miedo en mi pecho me estaba asfixiando ¿Y si decidía quedarse con Yu? Lo más patético era que no tenía la fuerza de impedirlo.

Había muerto por mi culpa…

Yo había muerto por ella…

¿Acaso era ese nuestro karma?

¿Tendría que alejarme de ella?

No puedo quitar de mi cabeza la última frase que me dijo la anciana. Después de que Akane se marchara ¿Acaso lo dijo para que ella no escuchara? Solo sé que sus palabras me atravesaron como un pico helado.

 _Procura que los errores del pasado no se repita. El karma dejará de aparecer hasta que hayas echo lo correcto._

¿Qué era lo correcto ahora?

Tropiezo con una piedra, doy un traspié hasta poder sostenerme de un árbol. Apretó los puños enterrando mis uñas en el tallo frio y duro.

No se muchas cosas en este mundo, no soy una persona que sepa expresar sus sentimientos, no he logrado mantener un apego con los demás ya que he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida movilizándome, sin tener amigos. No soy un tipo tan inteligente comparado con algunos chicos. No soy muy educado, ni muy respetuoso. No se cómo entablar una buena charla en momentos incomodos.

No se muchas cosas.

Pero lo que si se, es que siento un amor grande e infinito por una chica.

Una chica que con solo una sonrisa hace que mi mundo de una vuelta con tanta violencia que por dentro cause un caos. Una chica que con todos sus defectos es la mujer más perfecta que he conocido. _Ella_ no solo es una persona común y corriente. Ella es más, mucho más. Es Akane, es mi chica, es mi prometida, es mi mujer y mi futura esposa. Será la madre de mis doscientos hijos y la mujer con la que sacaré adelante el dojo.

Pero entonces…

¿Por qué siento esto?

¿Por qué siento que le haré daño? ¿Por qué siento que se repetirá lo que dijo la anciana?

Una parte de mí, me grita que la deje, que deje que busque su felicidad que notoriamente no es conmigo en estos momentos. Pero entonces…

Arrugo el entrecejo. Una corriente de adrenalina me invade la sangre.

Akane está bajo un hechizo, ella no está enamorada de Yu. Cree estarlo, cree que es Kazume. Incluso, la Kazume anterior me amaba.

Soy un estúpido, soy un completo idiota. Estuve dándole tantas vueltas a las palabras de la anciana que había olvidado completamente que Akane estaba bajo un hechizo. Tenemos que conseguir ese mapa y llegar con esos guardianes. Miro con determinación la dirección hacia donde se llega al templo. Entonces empiezo a correr.

Corro como si ya conociera el camino, pero sé que solo se trata de mi imaginación, no conozco el camino pero estoy seguro de que Yato si lo sabía.

Cuando llego a la entrada, no veo rastro del enano gordinflón, asi que entro apresuradamente. ¿Dónde se metieron Ryoga y los demás? No los he visto y siempre suelo verlos dando vueltas por ahí o molestándome. Mi corazón sube y baja con demasiada prisa.

Tengo que encontrar a Akane.

Tengo que encontrar ese mapa.

-¿Ranma? – la voz de Moonling me hace dar un brinco.

Esta de tras de mí.

No sé qué decir. Simplemente lo observo, sé que mis ojos me delatan, sé que mi postura me delata. Mis manos tiemblan sin permiso ¿Este hombre es mi antepasado? ¿Por su sangre soy quién soy?

Moonling me sonríe, como si acabara de leer mi mente. Por un momento me siento perturbado.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo – dijo, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo en decirlo.

-Estoy buscando a Akane – ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué mi voz intenta traicionarme?

-Piensa bien tus movimientos muchacho, la imprudencia no es buena amiga – lleva sus manos de tras de su espalda. Mis sentidos se tensan por unos segundos -¿Qué sucede? Te veo un poco nervioso.

-Usted lo sabía. Todo este tiempo.

-Por supuesto. Un chico tan apuesto es muy claro que pertenece a mi linaje. Fue una sorpresa volver a verte. No te esperaba pero tampoco dudaba de que volverías, tenías que hacerlo.

-¿Hacerlo? ¿A que refiere? – arrugo el entrecejo.

-Para hacer las cosas correctamente. Un final muy triste la verdad, pero guardo la esperanza de que esta vez será un final feliz.

Aprieto la mirada, con tanta desconfianza que quiero que tenga miedo. Pero no lo hace, su postura sigue siendo la misma.

-Usted estuvo de tras de todo esto. Lo que le sucedió a Akane, lo que le hicieron. Está a favor de Yu, ustedes la quieren para el ¿No es así?

-Yo solo quiero que lo es justo en esta vida. Y eso no es que la señorita Akane se quede con el amo Yu.

Mis ojos se abren como platos. Aun no bajo la guardia.

Por un momento dudo en hablar.

-¿Pretende que caiga en su juego?

-No se puede jugar contra el destino, menos contra el hilo rojo. Veo muy claramente que está atado en tu meñique. Puedo verlo, tengo un ojo excelente. Lo había visto desde el primer día en que tú y la señorita Akane se conocieron. El primer día en que Yato conoció a Kazume.

Mi pecho se estremece. Muerdo mi labio y deseo tanto que Akane este a mi lado para que escuche todo esto.

-Nunca lo mencione, no quería que el joven amo mal interpretara mis consejos. Escucha Ranma, el poder del hilo rojo es tan fuerte que ningún hechizo puede contra él. La joven Akane está pasando por un momento difícil, pero su amor por ti es la única cura.

-¡Ella piensa que no me ama! ¡Cree amarlo a él!

-Es su miedo lo que le hace creer eso. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por el amo Yu. Después de la muerte de su amada, sufrió mucho, dejo de ser el chico tan vivo y risueño que había criado. Se convirtió en un ser vacío, triste, sin emociones. Pero cuando ustedes llegaron, cuando el joven amo vio a Akane después de tanto tiempo… me rogó que hicieran que se quedaran y que la ayudara a ella para que lo recuerde.

-Fue una trampa… - dije casi en un susurro –Ustedes hicieron creer a Akane que estaba débil y que iban a curarla… - apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-De haberle dicho la verdad, había una posibilidad de que se fuera. El joven amo… - dijo al viento con melancolía -… no lo había visto tan feliz después tanto tiempo.

-Ella, ella no puede quedarse con él. Ella me pertenece.

-Lo sé. Ya te había dicho que nadie puede con el poder del hilo rojo. Pero tampoco iba a evitarle una alegría al amo Yu.

Bajo la mirada ¿Yu la amaba tanto como yo? Por un momento quise ponerme en su lugar. Debe de ser demasiado doloroso vivir tanto tiempo sin la persona que amas, debe ser un castigo. Pero entonces mi lado egoísta apareció. Lo sentía mucho por Yu, pero Akane era mi prometida, mi mujer, la persona a la que amaba con toda mi alma. No iba a dejar que me la quitaran.

-Voy a llevármela – advertí con voz ronca.

-Sabes que no será fácil ¿Verdad? – El anciano miro hacia el cielo con aire pensativo-¿Dónde había…? Oh, claro. Lo mismo te dije hace muchos años, cuando viniste para llevarte a Kazume, con esa misma actitud tan decidida.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y el miedo se estaba queriendo apoderar de mí.

-Esta vez será diferente.

-Espero que lo sea para ambos.

 **Akane..**

 **..**

 **..**

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Me había tomado mi tiempo para pensarlo. Había permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo, mientras Yu esperaba paciente mi respuesta. Había rebuscado en el fondo de mi corazón, luchando contra los sentimientos que querían hacerme derrumbar y hacerme decir cosas de las que estaba segura me arrepentiría después. Mi corazón y mi cabeza eran una mezcla de sentimientos que podía sentir derramarse por mis poros. Miré a Yu, el seguía con su mirada clava en mis ojos. Sus ojos… tan vacíos y esperanzados. Tenía la mirada de un hombre que había vivido por muchos años –aunque se viera tan joven- pero sus ojos se veían tan cansados y tristes. Quise acercarme a él, acariciarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no estaría más tiempo solo, que curaría todo su dolor. Pero algo en mi me decía que estaba mal.

Sus ojos ámbar viajaron de mis ojos a mis labios. Entonces sentí una corriente en mi estómago, haciéndome desear besarlo, haciéndome desear aferrarme a él con fuerza y no soltarlo ¿De dónde salían todos estos sentimientos? Su cuerpo se acercó al mío, sus grandes hombros me rozaron y su cabello hizo cosquillas en mi mentón que me obligué a cerrar los ojos. Había algo en el ambiente, algo en su aroma que me hacía sentir a salvo, cómoda, en casa. Como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo, aunque parezca que es un desconocido.

Un sentimiento de añoranza y ternura se apoderó de mí, y lo que había estado pensando sobre Ranma, se había esfumado por unos instantes. Abrí los ojos lentamente y estaba aún más cerca todavía. Podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío.

¿Cómo podía pensar estando así tan cerca?

Involuntariamente mis manos, se posaron en su fuerte pecho.

-¿Lo amas? – volvió a preguntar.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza. Bajé la mirada y en mi mente apareció el rostro de Ranma. Con dolor me alejé de Yu, me dolía tanto hacerle daño, pero también me dolía mentirme a mí misma con respecto a Ranma. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantas peleas, tantos buenos momentos, tantas risas, tantos llantos, que no podía solo dejarlo de lado y listo.

Estaba tan confundida.

-Dame un respiro, Yu – dije agotada. Le di la espalda alejándome de él.

-No quiero presionarte, Akane – dijo con algo de dolor en su voz –Pero ¿Cómo quieres que este? Te tengo frente a mí después de tanto tiempo y lo único que quiero es que me mires y me digas que me amas. Es lo único que he deseado después de tu muerte es…

-¡No fui yo la que murió!

-…La única cosa que me haría sentir vivo y en paz.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Respiré hondo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba sintiendo que me estaba reprimiendo. Quería decirle que lo amaba, quería besarlo y decirle que estaría todo bien ¿Pero cómo hacerlo con tanta confusión en mi corazón? No creía que fuera justo para él.

-Akane – dijo con su voz ronca. Me tomó del brazo y me dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente –Había deseado tocarte, así, mirarte de cerca, sentir tu piel – dijo cerrando los ojos como si estuviera estudiando en su memoria cada instante.

-Yu…

-No digas nada, por favor – susurró mientras se acercaba a mí.

Mi cuerpo estaba dejando de responder.

-Solo un momento. Solo quiero… - entonces, sin previo aviso me abrazó. Con una fuerza que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera. Como cuando abrazas a alguien que habías añorado por tanto tiempo –No tienes idea de cuánto había quería hacer esto, desde el momento en que te vi. Me había frenado con tanta fuerza que dolía, me había prometido no tocarte que me mantuve alejado…

Lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, un suspiro fue arrancado de mi alma y entonces sentí como el cuerpo de Yu se estremecía.

-Abrázame, abrázame por favor – rogo con voz entre cortada.

Entonces lo hice. Lo abrace con la misma fuerza que él. Pude sentir un alivio en su cuerpo, pude sentir sus mejillas húmedas en mi cuello, en mis mejillas, en mi hombro. Me abrazaba queriendo imprimir esto en su memoria, me abrazaba queriendo aliviar todo el dolor con el que había cargado por tanto tiempo.

Yo quise aliviarlo, yo quise salvarlo. En ese momento quise ser todo para él.

Un estruendo me volvió a la realidad. Pero aun así no me aparte de Yu, al contario, me aferré a su cuerpo con miedo.

-¡Suéltala! – Ranma apareció en la puerta.

Estaba rojo de cólera. De tras de él estaba el señor Moonling. Su expresión no era de sorpresa, al parecer esperaba que esto sucediera.

-De nuevo tú… - dijo con voz amenazadora -¿Por qué interrumpes en la habitación? No sabes que tienes que pedir primero una audiencia conmigo.

-Quieta la mano de Akane – siseo con una voz que daba miedo.

Sus ojos estaban clavos en la mano de Yu. Entonces me di cuenta de que me tenía abrazada por los hombros y con su otra mano tenia sujeto mi brazo. Ranma me lanzo una mirada fusilante que hizo que me alejara de Yu. Mis sentimientos perdidos volvieron. Volvieron con el mal genio de Ranma. Tuve un poco de miedo y vergüenza porque me haya encontrado de esta manera con Yu. Después de haberle dicho que solo venía a hablar con el sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y tratar de conseguir el mapa ¿Qué nos había llevado a esto?

-Después de tantos años Moonling, después de toda la confianza ¿Es así como me pagas? – se dirigió al anciano.

-Señor…

-¡Sabias la verdad de este sujeto! ¡Era de tu sangre y nunca nos lo dijiste!

Recordé haber visto la foto de Ranma –o mejor dicho Yato- con las cosas que nos había dado la anciana. Si tenía el nombre de Yato Moonling ¿Cómo es que Yu no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba de su pariente?

-Un hombre enamorado, puede llegar a ser un poco distraído – el anciano aclaro su garganta –No era mi intención mentirle señor. Nunca hice nada para perjudicarlo.

-¡Si! ¡Trajiste ese hombre aquí! Enveneno la cabeza a Kazume y me la arrebató.

-Mis disculpas si mal interpreto mis intenciones – dijo reverenciándose –Pero, nunca intervine para que el amor de la señorita Kazume y el señor Yato se diera.

-¡Mentiras! – gritó con rabia.

-¡Yu! – Me acerqué a él para calmarlo –Contrólate.

-Aléjate de él Akane – advirtió Ranma -¿Qué no ves que solo está jugando con tu mente?

-¿Jugando con ella? Jamás haría algo con la persona que amo. Ella quiere estar a mi lado, ella me ama.

-¡Ella no te pertenece! Siempre fue a mí, siempre fui yo el hombre de su vida…

-cállate…

-Siempre, desde antes de que naciera ella ya me pertenecía y yo a ella. Puede que te haya amado y sienta algo por ti. Pero lo que siente por mí es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa…

-no…

-¡Su alma! ¡Su cuerpo! Todo me pertenece. Es mi mujer, y no dejaré que la toques ¿Me oíste?

Me sonrojé inmediatamente cuando dijo "su cuerpo" un flash atravesó mi cabeza. Un recuerdo de Ranma y yo, desnudos, bajo la luz de la luna. Llevo mis manos a mi boca. Ranma y yo…

-¡No voy a dejar que me la quites de nuevo!

Yu me pone de tras de su cuerpo. Puedo ver sus hombros tensos, su respiración irregular, sé que se está tratando de contener. Entonces siento miedo, mucho miedo por lo que pueda llegar a pasar. Siento miedo por Ranma, siento miedo por Yu. Todo esto es por mi causa, ellos se quieren debatir a duelo por mí. Un grito sale de mi pecho y me pongo en medio de los dos.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagan! – Digo con fuerza –esto es mi culpa…

-¡No! – Grita Yu – No de nuevo. Akane, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Si gano, dejarás a Akane en paz – dijo Ranma sin mirarme. Pero pude ver que su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso.

-¡Ranma! ¡No lo hagas!

-No nos debatiremos a muerte, pero quiero dejarle claro a este sujeto que no te puede tener fácil.

-¡No pueden decidir por mí! – les grité.

-Esto no es solo por ti, Akane – dijo Yu sin dejar de mirar a Ranma –Esto es algo que también había deseado hacer por mucho tiempo.

Ranma dejo asomar una sonrisa. Entonces vi que la adrenalina estaba corriendo por sus venas. Al igual que Yu.

-Cumple lo que prometiste anciano. No la pierdas de vista – dijo Ranma.

Entonces ambos chocaron sus cuerpos contra el muro, haciéndolo caer y saliendo de la vista de Moonling y mía. Lo miré aterrada, sorprendida.

-¡Hay que detenerlos! – la angustia se estaba apoderando de mi -¡Ranma! ¡Yu!

Quise correr de tras de ellos, pero el anciano me detuvo del brazo.

-No creo que tú puedas detenerlos. Es algo que tienen que hacer.

-¡No diga estupideces! ¡No se da cuenta de que se pueden matar! – Mordí mi labio con fuerza –Ranma, tengo miedo por él. Yu es un Dios, si algo le llegara a pasar yo…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. Akane, escucha. Eres fuerte, tu alma se hizo más fuerte en esta vida, no tomarás las decisiones equivocadas de nuevo. Ten fe, confía en que todo saldrá bien.

-No puedo… yo tengo… ¡Necesito buscar a los demás! ¡Tienen que ayudarme a detener esto!

Entonces me paré en seco antes de salir de la habitación. No había visto a Ryoga ni a Ukyo ni a Mousse por ningún lado. Solo recuerdo haber visto a Shamppo irse de tras de su abuela. Miró al anciano y como si supiera lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza. Saca de bajo de su ropa una llave.

-Le dije a Moning que los escoltara a la habitación que queda en el área oeste.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Por protegerlos, digamos. ¿Cree que sea bueno que se metan en una pelea que no les corresponde?

-Usted no sabe nada ¡Ellos son amigos de Ranma! Lo quieren al igual que yo y todo lo que corresponda con su seguridad seguramente querrán darle una mano.

-¿Y quién se la dará al joven Yu?

Me quedo en silencio. Apretó mis puños con fuerza. Mis sentidos gritan a todo pulmón que Yu tiene mucha más ventaja que Ranma. Es decir, ha vivido mucho tiempo y sabe demasiado cosas, es muy ágil y fuerte. Tenía miedo por Ranma. Aun sabiendo que no se debatirían a muerte, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo por ambos.

-lléveme donde están los demás – ordené al anciano –prometo que nadie interferirá. Pero, usted prométame que los dos estarán bien. Y si llega a salirse de control usted intervendrá. Si no lo hace lo haré yo.

El anciano me miró un poco dudoso. Entonces asintió con la cabeza.

Lo seguí rápidamente hacia los demás. En el camino pedí por Ranma, pedí por Yu. A los hombres que había amado en esta vida y en la otra.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Mis mas sinceras disculpas! No crean que había dejado la historia botada. Tuve muchas cosas encima que en realidad me impedían subir un capitulo nuevo ¿Cuántas semanas han pasado? ¿Tres? Pues para hacerles la historia corta, después de los exámenes de parcial mi madre había hablado conmigo, ella se fue del país y quise pasar un tiempo con ella. Estuve de viaje y despedidas y bueno ustedes saben (sniff sniff) siento mucho no haber podido subir cap chicos, ni haber podido avisarles. Pero, es que no se como comunicarme con ustedes.**

 **Aquí vengo con un cap nuevo y ahora si voy a tener tiempo de seguir escribiendo**

 **Enserio lo siento de nuevo y espero que no me maten jejeje**

 **Un beso enorme.**


	21. Recuerdos del pasado (lo siento mucho)

**-RECUERDO DEL PASADO-**

 **Ranma.**

-Sabias que era yo desde el primer día que entre aquí ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – pregunté.

Yu estaba a unos metros de mí, su mirada era penetrante, quería infringirme miedo. Pero no lo lograría. No le tenía miedo. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, no estaba pensando, estaba dejando que la rabia se apoderara de mí. No toleraba que este sujeto quisiera arrebatarme a Akane.

-Fingí que no te conocía por el bien de Akane, no quería que supiera que estuviste involucrado en su vida, no quería que el anciano sospechara que sabía toda la verdad. Aunque creo que lo sabía. No se le escapa nada – dijo con su voz calmada y suave.

Lo detestaba.

-Todo este teatro te salió de maravilla. Pero no lo suficientemente bien como para quitarme a Akane. Ella no es Kazume, no puedes jugar con su mente.

-Kazume, Akane… el nombre no importa. Ella y yo tuvimos un vínculo muy fuerte. Aun lo tenemos, ella me reconoce, reconoce mi voz, mi piel, mi esencia – entrecerró los ojos como si una ráfaga de alegría recorriera su cuerpo- aun la amo como el primer día y luchare por ella por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso veremos – dije con voz retadora.

Tenía tantas ganas de molerlo a golpes y hacerle entender que Akane no era suya.

-Siempre tan imprudente con tus superiores. Por eso terminaste así, por eso ella término muerta.

-¡Cállate! – entonces me lancé hacia el con rabia.

 **Akane.**

-¡Akane! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Ryoga se acercó a mí deprisa.

Estaba agitada, había perseguido al anciano casi corriendo. El parecía volar como una pluma con el viento. Habíamos llegado hasta un área del palacio que no conocía. Era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Ryoga, Ukyo y Mousse estaban en una habitación que parecía más una sala de espera. Tenía libros viejos, el suelo era de tatami y había cojines alrededor de una mesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué nos encierran aquí? – Mousse delegó muy enojado. Apunto hacia Moning que estaba con su singular aspecto tranquilo. Estaba sentado en uno de los cojines tomando te –Este sujeto no deja que salgamos, intentamos pelear pero es demasiado fuerte.

Mire a todos, estaba preocupada. No quería que Ranma y Yu cometieran una locura, pero no podía detenerlos sola.

-Tienen que ayudarme. Ranma y Yu están peleando – mi voz sonaba apresurada. Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Esos dos van a pelear? – Dijo Ukyo –No era de esperarse, se sentía una vibra extraña desde que llegamos.

-Ustedes no entienden. Podría ocurrir una desgracia si llegase a suceder – mire con desespero a todos –No quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa.

-Llevamos con el – dijo Ryoga con mirada decidida –Ese tonto siempre metiéndose en problemas.

Sonreí con alivio y rápidamente los guíe hacia ellos. Atravesamos un pasillo largo y un poco oscuro. Entonces una sensación de familiaridad atravesó mi pecho. Los chicos siguieron corriendo detrás del anciano que parecía flotar en el aire.

Me detuve en seco frente a una puerta. La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas, una sensación de vértigo me atravesó el pecho. ¿Qué era esto que sentía? Mi respiración comenzó a ser más rápida. Olvidando completamente a Ranma y a Yu, mi instinto me decía que tenía que entrar. Así que lo hice.

La habitación estaba oscura, apenas podía ver. Al fondo pude ver una pequeña abertura de luz. Camine hacia esa dirección e hice a un lado la tela que cubría la ventana. Tosí un poco debido al polvo, entonces pude ver con más claridad. Era una habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vi todo con más detenimiento. La cama estaba hecha, polvorienta, pero muy bien hecha, había un papel en la pared. Tenía escrito un tipo de horario. Me aproxime a la mesa, abrí un cajón y encontré una hoja, tenía algo escrito dentro. No entendía el tipo de letra, cuando pase mis dedos por ella, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Entonces me perdí en la oscuridad.

..

 _Estaba en mi cama, pensando en Yato. Esa tarde había sido todo un desastre, me gustaba admirarlo en secreto, sabía que tenía sentimientos por él, sabía que era aún más fuerte que lo que sentía por Yu. Y eso era algo imperdonable para mí. Sabía que estaba traicionando la confianza de Yu, probablemente rompería su corazón. Por eso, guardaba mi amor por Yato en secreto, lo deseaba en secreto, pero dolía como jamás algo me había dolido._

 _Me dolía el corazón._

 _Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido esta tarde._

 _-gracias a ti creo que por fin podré convencer a los padres de Yu – dije estirando mi cuerpo exhausto._

 _Yato no decía nada. Estaba a unos pasos de mí, parecía distraído, de hecho, toda la tarde pareció estar distraído. Me sentí un poco mal y con tantas ganas de preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero pensé que sería inapropiado y no quería que sospechara sobre mis sentimientos. Baje la mirada y arregle mi capucha para ponérmela._

 _-Kazume, quiero que me respondas algo._

 _Por un segundo mi cuerpo se sintió completamente frio. Mi corazón comenzó a martillar con fuerza._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿lo amas?_

 _-¿Qué? – volteé a verlo sorprendida. Mi voz sonaba ingenua ante su pregunta._

 _-te pregunte si lo amabas – sus ojos por fin se conectaron con los míos. Pero ahora parecían ansiosos, dolidos, confundidos. Me dolió verlo así._

 _-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _-¿Por qué no me respondes?_

 _Entonces se acercó a mí. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando lo tuve a poca distancia, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, decididos._

 _-Estoy cansado de esta farsa. Tener que venir para "entrenarte" llevamos meses haciendo esto, y cada vez es más insoportable tenerte cerca y no poder tocarte._

 _-Yato… - mi corazón no dejaba de dar vueltas._

 _-Te amo, te deseo como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer. Haces que me vuelva loco Kazume. No puedo dormir, comer, trabajar sin estar pensando en ti. No soy el mismo – se acercó aún más –y sé que sientes lo mismo. Lo siento._

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

 _En ese momento no existía el mundo entero. Solo éramos Yato y yo. En ese momento todo había desaparecido y tenía al hombre que amaba en secreto declarándome su amor._

 _-Por como tu cuerpo reacciona cuando estoy cerca. Como ahora… - dijo casi susurrando en mis labios._

 _Entonces me besó. Sus besos no eran iguales a los de Yu, estos eran más salvajes, vivos, con ganas de poseerme y dejarme saber que era de su propiedad. Hace mucho tiempo una curiosidad pecaminosa había invadido mi ser, y me sentía mal de solo pensarlo ¿Cómo se sentiría besar a Yato? y ahora lo estaba comprobando. Me deje llevar en ese momento y me aferre a él con fuerza. Nos besamos desesperadamente._

 _Yato gruño sobre mi boca y la mordió. Casi clavo sus uñas en mis caderas, parecía un depredador. Y me gustaba. Yato hacia que la parte feroz que habitaba en mi saliera a flote. Me aferre a su cuello y disfrute jugar con su cabello, jalarlo, acariciarlo._

 _Nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios se cansaron, hinchados de tanto amarse._

..

Una neblina atravesó mi cabeza y ahora me encontraba en otro lado.

..

 _-¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Yato parecía estar fuera de sí. Daba vueltas sobre sus talones agarrándose el cabello. Desesperado._

 _Yo estaba abrazándome a mí misma. Llorando, el corazón me ardía de dolor._

 _Estaba terminando con lo nuestro._

 _-No puedo hacerle esto a Yu, confiaba en mi, me ama de verdad y…_

 _-¡Yo también te amo de verdad! ¡Te amo tanto que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido!_

 _-Yato… - gimoteé su nombre._

 _-¿y las veces que decías que me amabas? ¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo? – se lo veía tan dolido._

 _-¡No! No estaba mintiendo. Pero también quiero a Yu, siento algo especial por el ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo romper la promesa que le hice. Lo mataría…_

 _-Al que estas matando es a mi Kazume… - dijo con voz quebradiza._

 _Mi cuerpo temblaba de frio y dolor. No podía dejar de llorar, esto estaba siendo demasiado difícil. Amaba con toda mi alma a Yato, pero también quería a Yu, guardaba un gran respeto hacia él y el solo imaginar lastimarlo me lastimaba a mí también._

 _-¿Para eso viniste hasta mi casa? ¿Para decirme que te quedaras con ese imbécil?_

 _-Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Me duele – lo miré suplicante, quería que entendiera mis razones. Aunque sabía que merecía completamente su odio. –Yu sabe lo que siento por ti, y aun así está dispuesto a estar conmigo. No puedo hacerle eso. Fue el único que me vio cuando nadie más lo hizo, lastimarlo sería algo imperdonable – dije con llanto en mi voz._

 _-¿¡Y yo que!? – se acercó hasta mí. Me tomo de los hombros con fuerza -¿¡Acaso no sientes lastima por mí!?_

 _-Yato… por favor._

 _-Tú me amas, Kazume. Pero te da miedo dejarlo. Te da miedo lastimarlo ¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí solo para decirme que me dejaras? ¿Eh? Yo sé por qué. Querías verme, querías estar cerca de mi porque estas desesperada._

 _-Yo no…_

 _-¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas!_

 _Mis ojos se obligaron a verlo. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban en la poca luz que había. Estaban cristalizados, cansados, dolidos. Yo había ocasionado todo esto. Me perdí en su mirada desesperada, no podía mentirle, no podía decirle que no lo amaba. Entonces se dio cuenta. En ese momento me beso con fuerza._

 _Solloce con fuerza en sus labios, sentí lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Sus lágrimas y las mías mezclándose, lágrimas de dolor, miedo y desesperación. Me tomo con fuerza y me alzo en el aire, mis piernas envolvieron su cintura, me abrazó con más fuerza. Nos besamos hasta que pude sentir como me recostó sobre una cama. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, pero estaba tan absorta de todo, solo estaba consciente de que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y que Yato era el único hombre que hacía que tocara las estrellas._

 _Beso mi cuello con desesperación, beso mis ojos, mis mejillas y regreso a mi boca con desesperación. Gruñí al sentir su mano reposar en mi pecho._

 _-Te amo. Te amo Kazume. Déjame… - dijo cuándo puso su mano sobre mi ropa con intención de quitarla._

 _-Te amo – solté con sollozo._

 _El casi gimió cuando dije que lo amaba. Entonces, en esa noche, me hizo suya. Si antes hacía que tocara las estrellas, ahora me sentía dueña del universo. Yato y yo fuimos uno solo. Nos amamos toda la noche hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron exhaustos._

 _.._

Otra vez caí en la penumbra y mi mente se trasladó a otro lado.

..

 _-Necesito encontrar a Yu – dije a Moonling desesperadamente._

 _Me había enterado que había roto su compromiso y que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre por mí. Había paso tiempo desde mi último encuentro con Yato. él había jurado que me buscaría y que no dejaría que me quedara con Yu. Había paso un mes desde que no nos habíamos visto y mi cuerpo lo extrañaba demasiado._

 _No nos habíamos visto ya que tenía miedo de enfrentarlo. Tenía miedo de que Yu se enterara de mi traición de esa noche. Estaba demasiado confundida y estresada. Me había escondido en el palacio y no había salido al pueblo, ni siquiera al jardín. Seguramente Yato está esperando verme para llevarme con él. O tal vez estaría odiándome por esconderme de él._

 _-Debe de estar con su padre en este momento._

 _Caminé más deprisa, pero Moonling me detuvo._

 _-Yato no está nada bien ¿lo sabes?_

 _Volteé asustada ¿Yato? el anciano sabía lo nuestro. Esto era imposible. Mis mejillas se encendieron y sentí una culpa aplastarme hasta hacerme añicos._

 _-¿Cómo…?_

 _-Se muchas cosas. Y ese muchacho está sufriendo mucho por ti. Tienes que saber que vendrá a buscarte, se enfrentara a todo el mundo con tal de sacarte de aquí y llevarte con él._

 _Mi mundo se estaba desmoronando. Yu estaba enfrentando a su familia, Yato sufría y planeaba venir a buscarme._

 _Todo esto era culpa mía. Por querer a dos hombres. Todo esto se me había escapado de las manos. No quería lastimar a Yu, me había enamorado de otro hombre y él se había enamorado de mí. Había planeado dejarlo, pero Yato era imposible, siempre sabia como persuadirme y sus labios me hacían olvidar todo._

 _Todo era mi culpa…_

 _Esto estaba mal…_

 _Yu había confiado en mí. Me había dado de su sangre para poder estar juntos el resto de la eternidad y ese fue un gesto de amor tan grande que no pude rechazar. Yu lo estaba dejando todo por mí justo ahora, estaba enfrentando a su padre por mí. Necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba hablar con él. Decirle la verdad. Aunque también sabía que Yu soportaría mis sentimientos hacia Yato con tal de estar conmigo. Me sentía tan confundida._

 _Llegue hasta la puerta donde se encontraban. Estaban gritando, estaban peleando por mi culpa._

 _-¡Eres una vergüenza para tu especie! ¡¿Enamorarte de una simple humana?! ¡Que blasfemia! – grito su padre con ira. Mi cuerpo se estremeció del miedo y vergüenza._

 _-¡Kazume es el amor de mi vida! ¡Daria mi propia vida a los superiores por ella! ¡Moriría por ella!_

 _Yu…_

 _Mi corazón se rompió._

 _Todo esto era mi culpa…_

 _Me deje caer hacia una depresión sin salida._

…

Mi cuerpo volaba.

..

 _-Nos iremos de aquí, mi padre no está contento con esto pero… pero eres lo que más amo en este mundo. No te dejaré Kazume – dijo Yu acariciando mi cara._

 _Estábamos en mi habitación. Había un gran alboroto afuera. Nos habíamos escondido._

 _-¡Lo siento tanto Yu! Por lastimarte, por amar a otro hombre, por sentir amor por ti – no dejaba de llorar. Le había contado a Yu que por más que quería no podía dejar de amar a Yato._

 _-Te lo he dicho mil veces, Kazume. No tengo nada que perdonarte, no puedo manejar tu corazón. Pero si puedo luchar por él y luchare porque estés conmigo. Sé que me amas y también sé que lo amas a él, tal vez más de lo que me amas a mí, pero no dejare que se quede contigo. Eres mi eternidad._

 _Tomo mi rostro y me beso con fuerza. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse. Su beso fue fuerte pero al mismo tiempo cálido y dulce._

 _-Dime que me amas… - dijo con voz suplicante._

 _La puerta del cuarto se abrió. Mi cuerpo salto y me aferré a Yu con miedo._

 _-Señor, está aquí. Vino con rebeldes y piensan arrasar con todo._

 _Mi corazón se detuvo. Sabía que hablaban de Yato. Desde hace algún tiempo corría el rumor de una revuelta. Sabía que Yato estaba de tras de todo. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía._

 _El cuerpo de Yu se tensó. Se puso de pie y me levanto con cuidado._

 _-Enseguida voy para allá – dijo al guardia y este salió –Cuando termine con todo esto, nos iremos ¿De acuerdo?_

 _-¿Qué vas hacer? – mi voz temblaba –Yato…_

 _-Te amo, no lo mataré por ti, no dejaré que lo maten. Pero no dejaré que te lleve._

 _Me besó por última vez y salió de la habitación._

 _.._

Mi cuerpo… mi corazón…

No podía moverme.

..

 _Miraba de lejos todo. Parecía tan surrealista. Había cuerpos tirados por todos lados. Sangre por todo el suelo. Mis pies se manchaban, entonces de lejos vi a Yato y Yu peleando a muerte. Mire a mi alrededor de nuevo y vi los cuerpos de inocentes sin vida. Todo esto era mi culpa. Todo esto por sentir amor, todo esto pasaba por amar a Yato, por venerar a Yu y sentir amor hacia él. Estaba viendo a las dos personas más importantes para mi peleando. Tenía miedo mucho miedo._

 _Quería acabar con esto._

 _Quería acabar con el problema de raíz._

 _Si no me hubieran conocido…_

 _Tal vez… si no hubieran existido… ellos…_

 _Mis manos tomaron una daga que había manchada de sangre en el suelo. Mis ojos estaban secos de tanto que había llorado, mi pecho estaba vacío, estaba sumergida en un dolor que lo único que quería era desaparecer para aliviar a Yato y a Yu. Eso era lo que creía._

 _Yato miro de reojo hacia mi. Luego freno en seco. Yu también se detuvo. Ambos estaban agitados, sangraban, sudaban. Estaban mal heridos._

 _Esto era mi culpa…_

 _-Te amo… - susurré hacia Yato –Lo siento… - mis labios apenas se movían cuando mire a Yu._

 _-¡Kazume! – los ojos de Yato se abrieron con terror al ver como subía la navaja hasta mis brazos. Corte ambos con rapidez. Un corte vertical._

 _La adrenalina que había sentido en ese momento se desvaneció. Mis brazos comenzaron arder. Me desplome en el suelo._

 _-¡Kazume! – el grito desesperado de Yato me hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba entre sus brazos –No me dejes… te lo suplico – su cara estaba deformada por el dolor. Lagrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos._

 _-Kazume… - Yu estaba alado de él. También estaba llorando -¿Por qué?_

 _-No voy a poder vivir sin ti – la voz de Yato estaba destrozada._

 _Sentía cada vez que mi cuerpo era más ligero, el dolor se estaba yendo poco a poco. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía mover mis labios._

 _Yato se acercó a mi oído._

 _-Te seguiré a donde vayas. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido…_

 _Quería decirle que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde._

…

 _Estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco._

 _Había un espejo enfrente de mi. O eso parecía. Porque estaba viéndome._

 _Sin decir una sola palabra mi reflejo comenzó hablar._

 _-No cometas el mismo error. Toma bien las decisiones._

 _-Hablaste… - dije sorprendida._

 _-Yu no es malo. Ranma tampoco._

 _-¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo los detengo? – mi voz sonaba desesperante._

 _Mi reflejo sonrió. Entonces me di cuenta de que se trataba de Kazume._

 _-No tengas miedo. Aclara tus sentimientos. No cometas el mismo error. Será tu karma._

 _.._

Desperté con lágrimas en mis ojos. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, aún tenía la sensación de la navaja en mis brazos. Tenía tanto miedo, sentía todo lo que Kazume sentía en ese entonces. Tuvo que haber sido muy desesperante y aterrador.

-Ranma…

Mire por la ventana. Entonces corrí. Necesitaba detenerlos.

 **Declaración de disculpa.**

 **Hola. Se que muchos me odian en este momento por no haber dejado abandonado esta historia. Quería ofrecer disculpas de todo corazón. no es que la haya dejado abandonaba, solo que no tuve tiempo y perdi el hilo de todo que tuve que tomarme mi tiempo de volver a leer. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y se que les falle. Pero quiero que sepan que estoy arrepentida y que de ahora en adelante tomare la responsabilidad de terminar este fic.**


	22. confesion de un joven Dios

**-CAPITULO 22-**

 **-CONFESION-**

 **Ranma**

Mi cuerpo estaba dolorido. Yu había usado una técnica desconocida para mí, había golpeado varias partes de mi cuerpo imposibilitándome un poco. Era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, no por algo decían que era un Dios. Escupí un poco de sangre y limpie mi cara con mi mano. Yu tampoco se había quedado libre de mí. Había usado la técnica de las castañas en él, también se lo veía un poco afectado.

Quería que usara toda su fuerza. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Había aprendido muchas técnicas en toda mi vida, había luchado con demasiados enemigos adquiriendo experiencia, sabía que era fuerte y que nada me detendría. Pero jamás, había tenido un contrincante como Yu. Era demasiado fuerte, se movía con gran agilidad. Pero estaba completamente seguro que no usaba al cien por ciento su fuerza y eso me hacía enojar. Cuando salimos del palacio iba con toda la determinación de darle una paliza para que entendiera que no podía quitarme Akane. Pero ahora los dos estábamos recibiendo nuestro merecido por parte.

La anciana estaba con Shamppo al otro lado de nosotros, observándonos detenidamente. Tal vez quería ver como peleaba un "semi-dios" desde que me había contado la historia me sentía un poco más fuerte, o tal vez era mi imaginación. Mire a mí alrededor por si aparecía Akane, pero no había rastro de ella.

Estaba un poco preocupado.

Pensé que ella vendría a detenernos.

-Es mejor que no esté aquí – dijo Yu un poco agitado, pero su voz seguía igual de calmada.

¿Cómo podía mantener la calma? Se había dado cuenta que estaba buscando Akane con la mirada.

-Es mejor si no nos ve. Esa vez… - Yu cerró los ojos, como si el recuerda lo carcomiera vivo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Mis palabras salieron titubeantes. Sabía que Kazume había muerto, pero la anciana no me había dicho como. La postura de Yu se tensó.

-Ella se quitó la vida frente a nosotros.

Mi cuerpo se quedó helado. Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Kazume se suicidó frente a Yato –ósea yo- y frente a Yu? Miré a la anciana sorprendido. Ella mantuvo su postura ¿Acaso lo sabía? Entonces recordé lo había dicho _"no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores"_

-Estaba tan cegado en luchar por ella, estaba tan cegado amándola y enfrentando a todos que no me había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía – hablaba y parecía sufrir, parecía arrepentido –No me había dado cuenta que estaba sufriendo por dentro. No quería lastimarme, estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo, aunque sabía que eso la estaba consumiendo porque aunque ella me amara, también te amaba mucho más.

Sentí mis dientes apretándose. Estaba hablando de Kazume, y sabía que no tenía que enojarme. Pero según la anciana Kazume y Akane son la misma persona. En mi interior pude sentir el sufrimiento de Kazume y el odio que sentía por Yu iba creciendo aún más.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta? – Siseé entre dientes –Obligándola a estar contigo.

Yu soltó una risa gastada. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para mirarme con desprecio.

-¿Fui? Fuimos. No era el único cegado por ver quien se quedaba con Kazume. En tu vida pasada, no te importaban los sentimientos de ella, no te importaba saber cómo se sentía respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando. No te importaba saber que ella se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por eso… cuando ella se quitó la vida, no dudaste en hacer lo mismo con tal de no sentir culpa en este mundo. Como un cobarde.

Apreté mis puños. Y me abalancé sobre él. El sostuvo mis manos con fuerza, evitando que pudiera pegarle. Estábamos cerca. Nuestros ojos se odiaban.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ella no te importaba! – Grité haciendo más fuerza en mis manos –En el pasado amaba Akane. Y ahora lo sigo haciendo y ella se quedará conmigo.

-¡Sigues haciendo lo mismo! – grito aún más fuerte y con rabia. Su voz ya no sonaba melodiosa -¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que Akane es la que tiene que elegir?

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en nuestras vidas? – con esa última frase, use toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo y golpeé en el estómago a Yu, este retrocedió, estuvo a punto de caerse pero no lo hizo.

Tosió un poco y me miro con amargura.

-He vivo mucho tiempo en este mundo. He visto gente ir y venir. Sabía que Kazume iba a renacer, le había dado de mi sangre, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que ella volviera a mí. Y siempre volvía. Buscando mí ayuda y sola – su cuerpo se agito –Pero para mí maldita suerte. Tú aparecías después. Como una plaga.

-¿Qué?

-Los he visto, más de una vida. La última vez que vi a Kazume fue hace ciento cincuenta años. Vino hasta aquí, buscando mi ayuda desesperada. Había sido inculpada de un crimen en su pueblo y vino a buscar refugio. La acepte como si fuera una desconocida aunque sabía de quien se trataba.

Yu tenía la mirada vacía, parecía perdido, herido.

-Lograba enamorarla. Ella me amaba. Pero entonces, aparecías tú y arruinabas todo. Al punto de que ella por alguna razón moría. La última vez cayó en depresión y murió por una enfermedad.

-Estas mintiendo. Solo quieres jugar conmigo. Tu…

-¡Quería morir también! Pero no podía hacerlo, quería esperarla. Quería esperar el día en que atravesara esa puerta buscándome. Cuando llega aquí, en cada vida. La esperanza y las ganas de vivir regresan a mí. Ahora Akane se ha vuelto más fuerte en cada vida que pasa, y todas trato de hacer que se quede conmigo, yo podría hacerla feliz.

-Estas equivocado. Yo soy el único.

Me lancé de nuevo a él. No quería que siguiera hablando sobre las vidas pasadas de Akane. No quería sentirme culpable porque en todas ellas terminaba muriendo. No quería que ahora…

Estuve a punto de perderla una vez, y fue un terror que casi acaba conmigo. No iba a soportarlo de nuevo. No podría…

Me cegué por el miedo y comencé a tirar golpes hacia Yu. Mi corazón estaba agitado. Yu cubrió su rostro y algunos golpes los esquivaba con facilidad. Grite y clave un puño en su estómago. El retrocedió, entonces en sus ojos brillo algo.

Estaba enojado.

Sus manos se movieron tan veloces que fue casi imposible verlos. Sentí golpes por todo mi cuerpo. Salte hacia atrás, barrí el suelo con él, pero antes de poder darle otro golpe, se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Ranma! – Escuche la voz de Ryoga -¡Deténganse!

-¡Ranma! – también estaban Mousse y Ukyo.

Me distraje un poco, pensando que Akane estaba con ellos.

Mala idea.

Yu me propino un golpe que me dejo sin aliento.

-¡Ranma! – gritaron Ukyo y Shamppo.

Estaban todos aquí. Menos Akane.

El miedo comenzó a incrementar dentro de mí. No, ella no puede hacer eso. Ella no haría jamás eso. La conozco y sé que es fuerte, no se dejaría vencer por nada.

Quise hablar pero el golpe había hecho que fuera incapaz de emitir algún sonido. Lleve la mano a mi estómago y miré a Ryoga desesperado. El pareció entender y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Entonces como si hubiera caído en cuenta que había olvidado algo, maldijo.

-¡¿Dónde está Akane?! – le grito al anciano.

Él lo miro algo despistado y luego miro hacia el palacio.

-Pensé que iba de tras de nosotros.

Todos cayeron en cuenta y comenzaron a buscar Akane con la mirada.

-Tengo…que…- por ahora no podía levantarme. ¿Qué me había hecho Yu? Usualmente me recuperaba enseguida. Pero mi cuerpo pesaba.

Miré a Yu, este parecía ausente, preocupado ¿Acaso estará pensando lo mismo? Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Entonces sonrió como si aceptara algo.

-Cuida bien de ella- dijo, y dicho esto se marchó hacia el palacio.

-¿Qué?…

-No puedo creerlo ¿Uso ese viejo truco en ti? – el anciano se me acertó. De hecho todos lo hicieron. Luego miro hacia el lugar donde se había marchado –Por fin, creo que ya está listo.

Me desplome en el suelo.

-¿De qué se trata? – Oí a Mousse -¿Listo para qué?

-Su destino.

-¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? – Ukyo sonaba desesperada.

-Estará bien. Solo lo paralizo. Al parecer presiono un punto en tu cuerpo.

Dijo mirando hacia el palacio.

 _Akane…_

Pensé.

..

 **Akane.**

 **..**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había entrado al cuarto que le pertenecía a Kazume. Estaba desesperada por ver a Ranma, estaba desesperada por ver a Yu y decirle todo lo que sentía. Quería pedirle perdón, quería decirle que siempre guardaré un gran cariño hacia él. Pero que mi vida le pertenecía a Ranma. El hombre que había amado en mi vida pasada.

Di la vuelta por el pasillo y me detuve en el cuarto de Yu. No sabía cómo había llegado. Miré hacia atrás tratando de recordar el camino. De hecho nunca había estado aquí, pero sabía que aquí quedaba el cuarto de Yu y me era prohibido entrar. Mis pies se movieron involuntariamente y abrí la puerta corrediza. Todo el cuarto olía a él. Un aroma dulce, especial, menta. Por un momento cerré los ojos y me deje envolver por la paz que me traía este lugar. Caminé por la habitación. Estaba pulcra, todo estaba en orden iba tanto con la personalidad de Yu. Entonces me fije en unos cuadros que había en la pared, en especial uno. Era Yu, un dibujo de él, demasiado perfecto que parecía el reflejo de un espejo. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban y su cabello oscuro le daba contraste a su piel blanca. Sentí ganas de tocarlo.

También había otro cuadro. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Era yo. Pero diferente, llevaba puesto un kimono de época, el cabello recogido con un prensador de flores, los labios rojos y los ojos un poco pintados. ¿Sera Kazume? Pero…

Mi corazón se agito. Yu tenía un cuadro de alguien que se parecía a mí. De verdad tuve que haberlo amado. Incluso ahora, siento que lo hago.

¿Se podía sentir atracción por dos personas?

Sabía que en mi vida pasada me había enamorado primero de Yu. Era mi amor platónico hasta que dijo que me amaba y me lo demostró de muchas maneras. Y hasta ahora seguía ocasionando que mi corazón se agitara. Después de revivir los recuerdos de mi vida anterior, mis sentimientos por Yu revivían. Al principio pensé que todo era una mentira y que quería que fuera Kazume. Pero ahora, me daba cuenta de que Kazume y Akane siempre sentirían amor por Yu. Un amor que no quieres lastimar, un amor que protegerías, un amor al que admirarías. Pero también estaba el amor que sentía hacia Ranma. Era muy diferente. Por Ranma podría morir, tanto Kazume como yo dimos la vida por ellos. Amaba tanto a Ranma que mi piel quemaba cuando no estaba cerca. Amaba a ambos pero de manera diferente y eso me hacía sentir muy mal, porque no quería lastimarlos.

Un dolor en el pecho me hizo gemir. Las lágrimas comenzaron acumularse en mis ojos.

Al ver el cuadro de Yu, me estaba cuestionando en cómo podría decirle que amaba con todas mis fuerzas a Ranma y que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme de aquí. El solo imaginar su rostro sufriendo…

No podría perdonármelo.

Ahora que sabía toda la verdad de cómo sucedieron las cosas con Kazume, sentía demasiada empatía por ella. Y ahora, estaba atravesando el mismo dilema ¿Cómo podría lastimarlo?

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que saber hacer las cosas y no cometer el mismo error. Pero me estaba sintiendo deprimida por todo esto.

Pensé… pensé que mis sentimientos habían desaparecido. Extrañaba sentirme así, pero al mismo tiempo apestaba. Porque sabía que era una persona vacía que no sentía nada por nadie, era como estar muerta en vida. ¿Acaso había acabado el efecto?

-Akane…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Yu.

Estaba de tras de mí. Mal herido, con un poco de sangre en su rostro. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo y pensé en Ranma.

-Él está bien – dijo con cuidado, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. El alivio invadió mi pecho y me sentí más ligera –Te prometí que no le haría nada, porque se lo que sientes por él.

No sabía que decir en ese momento. Solo tenía a Yu, frente a mí, mirándome con tanto amor y tanta comprensión que hacia doler mi pecho. Me sentía culpable.

-Mis sentimientos regresaron – dije casi en un susurro.

-Lo sé.

-No quiero sentirme así. Duele – una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-Era cuestión de tiempo. Lo había hecho por ti porque sabía que este momento llegaría. Pero después, pensé que lo mejor sería que tu corazón te guiara. Y por eso te envié con los sabios.

-¿Qué? – pregunte confundida.

Yu caminó hacia mí. No retrocedí, me quede ahí hasta que lo tuve demasiado cerca.

-Akane, tengo que decirte la verdad – parecía estar pasándola mal. Entonces los años se notaron en su rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de consolarlo.

Toque su rostro, era suave. El pareció sentirse bien con el contacto. Me miró triste y sonrió.

-La primera vez, y hablo de la primera vez que te vi en mi vida. Me habías gustado, te estuve observando todo el tiempo. Eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, incluso más hermosa que todas las diosas que conocía. Me había encaprichado tanto contigo, te seguía a todos lados, veía tus rutinas diarias. Sabía a qué hora te desocupabas, entonces empecé a "tropezarme" contigo de casualidad. Me había enamorado de ti completamente. Jamás me había pasado. Pensé que como un Dios, no podría sentir ningún sentimiento que involucrara amor, pero me había equivocado.

Mi corazón latía con demasiada prisa. Yu acariciaba mi mano con las suyas.

-Hice cosas indebidas por ti, rompí demasiadas reglas – cayó por un momento –Pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque en cada vida que pasaba, lograbas amarme.

-¿Cada vida?

-Si. Hace muchísimos años, la primera vez que nos conocimos, te había dado de mi sangre. La sangre de Dios aun corre por tus venas, es por eso que renaces. Y en cada vida te vuelvo a ver.

Parpadeé confundida.

-Espera, quieres decir que…

-No es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Sus palabras se clavaron en mi cerebro ¿No era la primera vez que nos veíamos? Todo lo que conocía, todo lo que me habían enseñado en la escuela. Que cuando uno moría iba al cielo, que la rencarnación no existía. Todo era mentira. Mi espíritu ha vivido por mucho tiempo. Regresando a la tierra, encontrándose con el hombre que alguna vez amo y encontrándose con otro que estaba atado a su destino. Sentí que todos los años que mi espíritu estuvo en la tierra me pasaron encima.

Yu acaricio mi rostro haciéndome volver a la realidad. Seguí su mirada, se quedó observando el cuadro de la mujer que se parecía a mí. Me quede perdida en su rostro, en su ropa. Kazume no era así. Entonces…

-Ese cuadro fue el último que pinte – dijo con una voz cargada de añoranza –fue la última vez que estuviste aquí. Te di refugio y llegaste a convertirte en mi pareja. Fuimos realmente felices por un tiempo. Te había pedido que uniéramos nuestras vidas, y tú aceptaste con gusto. Te pinte porque cuando aceptaste estabas demasiado hermosa.

-¿Nos casamos? – pregunte curiosa.

Yu negó con la cabeza.

-Por alguna razón, jamás llegamos a ese punto. Como en cada vida, Ese hombre llegaba hasta ti y tú te enamorabas de él perdidamente. La última vez estuvo aquí porque había sido mandado por los guardias del pueblo vecino a una rutinaria visita. Él te vio y fue imposible hacer algo.

Baje la mirada apenada. En cada una de mis vidas, Ranma siempre aparecía. Y Yu siempre sufría por mi culpa.

-Lo siento – apreté ligeramente su mano.

-Siempre, guarde la esperanza de que el cielo se apiadara de mí y me diera la oportunidad de estar contigo antes de… - cayó por un segundo –Pero creo que no puedo contra el destino. Sé que me amas, pero también estoy consciente de que tu amor hacia ese joven siempre será mayor que el mío. Estoy tan agradecido de haberte vuelto a ver. Eres más fuerte ahora, tu espíritu es más fuerte y estoy realmente orgulloso.

El nudo en mi garganta fue cada vez más fuerte que las palabras no podían salir.

Los ojos de Yu se nublaron. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, acaricio mi rostro con tanta suavidad que apreté sus manos contra las mías.

-Si hubiera sido un simple humanos, hubiera muerto sin ti. Incluso la primera vez que moriste mi vida había perdido sentido. Pero era consciente de que si decidía quitarme la vida, volvería a nacer sin recuerdos. Y preferiría mil veces perderte, llorar tu muerte, sufrir la agonía de verte morir, guardar en mi corazón el amor que sentía por ti, recordar los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado, recordar que te había conocido. Prefería eso que vivir en un mundo sin tener recuerdos de ti y sin recordar lo que es amar de verdad.

Me aferré a su pecho. Todo lo que había dicho me había dejado sin palabras. La abracé fuertemente. Yu no era malo, Kazume me lo había dicho en mi sueño. Simplemente tenía la mala suerte de enamorarse de mí y luego que yo me enamorara de otra persona. Pero no, en el fondo sabía que lo amaba. Aunque no fuera el mismo amor que sentía por Ranma.

Comencé a llorar por Yu, por no poder corresponderle como él quería. Por no poder pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Quería consolarlo, quería decirle que si me lo pedía me quedaría con él. Pero me estaba engañando a mí misma. Me sentía mal por todo lo que había sufrido. Pasar años enamorándose de mí cada vez que me veía, estar feliz por vivir nuestro amor y luego soportar el rechazo y sufrir por mi muerte.

El no merecía esto.

El no merecía sufrir.

Nadie merece sufrir por amor.

Nadie merece sufrir por todo esto.

-También, tengo algo que confesarte.

Se separó un poco de mí. Su mirada era demasiado triste, pero algo en sus ojos brillaba.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, Akane.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Mi cuerpo se tensó, mis manos se aferraron a sus brazos con fuerza.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.

-Como te había dicho. He cometido muchos pecados, he roto muchas reglas. La más imperdonable fue darte de mi sangre. Está prohibido bendecir a los humanos con la sangre de un Dios. Se me había quedado prohibido volver a verte, pero… siempre pensaba _"al diablo con sus reglas"_ ellos no entienden lo que es amar.

-Yu ¿Qué va a pasar? – mi voz sonaba temblorosa.

-Se me había dado un ultimátum. Lo que quiero decir, es que vendrán por mi pronto y tomaran mi vida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no puedo permitirlo! – Grite angustiada - ¡Tú no puedes morir! ¡Yu, no puedes dejarme! ¡Esto es mi culpa!

Yu me abrazo con fuerza, pude sentir su miedo. Esto era imposible, él no podía estar hablando enserio. Lo abracé con fuerza, mis ojos se mantenían abiertos, pensando en todo lo que estaba diciendo, estaba asustada por él, el miedo era casi indescriptible.

-No es tu culpa, Akane. Nada de esto es tu culpa. No quiero que te sientas así, por favor, no te sientas así por mí. No fue tu culpa que yo me enamorara de ti perdidamente – me alejo de él un poco. Ahora estaba sonriendo –Muchas gracias, gracias a ti pude sentir lo que era amar de verdad, pude sentirme amado, pude sentir celos. Muchas cosas que los Dioses no sentimos por nuestra superioridad. Gracias a ti me sentí más humano.

Tome su rostro con mis manos y uní nuestras frentes. Estaba llorando, estaba asustada.

-No hagas esto – susurré implorando.

-Quiero que estés conmigo. Quiero que seas lo último que vea. Te amo tanto, Akane. No importa que nombre uses, siempre vas a ser la misma mujer de la que me enamoré.

Entonces un frio invadió el cuarto. El cuerpo de Yu se tensó. Se separó un poco de mí y miro hacia mi espalda. Alguien había llegado.

De manera protectora lo cubrí. Yo no podía ver a nadie, entonces la figura de una mujer comenzó a formarse en el espacio vacío. Una mujer extremadamente hermosa, su cabello era demasiado largo y platinado. Su figura era delgada pero sexi, llevaba un vestido blando y ligero. Su piel era blanca como el marfil y sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Veo que estas listo - dijo con tanta suavidad que me sentí perdida.

El cuerpo de Yu seguía tenso.

Ambos teníamos miedo

..

 **Hola chicos. Gracias todos por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado. Gracias por ser comprensivos y darme otra oportunidad.**

 **Ya estamos casi al final de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado este cap y pronto subiré los últimos**

 **Un saludo grande a todos.**


	23. vamos a casa

**-CAPITULO 23-**

 **-VAMOS A CASA-**

 **Ranma.**

Aun sentía mi cuerpo débil. Estaba sentado pero no podía levantarme. Todos estaba a mí alrededor escuchando la explicación del anciano. Al parecer Yu había recibido una advertencia de sus superiores. Le habían prohibido tener contacto con Akane por el crimen que cometió en el pasado y por dejarse envolver por sentimientos humanos. Le habían dado varias oportunidades. Pero como había hecho caso omiso, lo condenaron a la muerte y ahora renacería como un niño sin sus recuerdos. Le habían concedido regresar aquí y crecer para que hiciera las cosas mejor.

-Esto es demasiado triste – dijo Ukyo con pena –El único crimen que cometió fue enamorarse de Akane.

-En realidad, se enamoró de la primera que vio ¿Cómo se llamaba? –dijo Mousse.

-Kazume – respondió Shamppo con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero eran la misma alma, él siempre le fue devoto a ella y la espero pacientemente hasta que volviera como siempre lo había hecho –Dijo el anciano con el rostro lleno de lastima –Su único pecado fue sentir el amor como los humanos lo sienten, rompió todo tipo de reglas por ella.

-¿Ahora están juntos? ¿Acaso quiere que Akane lo vea morir? Esto la lastimara demasiado – me quejé, quise levantarme para detenerlo. Pero la mano de Ryoga me lo impidió.

Se lo veía molesto, pero a la vez triste.

-Déjalo Ranma. Lo entiendo. Y como el, jamás me arrepentiría de haber hecho todo lo que hizo por Akane. Su corazón te pertenece, todos somos consiente de eso. Pero, deja que por lo menos tenga la dicha de despedirse de la mujer que ama.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento pensando en lo que dijo.

-Dale ese último deseo – dijo Cologne.

-Entonces ¿Por qué armar todo este teatro de la pelea?

-Creo que… - dijo casi riendo el anciano –Los celos se apoderaron de él. Supongo que siempre quiso derrotarte. Pero sabía que no lo haría. Hace mucho tiempo le prometió a la linda joven que no te lastimaría.

Miré hacia el palacio. Seguramente estarían juntos, seguramente vendrían por él. Me dolía el corazón de solo pensar que Akane sufriría por la muerte de Yu. Porque, aunque me duela aceptarlo, Akane siente algo por él.

 **Akane.**

La mujer nos estaba sonriendo. No era la sonrisa malvada que espera ver, era más bien una sonrisa piadosa y triste. Mantenía sus manos alzadas pulcramente sobre su estómago. Nos miró por un buen rato y luego miro a Yu directamente.

-Sabes a que he venido ¿no? – dijo con suavidad.

Yu asentó con la cabeza. Aceptándolo.

-¡No! – Me paré frente a él, defendiéndolo -¡No puede hacer esto! Prefiero que lo haga conmigo y lo deje en paz. Fui yo la causante de todo esto.

-Akane… - dijo Yu, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

-Eres el tema de conversación más interesante allá arriba, Akane Tendo – dijo con una sonrisa – Nos enorgullece que seas una chica fuerte con un carácter inquebrantable y una bondad única. También nos alegra que ames a nuestro querido Yu. Pero las reglas son inquebrantables.

-Pero… - mi voz se quebró – Es injusto… – apreté mis manos a las de Yu.

La mujer bajo la mirada a penada. Pero luego sonrió.

-Yu sabe el crimen que cometió. No busco hacerle daño, tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera los superiores pueden violar las reglas. Al principio quisieron que Yu se quedara con nosotros, pero al verlo detenidamente, se tomó la decisión de que lo dejaríamos en la tierra. Volvería como un niño, empezaría de nuevo y llevaría este templo por buen camino.

-No…

-Está bien, Akane – dijo Yu con suavidad sobre mi oído –Lo acepto.

Me volteé para verlo a los ojos.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien. No moriré como tú piensas. Estoy feliz, estás viva porque eres fuerte y estoy en paz con eso. No te veré morir, te veré viva y eso me deja tranquilo.

Yu pasó su mano por mi rostro, acariciándome lentamente. Su pulgar rozó mis labios y sentí tantas ganas de besarlo en esos momentos.

-Hiciste que mi existencia en este mundo valiera la pena. Espero, hacer las cosas bien después de esto. Espero, volver a verte. Seguramente me enamoraría de ti, eres mi mayor pecado, Akane. Volvería hacer todo lo que hice y no me arrepentiría de nada – dijo soltando una risa triste.

-Yo también espero volver a verte – dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

Sentía un poco de alivio porque sabía que no iba a morir, una vez me había dicho que los dioses no morían, que solo renacen sin sus recuerdos. Pero una parte de mí no quería que me olvidara, sentía un vacío en el pecho de solo pensarlo. Mi lado egoísta quería que Yu me amara, pero sabía que estaba mal. Solo quería que fuera feliz. Su amor por mí lo había llevado a todo esto.

-Les concederé un momento para despedirse. Entonces nos marcharemos, Yu – dijo la mujer a mi espalda.

Yu asentó con la cabeza.

Cuando la mujer desapareció, los ojos de Yu se cerraron. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sabía que estaba asustado, no quería que sintiera miedo, quería darle la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien.

-Tengo un poco de miedo – dijo con voz suave. Entonces abrió los ojos –Pero sé que no debería temer, porque estás aquí, conmigo. Estoy realmente feliz y satisfecho de todo lo que he vivido y todo lo que he hecho.

-Aunque mi corazón le pertenezca a Ranma, también una parte de mi te pertenece, fuiste el primer hombre que amé en el pasado y siempre estarás ocupando una parte importante en mi corazón – sonreí con melancolía mientras acariciaba su rostro. Sentía que no solo era la Akane de ahora la que hablaba, también era la Kazume que conoció a Yu hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé – unió su frente con la mía –Muchas gracias, Akane. Me hiciste realmente feliz, aprendí muchas cosas contigo. Te amo, y siempre te perteneceré.

Sonreí.

-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? – sus ojos me miraron suplicantes. Sabía lo que quería y no se lo iba a negar.

Sin responder a su pregunta, uní mis labios con los suyos. El cuerpo de Yu se relajó, un suspiro brotó de sus labios. Como si todo el miedo que sentía en este momento se esfumara por arte de magia. Me tomó de la cintura y se pegó a mí como si la vida dependiera de ello. Como si una parte de él quisiera anclarse en mí para no perderse en la deriva. Abrió mi boca con la suya y profundizamos el beso. Quería despedirme, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo sentía, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Quería que con este beso, se fuera feliz. Mordí su labio y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse. El también hizo lo mismo, quería a Yu, siempre estaría en mi corazón. Después de un tiempo nos separamos, me abrazo con fuerza.

-Dime que me amas. Aunque sea mentira – dijo en mi oído. Entonces recordé el sueño, cuando me dijo lo mismo antes de su enfrentamiento con Yato. En ese entonces no había respondido.

-Te amo – lo abracé más fuerte –Siempre te amare.

Mi corazón dolía, era una perdida demasiado grande. Pero estaba feliz de que no muriera, solo volvería a nacer.

Se alejó de mí y presionó su frente con la mía. Entonces pude ver sus ojos, era la misma mirada del antiguo Yu, el que había conocido Kazume. Una mirada serena, feliz, jovial. Solté una risa de alegría y el llanto se hizo presente. Este era el Yu del que Kazume se había enamorado. Él estaba feliz y estaba tranquilo.

Me dio un beso fuerte.

-Gracias – dijo sobre mi boca.

Se separó de mí con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ahora estoy listo – dijo con seguridad.

Al momento que dijo eso, la mujer que estuvo antes, había aparecido de nuevo.

-Espero volvamos a vernos, Akane. Espero que seas feliz con el hombre que amas de verdad. Muchas gracias por todo. Adiós – dijo sonriendo.

-Adiós, Yu. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz – dijo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Yu se acercó a la mujer. Esta susurro algo a su oído, haciendo que Yu sonriera.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia mí.

Antes de desaparecer, Yu me miro coqueto y me guiño. No pude evitar soltar una risa. Pude sentir todo su amor en su mirada.

Entonces. Desaparecieron.

Un suspiro salió arrancado de mi pecho. Todo se había acabado. Me derrumbé en el suelo de rodillas.

Se había ido.

Se había ido y no lo volvería a ver.

Lleve mis manos a mi pecho y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Tan fuerte que dolía. Me sentía miserable, perdida, sola…

Me sentía culpable, tal vez, si Yu no me hubiera conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado. No hubiera vivido una vida solo y esperando a que llegase. Me sentía mal por Yu, me sentía mal porque mi corazón y mi vida le pertenecían a otro hombre. Un hombre que me quiere como yo lo hago, alguien que inevitablemente amare por el resto de mi vida. El amor que siento por ambos no es el mismo, pero es sin duda muy lindo. Mi vida le pertenece a Ranma, soy suya y él es mío. Yu, fue el primer hombre que me hizo sentir enamorada y jamás lo olvidaré, siempre una parte de mi le pertenecerá a él.

-¡Akane!

Abrí los ojos. Ranma había llegado a mi lado.

Se lo veía preocupado, me examino detalladamente por si tenía alguna herida. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, entonces entendió todo lo que había pasado. Sin decir una sola palabra, me aferró a él.

-Ranma… - mi voz sonaba desgarrada. Como un niño pequeño busca consuelo.

Me abalancé, lo apreté del cuello y me hundí en su pecho. Lloré aún más fuerte.

Ranma estaba bien.

Yu se había ido.

Ranma me abrazo con fuerza. Ambos estábamos en el suelo. Yo aún seguía lamentando la perdida de Yu, nuestra despedida había sido desgarradora pero a la vez nos alivió los corazones. Ranma me estuvo consolando por no sé cuánto tiempo. Estuvo conmigo hasta que se hizo de noche, estuvo conmigo hasta que logré calmarme.

..

.

 **Ranma**

-Todo esto parece un sueño – dijo Akane con voz queda.

-Y que lo digas…

Estábamos cerca del lago. Decidí sacarla un rato, alejarla de las preguntas de todos, la estaban agobiando. Cuando estábamos afuera, y no podía moverme, sentía la desesperación por estar alado de Akane, sabía que sería un golpe para ella el ver morir a Yu. Pero no podía moverme, entonces, de un momento a otro mi cuerpo se liberó. Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrí en su busca.

Después de buscar en algunas habitaciones, este palacio era enorme La vi. Estaba en el suelo, llorando, con las manos en su pecho. El corazón se me quebró de verla en ese estado.

Akane parecía perdida en el espacio, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte. Sabía que estaba triste. En el fondo, yo también lo estaba. Akane se veía afectada por la partida de Yu y eso me había hecho dudar un poco

¿Qué sentía Akane por mí?

No me atrevía hablar. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, después de los rechazos que me hizo, después de todas las veces que le había dicho que la amaba, tenía miedo en este momento de su respuesta. Vi como suspiraba y su cuerpo se relajaba.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo sin mirarme –En cierto modo estoy algo aliviada. Me entristecía saber que Yu había pasado toda su vida solo, esperando que yo volviera a él, esperando que en cada rencarnación apareciera por su puerta. No me lo imagino así. Yu, tenía derecho a ser feliz.

-Tú eras lo único que lo hacía feliz –quise morderme la lengua por haber dicho eso. Solté un suspiro de resignación –Creo que… entiendo un poco a Yu, también siento cierta lastima por él. Si estuviera en su lugar, seguramente haría lo mismo. Te esperaría hasta que volvieras a mi lado, así sea por poco tiempo. Valdría cada segundo de mi vida.

Akane soltó una risa, una risa tan tierna que hizo encogerme.

-Si hubieras sido tú, seguramente no hubieras esperado y habrías salido a buscarme.

Akane guardo silencio por un momento. Ella tenía razón, seguramente la habría buscado por cielo y tierra. Y es que, eso es lo que Akane provoca en mí. Muchas veces indirectamente siempre la había buscado, muchas veces llegaba a su lado cuando no estaba conmigo. Mi corazón siempre buscaba el camino hacia ella.

-Lo quiero – dijo con voz suave. Esas palabras me habían hecho un nudo en el estómago-Después de recordar todo, el cómo lo conocí, el cómo fue que me había gustado, todo lo que había hecho por mí. Hicieron que ahora guardara un amor por él. Pero… el amor que siento por él no se comparara con el amor que siento por ti.

La miré. Ella aún seguía mirando el horizonte.

Se veía tan hermosa y frágil.

-Un sentimiento de querer protegerlo, evitar que le hagan daño, hacerlo feliz, me hacían querer corresponderle. Pero, mi corazón no le pertenecía completamente. Desde Kazume, mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido. Sin ti, no le encontraría razón a mi vida, arriesgaría mi vida una y mil veces por la tuya. El amor que siento por ti no se comparara con nada en este mundo. Ranma…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Eres el único hombre al que le perteneceré por el resto de la vida. Siento todo lo ha pasado, siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí, siento haberte tratado del modo en que lo hice…

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sus manos apretaron sus brazos.

Quería tocarla.

-Siento haberte mentido con respecto a mis sentimientos, tengo miedo de que dejes de quererme por todo lo que paso con Yu.

-Akane… - tome su rostro entre mis manos –Nunca vuelvas a decir eso… jamás te dejare de amar. Incluso nuestros destinos estuvieron unidos desde mucho antes –Dije enlazando su meñique con el mío –Por ti iría al mismísimo infierno, me enfrentaría a cualquier tipo de batalla con tal de salvarte. Eres mi vida, Akane ¿Acaso no entiendes cuanto te amo?

Soltó una risa mientras cerraba sus ojos y juntaba su frente con la mía.

-¿Qué paso con el Ranma que decía: _"jamás me enamoraría de una marimacho como tú"_?

Yo tampoco pude evitar reír y sonrojarme.

-Creo que le diste una buena lección – tomé aire –Tuve tanto miedo de perderte que no me importo lo que dijeran los demás, no me importó nada. Admitiría mis sentimientos una y mil veces si eso te hace permanecer a mi lado. Me casaría contigo… - cierro la boca y la veo que ella me mira sorprendida – ¡Es verdad! ¡Podríamos retomar la boda!

-Ranma no creo que eso sea una buena idea ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez? Además, aun no terminamos la escuela y sería una sorpresa para todos.

Mordí mi boca, ella tenía razón. No sé qué me estaba pasando, una parte de mi quería tener asegurada a Akane a mi lado. Para que nada ni nadie nos pudieran separar más.

-¡Akane! ¡Ranma! – Ryoga venia corriendo hacia nosotros, con los demás.

-Chicos – Akane se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa.

Ukyo se quedó atrás, parecía triste, enojada al igual que Shamppo. Esto no tenía buena pinta. Pero estaba listo para enfrentarlas y aclarar todo. Quería que supieran que mi corazón ya tenía dueña, cosa que creo que sabían.

-Lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero… ¡Lo siento mucho! – Dijo Akane haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos –Lamento haberlos tratado como lo hice, sé que algunos les dije cosas feas. No era yo en ese momento ¡Lo lamento!

Ryoga se acercó a nosotros.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Akane. Todos sabíamos lo que pasaba – Me miró –Ademas, estoy feliz de que por fin Ranma haya aceptado sus sentimientos. Un poco de sufrimiento lo hizo recapacitar.

-No empieces, cerdito.

Mouse comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

-¡He perdido todo el respeto por ti, Saotome! Llorando como una niña por las esquinas "Oh, mi querida Akane ¿Por qué no me amas?" "quiero morir" "Te amo"

Comenzó a gritar como loco. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Entonces comencé a perseguirlo para darle su merecido.

-¡Mousse! – grito Shamppo. El pato se detuvo al regaño de Shamppo.

Shamppo respiró hondo y miró Akane.

-Akane, me caías bien cuando no sentías nada. No te veía como una rival. Pero, al ver a Ranma sé que en estos momentos eres una verdadera oponente. ¡Pero que sepas que no me daré por vencida!

Cuando Shamppo dijo eso, haciendo un puño con su mano. Su rostro no tenía ninguna pizca de maldad. Al contrario, miraba Akane con mucha simpatía. Incluso le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Akane? – Ukyo se acercó con a ella con algo de timidez.

-Ukyo…

-Quería pedirte disculpas. A ti y a Ranma – dijo mirándome también –Lo que hice cuando estabas en el hospital no estuvo bien. Tampoco el molestarte cuando estabas pasando por todo eso. Se que no fue fácil para ti y que tal vez tuviste mucho miedo, hubiera estado igual si fuera tú. Por eso, quería pedirles disculpas – dijo inclinándose.

-Ukyo – Akane la levantó con cuidado. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos –No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Creo que, aquí todos nos llevamos bien. Aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, hemos compartido aventuras juntos, hemos hecho algo bueno por cada uno. Nos hemos ayudado en ocasiones, aunque a veces peleemos ya sea por Ranma o por otra cosa. Los considero mis amigos.

Ukyo sonrió al igual que todos. Me acerqué a Akane, tome su mano y tome la de Ukyo. Ukyo tomo la de Ryoga, este la de Shamppo y Shamppo la de Akane. Sin pensarlo estábamos todos tomados de las manos.

-Aunque sean unos idiotas, creo que me caen bien. Mi vida no sería tan entretenida sin ustedes – dije. Todos sonrieron.

-Te odio Ranma – dijo Ryoga –Pero contigo aprendí muchas cosas. Y siempre estaré ahí para darte tu merecido si le haces algo a Akane.

-Yo no me rendiré. Luchare por el corazón de Ranma – dijo Ukyo.

-¡Yo igual!

-Y yo porque dejes en paz a mi Shamppo.

Todos por un momento nos miramos retadoramente. Entonces empezamos a reir.

No cambiaria mi vida por nada.

Tener a Akane y mis amigos a mi lado, es todo lo que puedo pedir.

Tener muchas aventuras, buscar la cura, luchar con nuevos enemigos junto a ellos. Es lo que me hace feliz.

Porque siempre, siempre que pasa algo, ellos están acompañándome. Aunque peleemos, aunque alguien haga algún truco sucio para perjudicar al otro, siempre estamos juntos.

Apreté la mano de Akane. Su presencia en mi vida es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, su sonrisa, su voz, su tacto con los demás. Todo lo que es Akane, todo su interior para mí es un tesoro. Además de ser una chica realmente atractiva, su corazón es puro oro. Sin ella, no sería Ranma. Sin ella, nada tendría sentido. Y ahora. Iba a demostrarle todo lo que sentía.

La haría feliz.

-Vamos a casa – Dijo Akane mirándome.

-Si.

-¡¿Quién quiere tallarines cuando lleguemos a Japón?!

-¡Yo! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

..

..

 **Fin**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Pues bien, aquí estamos con el ultimo capitulo de esta increíble historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Estoy realmente feliz y también satisfecha por haber culminado. Me hizo feliz leerlos y saber que les gusta mi forma de escribir, que estoy en sus 5 favoritos. Para mi es realmente emocionante y eso me hace dar ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Pienso hacer un epilogo. Y pues, si quieren que escriba la historia de Yu y Kazume o un final alterno que tenga que ver con Yu y con una de las Akane de su vida pasada pueden dejármelo en los comentarios.**

 **¿Quién mas se enamoro de Yu? Queremos que sea feliz jejej**


	24. Epilogo

**EPILOGO.**

 **5 años después…**

Mire por enésima vez el color de la verdura, podría jurar que estaba entre verde y amarilla. Le di la vuelta en mi mano buscando alguna anomalía, alguna grieta o alguna mancha negra para dejarla en su lugar, pero no, estaba aparentemente perfecta. Lancé la mirada hacia el puesto de verduras, todas parecían estar casi igual, algunas estaban más verdes que las otras. Mordí mi labio, un poco indecisa mientras sentía la mirada intensa del señor de la tienda. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, tal vez porque hacía mucho frio o solo porque estaba molesto de estar parado más de media hora esperando a que yo terminara de evaluar sus productos.

¿Acaso no podía entender mi dilema? Había pasado por muchas cosas para aprender a cocinar, y aun no mejoraba la técnica, pero hoy, hoy era un día realmente especial y tenía que esmerarme. Solté un suspiro y deje el pimiento en su lugar, para tomar otro y examinarlo. Escuche que el señor resopló y se metió de tras del mostrador, lo miré de reojo sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Mientras busco algo más para la cena, recordando las innumerables clases de Kasumi, sobre como ser una excelente ama de casa. Recordando a mi tia Nodoka como se la pasaba conmigo hasta altas horas de la noche enseñándome hacer unas simples galletas, recordando cada consejo que me daban. Inclusive el como comprar las mejores verduras. Tuve mucho que aprender ya que cuando llegamos de China hace cinco años, Ranma les informó a todos que se casaría conmigo apenas terminara la escuela.

Lo cual no me hizo mucha gracia en ese entonces. Pero en el fondo, me había hecho muy feliz. …

-¿¡Se casaran!? – grito mi padre.

-psdjdhb – trataba de soltarme de su abrazo, me estaba asfixiando.

Todos se habían emocionado con mi llegada y no faltó nadie para abrazarme. Todos estaban encima de mí, tratando de que mi papá les concedieran el turno y llenándome de preguntas sobre que había pasado y regañándome por haberlos hechos preocupar de esa manera. Pero en cuanto Ranma anunció una boda. Corrieron abrazarlo a él.

-¡Ranma! – Le grite molesta- ¿Por qué…

En ese momento Kasumi me abrazo con fuerza. Los demás estaban llenando de preguntas a Ranma sobre qué había pasado para tomar esa decisión. Me sonrojé un poco al recordar lo que había pasado en el bosque.

-Enserio me alegro de que estés a salvo – dijo besando mi cabeza.

Me deje llevar por el abrazo de Kasumi. Entonces me di cuenta de que fui muy egoísta. No había pensado en los sentimientos de los demás al cegarme por recuperar mi fuerza, había dejado atrás a mi familia, había arriesgado mi vida. Todos habían estado angustiados por mí, Ranma fue a buscarme y lo rechacé. La culpa golpeó mi pecho y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Abracé a Kasumi con fuerza, empecé algo que hace mucho no sentía con tanta fuerza. Miedo, alivio. Deje salir todo lo que llevaba acumulado desde el viaje.

-¡Lo siento! – grité.

Todos dejaron de hablar y me miraron estupefactos. Abrazaba a Kasumi mientras los miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Siento haberlos preocupado! ¡Por haber sido egoísta! ¡Los extrañe!

Alcancé a ver como tía Nodoka limpiaba sus lágrimas. Mi papá estaba con la boca abierta mientras agarraba los hombros de Ranma. Mi tío Genma estaba tragando muy seguido y Nabiki me miraba con una sonrisa. Mientras que Ranma, puedo decir que nunca había visto tanto amor en los ojos de una persona. Sin poder decir una palabra más, todos se me acercaron e hicimos como dicen "un abrazo grupal"

Esa noche papá celebró como nunca junto con mi tío. Bebieron todo el sake que había, Kasumi y mi tia Nodoka prepararon un gran banquete. Esa noche, todo era perfecto.

Esa noche me costaba un poco dormir. Estaba en mi habitación, acostada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Todo parecía un sueño, el viaje a China, Yu…

Mi corazón dio un respingón al recordar a Yu, me volteé con la mirada a la pared. Ya no lloraba por el, pero aun sentía un pequeño vacío en mi interior, y la necesidad de saber que estaba bien. Había pasado tantas cosas en este viaje, había aprendido muchas cosas y me había enterado que era la reencarnación de una joven, que por mis venas corría sangre de Dios y que Ranma era un semi-Dios. Creo que ahora su ego crecerá aún más.

Todo parecía como una película. Lleve la mano a mi pecho y trate de recordar más sobre Kazume, más sobre mis otras reencarnaciones, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar más de lo que recordaba ahora. En mi mente siempre quedaría grabado el nombre de Yu. La persona que ame en el paso y en el presente.

-¿Akane? – la voz de Ranma cruzo la habitación. Había entrado por la ventana.

Los bellos se me pusieron de punta y el corazón me empezó a latir muy rápido.

-¿Estas dormida? – preguntó en voz baja.

-No – me incorporé –Es muy tarde ¿Sabias? Si papá se entera que entraste a mi habitación, nos hará casar mañana mismo.

-Por mí no habría ningún problema – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

No pude evitar sonreír. Era un poco impresionante ver el cambio de Ranma, pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo el mismo chico molesto de siempre. Pero ahora, ahora era más decidido, más valiente, sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por obtenerlo. Sabía que me quería. Me sentía feliz de que ambos cambiamos.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo? – Pregunto un poco preocupado –Quiero decir, sé que… sé que dijiste que esperáramos. Pero no sé qué me pasó. De repente todos estaban encima de ti y…y… estaban todos felices y solo se me salió.

-¿Estabas celoso de que no te prestaran atención? – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ranma soltó una risa.

-Cállate. Jamás estaría celoso por algo así.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mi mirada estaba clavada en las sabanas, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, quería demostrarle que mi amor por él era igual que el suyo por mí. Sé que por todo lo que pasó, Ranma se sentía un poco inseguro. Lo note en nuestro camino a casa, en el barco parecía un poco ausente. Pensé que hablaríamos más, pero casi no hablamos. En realidad casi nadie hablo con nadie, en ocasiones intercambiamos ideas y reíamos pero no tocábamos el tema de China. Se había hecho un poco incómodo, y sabía que no querían recordarme lo que había pasado con Yu.

-Soy un tonto – dijo de repente –Creo que sigo siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre. La verdad, decir que me casaré contigo delante de todos, de alguna forma me haría sentir seguro de que serás mía por siempre.

Los dedos de Ranma estaban dibujando formas sobre la manta. No me miraba, algo que me daba demasiada ternura. Parecía un niño triste que buscando seguridad.

-No tienes que hacerlo solo por eso. De hecho, no era necesario porque de alguna u otra forma, terminaría siendo tu esposa después de todo. Podría ser mañana, en un año o en diez. Siempre fui tuya, Ranma. Toda mi vida, incluso antes que esta…

Ambos nos miramos cómplices.

-estamos unidos por el hilo rojo, ¿recuerdas? – dije uniendo mi meñique al suyo.

Nuestro amor venia de hace muchísimos años. Había superado obstáculos, había terminado en tragedia. Pero la vida nos daba una oportunidad de vernos y mejorar las cosas. Siempre lo encontraba. Siempre estaba ahí para mí.

-No estoy molesta por lo de hoy. Si me quiero casar contigo. Quiero…

No pude terminar de hablar ya que Ranma me estaba besando. Un suspiro fue arrancado de mi boca. Me estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana, sentí que su cuerpo se pegaba al mío haciéndome acostar. No pude resistirme, necesitaba estar así con él, lo necesitaba como loca. Lo abrace por el cuello y mis piernas se abrieron abrazando su cintura. Ranma seguía besándome, su lengua invitaba a la mía a bailar. Al instante pude sentir algo punzando mi zona intima. Solté un gemido rompiendo el beso.

Ranma en ese instante se separó de mi asustado.

-¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte – comenzó agitar sus manos al aire tratando de excusarse. Pude ver como se ponía rojo de la vergüenza –Solo que… solo que moría de ganas por besarte y… mira, será mejor que salga de aquí. Debes de estar cansada y necesitas dormir.

Mientras seguía murmurando palabras inentendibles mientras se levantaba de la cama para salir por la ventana. No pude contener mis palabras.

-¡Lo recuerdo! – sentí mis mejillas quemar. Ranma se quedó quieto –En el bosque, esa noche… cuando tú y yo…

-¿Lo… lo recuerdas? – Se volteó sonrojado -¿Absolutamente todo?

-Pensé que lo sabías…

-Creí… pero, no estaba seguro.

-Ranma… yo… - no sabía cómo explicarle que necesitaba estar con él. Me sentía muy avergonzada, pero su beso había despertado en mí un hambre voraz. Una necesidad de sentir su cuerpo –Quiero…

Lleve mis manos a mi espalda, mi mirada estaba en el suelo buscando alguna ayuda para superar la vergüenza. Había estado con Ranma ¿Por qué ahora me tenía que avergonzar? Quería ser valiente como él y decirle lo que sentía.

-Akane…

Y sin ambos decir alguna otra palabra. Me tomo por la nuca y me beso de la manera más tierna que pudo y me llevó a la cama.

Esa noche hicimos el amor de la manera más tierna y sellamos nuestro amor. Un pacto en secreto. Estaríamos juntos por siempre.

…

-Creo que llevaré esto – dije colocando las verduras y el resto de ingredientes sobre el mostrador.

-Ya era hora. Nunca había tenido una cliente tan exigente – dijo mientras sacaba cuentas.

-No era necesario que estuviera de tras de mí – dije mirando mi reloj. Aún era temprano.

-Pues en mi local atendemos a nuestros clientes tan bien que siempre buscamos como ayudar para que escojan sus productos.

Voltee los ojos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, el señor tenía ya una edad avanzada y cada vez que llegaba alguien a su tienda estaba de tras de él preguntando que quería llevar y en que podía ayudar.

-Son trecientos Yens.

Le pague y salí de la tienda despidiéndome. Miré de nuevo mi reloj, aún estaba a tiempo para dejar las cosas en casa e ir a ver a Yu a la escuela.

No pude evitar sonreír, me encantaba su nombre. Quise ponérselo por agradecimiento a Yu, y porque siempre sería una parte importante de mi vida. Así pasaran los años, nunca lo olvidaría.

-¡Cuidado!

Un niño tropieza conmigo. Alcanzo a tomarlo del abrigo para que no caiga al suelo frio. El niño me mira con una torpe sonrisa, parecía de la edad de mi hijo, me dio ternura el verlo a punto de llorar.

-Está bien, no te lastimaste ¿o sí? – dije mientras lo limpiaba un poco.

El niño restregaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

-No me duele – dijo con voz tierna.

-Claro que no ¿Dónde están tus padres? – dije mirando hacia todos lados. Parecía estar solo.

-Mi… ¿mi abuelo? – el niño miró hacia todos lados buscando a su abuelo –Lo perdí…

-¿Quieres que lo busquemos?

-¡Si!

Mientras caminábamos no llegue a darme cuenta, hasta que lo vi con más detalle, que los ojos de aquel niño eran de color ámbar. Sus ojos me recordaban tanto a Yu, y su cabello enmarañado negro como la noche. Pero sabía que era imposible, pero al mismo tiempo la esperanza de que así fuera invadía mi pecho.

Tal vez solo era mi imaginación.

-Creo que tendremos que dar aviso a la policía, hemos caminado mucho y aun no lo encontramos, seguramente…

-¡Columpio! – dijo señalando los columpios del parque. Fue corriendo hacia allí.

No quise dejarlo solo, así que fui con él. El pequeño niño se mecía con fuerza mientras gritaba de alegría. No podía dejar de mirarlo y la duda se anclaba cada vez más en mi cabeza. Sabía que era tonto pero necesitaba calmar a mi mente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté.

-Riu – dijo mientras se mecía.

-Oh.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada.

-¿Tienes hijos? – pregunto con inocencia.

-Sí, tengo uno se llama Yu…

El niño dejó de mecerse y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Me gusta ese nombre!

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y eres muy feliz?

-¡Riu! – de pronto un anciano fue corriendo hacia el.

Su cara se me hacía familiar, pero no tenía tanto parecido con el anciano que conocí en aquella época. ¿Qué harían personas como ellos en una pequeña ciudad?

-¡Abuelo! – el niño se paró y corrió hacia el hombre mayor.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, muchacho! – dijo, al instante le propino un golpe en la cabeza -¡Ya te he dicho que no corras sin mi permiso!

-¡Oiga, no le pegue! – le reclamé.

El hombre me miró parpadeando varias veces. Al parecer estaba sorprendido. No pude evitar sentir un poco de adrenalina dentro de mí al ver la manera en que me sonreía.

-Vaya, así que la encontraste. No esperaba tanto de ti, muchacho – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El niño dejo de llorar.

-¿Qué…? – pregunte con un nudo en el estómago.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi nieto – dijo dando media vuelta.

-¡Señor! Espere…

-El siempre soñó con una joven de cabello corto y ojos del color de un chocolate. Creo que ahora estará contento. ¿No es así Riu?

-¡Sí! – dijo aquel niño dando un brinco.

No pude decir ni una sola palabra. El señor se llevaba aquel niño. En mi mente se proyectaban una y otra vez la imagen de Yu. El niño se dio la vuelta soltándose de su abuelo y corrió hacia mí. Sin dudarlo me agache y lo envolví en mis brazos. Sabía que iba abrazarme. Lo abracé fuerte. El anciano no dijo ni una sola palabra. Solo nos miraba contento.

-¿Y ese abrazo? – pregunte entre lágrimas.

-No sé- dijo con inocencia – Adiós – agitó su pequeña manita en el aire y se alejaron.

-¡Riu! – El niño volteo con sus cachetes rojos - ¡Si soy muy feliz! – dije casi riendo.

-¡Qué bueno! – dijo mientras brincaba hacia su abuelo y agitaba su manita.

Comencé a sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo ¿Yu? ¿Habrá sido él? No quise responderme ninguna de mis preguntas. Quise quedarme con la sensación de este momento. Me abrace a mí misma, satisfecha, sintiendo un peso menos en mi alma, estaba realmente contenta.

..

Llegue a casa, tanta era la impresión de aquel momento que había olvidado ir a la escuela a recoger a mi hijo Yu.

-¡Ay no!

-¿Olvidabas algo? – la voz de Ranma, ahora más madura hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-¡Mami! – Yu llegó como un tornado abrazarme.

-Mi pequeño, siento no haberte ido a recoger. Perdóname – comencé a besarlo en toda la cara.

-Mi papá llegó. Y me enseño hacer el ¡Bam! ¡Bum! ¡Fue muy divertido! – dijo mientras hacía movimientos de lucha.

-¿Qué hizo qué? – dije mirando a Ranma con ojos molestos.

Ranma comenzó a reír nervioso.

-¡Yu, pero que cosas dices! ¿Por qué no vas a ver si tu abuela necesita algo? O mejor ve ayudar a tu tia Kasumi o molesta a tus abuelos pero sal de aquí – dijo más nervioso.

-Creí que habíamos hablado de eso Ranma – dije poniéndome de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Pero tenías que haberlo visto! Le dio su merecido a ese niño abusivo de la escuela.

-¡Si, mami! Le hice ¡Bum! ¡Bam! Y lloró mucho.

-Ranma… - mi voz sonaba amenazante.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo poniendo sus manos frente a mí, pidiendo piedad – sé que me dijiste que no querías que le enseñara a pelear en la escuela. Pero cuando fui a verlo, ese niño lo estaba molestando.

-¡Pero no es la forma de arreglar las cosas!

Torcí mis labios. Mi niño era tan parecido a Ranma, había sacado sus ojos, y la forma de su cabello. Tenía mi carácter pero también tenía la persistencia de su padre. Yu era el niño más amado de la casa, por sus padres, sus tíos y sus abuelos. Nunca quise que nadie abusara de él, pero también sabía que pelear en la escuela no era bueno. Había quedado con Ranma, en que le enseñaríamos disciplina, pero al parecer, su padre no lo hace.

En el fondo sabía que era por defenderse. Ser madre no era una tarea muy fácil que digamos, pero en ocasiones las travesuras de tus hijos pueden envolverte y hacerte cómplice.

-¿Dijiste que lo estaba molestando?

La mirada de Ranma se suavizo.

Esa noche yo iba a preparar una cena especial para Ranma y para mí. Lo hice aguantar la hora de la cena para que cuando todos se fueran a sus cuartos, yo pudiera estar a solas con mi esposo. Kasumi se llevó a un somnoliento Yu a dormir con ella. Me había esmerado tanto en aprender a cocinar que ya dominaba la técnica. Había preparado una cena para Ranma porque tenía una noticia muy importante que darle.

-¡Por fin! Me moría de hambre – dijo agarrando los palillos.

-¡Espera! ¿no me preguntaras porque todo esto?

-Ah, cierto ¿Por qué esperar a que todos se fueran? – pregunto con curiosidad dejando los palillos en la mesa.

-Sigues siendo el mismo despistado de siempre – solté un suspiro, pero al final sonreí mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos enteramos que Yu vendría en camino?

-Ni que lo digas, casi me vuelvo loco. Recuerdo que te desmayabas y te sentías enferma. Me preocupe demasiado.

-Sí, ese día el doctor Tofu se puso muy contento, tuve que suplicarle que no dijera nada.

-Sé que en ese entonces no estaba listo, aun no nos casábamos y nos faltaba poco para terminar la escuela. Pero… pero fue la noticia más emocionante de mi vida. Me diste le mejor regalo que alguien me haya dado.

-Guardamos el secreto hasta un día antes del matrimonio. Todo fue un caos – reí al recordar aquel día –las chicas dejaron de perseguirte y luego comenzaron a pelear, nuestros padres querían traer al sacerdote.

-Kuno casi te secuestra ese día – dijo con algo de amargura.

-Si no fuera por ti y por Ryoga creo que lo habría logrado. Además, desde ese entonces te volviste más sobreprotector ¡No me dejabas hacer nada!

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estabas esperando a mi hijo, y el doctor Tofu dijo que tenías que ser cuidadosa.

-Si, pero a veces me desesperabas. Espero que ahora no sea igual y me dejes seguir dando clases – dije metiendo un pedazo de brócoli a mi boca.

-¡Lo seguiré haciendo porque… - de pronto Ranma se quedó callado y con la boca abierta –Espera… espera… ¿Acaso…

No pude evitar reír. Eso para él fue un sí. Dejo su puesto y llego hacia mi muy contento, me abrazó y me dio un beso.

-No lo puedo creer ¿Estas embarazada?

-¡Sí! Ukyo me acompaño hacerme un examen y dio positivo. Bueno en realidad lo supe hace mucho pero quería darte una sorpresa – me abracé a su cuello.

-Es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado. Yu tendrá un hermanito con quien jugar.

-O hermanita…

-¡Te amo tanto, Akane!

Nos besamos hasta que nuestros estómagos gruñeron. Nos dispusimos a comer pero ahora el había traído su plato y estaba pegado a mí. Me encantaba verlo tan alegre, creo que podría tener hasta diez hijos y la reacción de Ranma sería la misma.

Cuando fuimos a la cama, le conté sobre el niño que había visto en la tarde. Ambos recordamos con una sonrisa a Yu, el hombre que conocimos hace cinco años. El hombre que conocimos hace muchísimos años atrás. Un hombre que sería muy difícil de olvidar. Pero ahora estaba mas tranquila.

Ver aquel niño me hizo sentir tanta paz.

Me hizo sentir tan feliz.


End file.
